<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Chances. by WritingForMany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768277">Taking Chances.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForMany/pseuds/WritingForMany'>WritingForMany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aberystwyth, Biracial characters, Dad!Taron, It's Just Pickles, RocketMan, Sad Taron Egerton, Taking Chances, Taron Egerton Imagines, Taron Egerton smut, Taron Egerton/OFC - Freeform, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character - Freeform, Wales, eddie the eagle, kingsman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForMany/pseuds/WritingForMany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all and welcome to the first of many stories on this page. </p><p>This was originally written for my dearest friend Sarah over on Tumblr and when I asked her a while back if I should turn this into a multi-chapter story, she said that I should. </p><p>This is also for another dear friend of mine, Cherrie. When I asked her if I should create something like this, she told me that it sounded like a good idea. I really do appreciate you and what you have to say, so thank you.</p><p>Without these two amazing ladies, I’d probably still be wondering what the plot of ‘Taking Chances’ should be.</p><p>Anyway, enough babbling from me. I really hope that you like the first part to this story. </p><p>Here we go!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all and welcome to the first of many stories on this page. </p><p>This was originally written for my dearest friend Sarah over on Tumblr and when I asked her a while back if I should turn this into a multi-chapter story, she said that I should. </p><p>This is also for another dear friend of mine, Cherrie. When I asked her if I should create something like this, she told me that it sounded like a good idea. I really do appreciate you and what you have to say, so thank you.</p><p>Without these two amazing ladies, I’d probably still be wondering what the plot of ‘Taking Chances’ should be.</p><p>Anyway, enough babbling from me. I really hope that you like the first part to this story. </p><p>Here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy.” A little voice whispered as they shook their father awake. Taron opened his eyes and came face to face with his son Mikey. </p><p>“What’s wrong little man?” The father asked as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“There is a monster under my bed.” The little boy explained and Taron smiled to himself. </p><p>“Is there?” Taron asked with amusement. Mikey nodded and curled his little toes as he stood there holding his teddy bear close to his chest. </p><p>“Come on Mikey. Let’s go have a look.” Taron said as he carefully got out of bed. He picked his son up and they walked into the littlest Egerton’s room.</p><p> Taron looked around the room and when he couldn’t see anything, he turned the light off again and made sure Mikey was tucked in before giving him a kiss. The father stood up to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard a thumping sound coming from under the bed. Mikey whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. Taron himself was slightly worried. He turned the light back on and cautiously looked under the bed. His eyes landed on their cat, pickles. Taron chuckled and pulled the kitten out. </p><p>“It’s just pickles.” Taron said gently and Mikey opened one eye. When he saw his father holding the kitten, Mikey giggled. </p><p>“He scared me.” He admitted and Taron smiled. </p><p>“Do you want pickles to stay here?” The father asked and the little boy nodded. </p><p>“Yes please.” He replied and Taron placed the feline on the bed. </p><p>“Goodnight my darling. I love you.” Taron said as he gave his son one last kiss. </p><p>“I love you too daddy.” He said and Taron went to leave the room. About 15 minutes later, Mikey was waking his father up again. </p><p>“Mikey, come on mate. You need to sleep.” He said and the little boy looked at him sadly. He walked back to his room and laid down. Taron looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it read 2:30 am. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes again but he opened them again when he heard his bedroom door open again. He saw his son walk in with his blanket and pickles. Not forgetting his teddy bear hanging from between his teeth. </p><p>“Mikey, what are you doing?” Taron asked as he tried to hold back the grin that was threatening to split his face. The boy just looked at him. Pickles looked at him as well and didn’t look pleased. </p><p>“Come here you goof.” Taron said as he took the items and animal from his son and lifted Mikey on the bed. Mikey curled into his father’s side and Pickles curled up in a ball on Taron’s belly, making the man roll his eyes. </p><p>“You comfortable?” He asked his son and Mikey nodded. “</p><p>Good boy. Now get some sleep.” Taron said as he ran his fingers through Mikey’s fluffy hair.</p><p>“What was mummy like?” Mikey asked and Taron’s heart ached at the mention of his wife. Kate had died when Mikey was a baby and since then, Taron has been raising their son by himself. He had help from his family and from Richard. It was all greatly appreciated but he still wished that he could have someone else to help him when he had to work.</p><p> “I’ll tell you what. Tomorrow during breakfast, I will answer all of your questions but right now we need to sleep.” Taron said and Mikey nodded before both of them drifted to sleep. Of course Taron dreamed of Kate like he always did but this time, it felt different. Like it was time to move on for his sake and for Mikey’s. For right now though, he needed sleep. He would worry about moving on tomorrow once Mikey was at school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you like this part. It is on the shorter end but I thought it was cute where it ended.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the night for Taron was hard to say the least. While he knew that it was time to move on, he just couldn’t. I mean, he had a beautiful boy whom he loved more than anything and the last thing he wanted to do was shake up their dynamic. </p><p>He really needed to clear his head.</p><p>Taron turned his head in the direction of his alarm clock and saw it was 6:30am. It was time to get up and prepare things for Mikey. </p><p>First thing first, a hot shower to relax his muscles. Then it was downstairs to start the coffee maker, prepare Mikey’s favorite waffles and juice and pickles’ tuna feast. So much to do but so little time.</p><p>“Hi daddy.” Mikey mumbled as he wrapped his small arms and legs around his father’s right leg, much like a koala to a eucalyptus tree.</p><p>“Good morning. Why are you up so early?” Taron asked, taking a well needed drink of his coffee.</p><p>“You left.” Mikey replied as he looked up at Taron, making sure to rest his chin on Taron’s calf while doing so.</p><p>“I always leave buddy. I came down to make you breakfast and get pickles his breakfast as well.” The father answered.</p><p>Mikey continued to stare up at his father before Taron gave in and picked his son up to give him a famous Taron bear hug.</p><p>The little boy cuddled into the crook of the Welshman’s neck before letting out a tired yawn.</p><p>Taron kissed Mikey’s head and carried him to the sofa where he decided to cuddle the young one for a while. </p><p>And just as he promised the night before, he told his son about his mother and how selfless she actually was and how above all else, family always came first.</p><p>=</p><p>“Have a good day ok? I’ll pick you up after nursery.” Taron said as he stood outside of his son’s classroom.</p><p>“Bye daddy, I love you.” Mikey replied happily.</p><p>“I love you more.” The father said, knowing the little game he and Mikey had of one upping each other.</p><p>“I love you muchly!” Mikey shouted with a big smile.</p><p>Taron returned the happy smile and wrapped his son in a special goodbye hug, just like he always did.</p><p>The father released his son and watched as Mikey ran off to play in the sandbox with his friends.</p><p>Taron was definitely proud of the little human he and his wife had created.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where things begin to pick up.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Taron and Mikey were out of the house, Pickles had decided to take a nap but he had a hard time with it due to a pesky fly that kept buzzing in his ear. He tried to ignore it but the more that he did, the more it got on his nerves. So finally having enough of it, Pickles stretched and did a little pouncing practice.</p><p>By the time that he'd caught the fly, he had trashed the house with cat litter and if that wasn't enough, Pickles had even tipped over his water and kibble as well. Being a kitten though, he wasn't phased at all. He went and found himself a hiding spot and fell asleep.</p><p>Meanwhile, Taron had made the decision to go and do some grocery shopping after dropping his son off at nursery.</p><p>Taron took his time and picked out a few fun treats to put in Mikey's lunches for school. Just as he reached for the Haribo Starmix, his phone rang. He quickly threw the bag in the shopping trolley before answering the call, completely unaware that there was someone behind him waiting for him to move.</p><p>"Hello." He said as he looked over the items on his shopping list.</p><p>"Have I called at a bad time?" Tina asked from the other end.</p><p>"Not at all. I'm just doing the shopping." He replied.</p><p>Tina smiled.</p><p>"Right, I'll make this quick then. I was wondering if you and the kid wanted to come over tomorrow afternoon." Tina questioned.</p><p>"Sounds good but please don't go out of your way to make anything. Mikey doesn't really eat after nursery as he's usually tired from all the activity." Taron explained.</p><p>"Ok. I promise that I won't make anything extravagant. Just tea and biscuits." Tina said and Taron hummed in response.</p><p>They talked for a few more minutes before Tina let her son go and continue his shopping.</p><p>On his way out of the sweet isle, he smiled at the woman that had been behind him but she seemed to ignore him, making Taron internally roll his eyes.</p><p>=</p><p>Back at the nursery school, Mikey was busy playing with the train set he always played with when a girl he'd never seen before walked up to him.</p><p>"Can I play too?" She asked shyly.</p><p>Mikey kept his eye on his toy but spoke anyway.</p><p>"You play with the green one. It's bigger." He said as he handed the girl the green train he'd just been playing with.</p><p>"Thank you." She said as she sat down and started playing trains with him.</p><p>"You're welcome." Mikey replied as he reached for another train that wasn't being used.</p><p>While they were playing, another girl walked up to them and started picking on the girl.</p><p>The little boy stopped what he was doing and looked up.</p><p>"You're mean." He said a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Yeah." Jasmine agreed with her new friend.</p><p>Ivy snatched Jasmine's train and started playing with it.</p><p>"Hey, give it back." Jasmine whined as she tried to take it.</p><p>Ivy held the toy to her chest as tightly as she could so that Jasmine couldn't grab it.</p><p>Jasmine started crying when Ivy refused to give her the train.</p><p>Mikey got angry and moved toward Ivy and snatched it back, handing it over to a tearful Jasmine.</p><p>"Hey." Ivy whined as her lower lip wobbled.</p><p>"You took it first." Mikey said.</p><p>Ivy glared at him and went for Jasmine again.</p><p>Mikey didn't hesitate to push the girl away.</p><p>Ivy fell backwards and burst into tears after hitting the ground.</p><p>This alerted the teacher who immediately rushed over.</p><p>"What is going on here?" The teacher asked firmly.</p><p>"He pushed me." Ivy said through her sobs.</p><p>"Michael, is that true?" The woman questioned, giving him a chance to own up to his actions.</p><p>"She snatched her train." Mikey tried but the teacher wasn't having it.</p><p>"That's not nice at all. You can't do that Michael. Come with me, Ivy you too." She said as she took their hands and took them to the time out area, making sure to keep them separated.</p><p>=</p><p>Nicola had been wandering around the grocers trying to find her sister's favorite fruit. Just as she found what she was looking for, the man from before moved in front of her, not realizing that she was there.</p><p>"Are you kidding me. What is wrong with you?" Nicola snapped, having little to no patience for people today.</p><p>You see, Nicola's mother was a drug addict and married her awful step father. She had recently been granted full custody of her sister but with that came a whole bunch of issues that she hadn't thought of until now.</p><p>One of the issues was the fact that she lived in Aberystwyth and her mother, step father and her sister lived in London. Her sister who had just turned 4 the day before, had been uprooted and was made to start a new school that morning. boy did Jasmine put up a fight that morning, instantly setting Nicola into a bad mood.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Taron asked, slightly taken aback.</p><p>"This is the second time that you've been in my way today and it's really annoying." She snapped again.</p><p>Taron rolled his eyes visibly this time and scoffed.</p><p>"On your bike, asshole." She said as she flipped him off before storming past him, making sure to flip him the bird.</p><p>"Bitch." Taron muttered.</p><p>By the time that he was done shopping, he had run into the woman two more times and they both muttered comments under their breaths as they passed one another in the isles.</p><p>Taron was in a rank mood when he got home and was not prepared for the mess that Pickles had so graciously left for him.</p><p>"Stupid cat." He grumbled, kicking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen to put everything away.</p><p>Just as he went to put the crackers in the cupboard, Pickles pounced on Taron's foot and bit him. The man jumped and dropped the cracker box on the ground.</p><p>Of course when he looked down at the little fur ball, Pickles was looking up at him with big eyes; making Taron's anger subside somewhat.</p><p>"You are such a pest sometimes." The Welshman spoke as he scooped Pickles up and kissed the top of his fuzzy orange head.</p><p>Pickles purred and cuddled into his owner's neck.</p><p>Together Pickles and Taron put the rest of the groceries away before Taron got to work with cleaning the house.</p><p>While he was in Mikey's room organizing his toys, Taron's eyes landed on his wife's favorite yellow hoodie.</p><p>Taron sighed angrily. He had told his son over and over that his mother's belongings were not a toy and that he wasn't allowed to touch them.</p><p>He took the hoodie in his hands and went back to his room and laid it on her side of the bed.</p><p>=</p><p>A few hours later Taron was waiting outside his son's classroom ready to pick Mikey up. The father had a surprise when the teacher wanted to talk with him first before he and Mikey left.</p><p>The woman explained what had happened and Although Taron was proud of Mikey for standing up for Jasmine, he was thoroughly disappointed in him for pushing Ivy the way that he did.</p><p>He promised the Teacher that he'd talk to Mikey and make sure the little boy knew that what he did was inexcusable.</p><p>"Again, I'm truly sorry." Taron said as he and Mrs. Graves stood up and walked to where Mikey was happily playing with some blocks.</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Egerton." The woman replied.</p><p>"Bye." Mikey said as he waved to his teacher.</p><p>"Goodbye Michael. You have a good night." Mrs. Graves called.</p><p>Taron got his son situated in his booster seat before getting in himself.</p><p>Most of the car ride home was silent and Mikey couldn't take it.</p><p>"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Mikey asked in a small voice.</p><p>Taron sighed.</p><p>"I'm not mad but I am disappointed in you." The father admitted.</p><p>Mikey hung his head and tried not to cry.</p><p>"What made you think that it was ok to push someone, a girl no less?" Taron asked, keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>Mikey decided to stay silent so as to not cry.</p><p>"Mikey mate, I'm talking to you." Taron said with a bit more annoyance in his tone.</p><p>The little boy's chin started to wobble. He thought his father would be proud of him for standing up for someone.</p><p>"Michael Kade Egerton, answer me." Taron snapped. That was the last straw.</p><p>Mikey burst into tears, not caring how loud his cries were. All he wanted was to go to his room and hug his mum's hoodie because it still smelled like her and it made him feel like she was there with him.</p><p>Soon enough Taron pulled into the driveway and parked the vehicle.</p><p>"Mikey, look at me." Taron said a lot softer this time.</p><p>Mikey ignored him and tried to undo his seat belt as fast as he could, wanting to get away from his father. Taron got out of the vehicle and went to unbuckle his son.</p><p>As soon as Taron unlocked and opened the front door, Mikey ran to his room and slammed the door.</p><p>The little boy frantically looked for the top he had taken but when he couldn't find it, he laid on his bed and hid his face in his pillow and cried louder than he ever had. All he wanted was his mum.</p><p>Taron could hear Mikey's cries amplify and knew that it was because he had taken the hoodie back.</p><p>He couldn't take Mikey's tears. Yes Mikey needed to be disciplined but Taron was supposed to be the fun parent and Kate was supposed to be the strict one. That's what they had constantly joked about but then when Mikey was born, Taron suddenly found himself as a widower with a brand new baby.</p><p>The Welshman tried to keep his emotions at bay but when he walked past Mikey's room, Taron heard his little boy call out for his mum and it broke him.</p><p>It was times like this that Taron felt lost and like he needed his wife.</p><p>He went to his own room and reached for the hoodie he'd previously laid on the bed and buried his face in it and breathed in her smell. His heart ached and his eyes stung as his own tears fell.</p><p>Strangled sobs filled the master room that were louder than Taron intended.</p><p>Eventually Mikey had stopped crying and listened to his father crying.</p><p>The young one slid off his bed and toddled carefully over to where Taron was leaning over the bed with his face hidden.</p><p>Mikey rested his head on Taron's back and started crying again, feeling like he was the cause for his father's tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry I made you hate me." Mikey said as his small arms tried to wrap themselves around his dad's back, trying to brave.</p><p>Taron put the hoodie down and gently moved his son into his strong arms.</p><p>"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Taron replied through sniffles.</p><p>"I want mama." Mikey admitted, unknowingly breaking Taron's heart shatter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the time that Jasmine got up for school, she knew that her sister was in a mood and no matter what she did, it seemed to make Nicola’s mood worsen. That is until she got an idea.</p><p>“Lina, I need help.” Jasmine said as she walked into her sister’s office.</p><p>“What is it now Jasmine?” The woman asked in annoyance.</p><p>“I want to make something special for my friend. Can you help me?” The little girl questioned shyly.</p><p>Nicola gave a small smile and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>“I’m glad you made a friend.” The woman admitted.</p><p>At first Nicola was nervous about her sister making friends because she knew that Jasmine wasn’t as outgoing as other kids her age but she now knew that she had nothing to worry about.</p><p>“Tell you what, why don’t we go out after school and find something special for this new friend of yours and maybe get some pizza for dinner or something like that. Sound good?” Nicola asked, making Jasmine nod her head excitedly.</p><p>“Good. Now let’s go do your hair and get you dressed.” The woman said with a warm smile.</p><p>It may have taken a little bit to get Jasmine ready and out the door but once they had made it to the school yard, Jasmine’s eyes landed on Mikey and she ran toward him with her sister trailing behind slowly.</p><p>Nicola watched as Mikey gave Jasmine a hug before the pair ran up to her so that Jasmine could introduce her new friend to her sister.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Nicola asked with slight amusement in her tone.</p><p>“This is Mikey. He’s the friend I told you about.” Jasmine replied as Mikey smiled at Nicola.</p><p>“Hi.” Mikey said as he gave Nicola a small wave.</p><p>Nicola chuckled.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Mikey.” The woman spoke kindly. </p><p>The woman instantly warmed to Mikey’s kind nature. She was glad that her sister had made a friend as sweet and gentle as Mikey.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up after school. You two have a good day.” The woman said.</p><p>Jasmine hugged her sister and watched as she walked away before running back to the sand box with Mikey.</p><p>=</p><p>Meanwhile back at the Egerton household, Taron sat in his office on a conference call for the upcoming movie he’d star in.</p><p>The father had yet to tell his son that he would be away working for while and during that time, Mikey would be staying with his grandmother.</p><p>Taron knew that Mikey loved his grandmother but this would be the first time in a long time that Taron would be gone a lot longer than Mikey was used to or would remember for that matter. He had no idea if Mikey would cope with the separation that well, or was it Taron that couldn’t cope? Either way, it was going to be hard.</p><p>“Sounds good. Thank you.” Taron said as he wrapped up the call.</p><p>Once the call was disconnected, the man leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.</p><p>“How do I tell him Pickles?” Taron asked the orange fuzz ball that had tried to sneak past him without being noticed.</p><p>The cat looked at Taron with a stunned expression.</p><p>“Good idea. Let’s get some lunch.” Taron said as he stood up, picked up the animal and went into the kitchen to heat up the leftovers from dinner the previous night.</p><p>Just as he sat down to eat, Tina decided to call and ask about afternoon tea.</p><p>“I know you told me not to go all out for snacks, but I did buy some of Mikey’s favorite biscuits because they were on special but so that you can take them home and put them in his school lunch.” Tina explained.</p><p>Taron nodded as he chewed his food.</p><p>“Thanks mum.” He replied once he had finished chewing.</p><p>Taron and Tina continued to talk until it was time for her to pick up the girls and for Taron to pick Mikey up.</p><p>=</p><p>“Hi Nanna.” Mikey cheered when he and Taron walked through the front door of her house.</p><p>“Oh you beautiful boy. I missed you so much.” Tina said as the little boy catapulted himself into her arms making Taron chuckle.</p><p>“Missed you too.” Mikey replied before Tina put him down and led him to the dining room where the tea, biscuits and Rosie and Mari were waiting somewhat patiently.</p><p>“So you two, how was your day?” Tina asked as everyone got settled.</p><p>“It was pretty good. I had to take care of some things for work.” Taron replied, giving his mother a look that told her they needed to talk when the kids weren’t around.</p><p>“I played with my friend.” Mikey said around his mouthful of biscuit.</p><p>“Wait till you’re done chewing mate.” Taron warned gently.</p><p>Mikey nodded.</p><p>“What’s your friend’s name?” Rosie asked.</p><p>“Jasmine.” Mikey replied cutely.</p><p>“Your friend is a girl?” Taron asked with surprise.</p><p>“Uh ha.” The little boy answered as he picked up his cup with both hands, taking a drink of his tea.</p><p>Tina had made sure it was cooled before her boys came for a visit.</p><p>“Is she the one you stood up for?” Taron asked when he knew Mikey had finished his sip.</p><p>“Yeah. I let her play with my train.” Mikey announced, feeling very proud of himself.</p><p>“Good for you kiddo, that was really nice.” Tina praised as she high fived her grandson.</p><p>“Tell nanna what else you did though.” Taron said, making his son grow red in embarrassment.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good.” Tina said.</p><p>Mikey didn’t say anything for fear that Tina would yell at him as well.</p><p>The little boy looked at his father with sadness in his eyes, just like the previous afternoon.</p><p>“He pushed another girl because she was being mean to this new friend of his.” Taron said with disapproval.</p><p>Tina burst out laughing, all eyes landing on her.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how funny that is?” Tina asked through her guffaws.</p><p>Taron looked at his mother with surprise.</p><p>“It’s not funny at all. He could have really injured the girl.” Taron replied.</p><p>Tina calmed down and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Two words my boy. Paige Bennett.” Tina said, Taron’s face going bright red.</p><p>Rosie, Mari and Mikey looked between the adults in question.</p><p>“Michael, you have yet to learn about your father and what he did when he was your age.” The grandmother said as she looked at Mikey.</p><p>“What did Taron do to her?” Mari asked.</p><p>“Nothing you need to know about. My point is that you shouldn’t be so hard on your son.” </p><p>“Was he mean?” Mikey asked, hoping that he and his aunts would find out what Taron did.</p><p>“Yes. He was the one that stole her toy and then he pushed her when she tried to take it back.” Tina admitted.</p><p>“You’re mean.” Mikey said as he looked at his father.</p><p>“Thanks mum.” Taron rebutted as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well, you can’t get mad at your son for standing up for someone. Yes, Mikey shouldn’t have pushed the girl but I’m proud of him for standing up for his friend. That shows bravery.” Tina said.</p><p>=</p><p>“Do you think Mikey will like this?” Jasmine asked, putting her purple pencil down.</p><p>“I think he’ll love it. He seems like a kid that would like a kinder surprise egg with a train inside.” Nicola shrugged.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me.” Jasmine replied happily.</p><p>“Why do you want to buy this for Mikey?” The woman asked.</p><p>Jasmine got really quiet.</p><p>“Because he stood up for me.” She responded.</p><p>Nicola looked at her sister shocked.</p><p>“What happened that you didn’t tell me?” Nicola questioned.</p><p>“Another girl stole my toy and Mikey pushed her away.” Jasmine answered, going back to her colouring.</p><p>“Right, I’m going to talk to your teacher about this as I assume that Mikey got in trouble for standing up for you.” Nicola said as she felt her blood begin to boil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you think it’s ok to tell one parent that this happened and not the other one?” Nicola asked Jasmine’s teacher firmly.</p><p>“I thought Jasmine would have told you.” The teacher tried to argue.</p><p>Nicola tried to keep her cool but with the teacher’s brainlessness, it was becoming increasingly difficult.</p><p>“That is not the point here. The point is that if something like this happens, both parties’ parents must be informed and I was not.” Nicola said.</p><p>“It was dealt with. It shouldn’t matter anymore.” The other woman spoke.</p><p>“Look lady. I have been dealing with people like you my whole life and frankly, I’m sick of it. Yes, it shouldn’t have happened but the way you dealt with it was wrong. That little boy shouldn’t have had to stand up for my sister because some brat thought that it was ok to pick on her. From the moment that it happened, you should have called me and Mikey’s father. Your actions are inexcusable and disgusting.” Nicola went off.</p><p>Mrs. Graves looked at the younger woman with shock and slight disgust.</p><p>“If ever hear that this has happened again and you’ve failed to inform both Mikey’s father and myself immediately, I’ll have you fucking fired.” Nicola warned darkly before standing abruptly and leaving.</p><p>“Hi.” Mikey and Jasmine said as Nicola walked up to them.</p><p>“Hello you two.” Nicola replied, painting a smile on her face.</p><p>“Can Mikey come over tomorrow?” Jasmine asked, sounding hopeful. Both kids gave Nicola their best puppy faces.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jazzy but no. I don’t know Mikey’s father just yet and he doesn’t know us. Maybe one day but not now.” Nicola replied, feeling bad for turning them down.</p><p>“My daddy is nice.” Mikey tried.</p><p>Nicola chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t doubt that Mikey but not now ok.” Nicola repeated kindly.</p><p>Mikey nodded and gave up.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up after school. I love you Jasmine.” The woman said.</p><p>“I love you too.” Jasmine replied.</p><p>“Listen, if anything happens today and someone is mean to either of you, I want you to tell the teacher to call me and Mikey, tell her to call your father. We will make sure that it gets sorted, ok?” Nicola asked.</p><p>“Ok Lina, we promise.” Jasmine answered for both her and Mikey.</p><p>“Good. I’ll see you after school.” The woman said one last time before leaving the school yard.</p><p>=</p><p>“Mum, I need you to pick Mikey up from school and Take him for a few days. I have to run up to London.” Taron explained.</p><p>“Taron, I’m sorry I can’t take him. Both girls got sick over night and I don’t want Mikey getting the vomiting bug or whatever they have. I can get Guy to pick him up though and drop him off with someone.” Tina replied, making her son groan.</p><p>“Mum please. I have no one else that can take him and you are the only one that I trust with Mikey.” Taron said.</p><p>“What about your aunt?” Tina asked.</p><p>“I guess I could ask her but I don’t know how Mikey will do staying with her. I just know that if Mikey needs anything or gets scared during the night, you have things of mine that you can give him.” Taron answered, starting to feel really defeated.</p><p>Tina felt bad that she couldn’t help out other than picking up her grandson from nursery school.</p><p>“It’s times like this I really need Kate.” Taron said as he tried not to cry from frustration.</p><p>“I know son. We all miss her and I really wish I could help out more.” Tina responded softly.</p><p>“I’ll talk to aunt Eve and hopefully she can help because if not, I’ll have to take him with me and I really don’t want to uproot him for the next few days.” Taron said.</p><p>Tina nodded.</p><p>“That sounds good.” Tina replied. “Taron?” She asked tenderly.</p><p>Taron sniffled a little bit and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yeah mam.” He answered.</p><p>“I love you so much sweetheart.” She spoke.</p><p>“I love you too. Tell the girls that I hope they get better soon and tell Guy I said thank you for doing this for me.” The man responded.</p><p>The mother and son hung up not long after and Taron went on to call his aunt to ask if Mikey could stay with her. Fortunately for him, his aunt agreed to stay with the little boy at their house for as long as Taron needed and at that, Taron honestly could have cried. He never considered the fact that Mikey could have stayed at the house with someone else watching him.</p><p>Plus too, he now had the assurance that Pickles would be fully cared for as well.</p><p>He also had to make sure to call the school and let them know that Mikey would be picked up by someone else.</p><p>Once everything was sorted, Taron got everything he needed and hurried to his aunt’s cafe to drop off the house key so that she could get into the house later that day before going to the train station.</p><p>=</p><p>At the end of the day, Guy waited to collect his grandson like planned.</p><p>“Papa!” Mikey cheered when his eyes landed on Guy.</p><p>“Hello champ. Did you have a good day?” He asked the small boy as he picked him up and held him close.</p><p>“Uh ha. I ate all my lunch too.” Mikey replied happily.</p><p>“Good boy. I’m so proud of you.” Guy replied truthfully.</p><p>“I missed you.” Mikey said as he cuddled into the older man.</p><p>“Excuse me? Are you Mikey’s grandpa?” Jasmine asked cutely.</p><p>Guy looked down and smiled at the other child.</p><p>“I sure am little lady. You must be Jasmine, am I right?” Guy questioned kindly, putting Mikey down.</p><p>“That’s me.” The girl replied with a bright smile.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you. Mikey has told us all about you.” Guy admitted.</p><p>Mikey’s cheeks went red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Jasmine, stop running off.” Nicola reprimanded as she caught up with her sister.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for her. She likes meeting new people.” The woman explained with exasperation. </p><p>“No harm done. Your daughter is a sweet one, I can see why Mikey likes her so much.” Guy said.</p><p>She’s my sister but thank you for the compliment. It makes me happy that my efforts are paying off.” Nicola answered.</p><p>“I’m Nicola. It’s nice to meet you.” She introduced.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Mikey’s grandpa, Guy.” Guy said as he shook Nicola’s hand.</p><p>“Where’s my daddy?” Mikey asked, breaking the introductions.</p><p>“He had to go to London for work. Your aunt Eve is going to stay with you and Pickles.” Guy replied.</p><p>“See you on Monday Mikey.” Jasmine called as she and Nicola walked off, leaving the two men alone to talk.</p><p>Mikey ran toward the girl and threw his arms around her waist in a sweet hug.</p><p>Jasmine giggled and hugged her friend back.</p><p>“Thanks for my egg.” The little boy mumbled.</p><p>Mikey broke the hug and ran back to his grandfather, taking his hand and walking to where Guy had parked the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be starting to make the chapters longer after this but for right now, this is the last short chapter. Please bare with me as the next chapter will have more emotion to it.</p><p>Shoutout to @holdmeclosertinytaron for helping me with a part in this.</p><p>Also too, if you spot the word ‘because’ being spelt wrong, it’s not. I purposely wrote it like that because it’s Mikey talking and I thought it’d be cute.</p><p>Anyway, Enjoy!</p><p>P.s: If you'd like to see the pictures for Mikey's beach attire, please see the end of this chapter for the links.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taron had been in London for two days before he decided that he needed to go home. He really missed his son and if anything, his time away gave him time to think about what he really wanted in life. He wanted to find someone to spend his life with but he now knew that he wasn’t ready. He felt like he needed more time to figure that area out. He needed more time with his son to watch him grow a little more before worrying about finding someone that fit into his and Mikey’s lives.</p><p>While Taron was at the Aberystwyth train station, he called his aunt to let her know that he was home early and that he wanted to surprise his son by picking him up from nursery. Of course he didn’t let on that he was going to pick Mikey up early and take him to the beach for some father son time.</p><p>Once everything was loaded into his car, Taron went over to his aunt’s cafe to pick up the house key and thank her for watching Mikey on such short notice.</p><p>“How was London? Get everything sorted?” Eve asked when Taron approached her.</p><p>“It was alright I guess. Filming starts a lot sooner than expected but I have full faith that Mikey will be taken care of while I’m away.” Taron said as he hugged his aunt.</p><p>“He’s a good boy. So much like Kate.” Eve complimented while hugging the man back.</p><p>“He really is. I see her in him everyday.” He replied with a sad smile.</p><p>Eve broke the hug and rested her hands on his cheeks.</p><p>“If you ever need help, you know that I’m here as well.” Eve said softly.</p><p>“Thank you so much for watching him for me. I really hope he was good for you.” The father said.</p><p>Eve nodded and smiled.</p><p>“He was a beautiful little one as always. You may not see it but you are doing a fabulous job of raising him my boy. Kate would be so proud.” The woman answered.</p><p>They spoke for a couple more minutes before Eve let him go and get settled before getting back into the father routine.</p><p>When Taron got home, he took all of his bags from the boot of the car and unlocked the front door.</p><p>“Pickles, I’m home.” Taron called as he hauled all of his bags through the door.</p><p>The cat heard all this and came running toward him meowing excitedly.</p><p>Taron chuckled when the orange feline began rubbing and pushing his body up against his leg in greeting.</p><p>“I missed you too you silly cucumber.” He said, picking up the cat and kissing his small head.</p><p>“Let’s get you some food and then I have to go and get Mikey.” Taron said, leaving his bags by the door.</p><p>Once the food had been consumed, Taron got some things together in a backpack including some coloured pens and a colouring book for Mikey. Once everything was done, Taron placed the bag into the wagon he always took when he and Mikey went to the beach.</p><p>Taron usually took the wagon because Mikey liked sitting in it as Taron pulled it behind him. Taron found it helpful because Mikey had little legs and complained about having to walk so far.</p><p>“Right, we’ll be back to change. Don’t trash the house please.” Taron spoke as he walked out the door and toward the car.</p><p>=</p><p>“Can I help you sir?” The school office receptionist asked, trying to keep her cool as she was a bit starstruck.</p><p>“I’m here to pick up my son. His name is Michael Egerton.” Taron replied warmly.</p><p>“Absolutely. If you wait just a second I’ll call down and let his teacher know that you are here to get him.” The woman replied with professionalism.</p><p>Taron nodded and waited like she said to do.</p><p>“She knows you’re on your way. I assumed that this is a surprise for him so I told her not to say anything.” She explained.</p><p>She never let on but when she found out that Taron Egerton’s son went to the school, she kind of fangirled as she loved everything Taron was in. Of course she was made aware of what Taron had been through not only from social media but also through different parents around the school.</p><p>“Thank you so much. Have a good afternoon.” Taron replied, walking out.</p><p>He shook his head and took a deep breath. He honestly thought that the woman behind the desk was going to start hyperventilating and freaking out that he was talking to her. He also knew that she was new to the school as he hadn’t seen her before now.</p><p>Taron made it to his son’s classroom and stopped to watch him for a couple minutes.</p><p>“Michael, why don’t you tell us what you drew in art today.” Mrs. Graves suggested.</p><p>Mikey stood up excitedly and held his picture close to his chest.</p><p>Taron stepped back a bit so that he could see Mikey but Mikey couldn’t see him.</p><p>“I drawed my mam and my dad acause I love them a lot.” Mikey explained as he showed his classmates his cutely drawn stick figures.</p><p>Jasmine put her hand up.</p><p>“Yes Jasmine?” The teacher asked.</p><p>“Mikey, why is there bread in your picture?” The girl asked curiously.</p><p>Mikey looked at his picture and giggled.</p><p>“That’s pickles. He’s my cat.” He said proudly.</p><p>“Well done Michael.” Mrs. Graves said sweetly. “You may sit down now.” She finished.</p><p>Mikey sat back in his spot next to Jasmine and waited to be excused so that he and Jasmine could go and have their lunch.</p><p>Eve had made sure to pack Mikey’s kinder egg from Jasmine in his lunch for a special dessert. The little boy was excited to have it and have his friend’s help with building whatever surprise was inside.</p><p>“You’ve all done really well in art today. Why don’t you go and put your pictures in your bags and grab your lunches.” The woman spoke.</p><p>All the kids got up and Taron watched as Mikey and Jasmine walked to their bags hand in hand.</p><p>Taron’s heart hurt. His little boy was growing up and Kate wasn’t here to see how much of a beautiful soul Mikey was becoming. </p><p>“Who is that?” Jasmine asked as she looked at Taron.</p><p>Mikey looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Daddy!” Mikey cheered, running toward his father for all he was worth.</p><p>Taron picked up his son and held him tightly.</p><p>“I missed you so much my darling boy.” Taron whispered.</p><p>“Missed you.” Mikey replied, kissing his father’s cheek.</p><p>“Want to go to the beach?” The father asked quietly.</p><p>Mikey nodded.</p><p>“Can I say bye to my friend?” The boy asked.</p><p>Taron put his son down and followed him to where Jasmine was waiting by their bags.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Jasmine.” The little girl said as she held her hand out for Taron to shake.</p><p>Taron smiled and shook her hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Jasmine. I’m Mr. Egerton.” Taron replied.</p><p>“Is Mikey going home now?” Jasmine asked, breaking the handshake.</p><p>“He is but he will be back tomorrow.” Taron answered.</p><p>Jasmine smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Bye Mikey.” The girl said as she hugged the little boy.</p><p>“Bye Jasmine.” Mikey replied, hugging her back.</p><p>Taron had to hold back his smile as he watched the scene in front of him.</p><p>“She’s pretty.” Taron whispered as he and Mikey walked out of the classroom hand in hand.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mikey said with a little giggle.</p><p>The father and son got home a few minutes later and got themselves changed and ready for the beach.</p><p>=</p><p>“Don’t you splash me.” Taron chuckled as Mikey tried to splash him.</p><p>Mikey ignored him and splashed his father.</p><p>“You cheeky little monkey.” Taron said with mock shock.</p><p>The little boy giggled and squealed when Taron scooped him up and held him upside down.</p><p>“Down.” Mikey said through his giggles.</p><p>“What do you say?” Taron asked.</p><p>“Please dad.” Mikey said as he reached for his father’s arm.</p><p>Taron flipped him around and held him close.</p><p>“I missed you buddy.” The father whispered before kissing Mikey’s damp hair.</p><p>“Missed you.” Mikey replied as he hooked his arm around Taron’s bicep and laid his head on Taron’s bare shoulder.</p><p>The father and son played in the water for a little bit longer before Mikey announced that he wanted to play in the sand.</p><p>“Take my Nemos off please?” Mikey asked as he tried to remove his floaties.</p><p>“Here kiddo.” Taron said, taking Mikey’s arms and removing the devices.</p><p>“Thanks.” The little boy replied as he hugged his father.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Is it ok if I lay down? You can bury my legs or something.” Taron suggested.</p><p>“Really?” Mikey asked excitedly.</p><p>“Of course but my eyes will be open so please don’t wander off cause I will see you.” Taron explained.</p><p>Mikey nodded and got to work with burying his father’s legs.</p><p>A few minutes into Mikey essentially rubbing sand into the little hairs on Taron’s legs, Taron closed his eyes for a couple seconds.</p><p>Mikey slowly finished his job and started getting the sand off his hands but in the process, his little eyes landed on the line of darker hair under Taron’s navel.</p><p>The little boy looked between his somewhat sandy hands and Taron’s belly and decided that his father had sand on his belly. He tried to wipe it away but when it didn’t move, he pulled at it. </p><p>“Ow. What was that for?” Taron gasped as he quickly leaned on his arms.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mikey muttered as he pat the area he injured.</p><p>“You can’t do that bud. That really hurt.” Taron said gently.</p><p>Mikey nodded.</p><p>“What is it?” Mikey asked, looking up at Taron.</p><p>“It’s hair.” The father replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Why?” Mikey asked, now wanting to know why it was there and what it was for.</p><p>“It’s just what happens to big boys.” Taron tried to explain in a way that Mikey would understand.</p><p>Mikey looked at his father with confusion but let it go, even though he felt kind of left out because in his mind, he was a big boy but didn’t have any.</p><p>=</p><p>After the boys had had enough, Taron put his shirt and got Mikey’s swim shorts on so that he could take off his rash guard and be comfortable when they went to Eve’s café for a post beach treat.</p><p>“What do you want, Fy nghariad?” Taron asked as he looked at the menu after sitting down at a table outside.</p><p>Mikey, who had his hooded towel around him to keep the sun off, was sitting and colouring in his book that Taron had packed for him.</p><p>“Why don’t I have any?” Mikey asked curiously.</p><p>“Why don’t you have any what?” Taron questioned in reply.</p><p>Mikey looked down at his little belly.</p><p>“I’m a big boy.” Mikey said, now looking at his colouring book sadly.</p><p>Taron felt bad for wording things the way that he did but thankfully, an idea had come to his mind.</p><p>The father set the menu down and went around to where his son was. He knelt down after taking a brown marker.</p><p>“Lean back for me.” Taron said, taking the lid of the pen off.</p><p>Mikey did as he was asked and started giggling when he saw what his father was doing.</p><p>“What do you think?” Taron asked as he looked at his handy work.</p><p>Mikey looked down at his belly and saw the fake hair that his father drew on him.</p><p>“I am a big boy.” Mikey beamed.</p><p>“You’re my big boy.” Taron replied as he wrapped his arms around his son in a bear hug. </p><p>Mikey’s arms went around Taron’s neck as he closed his eyes tight and enjoyed the feeling of finally being in his dad’s arms again.</p><p>“My beautiful big boy.” Taron whispered.</p><p>===</p><p>Welsh Translations According To Google:</p><p>Fy nghariad - My Love.</p><p>===<br/>
Mikey's arm floats: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/69/b2/ca69b21f2ec9774c461154c62031dd4e.jpg</p><p>Mikey's rash guard:  https://images-na.ssl-images amazon.com/images/I/6197qk%2BD3bL._UX569_.jpg</p><p>Mikey's hooded Nemo towel: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQLEqb81z_mfLQjfCFeRrtAjY_LqcP2820tFw&amp;usqp=CAU</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING****<br/>This contains strong material. Read at your own risk.</p><p>(Includes drinking, cursing, slight violence, heart break, visions and smoking.)</p><p>If there is anything in here that triggers you and I haven't mentioned it up here, please let me know what it is and I can add in for other people as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, things at home were getting tougher and tougher as Mikey and Kate's birthdays drew closer.</p><p>"Mikey, what would you like for your birthday?" Tina asked as Mikey finished his sip of pre cooled tea. Mikey looked at his father who looked away from him.</p><p>Tina caught that little move her son made toward her grandson and felt bad for Mikey. Of course she knew that it was tough for Taron around this time but now that Mikey was getting older, her heart went out to the little boy.</p><p>"Daddy said I could have a party." Mikey said excitedly.</p><p>"Can we come?" Mari asked with a wide smile.</p><p>"Can they?" Mikey asked as he looked at his father with hope in his eyes. Taron painted on a smile and nodded.</p><p>"Why don't we have the party here." Taron suggested and Tina nodded happily.</p><p>"That sounds perfect. Mikey can even invite his friends if he wants to so that it's not all family." Tina replied.</p><p>Taron looked at his mother and offered her a small smile.</p><p>"Sounds good. If you're sure that is." He replied.</p><p>Everyone that sat at the dining table, kept throwing ideas out on how to make this a special birthday. Mikey was super excited.</p><p>=</p><p>"What do you want to watch Michael?" Taron called from the bottom of the stairs with slight annoyance to his tone.</p><p>It wasn't that Mikey was doing anything to upset his father, he was simply getting his cuddle blanket and a toy so that he could cuddle them while watching a movie. Mikey held the banister as he hurried down the stairs before Taron got cross with him.</p><p>"Michael." Taron snapped, not realizing that his son was almost in front of him. The little boy stopped and looked at his father with wide eyes.</p><p>"I'm right here." The little boy said carefully.</p><p>"What do you want to watch?" Taron asked, picking his son up and kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Can we watch mama?" Mikey asked, wanting to see Taron and Kate's wedding video.</p><p>"No buddy, not tonight. What about a cartoon instead." Taron suggested.</p><p>"Ok." Mikey said sadly. </p><p>He really wanted to see his mum and hear her voice. Even though he was a baby when Kate died, Mikey really missed the vibrations that her voice would give when she held him close. He missed the feel of her heart beating. So yes he was little, but a little boy such as Mikey doesn't forget a connection like that.</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't we watch one of mama's favorites." Taron suggested, softening his tone at the sight of his son's disappointment.</p><p>"Sorry I made you mad." Mikey said, leaning into his father more.</p><p>"I'm not mad. I'm the one that should be sorry for making you feel bad. I'm just tired." Taron apologized.</p><p>"It's ok daddy." Mikey whispered as he tried to wrap his full arms around his father's neck in a hug.</p><p>=</p><p>A few days later, things got harder for Taron especially since Mikey had upped his game in asking to hear stories about his mum and see old videos of her. Taron was almost at the end of his rope with everything and was debating about dropping his son off with his grandmother for a while.</p><p>"I'm gonna be late." Mikey called as he bounced nervously by the front door, with his shoes evidently on the wrong feet.</p><p>"First of all, no you're not and second of all, we need to switch your shoes around kiddo." Taron said with an amused smile on his face.</p><p>Mikey looked at his feet and giggled when he realized that he put them on wrong. Taron quickly helped the boy and before long, Taron was standing outside of Mikey's classroom saying goodbye.</p><p>As Mikey ran toward the sandbox, Taron's eyes landed on a woman that looked alot like the woman from the shops that day.He knew he had to make a break for it if he didn't want to talk to her. Not that she knew it was him from how focused she was on little Jasmine and then there was the fact that he was wearing his twenty-two cap and sunglasses. Then again, he was wearing the same thing when he met her. </p><p>Just before he turned to leave, he saw his son bolt toward Jasmine. Taron stopped and watched the scene before him with a smile. His son was definitely smitten with the girl.</p><p>He watched as his son hugged Jasmine and then watched as Mikey hugged that woman. That broke Taron. How dare she think she had a right to touch his son. That wasn't her place at all, if anything it should be Kate hugging his son, not that woman.</p><p>Taron took a deep breath and stormed off toward his car.</p><p>=</p><p>"Pickles." Taron called as he walked through the front door. The feline was napping on his little kitty bed that Mikey picked out when he and Taron got him.</p><p>Taron smiled to himself and flopped down on the sofa with his head going back to lean on the back of the furniture. He closed his eyes and tried to get the image of Mikey hugging that woman out of his head.</p><p>"What's wrong Taz?" Kate asked softly.</p><p>"He was hugging that woman. He should be hugging you, not her." Taron replied as he opened his eyes and turned to face his wife who sat next to him.</p><p>He took in how she looked. Her blonde hair hung just above her shoulders in loose tousled waves the way it did the morning she left to meet up with Richard. Her dark brown eyes sparkled just the way he liked. Her smile was as bright and beautiful as he remembered.</p><p>She still wore the striped robe that he knew she'd want to buried in. It was her favorite one and it was the one she wore in the hospital when Mikey made his entrance into the world. Kate smiled at him.</p><p>"Michael's a very huggy person. He gets that from you." The woman stated. Taron looked at her with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I miss you so much Kate. You'd be so proud of our boy." He said, his voice cracking. She laid her hand on his cheek and stroked along his cheekbone</p><p>"Amore, I don't need to be here to be proud of both of my boys and besides Pickles is my lookout." Kate responded.</p><p>"I'm really struggling." The man admitted, finally letting his tears fall.</p><p>"I know it's hard baby but you are doing such a good job with him." Kate complimented.</p><p>"I love you so much, my darling." Taron replied.</p><p>Before Kate could say anything else, there was a knock on the front door. He glanced in it's direction and when he looked back at where Kate was, she was gone. Taron's heart shattered all over again. He got up and answered the door.</p><p>"Hi mam." Taron greeted with as much happiness as he could.</p><p>"What's happened?" She asked, taking in her son's red and slightly puffy eyes.</p><p>"Nothing. Just having a cry I guess." He shrugged.</p><p>"Need a cuddle?" Tina asked, knowing why he was crying.</p><p>He nodded and let his mum in before throwing his arms around her and sobbing into her. He really needed a mama cuddle.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while before he had to go and get Mikey from school and Tina had to do the same for the girls.</p><p>"Did you have a good day my boy?" Taron asked as he picked his son up.</p><p>"It was fun. I drawed this for you." Mikey said as he handed the drawing from a couple weeks ago to his father.</p><p>"Is this what you drew when I came to pick you for our boys day?" Taron asked.</p><p>Mikey nodded and walked ahead of his father, making sure to step on every crack in concrete.</p><p>"Can we watch mam tonight?" Mikey asked as Taron caught up with him.</p><p>Taron groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"We talked about this, Michael. No." He said, unaware that he kept breaking his son's heart by saying no.</p><p>Mikey's eyes stayed on the ground as he tried not to cry. He desperately wanted to see her and hear her voice because he felt like he was forgetting her. It wasn't fair.</p><p>The car ride home was silent and as soon as they got home, Mikey went to find Pickles so that he could hug his best friend. He needed some form of comfort but he didn't want Taron's.</p><p>"You're being too harsh Taron." Richard said through the phone.</p><p>"I'm not trying to be. It just hurts and I can't talk about it. The last thing I want to do is hear her voice." The man explained. "Hold on Rich." He said before pulling the phone away from his ear.</p><p>"Mikey, I need your lunch box." Taron called, loud enough for his son to hear. Mikey put pickles down and wiped his eyes.</p><p>"I don't want Mikey." Taron started before he spotted his son in the doorway of the kitchen holding his lunch box.</p><p>Hearing his father say he didn't want him hurt him like nothing ever had. He thought his dad loved him but he was obviously wrong. His little heart had just been shattered beyond repair.</p><p>"Thanks bud." Taron said as he took the lunch box from the boy's hand. Again, Taron wasn't aware that he had broken his son's heart.</p><p>"I'll make dinner in a minute, why don't you go and play." Taron said, too focused on the red box to see the tears falling from Mikey's eyes.</p><p>The little boy hung his head and walked away slowly.</p><p>=</p><p>Saturday was finally here and it was the day that Taron was dreading. Kate and Mikey's birthday.</p><p>"Why are you still in here? You should be making Mikey a special breakfast." Kate said as she laid next to her husband on her side of the bed.</p><p>"It's too early." Taron replied sleepily.</p><p>"Taron, it's his birthday. I bet you that he's already up and waiting for you to go wish him a happy birthday." Kate said.</p><p>"He'll be fine." Taron snapped.</p><p>Kate rolled her eyes and got up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked as he looked at the door where she stood.</p><p>"Taron, go be with our son please. He only has one parent left and you're acting like an ass." She replied a matter-of-factly.</p><p>"No. He's fine." Taron argued.</p><p>Kate didn't reply. She just looked at her husband and took in the way his shoulders were slumped, even if he was laying down. She could see that he was hurting. It was time to bring Nicola back in his path.</p><p>"Right." Kate said to herself with determination.</p><p>Taron laid in his spot and toyed with his wedding band. Today was definitely going to be hard.<br/>All of a sudden Taron heard a crash from down stairs and bolted down the stairs.</p><p>"Pickles can you shut up." Taron snapped.</p><p>"Taron, don't be mad. It's just Mikey." Kate whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Michael, why are you up?" Taron said, a little less angry.</p><p>"I wanted to make food for you but I broke it." The little boy said with big sad glossy eyes.</p><p>"Broke what?" The father asked.</p><p>"Mama's hands and mine." Mikey said, scared that Taron would yell at him. He was right to be scared. Taron rushed forward and saw the shattered pottery.</p><p>"Michael Kade Egerton, what is wrong with you? Why can't you keep your hands to yourself!" Taron shouted angrier than he ever had.</p><p>Mikey's bottom lip trembled as he tried not to cry.</p><p>"It was a accident." Mikey tried.</p><p>"Everything you do is always an accident." Taron shouted once again, picking the pieces up off the ground. It was silent for a couple seconds and Mikey took that as a good thing and tried to hug his father.<br/>Taron shrugged the boy off and slightly moved him away. </p><p>"It was a accident." Mikey said as his voice cracked.</p><p>"No it wasn't." Taron snapped harshly. His son jumped and started crying.</p><p>"I've had enough of you and your lies, go to your room and think about what you've done." The man said, pointing to the stairs. Mikey didn't need to be told twice. He ran to his room crying loudly.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that." Kate said as she sat on the counter.</p><p>"He's always doing things like this." Taron said angrily.</p><p>"No he's not Taron and you know that." Kate snapped back. Taron released a growl and went back to cleaning and muttering under his breath.</p><p>"You always act before you think." Kate stated with disappointment. Taron ignored her comment.</p><p>"I've always loved that cup. I remember when you saw it and wanted to buy it for our future children to use." Kate said when her eyes landed on the Buzz Lightyear cup that Mikey used for his breakfast.</p><p>Taron's eyes wandered up and saw two cups on the stepping stool. He knew then that Mikey was telling the truth and wanted to surprise him.</p><p>"It was an accident wasn't it?" Taron asked, guilt now lacing his tone.</p><p>"He was standing in the doorway when you were talking to Richard about having a guy's night. He heard you say that you 'didn't want him'. He took that as an 'I don't want him anymore'." Kate explained.</p><p>"He did?" Taron asked, feeling like an utter prick.</p><p>"He was trying to make you breakfast to show you that he can be useful. You really hurt him you know." Kate replied.</p><p>"Make him that special Egerton birthday breakfast and apologize." Kate instructed softly. Taron nodded and sniffled.</p><p>By the time that Taron had finished cleaning and had a sulk, he decided that it was time to go and talk to his son.</p><p>The conversation with Mikey only led to more begging from Mikey and an early nap time given out by Taron who didn't want to hear anymore about his wife.</p><p>"Why can't we watch mama?" Mikey asked for the billionth time.</p><p>"Michael that's enough. I've told you why so please shut up about it and go to sleep." Taron snapped as he put his son down for a nap. Taron walked away from his son's room and sauntered to his own room.</p><p>"No breakfast, no stories about me? That's harsh." Kate said as she walked past Taron.</p><p>"Shut up Kate." He spat through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Someone has their period, geeze." Kate mocked. Taron sighed with frustration before going to his room and hiding under his covers for a while.</p><p>Kate stood in the hallway looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. Her eyes landed on a family picture that was taken just before Kate died. They looked so happy and Mikey was so tiny as he slept in Taron's arms. She stood there for a few minutes before she heard her son's slight whimpers.</p><p>The mother walked into his room and sat beside Mikey's bed and watched as he slept. She would give anything to hold her little boy close, breathe him in and tell him that everything was going to be ok. It broke her that she couldn't.</p><p>"Happy birthday baby. Mummy loves you so much." Kate whispered as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"My beautiful boy." She said before tucking him in and kissing him one last time.</p><p>Mikey smiled. He knew that his mum was with him.</p><p>Kate smiled and walked to where her husband, who was having a cry.</p><p>"Move over, baby." Kate said as she laid beside her husband.</p><p>Taron moved over and Kate got under the covers with him.</p><p>"What's the matter and why is it so hard for you to let him watch videos of me?" Kate wondered out loud.</p><p>"Just leave me alone, please." Taron said through his tears.</p><p>"Take him to the park please, let him run off steam. It will give you a chance to breathe and relax." The woman said.</p><p>She laid her hand over his heart and watched him let out a choked sob. Taron felt her touch and it killed him that it was all in his head and that it wasn't real.</p><p>=</p><p>"Please daddy? I asked nicely." Mikey asked, wanting to hear his mum's voice.</p><p>"You know what, no I'm not doing this again. Go get your shoes on." Taron barked, finally giving in and taking his son far away from any reminders of his wife for now. Mikey jumped but ran to get his shoes and jacket.</p><p>"Where are we going?" The boy asked with hope in his voice, knowing that his grandma was throwing a small party for him.</p><p>"The park." Taron replied simply.</p><p>"Oh." Mikey replied sadly. He knew Taron had forgotten about his birthday. Taron got his son settled in his car seat before getting in the car himself and heading in the direction of the park. Unfortunately for him, he saw 'the woman' sitting at a picnic table keeping an eye on Jasmine.</p><p>"Right, go play." Taron said to Mikey as he took him out of his car seat and set him down on the ground. Mikey ran off and started playing. </p><p>Taron locked the car and took a deep breath.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicola snapped harshly when she saw who was approaching.</p><p>"It's none of your damn business." Taron spat back.</p><p>"Well if your moody ass is going to be here then yes, it is my business." Nicola sassed. Taron scoffed and sat down on the same seat as she and removed his sunglasses.</p><p>Nicola glanced at him and really took him in. He wasn't bad looking, he had nice eyes and a sharp jaw. He was pretty cute.</p><p>"Take a fucking picture." Taron seethed, making Nicola jump.</p><p>"Excuse me?" She questioned.</p><p>"Stop staring." Taron said, locking eyes with her.</p><p>Nicola swallowed harshly. His eyes had turned an almost black shade and he looked like he was thirsty for blood.</p><p>"Staring and trying to figure someone out are two very different things." Nicola replied with a raised brow.</p><p>"And what exactly are you trying to figure out?" He said dangerously low.</p><p>"What an asshole like you gets out of hanging around parks like this. I'll call the police you know." She said, not realizing that he had come here with Mikey.</p><p>"You're a bitch, you know that." Taron countered before turning to look at Mikey, who was happily playing with Jasmine.</p><p>"Yup, definitely a Taz." Nicola smirked. Taron's heart stopped. No one besides Kate had called him that, not even his mum. Only Kate was allowed to call him that.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." The man said, slamming his fists on the table.</p><p>"Since I met you, all you've done is piss me off. You've insulted me and I think it's my turn to insult you. Why is a woman like you in a park like this anyway? Is it because no one wants a self centered, condescending slag like you? You feel better surrounding yourself with others like you? Or is it because no one wants to get between those legs and this is where you come to sulk to yourself about it?" Taron said, eerily calm.</p><p>This didn't phase Nicola in the slightest as all she was focused on were his lips, which is funny because normally she'd slap the shit out of him but there was just something about him that spoke to her.</p><p>Before she could think of what she was doing, her hand went to the back of his neck and she pulled him forward, crashing her lips onto Taron's. His lips were soft and the kiss was magical but for Taron, he felt awful. How could something feel so right and so wrong at the same time?</p><p>Meanwhile from the top of the play fort, Mikey watched as the two adults kissed. The little boy crouched down so that he was hidden and started crying.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked as she finally looked up from her rock collection.</p><p>"I hate my dad." Mikey whimpered. Jasmine looked toward Taron, covered her mouth and started giggling.</p><p>"They're kissing." She said through her giggles. Mikey hid his face, making Jasmin stop giggling. The little girl attempted to hug her friend but Mikey got up and ran over to his father.</p><p>"Mikey stop!" Jasmin called but Mikey wasn't listening. Mikey quickly reached his father.</p><p>"That's my daddy!" Mikey shouted as he pushed Nicola away from Taron. Despite the fact that Taron had massively hurt his son, Mikey wasn't willing to share Taron just yet. Nicola looked at the man she'd just kissed and saw the hurt, confusion and sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Taron sat frozen in place as Mikey climbed up into his father's lap. Absentmindedly, Taron wrapped his right arm around his son and held him protectively.</p><p>"Mine." Mikey said as he wrapped his small arms around Taron's neck and glared daggers at the woman.</p><p>It was evident to Nicola that Mikey was definitely this man's son and that she had just made a huge mistake.</p><p>Her cheeks went bright red and she bit her lower lip in embarrassment. Taron finally rejoined reality and realized what had just happened.</p><p>"Kate." He whispered as he touched his lips with his left hand, displaying the fact that he was wearing a ring.</p><p>Nicola's eyes landed on the gold band on his ring finger and she sucked in a breath. Of course he was married and she'd just kissed a married man. Fuck!</p><p>=</p><p>Taron drove home with a very angry Mikey in the back.</p><p>"Meanie." Mikey said, making sure his father could hear him. Taron couldn't disagree with him. He felt like a meanie for kissing Nicola and for betraying Kate like that.</p><p>"Don't call me names." Taron lectured. Mikey locked eyes with his father in the rear view mirror and stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>"Michael, that's enough." The father warned.</p><p>"Not the boss of me." The boy challenged. Instead of replying, Taron ignored him. When Taron and Mikey got home, Mikey ran straight to his room and slammed his door shut as loud and as hard as he could.</p><p>"Stop slamming your door!" Taron yelled.</p><p>"I hate you." Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"I hate me too, my boy." Taron said to himself softly, tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>The man slumped on the couch and closed his eyes before he heard his son throwing things. He stood up and hurried upstairs.</p><p>"Michael, quit throwing things. You know that you're not supposed to be doing that." Taron yelled as he opened the door harshly.</p><p>"No." Mikey cried, throwing toy after toy at the wall.</p><p>"Ok child. I'm serious, you have been a pain in my ass the whole day and I'm sick of your stupid attitude. Either you stop on your own or I'll make you stop." Taron said, grabbing hold of Mikey's wrists.</p><p>The now 4 year old tried to free himself but Taron wasn't letting go and the more Mikey fought, the more Taron squeezed his wrists, trying to stop his son from throwing things.</p><p>At one point, Taron squeezed harder and Mikey started crying even more. Recognizing that he was hurting his son, Taron let Mikey go and moved back to the door in a daze.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Taron choked out but Mikey wasn't having it.</p><p>"Go away." The boy said as he gave his father a swift kick to the shin.</p><p>Taron was far too shocked to care that he'd just been kicked.</p><p>The father stood unmoving in his spot. He was brought back to earth when a toy hit him square in the face. He looked at Mikey's Sheriff woody doll laying on the floor. No doubt he'd have a bruise on his cheek. He backed out of the room, shut the door and fell to the ground in sobs.</p><p>Taron never hurt his son and seeing the fear in Mikey's eyes hurt him deeply. He felt sick with guilt. He knew that once his mother found out, she'd kill him for hurting her grandson.</p><p>=</p><p>Tina knocked on the front door at 9:00pm hoping that Taron would answer the door. When he didn't, she took her spare key out and let herself in. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes filling her nose, she became angry. Angrier than she'd probably ever been. Before she could say anything, Taron stumbled out of the kitchen with a whiskey bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was definitely seeing red.</p><p>"I was wondering where you were and now I know." The mother said, reaching for the alcohol.<br/>Taron moved his body away from her and whimpered.</p><p>"Mine." He said, shielding the paraphernalia he was holding.</p><p>"Taron enough! You look and smell like shit. You have a little boy upstairs who is seeing all of this and it's disgusting." Tina lectured.</p><p>"I know he's upstairs." Taron slurred, making Tina roll her eyes.</p><p>"Did you forget that today was his birthday and that we had a party planned for him at the house? Or did you simply not care to celebrate the fact that your son was here?" She asked, very quickly losing her calm with her own son.</p><p>"All I've heard today was that kid moaning and groaning about not getting to see his mother but what about my feelings eh? Do my feelings matter? oh no, it's always whatever the baby wants, whatever the baby likes. It's always him and never me. When do I matter!" Taron yelled at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"That little boy depends on you Taron, you are all he has left. How do you think he feels not having a mother to turn to when you are acting like this? He loves you and seeing you like this all the time is not helping him. You are damaging him and I swear to god, I will take him from you if you don't pull your head out of your ass and realize that he misses Kate just as much as you if not more." Tina spat back, having had more than enough of her son's moping.</p><p>"Take him then." Taron said before throwing the bottle of amber liquid at the wall. Tina's hand connected harshly with Taron's already injured cheek.</p><p>"Enough! You're a bloody disgrace Taron. Kate would be so disgusted with your behavior." Tina hollered.</p><p>"I know and I hate myself for it." Taron said, breaking down and falling to his knees.</p><p>"You can fix this and you had better do it now before it's too late." Tina replied as she crouched in front of her son and hugged him.</p><p>"I hurt him. He needs better." Taron wailed. The mother held her broken son and let him cry.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Mikey was holding his woody doll and sat on the steps listening.</p><p>"Please take him for a while. I need to know that he's safe." Taron asked once he'd calmed down a little bit.</p><p>"Grandma?" Mikey asked as he peeked around the corner. Tina's eyes softened and she gave him a sad smile.</p><p>"Are you ok, my darling?" She asked. Mikey shook his head.</p><p>"Need a cuddle." He admitted, making the woman smile. She walked toward him and picked him up. Of course this action allowed her to see the redness around Mikey's wrists. Tina looked at her son in question and he crumbled under her gaze.</p><p>"He was throwing his toys and I lost it. I grabbed too hard." Taron sobbed.</p><p>"How could you?" Tina said incredulously. Taron couldn't say anything, he was already beating himself up over his actions. Actions that were normally not him.</p><p>Tina could see that both her boys were hurting and she made the decision to stay with Taron for a few days while he got over this. Her boys needed her.</p><p>"Right, this house is far too depressing for my liking. Taron, you are going to go and have a shower while I put your son to bed." Tina said as she picked Mikey up and helped Taron upstairs.</p><p>"Right, are you ok to shower or do you need me to help you?" Tina asked as the three of them reached Taron's room.</p><p>"I should be ok mam. Thank you though." Taron said through his sniffles.</p><p>"Cheer up. All things can be fixed. I'll make you some coffee once Mikey's in bed." Tina responded. Taron nodded and stood up carefully.</p><p>"Night night daddy, I love you." Mikey said as he watched his father walk into the bathroom. Taron turned around and walked back to his mother and son.</p><p>"Can I hug you please?" Taron asked Mikey. Mikey catapulted himself into his father's arms and hugged him tight.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I honestly didn't mean to." Taron said, trying not to cry.</p><p>"I'm sorry I threw my toys." Mikey whispered. They hugged for a few minutes before Mikey yawned.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you. I promise you." Taron said, kissing the top of his son's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I want to say an absolute huge thank you to CillDaraCailin, @dangerouslcve (on Tumblr) and HitmeonmyTspot for helping me with this chapter.</p><p>I hope that you all enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Taron was doing better and that was all thanks to Tina and her willingness to stay with him and Mikey.</p><p>It had been hard for Taron to let his family in after everything, but if the last few days had taught him anything, it was that he had to let people in and that it was ok to accept help when you needed it and boy did he help.</p><p>The man had asked his mother to take Mikey to school while he went to finally visit his in-laws. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He hadn’t seen her parents since Kate died because it was simply too hard. </p><p>Today was the day for change, not only for his sake but for Mikey’s as well.</p><p>“It’s good to see you my boy. It’s been far too long.” Dave said as he opened the front door to see his son-in-law.</p><p>Dave gave Taron a hug and pat his back.</p><p>“Something smells good.” Taron said nervously as they broke apart.</p><p>“Jennifer’s been baking all morning. She wanted to have morning tea all ready for when you arrived.” Dave said, walking into the kitchen with Taron behind him.</p><p>“Look who’s here.” Dave announced.</p><p>Taron stood in the doorway with his hands nervously tucked into his pockets, not knowing how the woman would react after all these years</p><p>Jennifer turned around and warmly embraced her son-in-law.</p><p>“Don’t look so scared. Come give me a hug.” She said, holding her arms out ready for the embrace she was so eager for.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for everything.” Taron apologized as his voice cracked.</p><p>“No need to be sorry. I can’t imagine how hard it was but I do wish that you had called us more often. We’ve missed out on our grandson growing up.” Jennifer replied as she broke the hug.</p><p>She could see the tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh my dear boy. I’ve missed you.” She said, embracing him one last time.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Taron replied.</p><p>The adults visited for a while before Jennifer decided to go and get a couple things that she knew Kate would want Taron and Mikey to have.</p><p>“Thank you for coming and thank you for the pictures of our grandbaby. He’s one beautiful kid and that’s all thanks to you.” Dave said as he pat Taron’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to marry Kate.” Taron responded with a small smile.</p><p>“It was clear to us that the both of you were so in love. She chose well, just as we knew she would.” Dave answered.</p><p>Jennifer soon rejoined the men and presented Taron with boxes made special by Kate.</p><p>“Thank you for everything today, I really do appreciate it all.” Taron thanked, giving his in-laws a hug each before heading back to the car.</p><p>=</p><p>Two hours later, Nicola was sitting in her car trying to think of what to get Taron as an apology for treating him so poorly.</p><p>“What do I get for him!” Nicola groaned out loud.</p><p>“KFC’s always a good choice.” Kate said from the backseat.</p><p>Nicola hit her steering wheel a couple times before agreeing with her inner voice and went to KFC.</p><p>“At a girl.” Kate praised with a wide smile.</p><p>It didn’t take Nicola long to get everything she needed for the apology but then it dawned on her, where in the actual hell did this man live?</p><p>Just as she stepped out of the food place, two women walked past her talking about a house with blossoming rain lilies out front.</p><p>“They were always my favorite.” Kate replied.</p><p>Nicola smiled to herself. She remembered driving past that house once as she took a shortcut to work one morning.</p><p>“He’s not long home but he’d appreciate the chicken. Save him from almost burning the house down again.” Kate giggled.</p><p>Because there was hardly any traffic, Nicola made it to the house quicker than she thought she would.</p><p>“Here goes nothing.” She said as she set the food down and knocked on the door.</p><p>Nicola took a step back and waited for an answer.</p><p>“Can I-” Taron began before realizing that no one was there.</p><p>As he went to close the door, a gentle breeze picked up and rustled the plastic bag.</p><p>Taron looked down and saw the take away bag.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he bent down to grab the food.</p><p>“Thanks mam.” Taron said, loud enough for Nicola to hear.</p><p>She coyly stepped forward and Taron’s smile immediately fell from his face.</p><p>“Before you say anything, please hear me out?” She asked, nervously fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>Taron could hear the genuine tone in her voice.</p><p>“I was making tea.” He replied.</p><p>Nicola shrugged.</p><p>“No, it’s ok. I don’t want to interrupt. I just wanted to drop that off as an apology for how I’ve treated you.” The woman responded.</p><p>Taron nodded friendly.</p><p>“Come in.” He said, standing to the side.</p><p>The woman slowly walked into the house and stood in the entryway awkwardly. “Ok.” She said.</p><p>“Can I take your jacket?” Taron asked as he came back from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah s-sure.” Nicola stuttered.</p><p>Taron hung up her jacket and led her to the living room.</p><p>“I’ll be back with the tea.” He said.</p><p>Nicola smiled in response.</p><p>“Take a seat, I’ll only be a minute.” He continued before walking away.</p><p>Sitting down, Nicola felt nervous and on edge, not knowing what his response would be to what she had to say.</p><p>She wanted to offer her help but with not knowing his name and knowing that the name Taz pissed him off, Nicola decided it was best if she just stayed quiet and tried to get her thoughts in order before he came back.</p><p>“Thank you for being willing to hear me out. I really do appreciate it.” Nicola said as Taron placed the tray of tea down on the coffee table.</p><p>He gave Nicola a tight lipped smile.</p><p>“Be strong Nicola, you’ve got this.” Kate whispered as she watched from the other end of the room.</p><p>“How do you take your tea?” Taron asked as he doctored up his own cup.</p><p>“Same as you.” She said with a smile.</p><p>When he was done making up her tea, he passed her a cup and sat down.</p><p>“So, the real reason I came here was to hopefully start over.” Nicola admitted.</p><p>“Go on.” Taron said, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“Can I be honest with you?” Nicola questioned.</p><p>Taron shrugged defensively.</p><p>“You were right, I have been a bitch but-” She began before Taron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“There’s always an excuse, isn’t there?” He sassed.</p><p>Nicola looked down and bit her lower lip.</p><p>“I know there isn’t a reason for you to believe anything I say, but I’m trying to explain myself. I know that I was awful.” Nicola replied, looking up at him.</p><p>“The first time I met you, I had literally just been granted custody of my little sister and it was a really rough morning. I was annoyed and I took that anger out on you.” She explained.</p><p>Taron quirked his brow.</p><p>“And that’s the truth is it?” He replied.</p><p>Nicola lightly scoffed.</p><p>“Why would I lie, I’m not like that.” She answered.</p><p>“When I was 3, my grandparents were granted custody of me because my mother was and still is a drug addict and would sleep around almost all the time. It got so bad and she’d leave me on my own for long periods of time.” She explained, running the tip of her thumb around the rim of the cup.</p><p>Watching her, it became clear that she was being truthful. Taron still remained defensive but respected her for opening up to him.</p><p>“When I heard that my mother was doing that again to my little sister, I knew I had to give Jasmine a chance at a better life but to do that I had to move from my one bedroom flat to a two bedroom and then had to fight my mother on everything.” She finished.</p><p>Taron closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said.</p><p>“I know I’ve acted like a bitch but I’m really not. I know I’ve been awful to you and there is no excuse for that. I guess I just wanted you to know that I’m a nice person under all of that.” She explained.</p><p>Taron nodded.</p><p>“And I know that the way that I handled our last meeting wasn’t right and I feel so guilty. I had no idea that you were married and had I been in my right mind, I would have just slapped you and walked away.” She chuckled slightly.</p><p>“I’m not married.” He said, shocking himself as well.</p><p>“But you’re wearing a ring.” Nicola pointed out.</p><p>“I mean I was married but not anymore. She died.” Taron answered.</p><p>“Shit, I feel even worse now.” Nicola said.</p><p>Taron surprised himself by laying a hand on top of Nicola’s.</p><p>“Please don’t feel bad. To be honest, you calling me Taz took me by surprise. My wife used to call me that and I hadn’t expected to hear anyone else use the name.” He explained.</p><p>“Right, I get you. I’ll make sure I don’t do it again. Sorry.” She promised.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. You couldn’t have known.” Taron replied, slightly warming to her.</p><p>Before either of them could say anything else, Pickles took his chance and climbed up Taron’s leg.</p><p>“Hello you.” Taron greeted, scooping up and petting the furball.</p><p>“Who’s this cutie?” Nicola asked.</p><p>“This is Pickles.” Taron introduced.</p><p>Nicola giggled.</p><p>“Pickles. Cute name.” She said.</p><p>“My son picked the name.” Taron stated.</p><p>“Does he like pickles?” Nicola questioned.</p><p>“His favorite tv show is the Rugrats.” The man said with amusement</p><p>“Let me guess, he likes someone from the pickles family?” Nicola wondered out loud.</p><p>“Yeah, Stu apparently reminds him of me.” Taron answered sadly.</p><p>“You can say no but you look like you could use a hug.” Nicola noted carefully, really not wanting to undo her apology and make him feel uncomfortable again.</p><p>“How about we just start with names.” Taron replied, not feeling quite ready for any kind of intimacy from another woman.</p><p>Nicola smiled.</p><p>“Sounds good. I’m Nicola.” She said warmly.</p><p>“Taron.” He replied.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Taron.” Nicola said.</p><p>“Nice job Pickles. You’re a good ice breaker.” Kate said as the feline walked past her and toward his food bowl.</p><p>=</p><p>Back at the nursery Mikey and Jasmine were busy painting when Ivy marched up  to them ready to paint herself.</p><p>“Let me know when you’re finished Ivy.” The assistant teacher said as she finished securing Ivy’s paint smock.</p><p>“How are you two doing?” The teacher asked, looking at Mikey and Jasmine.</p><p>“Good thank you.” Jasmine answered for both of them.</p><p>The teacher nodded and went back to the other kids that were playing on the play set.</p><p>“I need it.” Ivy said as she snatched the blue paint brush from Mikey’s hand.</p><p>“Hey, I was using that.” Mikey whined slightly.</p><p>“But I need it.” Ivy replied, painting a flower.</p><p>Mikey frowned and pouted.</p><p>Jasmine rolled her eyes.</p><p>Mikey went to grab the brush back but Ivy was faster and connected her teeth with Mikey’s upper arm; biting him hard.</p><p>Tears immediately grew in the little boy’s eyes and cried.</p><p>“You’re mean.” Jasmine shouted before walking over to where the assistant teacher was breaking up another fight.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Jasmine said as she pat the teacher’s leg.</p><p>“Yes kiddo?” The older woman replied.</p><p>“Ivy bit Mikey and he’s crying.” Jasmine explained, making Miss. Jameson roll her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me. Let’s go.” Miss. Jameson said.</p><p>Jasmine and the teacher quickly walked over to Mikey and saw Ivy trying to bite him again.</p><p>“Ivy Howell. That’s quite enough thank you.” Miss. Jameson lectured.</p><p>Ivy jumped.</p><p>“Both of you inside now.” The woman said calmly.</p><p>Ivy went inside first and Mikey followed with Jasmine beside him.</p><p>“Jasmine, can you please stay with Michael?” Miss. Jameson asked.</p><p>The little girl nodded, got her friend a tissue and gave him a hug, being careful of his arm.</p><p>=</p><p>Standing in the kitchen with Taron, Nicola looked at her watch and saw that it was time to pick up the kids.</p><p>“Thanks again for the chicken.” Taron said.</p><p>“Thank you for listening to me.” Nicola replied with a smile.</p><p>“Well I suppose it’s time to get the kids.” Taron announced, putting the freshly washed tea cups back in the cupboard.</p><p>“I don’t mind picking them up and bringing Mikey back here. If you want.” Nicola offered.</p><p>“Thanks but that’s ok. I’ll get him.” He replied.</p><p>“To save petrol, do you want to maybe, go together and get the kids?” She asked.</p><p>Taron thought about it for a few seconds.</p><p>“I have two car seats.” Nicola offered.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Taron answered.</p><p>Both of them headed toward the school to get Mikey and Jasmine.</p><p>“So, two car seats?” Taron asked as he looked in the backseat.</p><p>“Jasmine’s very indecisive and likes switching sides every time we use the car. One came with her and I bought the other one after being told that I had to.” Nicola explained.</p><p>“Interesting.” He replied, looking out the window.</p><p>“You can find something you want to listen to on the radio.” She suggested.</p><p>“No, that’s ok. The silence is nice actually. It beats having to listen to nursery rhymes all the time.” Taron said.</p><p>“Oh my gosh I know. All I seem to hear is the bloody paw patrol theme song. It drives me crazy.” Nicola added.</p><p>“Definitely.” Taron mumbled, making Nicola smile for the millionth time.</p><p>When they arrived at the nursery building, Jasmine spotted them and ran out to them.</p><p>“Mikey’s crying.” The little girl said.</p><p>Both adults hurried inside and went straight to where Mikey was still trying to calm down.</p><p>Nicola saw Miss. Jameson holding an ice pack on Mikey’s arm and saw red.</p><p>“Wait here. You, come with me.” Nicola said, pointing to the assistant teacher.</p><p>Both Taron and Jasmine looked at each other. They could hear how angry she was.</p><p>“Hi buddy.” Taron said calmly, kissing Mikey’s forehead.</p><p>Mikey reached for Taron, wanting to be held.</p><p>“What happened?” Taron asked the little girl by his side, knowing that Mikey wasn’t going to answer.</p><p>“Me and Mikey were painting and Ivy snatched the blue paint brush. She bit him when he tried to get it back.” Jasmine explained and Taron too saw red. This wasn’t the first time that the child had caused problems.</p><p>“Can I see it Mikey?” Taron asked his now calm son.</p><p>The little boy shook his head from its hiding spot in the crook of Taron’s neck.</p><p>“How hard did she bite him?” The father asked.</p><p>“There wasn’t blood but you can see teeth on his arm.” Jasmine answered.</p><p>Taron nodded and rubbed his son’s back, letting him know that it was going to be ok.</p><p>“Do you think we should go over there?” Taron questioned.</p><p>Jasmine looked over at her sister and saw her and how angry she was.</p><p>“Up to you.” She answered, shrugging.</p><p>Nicola, finally having had enough, stormed back to her sister and Taron.</p><p>“Go get yours and Mikey’s things please.” Nicola huffed.</p><p>Jasmine hurried off.</p><p>“M-mr. Egerton, we need you to sign t-this.” The teacher stuttered, feeling very nervous around Nicola who had her brow raised in warning.</p><p>“Something needs to be done about this child.” Taron remarked as he took the pen from Mrs. Graves.</p><p>“I think I got it all.” Jasmine said as she returned just as quickly as she left.</p><p>“Thank you Jas.” Nicola replied, taking Mikey’s bag and slinging it over her shoulder.</p><p>Taron finished signing the form and shot the teacher a warning glare before leaving with Nicola and Jasmine in tow.</p><p>“Right, which side are you sitting on?” Nicola asked as they approached the car.</p><p>Mikey looked at his dad with confusion.</p><p>“Nicola and I both came to pick you and Jasmine up.” Taron assured his son, not knowing how Mikey would feel after what happened a few days ago.</p><p>“Mikey can choose first.” Jasmine said, hoping to make her friend smile.</p><p>“Behind my daddy.” The boy mumbled.</p><p>“Alright.” Nicola said, getting her sister settled in while Taron got his son comfortable.</p><p>Once everyone was settled, Nicola drove off.</p><p>The kids were quiet in the backseat, Mikey falling asleep from all the crying he had been doing.</p><p>“How about we get some food. I’m guessing that little one of yours could eat.” Nicola suggested.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Jasmine piped up with excitement.</p><p>“How’s the little man doing?” Nicola asked her sister.</p><p>“Sleeping.” Jasmine answered simply, looking out the window.</p><p>“I can’t believe that child. Honestly makes my blood boil.” Taron commented gruffly.</p><p>“Mine too.” Nicola replied, turning down a very familiar road for Taron.</p><p>He didn’t want to let on but he had a feeling that Nicola was going to his aunt’s cafe.</p><p>“You ok if we eat here? I heard the food was really good.” Nicola questioned as she parked.</p><p>“Mikey loves it here, plus people are right, the food is really good.” Taron responded, trying not to let his smirk show too much.</p><p>Nicola got Jasmine out of the car while Taron woke his son up.</p><p>“We’re going to see aunty.” The father whispered, hoping that the woman didn’t hear him.</p><p>He wanted to see Nicola’s reaction when she realized who he was. She clearly had no idea.</p><p>“I want pickles.” Mikey said before a yawn escaped his lips.</p><p>“You can see pickles when we go home.” Taron replied.</p><p>“Ok, let’s go.” Nicola said, all four of them crossing the road.</p><p>Just as they reached the door, one of the waitresses saw Taron.Taron quickly put his finger on his lips and glanced at the two women behind him.</p><p>The waitress nodded and went on with wiping a table.</p><p>“What do y-” Nicola said as her eyes landed on a huge movie poster.</p><p>Thank goodness the cafe was pretty much empty, which was odd for the time of day it was and for the fact that people seemed to flock to it.</p><p>“Why are you on there?” Jasmine asked for both herself and a very speechless Nicola.</p><p>Taron smiled and Nicola turned to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah, why are you on there.” Nicola questioned, slightly miffed.</p><p>Mikey lifted his head from Taron’s shoulder and looked at the women.</p><p>“He’s in movies.” Mikey answered as if it was no big deal.</p><p>Nicola’s jaw dropped and Jasmine just stared at Taron.</p><p>“My aunt owns this café, that’s why the posters are on the wall.” Taron admitted.</p><p>“Cool.” Jasmine said.</p><p>Nicola on the other hand was still silent.</p><p>Mikey giggled at the look on her face.</p><p>This was the last thing that Nicola was expecting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night after putting her sister to bed, Nicola sat on the sofa with a bag of crisps and a glass of iced coffee, ready to watch one of Taron’s movies. She knew that it may be a bad idea but she wanted to see what all the fuss was about.</p><p>“Here goes nothing.” She said as she pressed play on the remote.</p><p>When Taron came onto the screen, a large bright smile pulled at her lips and she let out a little squeal. She had to admit that it was pretty cool that she knew him and that her sister was in his son’s class.</p><p>Nicola was so enthralled in what was happening, she didn’t hear her phone buzzing next to her. By the time that she realized that she had a text, her phone started ringing.</p><p>“I texted but you didn’t answer.” Taron said when he knew that Nicola had answered.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. I was actually watching one of your movies. You’re really good.” She replied, trying not let on that she was crying.</p><p>“Oh geez. Which one are you watching?” Taron asked.</p><p>“Testament of youth.” Nicola shrugged.</p><p>“And?” He responded simply.</p><p>“I can stop watching it.” She offered, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>He smiled to himself.</p><p>“It’s fine, I really don’t mind but please, just don’t start fawning over me.” He said, making Nicola chuckle lightly.</p><p>“You got it boss.” She teased.</p><p>“I just wanted to talk about the details for the playdate on Sunday.” Taron admitted.</p><p>“Well, what would you like to know besides the address?” She questioned with a smirk.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to take Mikey for the whole afternoon?” Taron replied with his own question.</p><p>“Taron, it’s just a few hours and I know that Jasmine’s already looking forward to it. Besides, it will give you time to do whatever you want. I can even bring Mikey home if you’d like.” Nicola explained.</p><p>Discreetly wiping her nose, Nicola accidentally sniffled.</p><p>“Are you crying?” Taron asked with a playful tone.</p><p>“No.” Nicola quickly replied.</p><p>“Yes you are.” Taron teased</p><p>“So what if I am?” She said, getting annoyed with the fact that he was teasing her and thinking that her tears were a joke.</p><p>Nicola stupidly looked back at the tv screen and saw where the movie was paused. Edward was looking up at his sister through the window. It broke her heart all over again, making her tear up once more.</p><p>Taking her silence as a tell-tale sign that she was in fact upset, Taron scratched the back of his head awkwardly.</p><p>Taron sighed and opened his mouth to speak when his phone buzzed with a facetime request.</p><p>He nervously accepted it and he felt awful.</p><p>“Does this look like a bloody joke to you?” Nicola asked when the video finally connected.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Taron said but Nicola just stared at the camera.</p><p>He could see the tear stains on her cheeks and the fresh tears growing in her eyes. His foot was well and truly in his mouth at that point.</p><p>“W-what scene are you on?” Taron stuttered, genuinely wanting to know.</p><p>“You just died.” She replied after clearing her throat.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, my mam cries at that part as well.” He tried.</p><p>Nicola shook her head and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I know I’ve said this already but I really am sorry Nicola.” The man stated once more.</p><p>“It’s fine Taron. No harm done. I promise.” Nicola answered with a small smile.</p><p>“Listen, it’s getting late and I have work in the morning. I think I’m going to call it a night.” She continued.</p><p>Taron nodded and returned her small smile.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say sorry again. I’m fine, we’re fine. Try not to dwell on it too much, I don’t have time to drop more food off tomorrow.” She teased.</p><p>“Fair enough. Thank you for today. I’m glad that we got a chance to talk things through.” Taron replied.</p><p>Both adults saying their final goodbyes before hanging up.</p><p>Taron put his phone down and got to work on finishing the project he had started while Mikey was at school the previous day.</p><p>=</p><p>The next morning, Taron woke up extra early to decorate the house with little things he had bought while visiting his in-laws. He wanted to make things up to his son for making his birthday so miserable, even if it was a school day. He had made his mind up to keep Mikey home.</p><p>The father made a special breakfast consisting of his family’s famous ‘English Muffin Breakfast Pizza’ with a side of a strawberry and Peach smoothie. It wasn’t the healthiest but it sure was the most special and he knew that his son would really enjoy it. </p><p>The Strawberry and Peach smoothie was something that Kate had craved the most when she was pregnant and he wondered if Mikey would like it. Since he hadn’t made it in 4 years and it was a day dedicated to Kate, Taron wanted to make it specially for the belated birthday boy.</p><p>That’s where we are now, Taron in the kitchen plating and heating up the food before going to his son’s room.</p><p>Having succeeded in entering the little boy’s room, Taron sat on the ground beside Mikey’s bed.</p><p>“Wake up mate.” Taron whispered as he ran his hand through the boy’s messy blonde locks.</p><p>Mikey whimpered and buried his face in his superman covered pillow.</p><p>“Mikey, come on darling.” Taron said, this time leaning to kiss Mikey’s head.</p><p>He knew that the small gesture always got his son to at least open his eyes and look at him. Just like Taron had hoped, Mikey stretched and faced him.</p><p>Mikey hugged one of his many stuffed bears tightly and yawned.</p><p>“Hi buddy.” Taron greeted.</p><p>“I’m sleepy.” Mikey mumbled.</p><p>“I know you are but if you come downstairs, Pickles and I have a surprise we want to show you.” Taron explained.</p><p>Mikey’s tired eyes lit up at the word ‘surprise’.</p><p>Taron chuckled and stood up before removing Mikey’s blanket. He then wrapped Mikey in the sweater he kept taking from Kate’s side of the closet.</p><p>Mikey smiled at his father and hugged his legs.</p><p>“Love you daddy.” Mikey admitted.</p><p>“I love you too. Now come on, Pickles is getting impatient.” Taron said, picking Mikey up and taking him downstairs.</p><p>Mikey’s eyes lit up when he saw all that Taron had put up just for him. Green and Blue balloons were strewn about the floor, streamers hung down from the light fixtures and of course two party hats sat on the coffee table.</p><p>“Wow.” Mikey gasped as he looked around.</p><p>“You and I are going to spend the day together and celebrate your birthday.” Taron explained.</p><p>“But I want to see Jasmine.” Mikey said sadly.</p><p>Taron smiled at his son.</p><p>“Which is why Nicola and Jasmine are coming over on the way to school.” He responded.</p><p>Mikey’s smile grew even bigger and he ran upstairs.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Taron asked.</p><p>“To get my clothes.” Mikey called back, making Taron laugh.</p><p>It didn’t take Mikey long to get dressed and that was partly because Taron had his son’s clothes picked out.</p><p>Just as the boys came downstairs, Nicola knocked on the front door.</p><p>“We can’t stay long but Jasmine wanted to drop this off before school.” Nicola explained to Mikey who stood next to his father at the door.</p><p>Even though she had just told him, Mikey looked up at his father pleadingly.</p><p>“Can I open it now daddy?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“No bud, they don’t have time to watch you.” Taron answered simply.</p><p>Nicola glanced at her watch and saw that they didn’t have much time since Jasmine took longer to get ready that morning as she wanted to really wrap Mikey’s gift in tape.</p><p>“Little miss took too long with the tape this morning which means that we really have to go if you don’t want to be late.” Nicola answered, feeling bad when Jasmine and Mikey’s faces fell.</p><p>“Tell you what Jasmine, I’ll send your sister pictures of Mikey opening your gift and you can see them after school .” Taron offered, looking at Jasmine.</p><p>“Promise?” Jasmine asked as she stood up.</p><p>“I promise.” Taron replied.</p><p>Jasmine and Nicola smiled and said their quick goodbyes.</p><p>=</p><p>After the women left, Taron and Mikey indulged in the breakfast pizza and special smoothies that the Welshman had made. Taron was quite surprised that Mikey had asked for more of the strawberry and peach smoothie.</p><p>When it came time to do the dishes, Mikey insisted that he wanted to help. Taron was happy for the help but knew he had to take that chance to tell his son that he would soon be leaving soon for work. He hoped that Mikey would be ok with it but because Taron hadn’t been gone for long periods of time in a while, he knew that there was bound to be a little resistance.</p><p>“Mikey, you know how I went to London a few weeks ago?” Taron asked as he placed a cup in the dishwasher.</p><p>“Yeah.” The boy replied.</p><p>Taron took a somewhat deep breath.</p><p>“Well, I have to go back to London but this time I’ll be gone for a few months.” Taron explained, waiting for his son to start getting upset.</p><p>“Can I come too?” Mikey asked, looking at his father.</p><p>“That’s the thing cariad, you’ll have to stay here with Pickles, grandma and grandpa.” Taron answered.</p><p>“Can I please come? I’ll be good.” Mikey questioned with a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>“No baby but you can come and visit me. I’ll show you around and we can have some fun.” Taron offered.</p><p>Mikey, although feeling sad that Taron was leaving him, simply nodded and continued helping his father load the dishwasher. And once the dishes were done, Mikey and Taron went into the living room so that Mikey could open his present from his friend.</p><p> “Show me what you got.” Taron instructed as he sat in front of his son with his camera out recording the excited expressions coming from the boy.</p><p>“A hat, a rainbow bird and paper cones!” Mikey cheered, holding up the items</p><p>Taron chuckled.</p><p>“I think they’re supposed to telescopes mate.” Taron responded with a chuckle.</p><p>“I knew that.” Mikey replied with his own giggles as he looked through the end of one.</p><p>“I think there’s one thing missing though.” Taron noted.</p><p>“What?” Mikey asked, getting excited.</p><p>The little boy stood up and catapulted himself into his father’s arms, making his pirate hat fall to the ground from the force of his actions.</p><p>“Every pirate needs transportation.” Taron answered.</p><p>Mikey gasped and wriggled in his father’s grasp.</p><p>Taron let Mikey go, stood up and picked him up so that he could go to where he had the pirate ship waiting.</p><p>“Ok, close your eyes.” Taron instructed once he stood at the back door.</p><p>Mikey did as he was asked and waited with bated breath.</p><p>The Welshman stepped outside and placed his son down, making sure that not only were Mikey’s eyes closed but that he was standing directly in front of the transformed wagon.</p><p>Taron quickly pressed record on his phone and aimed it at the belated birthday boy.</p><p>“Ok little mister, open your eyes.” Taron said.</p><p>Mikey did and squealed with delight when he saw his wagon ship.</p><p>“What do you think?” Taron asked.</p><p>Mikey couldn’t answer as he was laughing giddily and jumping up and down ecstatically. So much excitement in one small package.</p><p>“Fank you daddy!” Mikey shouted as he hugged Taron’s legs as tight as his arms would allow.</p><p>“You’re welcome buddy.” He replied, rubbing Mikey’s back.</p><p>“What do you say we go in for a snack. There’s something else I want to show you.” Taron continued, gearing up for seeing and hearing his wife’s voice.</p><p>=</p><p>Once he had his snack and hat back on, Mikey sat on the sofa and waited for his father to continue.</p><p>“Before I show you, I want you to know that this is going to be very hard for me but I don’t want you to forget her.” Taron explained, already feeling his emotions pull at his heart.</p><p>He opened the box that sat in his lap and pulled out a picture of Kate.</p><p>“My mam.” Mikey said proudly, removing his hat and moving even closer to Taron.</p><p>Mikey nuzzled into his father and rested his head on Taron’s arm</p><p>“That is your mam. She loved you very much.” Taron responded softly as his fingers gently caressed her frozen frame.</p><p>“Pretty.” Mikey whispered as his eyes scanned over his mother.</p><p>Taron nodded and cleared his throat.</p><p>“She was beautiful.” He replied.</p><p>The little pirate could sense just how much this was hurting his father.</p><p>Mikey put his cheese string beside him and carefully crawled into his father’s lap to wrap his arms around the man.</p><p>Taron took full advantage of this and enveloped Mikey in his strong arms.</p><p>“I love you so much Mikey and I’m so sorry for how I’ve been acting. I know it’s been hard on you. You deserve so much better.” Taron said, extremely close to tears.</p><p> “Want some my cheese?” Mikey asked, knowing that when he shared things it made his dad happy.</p><p>“No thanks buddy but I’ll take that as I’m forgiven?” Taron questioned in reply.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mikey said, nodding against Taron’s neck.</p><p>Mikey pulled away from Taron and smiled at him. Taron smiled back and bopped Mikey’s nose.</p><p>“I know that sometimes you get upset with me and I know that I’ve told you that you can tell me when you’re upset but, you can’t kick or throw things at me. That hurts my feelings.” Taron explained, needing his son to know that what he did, though well deserved, was not ok.</p><p>Mikey looked down as his smile fell.</p><p>“Tell you what, if we watch mummy on tv, promise me that you won’t throw things anymore and you’ll use your words next time.” Taron spoke.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mikey muttered.</p><p>“Come here.” Taron said, scooping his little one into his arms again.</p><p>“I love you so much more than you know.” Taron whispered.</p><p>“Love oo.” Mikey whispered back.</p><p>Taron held his son close for a few more minutes before setting the tv up so that Mikey could see and hear. Once things were set, Taron sat on the floor with Mikey between his legs. </p><p>He knew that watching the home movies would happen eventually but nothing could prepare him for the pain and guilt he would soon feel.</p><p>Mikey on the other hand was buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see his mum.</p><p>“Mama!” Mikey shouted when Kate could be seen smiling brightly on the screen.</p><p>Taron had to close his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Mikey on the other hand, he sat there with his mouth slightly agape. He was loving every minute of watching his mother.</p><p>Soon enough, the last clip began to play and Taron had lost it. </p><p>Kate was shown holding a brand new Michael in her arms. She was smiling at him and could be heard softly singing.</p><p>Mikey crawled closer to the tv so that he could hear the song better.</p><p>“I namember dat.” Mikey said, cheerfully pointing to the screen.</p><p>Taron smiled through his tears.</p><p>“She used to sing that to you when you were in her belly as well.” Taron replied, after having cleared his throat.</p><p>The little boy looked at his father and saw that he was crying.</p><p>Mikey hurried back to Taron and catapulted himself into his arms once more.</p><p>=</p><p>With the videos now over and pictures looked at and talked about, Taron decided that he wanted to take Mikey around and show him the places that he and Kate loved.</p><p>Mikey loved the fact that he was in his little pirate ship and the fact that he got to use one of his ‘paper cones’. </p><p>“Ok mate, out you hop.” Taron said as he came to a stop and lifted Mikey out of the wagon.</p><p>Mikey looked around at the greenery that surrounded him.</p><p>“Where are we?” Mikey asked, holding Taron’s hand as they walked to a specific spot.</p><p>“This is where I asked your mam to marry me.” Taron explained.</p><p>“Why?” Mikey asked, not really understanding the concept yet.</p><p>“I asked her to marry me because she’s my world. She made me happy and was my best friend. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.” Taron said as simply as he could.</p><p>“Oh.” Mikey replied.</p><p>Taron’s answer got the boy thinking. Jasmine made him happy and was his best friend. When he saw Jasmine again, he was going to ask her to marry him.</p><p>“Here’s a picture. It was taken just before she said yes.” Taron said as he crouched down and showed his son the photo he had fished out from Kate’s box he’d been given by Kate’s mother.</p><p>“Why are you on the ground?” Mikey asked as he pointed to Taron on one knee.</p><p>“Because when you ask someone to marry you, that’s what you’re supposed to do I guess.” Taron said.</p><p>Mikey nodded and listened to whatever else Taron had to say.</p><p>Once Taron’s story finished, he loaded his son back into the wagon and made sure that the engagement photo was back in Kate’s box. </p><p>“Let’s head home and we can watch a movie and have dinner.” Taron spoke.</p><p>“Can you have chips with me?” Mikey asked, knowing that Taron had been eating different food from him.</p><p>“You can have leftover KFC if you’d like, but daddy needs to have his rabbit food.” Taron replied as he visibly cringed. </p><p>Taron had taken to calling the salad and veggies rabbit food because Mikey had insisted that that's what it looked like when he saw Taron eating a bunch of lettuce one afternoon.</p><p>For some reason unknown to him, he was finding it hard to stick the diet he needed to be on for Kingsman 2 and he was finding it hard to find motivation for working out.</p><p>Taron and Mikey made the journey home and once everything was sorted, the boys sat on the sofa deciding what to watch.</p><p>“What movie would you like to watch?” Taron inquired as he reluctantly shoved his greens into his mouth.</p><p>“Aspicable me.” Mikey replied, repeating Taron’s actions of shoving food in his mouth. The only difference was that Mikey shoved a cut up chicken nugget piece in his mouth.</p><p>“Good choice.” Taron agreed.</p><p>Taron and Mikey settled down and enjoyed the movie while they ate their food. Of course Mikey tried to feed his father some of his chips and chicken nuggets but Taron had to decline.</p><p>When the part of the minions dressing up to blend in, Mikey looked at Taron with a curious look.</p><p>“What’s on your mind bud?” Taron asked, taking note of the inquisitive glint in Mikey’s eye.</p><p>“Can I do that?” He wondered out loud.</p><p>Taron tried to hide his smirk. He knew what Mikey was referring to.</p><p>“Yeah, why not. Let’s have some fun.” The father said as he paused the movie.</p><p>Together Mikey and Taron gathered things for Mikey to use for Taron’s makeover.</p><p>A cape from Mikey’s dress up box that Tina had made out of some old curtains, makeup Taron had bought for Halloween that was fast approaching which included nail polish as Rosie wanted some for her costume. Everything was all set and ready for Mikey to work his magic.</p><p>=</p><p>“Ow, that is attached to my head Michael.” Taron groaned for the millionth time in the span of maybe two minutes.</p><p>The little boy wasn’t exactly gentle as he combed through Taron’s hair, attempting to make him look pretty.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mikey muttered, again for the millionth time.</p><p>Taron endured five more minutes of hair pulling before Mikey deemed him ready for the crown he had. Ok, so maybe it was a tiara but Taron wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“How do I look?” Taron asked, knowing that his face probably looked worse than muddy colours mixed together on a paint palette.</p><p>“Good.” Mikey replied, looking over the bright colours on his father’s face as well as making sure that the tiara was going to stay on Taron’s head. Once he was satisfied, Mikey moved on to fixing the cape so that it covered Taron’s shoulders better than they were now.</p><p>“Let’s call grandma and show her your masterpiece.” Taron suggested and Mikey cheered.</p><p>Deep down Taron was dreading the facetime call as he knew that Tina would burst out laughing and then demand a picture of him and Mikey so that she could frame it and show it off to her friends.</p><p>“Wait! Your lips.” Mikey hollered as he realized that he hadn’t put any colour on Taron’s lips.</p><p>“My lips don’t need anything.” Taron quickly countered.</p><p>Mikey just pulled his cute pouty puppy face and made his father feel guilty.</p><p>“Can I do it?” Taron asked.</p><p>“But you said I could.” Mikey replied, keeping his tone sad and his eyes puppy-like.</p><p>“Alright but don’t put the marker in my mouth.” The father spoke in warning.</p><p>Mikey’s bright smile returned and he picked up his red washable marker, proceeding to ‘paint’ Taron’s lips.</p><p>Taron tried not to laugh as Mikey’s face contorted into many concentrative expressions. The boy’s tongue even poked out between his little lips the same way Taron’s did when he was focused on something.</p><p>“Done daddy.” Mikey declared happily.</p><p>“Let’s call grandma now.” Taron said.</p><p>The boys got themselves set up and Taron once more prepared for Tina’s reaction.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, I can still hear you but I’m baking at the moment.” Tina spoke as she quickly answered the request for a video call.</p><p>“It’s ok mam. What are you ma-” Taron began before Mikey piped up.</p><p>“Grandma look. I painted daddy.” Mikey announced, leaning into his father.</p><p>Tina did a double take before bursting into laughter just like Taron knew that she would.</p><p>“You look- you look beautiful Taron.” Tina complimented through her guffaws.</p><p>Her laughter was so loud and obnoxious that Guy had to come and see what all the fuss was about.</p><p>“Look at Taron.” Tina told him.</p><p>“Well my golly, Mikey you are an artist. You did a marvelous job.” Guy praised the little boy.</p><p>Mikey beamed with pride. He was glad that someone thought so. It hurt his feelings when his grandmother thought it was so funny.</p><p>“Fanks grandpa.” Mikey replied.</p><p>“You’re welcome my boy.” Guy answered, sensing that his grandson needed to be praised.</p><p>“And Taron, You look fantastic.” Guy said, now directing his attention to his son.</p><p>Taron knew that when Guy said the word ‘fantastic’, it was code for ‘be nice you’re hurting someone’s feelings’.</p><p>“You’re right. Mikey’s done a wonderful job of making his father look pretty.” Tina added, knowing that Guy was right.</p><p>The grandmother and her boys continued to talk before Taron decided that it was time to finish the movie and get his little Picasso to bed for school the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week had flown by really quickly and Mikey couldn't have been more excited for that fact. It meant that he got to go to his grandmother's house and spend time with his aunts. Something that he loved.</p><p>"Got everything you wanted to bring with you Michael?" Taron asked as she helped his son into the car.</p><p>"Yes daddy." He replied happily.</p><p>"Good boy." Taron said as he shut the back door and got into the car and drove to his mam's.</p><p>The drive there was quick as per usual but that didn't stop the father and son from playing a speedy game of I spy.</p><p>"My sweet boys." Tina greeted as she answered the door.</p><p>"Hi mam. Thanks for watching him." Taron replied as they were ushered in.</p><p>"It's always fun having him around. Keeps the girls entertained and I've been told that the kids have plans." Tina answered.</p><p>Taron smiled.</p><p>"I see." He said.</p><p>Rosie and Mari came rushing to their brother and gave him a hug each.</p><p>"I'm counting on you to take care of your nephew." The oldest Egerton spoke.</p><p>"We will." Rosie started. "Come on Mikey." She finished, waiting for Mikey to hurry up so that they could start playing.</p><p>Taron crouched down to his son's level and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Be a good boy for nan." Taron warned.</p><p>Mikey nodded.</p><p>"Bye daddy, love oo." Mikey said as he gave Taron the biggest hug he could muster.</p><p>"Bye Cariad, I love you too." Taron replied before watching Mikey run off with Mari and Rosie in tow.</p><p>"Right. You, call me if he acts up." Taron said as he hugged his mother.</p><p>"He's a good boy Taron, he'll be fine." Tina responded.</p><p>Taron pulled away and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Love you mam." He said, walking back to his car.</p><p>"Love you too my boy." Tina called while waving goodbye.</p><p>She smiled to herself and went to the kitchen to check on the cake she was making for desert that night.</p><p>=</p><p>A few hours later, Rosie, Mari and Mikey had picked out a ring for Jasmine. It was a ring that she found under her bed while playing hide and seek with a very unenthusiastic Mari one rainy afternoon. The ring box was simply the little prize container from a Kinder surprise egg.</p><p>Now having everything together, Mikey just needed to think of what to say. He was nervous but excited to give her the special ring.</p><p>"Mikey, daddy's here." Tina called from the front room.</p><p>Mikey ran to the front door and opened it just in time for Taron to knock.</p><p>"Daddy!" Mikey shouted, clinging on to Taron's legs in a vice like grip.</p><p>"Hi buddy. Can I come inside? It's cold out here." Taron asked.</p><p>Mikey loosened his grip and let his father in.</p><p>"We had cake." Mikey said a matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Lucky you. Did you save me any?" Taron asked, picking up his son.</p><p>"Gramma said you don't get any." Mikey whispered into Taron's ear.</p><p>Taron let out a gasp of fake shock.</p><p>"How could you keep the cake away from me." Taron said with a pout.</p><p>Tina rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.</p><p>"I know you're not supposed to have any but I packaged some up for you." Tina told him.</p><p>Mikey laid his head on Taron's shoulder and yawned.</p><p>"Ready to go home?" The father asked.</p><p>Mikey nodded and draped his arms around Taron's neck loosely.</p><p>"I'll walk you out." Tina said, noticing that the little boy was already starting to doze.</p><p>Taron and Tina got Mikey and his things into the car without him waking up.</p><p>"Wait. Mikey forgot this." Rosie said as she ran out to where her mother and brother were.</p><p>She handed the small container to Taron who started to open it.</p><p>"Don't open it. It's not for you." Rosie said.</p><p>"Alright. I won't." Taron said.</p><p>The three of them said goodbye and Taron left with a beyond knackered 4 year old in the back.</p><p>=</p><p>"Michael please. It's time for bed." Taron called as he chased his freshly bathed son around the house.</p><p>Mikey never really did things like this but with knowing that Taron was leaving in a few days, the boy figured it was time to act up a little bit more than usual.</p><p>With his Jammie shorts on, Mikey decided to play a thrilling game for chase with his father.</p><p>"I'm not sleepy." Mikey called back through his fit of giggles.</p><p>Taron had had enough. He was beyond tired and Mikey wasn't helping at all.</p><p>"No milk and cookies then." Taron replied, knowing that Mikey was excited to try his mother's favorite cookies.</p><p>Earlier in the day, Taron thought it would be fun to try and make Kate's favorite baked goods. It was fun, messy and chaotic, hence the bath for Mikey before his bed time.</p><p>At Taron's words, Mikey stopped in his tracks and pouted.</p><p>"But you promised." The little boy said sadly.</p><p>"Come here and let me put your Jammie shirt on, then we can have milk and cookies." Taron replied seriously.</p><p>Mikey's shoulders slumped and he sauntered over to Taron.</p><p>"Good boy." Taron praised when Mikey stopped in front of him.</p><p>Taron got Mikey's sleep shirt on and then ruffled his damp hair.</p><p>"Cookies now?" Mikey asked, looking up at his father with large puppy eyes.</p><p>"Yes, we can have cookies now." Taron answered, picking up his son and kissing his small chubby cheek.</p><p>Taron placed Mikey on the kitchen counter and got their nighttime treat together.</p><p>"Milk." Taron said as he gave Mikey his cup.</p><p>"Fanks daddy." Mikey replied before taking a gulp from the cup.</p><p>When it came time to try the cookies, nothing could prepare the boys for the flavour that would assault their tongues.</p><p>"Is it apossed to be black?" Mikey asked as he examined the burnt bottom of his triple chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>"Be quiet and eat it." Taron said with a playful tone.</p><p>Mikey took a trusting bit but it immediately got spat out.</p><p>"Michael." Taron whined slightly.</p><p>"Yucky." Mikey said.</p><p>Taron rolled his eyes and took a bite. His reaction was to spit it out and that's what he did.</p><p>"You're right, that is yucky." Taron agreed as he downed his oatmilk.</p><p>"What does that taste like?" Mikey asked as he watched his father drink his 'special' milk.</p><p>Taron smiled and helped his son lift the 'big' Colin Firth mug to his lips so that he could taste the little dribble that was at the bottom.</p><p>"What do you think?" Taron asked as he lowered the cup.</p><p>Mikey just looked at his father with a straight face and before Taron could ask what the look was for, Mikey let out an almighty burp. Taron raised his brow, fighting to hold his laughter back and Mikey giggled.</p><p>"Well excuse you little mister. I sure hope you don't do that in front of any girls." Taron said, succumbing to some laughter.</p><p>Mikey giggled even more, giving away the fact that he most certainly does burp in front of girls. Jasmine to be more specific but if we're being honest here, Jasmine tends to burp alot more than Mikey does.</p><p>"You my darling, are very silly."Taron said as he scooped Mikey into his arms and went to tuck him into bed for the night.</p><p>=</p><p>"Thanks for inviting us to come along. Jasmine hasn't shut up about it." Nicola said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Taron's car.</p><p>Taron and Mikey had the idea of going and having picnic lunch at Aber castle before Taron left the next day for work. Mikey was insistent that Jasmine and Nicola join them.</p><p>Upon asking his son why he wanted the girls there, Mikey simply replied with "It's an aprise." Taron inwardly rolled his eyes but was curious as to what the young one had up his sleeve, making him agree and invite Nicola and Jasmine.</p><p>"Thanks for agreeing." Taron replied.</p><p>"You kids ready to go?" Nicola asked as she turned in her seat to face the eager children. Both kids nodded and Taron set off to the castle.</p><p>Once they arrived, the adults walked behind the kids as they bolted as fast as they could to where they wanted to sit and eat.</p><p>"So, Mikey said that you were leaving again." Nicola said as they walked and kept an eye on the kids.</p><p>"I am. I'll be back in a couple weeks for Halloween but then I have to leave again." Taron replied, happy to have another adult to talk to outside of his family members.</p><p>"Does Mikey have a place to stay?" Nicola questioned, taking Taron by surprise.</p><p>"Of course he does." Taron answered, unsure of what she meant.</p><p>"I was going to say that if he doesn't, we'll be happy to have him stay with us." She said.</p><p>"I'm sure he'd love that but mam's offered to take him and Pickles while I'm gone." He responded.</p><p>After they reached the kids and their picnic spot, Taron and Nicola set everything up and</p><p>Everyone ate their food in silence and looked around at the birds that flew by.</p><p>"Can we go play?" Mikey questioned around a mouthful of food.</p><p>"Finish chewing first." Taron said and Mikey did as he was told.</p><p>"Done." Mikey announced.</p><p>"Good boy. Wait for Jasmine and then you can both go and play." Taron replied.</p><p>It didn't take much for Jasmine to finish and when she was done, both she and Mikey bolted for the play equipment.</p><p>"I'm glad they get along so well." Nicola said as she closed her eyes for a few minutes.</p><p>"I am too, though it seems that he's abandoned his other friends for your sister." Taron smirked.</p><p>He knew how much his son liked Jasmine. It warmed his heart to know that his son was able to make friends very quickly.</p><p>"I will admit that at first I was skeptical about having Jasmine." Nicola admitted.</p><p>Taron looked at the woman.</p><p>"What about it made you skeptical?" He asked.</p><p>"Everything I suppose. Didn't feel like I could afford it, single, constantly working. Take your pick." Nicola shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, I know the feeling. I still feel like that sometimes." Taron replied.</p><p>"Have any helpful advice?" The woman asked as she huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"Cherish the time you have with her and make as many memories as you can now." Taron said as he looked forward and scanned the playground for Mikey and Jasmine.</p><p>"Yeah." Nicola said as the wheels in her head turned with a million different things she wanted to do with Jasmine to make her life far more exciting than what she had started with.</p><p>"I missed Mikey's first Christmas and it's something I'll always regret." Taron spoke after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Seriously?" Nicola asked, not really believing him.</p><p>"It was just after my wife died and we had to work over time. I kept telling my mother that I'd be there but by the time I got back, I'd missed it." Taron explained.</p><p>"I missed Jasmine's first Christmas. Then again, my mother didn't really approve of my choice in men at that point and wouldn't let me be within 2 feet of Jasmine." Nicola responded.</p><p>"I've missed many firsts in Mikey's life that I'll never have again which is why I'm saying that you have to take each day as it comes and make as many memories as you can." Taron said.</p><p>Nicola wanted to say more but Mikey and Jasmine ran back to them before she had the chance to do so.</p><p>"Are you two tired now?" Nicola asked, allowing Taron to pull out a water bottle each for the kids.</p><p>"No." They answered in unison.</p><p>"Drink up." Taron replied.</p><p>Jasmine was the first to finish her water and burped loudly.</p><p>"Jasmine Christina, you know better than that." Nicola reprimanded.</p><p>Taron saw the look on Mikey's face and was quick to give him a warning look.</p><p>"Not in front of the ladies. That's bad manners." Taron warned.</p><p>Mikey ignored his father's words and burped anyway causing both he and Jasmine to burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>"You better not do that at school. Either of you." Taron said and Nicola nodded in agreement.</p><p>Jasmine and Mikey continued to giggle at every little thing that happened, showing Taron and Nicola that they were in fact tired from all of their play.</p><p>"How about we get some Ice-cream. My treat." Nicola suggested.</p><p>"Sounds good but only if you let me pay." Taron said as the kids completely ignored the suggestion.</p><p>"You made lunch." Nicola said.</p><p>Taron chuckled.</p><p>"You're our guests." He replied.</p><p>"Fair enough." She responded.</p><p>"Ok kiddos, ice-cream time." Nicola said, starting to pack things away. She stopped when Mikey spoke up</p><p>"Daddy, help." Mikey said as he stood up and walked to the backpack he made his father bring for the 'precious cargo.'</p><p>Nicola and Jasmine watched the little boy dig in the backpack.</p><p>Taron had no idea what Mikey had planned, all he knew was that Mikey just had to have a huge backpack for his little yellow container so that it was safe and protected.</p><p>"What's that?" Jasmine asked as Mikey sat back down beside her.</p><p>Mikey handed the hollow sphere to his friend. Nicola looked at Taron for clues but found none when he shrugged, just as clueless as she was.</p><p>Jasmine opened the container and the orange googly eyed ring fell out.</p><p>"A ring?" Jasmine asked with confusion.</p><p>"Can we get married?" Mikey asked shyly.</p><p>Jasmine nodded and put the ring on her index finger, not knowing otherwise.</p><p>"Did you know about this?" Nicola asked as she looked over at a beaming Taron.</p><p>"Absolutely no idea." He replied.</p><p>Mikey and Jasmine just sat there looking at the adults not knowing what to do. Nicola and Taron smiled brightly at them waiting for a reaction.</p><p>"Can I have a hug?" Mikey asked as he stood in front of Nicola.</p><p>Nicola looked at Taron who nodded slightly.</p><p>"Of course." She replied warmly. Mikey wrapped his wee arms around the woman's neck as she embraced him tenderly.</p><p>Taron saw the look on Jasmine's face and knew that she needed a hug.</p><p>"Come give me a hug Jasmine." Taron said.</p><p>Jasmine moved over to Taron and cuddled right into him, simply needing a good cuddle from someone other than her sister.</p><p>Both kids enjoyed the cuddles they were receiving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is on the shorter side and that’s only because this is more of a filler and not a full chapter.</p><p>The next part will be happier, I promise.</p><p>For now though, please enjoy this and I will see you soon!</p><p>P.S: If you'd like to see what Pickles the cat looks like and see the backpack that Mikey has, please see the links at the end of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tum on Pickles.” Mikey said exasperatedly as he put more cat treats in the backpack. Pickles growled at the boy as he was successfully stuffed into a bag and almost squashed against Mikey’s beloved Woody doll.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Taron was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest and an amused smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Michael, have you seen Pickles? I need to feed him and I can’t seem to find him anywhere.” Taron asked, knowing full well that Pickles was in Mikey’s bag.</p><p>“No.” Mikey replied, a little too quickly.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Taron asked again.</p><p>Mikey nodded and stepped in front of his bag when Pickles’ tail started moving.</p><p>“I think you do know where he is.” He said as he stepped forward and crouched down to his son’s level.</p><p>“I packed.” Mikey announced proudly.</p><p>Taron took Mikey’s small hands in his large ones and looked at him.</p><p>“I know you want to come with me but this time you can’t mate.” Taron attempted as gently as he could.</p><p>Mikey’s head hung low and tears started growing in Mikey’s eyes.</p><p>“Please daddy. I’ll be good.” Mikey begged, looking at his father through his damp lashes.</p><p>“How about we let Pickles out and we go for an early breakfast before grandpa comes to take us to the train.” Taron suggested.</p><p>Mikey shook his head and leaned into his father, hiding his face in Taron’s chest.</p><p>“I know buddy. I’ll miss you too.” Taron admitted softly.</p><p>=</p><p>“You be good for nan and grandpa ok?” Taron spoke as he hugged his son for the millionth time in five minutes.</p><p>“No.” Mikey mumbled.</p><p>Guy tried to pry Mikey away from Taron who needed to board the train but no matter how much he tried, Mikey wasn’t budging. He didn’t want Taron to leave.</p><p>“Michael, please let go.” Guy begged. Both men sighed, not knowing what to do. That was until an idea popped into Taron’s head.</p><p>“Come here baby bear.” Taron said, hoping the nickname would allow Mikey to loosen his grip.</p><p>Mikey peeked up at Taron from his spot in the crook of Taron’s neck.</p><p>“I’m going to put you down for a second.” Taron spoke. </p><p>Mikey finally but reluctantly let go and watched as Taron dug through his backpack for and removed his beloved twenty two hat.</p><p>“I need you to look after this for me, ok mate?” Taron asked as he placed the said hat on Mikey’s head.</p><p>“Don’t go.” Mikey muttered sadly, reaching for Taron.</p><p>“I have to.” Taron whispered as he held Mikey’s hands in his once again.</p><p>“If you let daddy go, I’ll take you for breakfast somewhere.” Guy bribed.</p><p>Mikey looked at him over his shoulder and then looked back at his father, making the hat tip to the side adding to the forlorn look the little boy was sporting.</p><p>“I’ll call you as soon as I get there, I promise.” Taron said as he gave his son one last hug.</p><p>“Miss you daddy.” Mikey replied, finally letting his father board the train.</p><p>When the train pulled away from the station, Mikey let his tears fall and he sobbed. Guy picked his grandson up and held him close.</p><p>=</p><p>Later that night Taron called Mikey like he’d promised and by the end of it, Mikey was in hysterics again and nothing seemed to calm him down. Both Tina and Guy were at loss of what to do as they had never seen Mikey this way before.</p><p>“He’s not settling down.” Tina noted as she and Guy sat in the lounge room.</p><p>“Maybe one of us should stay at the house with him until we can get him into a routine that he’s comfortable with.” Guy suggested.</p><p>Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>“What is Nicola like? You said she was nice.” Tina wondered.</p><p>“She’s lovely. I’m surprised that you haven’t properly met her yet.” Guy replied before taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“What if we had Nicola and Jasmine over for dinner tomorrow night. That way we can really gage how well Mikey is doing with Jasmine being there. If he does better around her, maybe he should go and stay with Nicola if she and Taron are ok with that.” Tina replied.</p><p>Guy smiled. He knew he met and married Tina for a reason. She was kind, caring and so loving. She loved helping out and seeing other people’s happiness. He also loved the fact that she was sacrificial in everything that she did. She was a brilliant woman in his eyes.</p><p>“That’s a great idea. For now though, let’s finish our tea and head to bed.” Guy replied.</p><p>=</p><p>The next day came rather slowly as Mikey kept his grandparents up and wouldn’t let them sleep at all.</p><p>“There is a large pot of coffee if you want any.” Tina said as her husband walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Bless you.” He replied, walking over to kiss her and rub Mikey’s back.</p><p>Already Mikey was insistent on being held by Tina and Tina only. Wherever she went, he went. It was a battle when she needed to use the loo and of course when she needed to shower, the little boy screamed bloody murder and banged against the door.</p><p>“Michael, daddy’s on the phone.” Guy called from his office.</p><p>He had heard the commotion and decided to try his luck and call his son in the hopes that he’d be able to talk his son out of his tears.</p><p>Mikey ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. </p><p>When he entered the office, Guy passed him the phone and Mikey’s smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Hi daddy, I miss you.” Mikey said.</p><p>“Hi kiddo, I miss you too. Are you being good for your grandparents?” Taron asked, already knowing the situation that ensued but not letting on.</p><p>“When are tumming home?” Mikey asked, completely dodging his father’s question.</p><p>“It will be awhile until I’m home.” Taron replied truthfully.</p><p>Mikey didn’t say anything, he couldn’t because he knew that if he did, he’d start crying again.</p><p>“Would you feel better being with Jasmine and Nicola?” Taron asked.</p><p>“Want you.” Mikey answered as his chin started wobbling.</p><p>“I know you do but right now I need you to be strong and look after things for me. If you’d feel more comfortable around Nicola and Jasmine, Nicola said that you can stay with them.” Taron explained.</p><p>Mikey swallowed and Guy knew that the little boy was really struggling.</p><p>“Can you do that for me mate?” Taron asked again.</p><p>“Yes daddy.” Mikey responded as his tears fell.</p><p>“Good boy. I’ll call you tonight. I love you very much, my boy.” Taron praised.</p><p>Mikey handed the phone back to Guy and ran back to Tina who was now in the kitchen preparing to make dinner.</p><p>“You still there son?” Guy asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Taron replied as rubbed his eye.</p><p>“We’ll see how dinner goes tonight and if he wants, he can go with Nicola until you get back.” Guy explained.</p><p>“Sounds like a good plan. I have to go now but let me know how everything went and where he is after dinner.” Taron replied.</p><p>“Love you son.” Guy spoke.</p><p>“Love you too.” Taron said before hanging up and heading back to set.</p><p>=</p><p>“Thank you for inviting us over for dinner but are you sure Taron would be ok with this?” Nicola asked as she helped Tina with the last minute dinner preparations.</p><p>“Mikey had a hard time saying goodbye to Taron yesterday and last night was the worst night I’ve had in awhile. We are so happy that you agreed to come at the very last minute. We are hoping that Jasmine being here will cheer him up.” Tina explained.</p><p>“Poor kid. I can’t imagine being so close to my father and then have him leave me for a long time.” Nicola replied.</p><p>“We didn’t think that he’d react this way. He’s normally really good but I guess knowing that he won’t see Taron for the next couple months has really gotten to him.” Tina answered.</p><p>“If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. I already told him that if need be, Mikey can stay with Jasmine and I. I’d be happy to have him.” Nicola admitted happily.</p><p>“Thank you Nicola. If he doesn’t want you both to leave tonight, would you be ok to take him until things settle down?” Tina asked, woman to woman.</p><p>“Jasmine would love that. She has a bunk bed, I have two car seats and plenty of space for the kids to be kids. I’d be happy to look after him but only if Taron’s ok with it. Even if I’ve already told him it was ok.” Nicola answered.</p><p>Tina smiled and announced that dinner was ready.</p><p>Everyone gathered at the table and of course Mikey stuck to Tina’s side while Jasmine sat on the other side of Mikey so that she could make sure that he was going to be ok. She hated seeing her friend so sad.</p><p>Dinner went really well and slowly Mikey opened up and was glued to Jasmine’s side. The sound of his laughter filled both Tina and Guy’s hearts with relief and joy. They honestly didn’t think that the dinner would work but were delighted to see that it had in fact worked.</p><p>When it came time for Nicola and Jasmine to leave, Mikey got sad again. Tina and Guy looked to Nicola to take the lead and the woman crouched down in front of the boy and gave him a big hug. Knowing that he most likely just needed a good cuddle.</p><p>“Mikey, would you like to come and stay with Jasmine and I for a while?” Nicola asked after breaking the cuddle.</p><p>“Yes please.” He answered through a sad smile.</p><p>“Does that mean we can stay up?” Jasmine asked excitedly.</p><p>“All it means is that Mikey is staying with us. Nothing changes. You two have school in the morning so no, you can’t stay up tonight.” Nicola answered.</p><p>“Worth a try.” Jasmine shrugged.</p><p>Tina came back rather quickly with Mikey’s bags that she had secretly packed in the hopes that Mikey would not want them to leave and would agree to staying with them.</p><p>“Fanks gramma.” Mikey said, hugging her legs.</p><p>“You’re welcome Mikey. You be a good boy.” Guy and Tina said in unison.</p><p>Mikey nodded and as soon as the front door was open, Mikey and Jasmine ran to the car hand in hand.</p><p>“I’ll take good care of him and make sure that he rings you before bed each night.” Nicola said as she took his bags from Tina.</p><p>“If you need anything, let me know. Don’t worry about Pickles either, we’ll feed him.” Tina replied, giving the woman a big hug.</p><p>“Mikey’s in good hands.” Nicola said, walking to put the kids in the car.</p><p>=</p><p>Once the kids were sound asleep and tucked in, Nicola went to the living room to binge watch more of Taron’s movies.</p><p>===</p><p>Mikey's Backpack: https://jademoghul.com/products/boys-cute-cartoon-dinosaur-backpack<br/>Pickles The Cat: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/93/ef/36/93ef36b61b02cee4e6165c6beca38f82.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been more than a couple weeks since Taron had left and since Nicola had taken on the task of looking after two children. Mikey had cheered up a little bit but just as expected, he still missed his father a lot and although he was working hard, Taron was missing his little boy so much. You’d have to pretty much be inept to not see the heartbreak in Taron’s eyes.</p><p>“Ok you two, that’s enough with the grumpiness.” Nicola said as she waited for the kids to put their belongings away.</p><p>“I’m not grumpy.” Mikey mumbled as he now sat in the corner of the sofa with his arms crossed angrily over his chest while his face was contorted in an over exaggerated frown.</p><p>“I suppose that you’re not grumpy either Jasmine.” Nicola said, looking at the over exaggerated frown on her sister’s face.</p><p>“No.” Jasmine snapped.</p><p>Before Nicola could say anything else, her phone rang. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing ‘Taron🙂’ flash across the screen.</p><p>“You have no idea how happy I am that you’ve called.” Nicola said as she continued to look at the kids sitting on opposite ends of the sofa.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good.” Taron replied, leaning back on his trailer sofa.</p><p>“I guess they were playing a game and Mikey threw a strop and planted himself on the sofa. Jasmine soon followed and they are both frowning at the wall behind the tv.” Nicola explained with amusement.</p><p>“He’s a real handful when he’s grumpy.” Taron chuckled.</p><p>“I told them to stop being grumpy. They both insisted that they are not grumpy.” Nicola replied.</p><p>“Right. Let me talk to the boy.” Taron said.</p><p>Nicola took the phone from her ear and walked over to Mikey.</p><p>“Your father wants to talk to you.” Nicola said, holding the phone out to the little boy who immediately changed his mood from cranky to cheery.</p><p>“Daddy!” Mikey shouted down the speaker.</p><p>Taron had to pull the phone away from his ear.</p><p>“Hi buddy, are you behaving?” Taron replied with warning.</p><p>Mikey nodded.</p><p>“Uh ha.” Mikey replied, feeling proud of himself.</p><p>“That’s not what I heard.” Taron responded.</p><p>The little boy’s face fell and he looked at the woman in front of him with the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes.</p><p>“But I am.” Mikey said sadly.</p><p>“Michael, you can’t throw a strop because something doesn’t go your way.” Taron lightly lectured.</p><p>“Jasmine did too.” Mikey answered.</p><p>“Did not!” Jasmine shouted in response, throwing herself face down into the sofa when Nicola made an attempt to quiet her down.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what Jasmine did or didn’t do. You know better than to do that when you are a guest in someone else’s home.” Taron said.</p><p>“But-” Mikey started before Taron cut him off.</p><p>“No buts Michael, you know better than that. You need to say sorry to not only Jasmine but Nicola as well. While I’m gone, she is in charge.” Taron said.</p><p>Mikey tried to hold his tears back but it didn’t work. His bottom lip started wobbling and he wiped at his eyes with his free hand. Taron could hear his son’s distress and felt his heart ache with the need to hold his son.</p><p>“Take a deep breath for me, cariad.” Taron said as he took his own advice and took a deep breath himself.</p><p>“Ok.” Mikey stuttered out as his voice wavered. Jasmine looked up from the face down position and saw that Mikey was crying again.</p><p>The little boy did as his father instructed but not before a choked sob escaped his lips. Nicola scooped the boy up and held him close. Jasmine joined in and Taron could hear both kids crying.</p><p>Taron waited until Nicola was able to get back onto the phone.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the added stress.” Nicola apologized.</p><p>“No need to be sorry. I do need to go though but I can call you back later.” Taron replied quickly when his assistant walked into his trailer.</p><p>“Don’t worry about Mikey. I’m going to make something fun for dinner and we’re going to have a movie night.” Nicola said, knowing that that was the reason he wanted to call back.</p><p>“Thank you for looking after him.” He said before hanging up. Nicola smiled to herself and went to where the kids were now playing in Jasmine’s play tent.</p><p>=</p><p>Four days later as Taron watched a video that Nicola had sent him of Jasmine and Mikey dressed up in their Halloween costumes, modeling them for Taron to see as per the kids’ request, Lindsay entered his trailer as though she was on a mission.</p><p>“Alright Mr. Miserable, I’m sick of you and your pathetically sad puppy eyes all the time. There’s a break in the schedule. Go home, get your son and bring him back.” Lindsay said as she held out a brown envelope for Taron to take.</p><p>Taron sat unmoving at first.</p><p>“Taron, take it. It’s obvious to anyone on set that you both miss each other dearly and if our conversation the other night is anything to go by, you need to be with your son.” The woman said as Taron finally took the said envelope.</p><p>Taron looked through everything and saw that Lindsay had even hired a nanny for Mikey. With tears in his eyes, Taron stood up and threw his arms around her.</p><p>“Thank you Lindsay. So much.” He said.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Lindsay replied. “By the way, Nicola knows and she’s going to meet you at the train stop tomorrow.” She continued as the pair now walked to set to film the last scene for a few days.</p><p>Now knowing that he’d get to see his boy in a few hours, Taron’s spirit was lifted and he had more of a pep in his step.</p><p>=</p><p>“How was school?” Nicola asked as she collected the kids.</p><p>“I had fun.” Jasmine replied, not speaking for Mikey since he seemed to be even sadder than he was when he was that morning.</p><p>“What about you little man, how was your day?” Nicola asked as she moved on to getting Mikey buckled into his car seat.</p><p>“Want my daddy.” He said forlornly.</p><p>“I know you do buddy. How about this, when we go home I’ll make you a snack and we can decorate your wishing stones that we collected on the weekend.” Nicola suggested.</p><p>“Can I put sparkles on mine?” Jasmine asked excitedly.</p><p>“You can even put macaroni noodles on it if you want to.” Nicola replied before shutting the door and climbing into her seat.</p><p>Earlier in the day, Taron had come home and was on board with Nicola’s idea for surprising Mikey. Of course Nicola had hoped that Mikey would be in good spirits but with Halloween happening that night, she didn’t blame the boy for feeling upset. Especially after he told her what he and his father had dressed up last year and how much fun it was collecting all sorts of candies.</p><p>Once Nicola parked the car and got the kids settled in the lounge room with their snacks of string cheese and apple slices, she went around and got the items set up for rock decorating.</p><p>“Ok my darlings, do you want a fill up of water?” Nicola asked as she joined them and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“No but thank you.” Jasmine answered, sensing that if her friend spoke, he would start crying.</p><p>“Finished.” Mikey spoke softly, standing from his spot and sauntered over to where Nicola was and climbed up next to her.</p><p>“You both look like you could use a cuddle.” Nicola commented. Jasmine nodded and joined Mikey and Nicola on the sofa.</p><p>“Abby ate Mikey’s last grape at lunch.” Jasmine admitted after a short silence.</p><p>“What happened after that?” Nicola asked.</p><p>“Mikey told the teacher and then Abby got in trouble.” Jasmine explained a matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Good boy. I’m proud of you.” Nicola said, rubbing his little arm.</p><p>“Fanks.” he said shyly.</p><p>“You’re welcome kiddo. Shall we decorate now?” Nicola questioned.</p><p>Both kids nodded and although he seemed excited, Mikey still wanted his father home for tonight but knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Nicola helped to get the kids set up and helped them with the glitter and the gluing of the macaroni noodles.</p><p>When they were done with everything, they all set their stones to the side so that they could dry and then they got to work on tidying everything up.</p><p>“Once your stones are fully dry Mikey, do you want to hold them up for me and I can take a picture of you with them and we can send a picture to your dad so that he can see your hard work?” Nicola inquired.</p><p>“Yes please.” Mikey said as he poked at a loose noodle barely hanging on to his wishing stone.</p><p>As they waited a little bit longer for their stones to dry, Nicola started on dinner while the kids watched a movie in the lounge room.</p><p>Putting the homemade pizza in the oven, Nicola checked the stones and found that they were dry. She smiled to herself and pulled her phone out to text Taron and let him know that he needed to head on over.</p><p>“Mikey and Jasmine, your stones are dry.” Nicola announced. </p><p>The kids bounded over to her and climbed onto their chairs and waited for the older woman to give them their creations.</p><p>“Hold them higher kiddo.” Nicola said. Mikey did and smiled widely at the camera, dimples on show and eyes squeezed shut in every attempt to appear genuinely happy.</p><p>“Can I see?” Mikey asked after placing his stones down.</p><p>Nicola stepped closer to him and showed both kids as they crowded around her.</p><p>“Does it pass the inspection?” Nicola teased.</p><p>“He’s pretty.” Jasmine said as she pointed to the speckled rock.</p><p>“It’s not a boy.” Mikey spoke somewhat harshly.</p><p>“Ok little one, you don’t need to snap.” Nicola warned.</p><p>“Can we make wishes now?” Jasmine asked as she bounced in her spot eagerly.</p><p>“I want you both to wash your hands first. Dinner should be ready shortly.” Nicola instructed hoping to bide her time. The four year olds practically threw their stones at Nicola and hurried off. </p><p>“Where are they?” Taron whispered as Nicola quickly pulled him in and led him to her office at the front of the house. </p><p>“Washing their hands and they are usually pretty quick. Be quiet and stay here until I come and fetch you.” Nicola said softly. Unfortunately for the adults, Jasmine came to a stop behind her sister.</p><p>“Why are you here?” The little girl asked. Nicola shushed Jasmine and shut the door, not letting Taron get a word in.</p><p>“Where’s Mikey?” Nicola asked with worry.</p><p>“Wiping his hands.” She replied.</p><p>“Mikey doesn’t know that his dad is here so you need to be quiet.” Nicola explained as Mikey walked back to his stones and pet them.</p><p>“Do you two have your wishes ready?” Nicola asked.</p><p>“I do.” Mikey replied, leaning forward to lick a noodle.</p><p>“Michael, don’t do that. That’s yucky.” Nicola chided, earning herself a giggle from both kids. </p><p>“Ok, take your stones and shut your eyes tightly.” Nicola explained. Mikey and Jasmine did as they were told and waited for further instruction.</p><p>“Now repeat after me. Stone light, stone bright, first stone I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.” Nicola said, wanting to burst into laughter at how silly this little poem sounded when she added the word stone instead of star.</p><p>The kids repeated the words and wished as hard as they could and while they did that, Nicola speedily got Taron and sat him in front of his son.</p><p>“When you’re ready, you can open your eyes.” Nicola said and as soon as she said those words, Jasmine’s eyes flew open wanting to see her friend’s reaction. Taron saw Jasmine’s smile and waved at her. Jasmine waved back and waited for Mikey to stop wishing.</p><p>“Can you see the stars?” Jasmine asked, knowing that if she closed her eyes as tight as Mikey was now, she could see bright stars.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mikey replied through a giggle.</p><p>“Can I open my eyes now?” Mikey asked, hoping that his wish came true.</p><p>“Are you done wishing?” Nicola questioned. Mikey nodded and started to relax his eyes, making everyone else hold their breaths in anticipation. All of a sudden, Mikey stopped and shut his eyes tighter again and his bottom lip started wobbling. </p><p>“Daddy's not tumming home.” Mikey said as he tried to stop his tears.</p><p>“Was that your wish? That your daddy would be home?” Jasmine asked, knowing full well that Taron was in fact home and right in front of Mikey.</p><p>“Tell you what Mikey, why don’t you open your eyes and have some water. We can facetime your father and talk to him for a little while.” Nicola suggested.</p><p>Mikey nodded and opened his eyes and immediately started bawling his eyes out when he saw Taron sitting there.</p><p>“What are you waiting for, come give me a cuddle.” Taron said, moving from his chair and crouching down to Mikey’s level.</p><p>“My daddy.” Mikey shouted incredulously through his tears.</p><p>=</p><p>“Why do people keep saying that we have a beautiful family?” Taron grumbled in question. Nicola chuckled finding the whole situation rather funny.</p><p>“Just don’t answer them.” She said, making Taron grunt in response. </p><p>“Daddy, can we go to the next house now?” Mikey asked as he and Jasmine bounced in their spots. Taron nodded and they started walking again.</p><p>“Hi.” Ivy said shyly as she spotted her school mates. Jasmine and Mikey looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>“Hi Ivy.” They replied friendly. The kids stood and talked until a woman walked over to Ivy.</p><p>“Well fuck me, Taron Egerton. It’s been a while.” The woman said. Nicola saw Taron stiffen and grow tense. He looked at Nicola with pleading eyes and having never seen that look before took the hint and took hold of his hand. He smiled inwardly at the feeling of her hand in his.</p><p>“You do know that there are kids around.” Nicola said as she took a drink of her now lukewarm coffee. So far she wasn’t impressed with this woman at all her need to swear around the kids so blatantly.</p><p>“You’re point?” The other woman snapped, making Nicola roll her eyes.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m tired.” Mikey announced as he walked up to where he and Nicola were standing and staring at this mysterious woman.</p><p>“Come here mate.” Taron replied, relieved for the interruption. He picked up his son as Jasmine joined them and took hold of Nicola’s top. </p><p>“We should be going.” Nicola spoke up.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to introduce me.” The woman teased smugly.</p><p>“He doesn’t need to. I know your type and I think that it’s time for us to leave.” Nicola answered as she, Taron and the kids began to walk away.</p><p>“You should watch your back, he’s not at all who you think he is. He’s a prick.” The woman shouted after them. Ivy having heard this, glared at her aunt.</p><p>Taron breathed easier as they got further away. He put Mikey down and let the kids run up the path to someone else’s door.</p><p>“Thank you for that back there.” Taron said watching the kids interact with the adult at the door.</p><p>“No need to thank me. Like I said, I know her type and I could see that she was ready to pick a fight.” Nicola responded.</p><p>“How do you know her type?” Taron wondered out loud.</p><p>“My mum has friends like that and I know that they aren’t happy unless they are making other people’s lives miserable. Long story short though, they are part of the reason that I don’t talk to my mother outside of things regarding Jasmine.” Nicola explained. Taron nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Well thank you.” He said softly.</p><p>The rest of the trick or treating went well except for a few people mistaking he, Nicola and the kids as a family. Once the kids were done and had all that they wanted, they all made their ways back to their cars and decided to meet at Tina’s so that she could see Mikey and Jasmine in their cartoon Robin Hood and cartoon Maid Marian costumes.</p><p>When Tina saw the kids, her heart melted completely. She loved how Jasmine’s costume turned out and how beautiful she looked. Then of course there was her grandson who looked just like his daddy when he would dress up as the medieval icon as a little boy. </p><p>“You two look absolutely gorgeous.” Tina gushed proudly. The kids beamed up at her proudly.</p><p>“And what about you two? What are you dressed as?” Tina questioned, already knowing what her son was going to say.</p><p>“I am actually the ultimate 'FRIENDS' fangirl.” Nicola said as she modeled her outfit for Tina. Tina chuckled and smiled brightly. </p><p>“It looks very good. It suits you.” The older woman complimented.</p><p>“Thank you.” Nicola replied warmly, never having been complimented on her wardrobe choices before. It made her feel good and confident.</p><p>“Taron what about you?” Tina asked. Mikey looked at his father and giggled.</p><p>“He’s a chicken.” The little boy announced, making everyone laugh.</p><p>“I’m just me mam. Just wearing the gift you gave me for your birthday.” He replied with a shrug. Nicola glanced over at the KFC hoodie that he was wearing and inwardly smirked.</p><p>“I see. Well at least you are comfortable and warm.</p><p>“Taron!” Rosie shrieked as she and Mari came charging toward him.</p><p>“Hello you two.” He greeted as he scooped them both up as best he could. He gave them each a kiss and they were more than happy to attack him in hugs and kisses.</p><p>When they’d had enough, Taron put them down and all of the kids disappeared to go and play.</p><p>“Candy stays here.” Tina shouted, knowing full well that Mikey and Jasmine still had their candy bags. The adults laughed when the kids all groaned.</p><p>“So, is Mikey staying here tonight?” Tina asked.</p><p>“If that’s ok. I know the guys have been at me for a catch up.” Taron replied. Tina nodded.</p><p>“You be careful. Take a taxi tonight and not your car. I know what you’re like when you’re drunk.” Tina warned.</p><p>“What are you doing tonight Nicola?” Guy asked as he joined in the conversation.</p><p>“Well, I’ll probably put Jasmine to bed and go and stuff my face with the candy I know she doesn’t like.” She said truthfully.</p><p>“Why don’t you come out with me tonight?” Taron offered.</p><p>“I’m not a big drinker and to be honest, I wouldn’t feel right leaving Jasmine home alone.” Nicola replied, teasing about the last part.</p><p>“She can stay the night as well and then you can come and get her tomorrow morning. Just make sure that you take a taxi as well. I don’t want anything happening to either of you.” Tina warned. Nicola smiled and looked over at Taron who shrugged.</p><p>“Where are we going? I’ll meet you there.” Nicola asked. Taron nodded.</p><p>“Rummers.” Taron replied. Tina and Guy looked between the two and could tell that there was something possibly brewing between them.</p><p>=</p><p>Taron had been sitting at the bar watching Nicola talk with his friends. He was rather taken with her and thought that maybe he’d take Richard’s advice and ask her out. As soon as he saw Bleddyn and Jack talking with her, he knew that it wasn’t the right time and knew that the actions she was showing him that made his stomach flip were just her being nice.</p><p>“She’s great, mate.” Jack commented as he stumbled over to where Taron sat looking a little glum.</p><p>“Yeah she sure is.” Taron replied. The conversation didn’t last long because Nicola walked over to him.</p><p>“Are you ready to head home?” Taron asked, really not wanting to drink anymore and wanting Nicola away from his friends because he truthfully didn’t want any of his mates claiming her.</p><p>“I think I’m going to stay here if that’s ok. Bleddyn actually offered to take me home.” She replied kindly. Taron felt his heart sink. This is what he wanted to avoid.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all. Have fun and if you want, I can drop Jasmine off tomorrow.” He said, knowing that Nicola had already had quite a bit to drink and sensed that she’d be having even more.</p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course. Go and have some fun.” He replied as he put money on the bar top and stood up to leave.</p><p>Jack watched his friend leave and knew that it was because the woman had been flirting with another man. It was obvious that Taron was jealous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a filler chapter so I hope that you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think she was interested at all. I think she was just being nice.” Taron grumbled down the receiver of the phone.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Richard asked as he listened to his friend’s troubles. Taron sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Because she was doing everything with Bleddyn that Kate used to do with me when she was flirting.” Taron replied.</p><p>“There’s your problem. Your mind is still stuck on Kate and you need to let go of that.” Richard told him, earning an annoyed grunt in response.</p><p>“My mind is not stuck on Kate at all. If anything my mind is on my son and the fact that he needs a mother. I can’t keep doing this alone.” Taron said.</p><p>“Are you fidgeting with your wedding band that still sits on your finger?” Richard questioned, taking a large gulp of beer. Taron stopped playing with the metal and scoffed.</p><p>“That right there tells me that you aren’t ready for anything, I mean first of all, no woman is going to look in your direction if you are still wearing that ring. As far as they are concerned, you’re off the market mate.” Richard explained. Both men talked for a while more before Taron got tired and bid his goodbyes. </p><p>Taron knew that Richard was right but taking off his ring would mean that it was time to officially say goodbye and he wasn’t ready for that yet, even if he still wanted to find someone that could help him raise Mikey. His son really needed a mother and someone that could look after him while Taron was away working.</p><p>=</p><p>The next morning as Taron arrived at his mam’s house to collect Mikey, Nicola came walking up the path meeting him at the door.</p><p>“Good morning.” Nicola greeted, oddly in good spirits after a night of drinking. Taron smiled tightly.</p><p>“How was your night?” She asked. Taron shrugged.</p><p>“It was alright. Too quiet without Mikey around.” He replied truthfully. “What about you, how was your night?” Taron asked even though he really didn’t want to know had gone on between her and his mate.</p><p>“I never kiss and tell but it was a really good night. Best I’ve had in a long time.” She answered, unaware that she was making the man beside her jealous.</p><p>Taron knocked on the front door and before long, the door opened to reveal a beaming Mikey and Jasmine.</p><p>“Hello you two. What’s with the silly smiles?” Taron greeted as his mood changed dramatically, making Nicola know that something was yet again amiss between them.</p><p>“They got married last night.” Tina responded as she walked up behind the happy couple.</p><p>“Well that’s not fair, how come we weren’t invited?” Nicola playfully whined. Jasmine and Mikey giggled.</p><p>“No adults were allowed. It was just Rosie, Mari and this pair.” Tina said with a slight eye roll.</p><p>“Well, it’s time to say goodbye to your wife so we can go home.” Taron said with a hint of an unreadable tone that Nicola had never heard from him before but a tone that Tina recognized as heartbreak. She looked at her son with soft eyes and gave him a sympathetic smile.</p><p>Mikey did as his father asked and as he was doing that, Tina went to retrieve Jasmine and Mikey’s things that she had put into a bag each.</p><p>“Thanks for looking after them mam.” Taron thanked for both him and Nicola. Nicola nodded in agreement and took the bag from Tina. There was no more talking after that.</p><p>=</p><p>“So, you gonna tell me why you’re so glum?” Nicola asked as she and Taron sat at his dining table while the kids played with Pickles. </p><p>“I’m not glum.” Taron replied. Nicola could see where Mikey got his stubbornness from.</p><p>“Is it because I stayed after you left?” She asked and when Taron didn’t reply, Nicola knew that that’s what the problem was.</p><p>“Taron look at me.” Nicola instructed softly. Taron slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with her.</p><p>“Nothing actually happened last night. Just a lot of drinking.” She admitted. Taron looked at her with un-amusement.</p><p>“You don’t have to lie.” He replied.</p><p>“Why would I lie about that?” Nicola asked him. Taron shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe because you don’t kiss and tell.” He snapped.</p><p>“I really don’t want to go back to where we started Taron. You should know by now that I wouldn’t come between friends. I’d feel bad if something happened to you and Bleddyn because of something that went wrong between him and I. Besides, I’m not interested in sleeping or dating someone right now.” Nicola explained. Taron nodded but still didn’t believe her.</p><p>“I know you and Mikey are leaving tomorrow but when you come back, do you want to grab a drink and we can have a proper conversation with no little ears around. Maybe get to know each other better.” She offered, hoping that he’d see that she was trying. Taron let a small smile creep on to his face. Maybe Richard was wrong after all and he didn’t have to remove his ring.</p><p>“I’d like that.” Taron replied.</p><p>=</p><p>A few days had gone by since Taron and Mikey had been in London. Mikey was really enjoying his time with his father but he was really missing Pickles and Jasmine.</p><p>“Hi daddy.” Mikey greeted as Taron entered his trailer after filming for the day. Taron smiled and opened his arms for Mikey to run into.</p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Taron asked. Mikey nodded.</p><p>“I drawed you a picture.” The little boy announced proudly. Taron broke the hug and smiled at his son before kissing his forehead. He took the picture from Mikey and examined it.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. Good job.” Taron said as he gave his son a hi-five. Mikey giggled and ran off to help his nanny clean up. Taron stood and joined his son in cleaning up.</p><p>“Hope he was good today. I know yesterday he was a little cheeky.” Taron spoke, looking at Livia who smiled as if she were hiding something between Mikey and herself.</p><p>“I was good.” Mikey assured him through his giggles.</p><p>“Somehow, I don’t find that entirely convincing little one.” Taron teased. Mikey looked over at Olivia for help.</p><p>“We went for a walk, worked on his counting, he took a nap and then we did some drawing. Of course there was food in between but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.” Olivia explained. </p><p>“I see. Well, we’re done for today so we’ll see you tomorrow.” Taron replied as he picked Mikey up and bid the woman goodbye.</p><p>“Let’s finish cleaning up and we can head back home.” Taron suggested. </p><p>When they got home, Taron put Mikey to bed as he had fallen asleep in the car. It was obvious to Taron that even though he had Mikey with him and the boy was happy, Mikey was missing his friend and his grandparents. Taron knew that it would only be a few days more before everyone came to help him celebrate his birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***This contains visions of Kate.***</p><p>This is the chapter before the Birthday celebrations for Taron’s birthday.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you see anything that your daddy would like?” Olivia asked as she and Mikey walked around various different shops, looking for a gift for Taron. Mikey shook his head and jumped on the array of differently shaped bricks on the ground.</p><p>“I want food.” Mikey piped up, making his nanny chuckle. </p><p>“Ok then, where should we go to eat?” Olivia asked. Mikey thought about it for a second and decided that he wanted the same yogurt that his father loved.</p><p>“Yodurt.” Mikey answered, not realizing that she had asked where they should eat, not what he wanted to eat. Olivia chuckled once more and walked in the direction of Taron and Mikey’s London house. When they got there, Mikey ran to the kitchen and ripped the fridge open. </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. She loved looking after the little one but even she had to admit that he could be a handful at times.</p><p>“Michael come back here please, you need to take your coat and shoes off.” Olivia called from the entryway. Mikey meandered back and stopped in front of her.</p><p>The woman took Mikey’s coat off and helped him with his boots before they both went to the kitchen to have some lunch and further discuss birthday gift ideas for Taron’s birthday.</p><p>=</p><p>Back on set, Taron was struggling to get his lines right. Nothing he tried made anything flow creatively and the more they didn’t come out right, the more agitated and frustrated he got. It got to the point where Matthew was even frustrated with the fact that Taron kept grunting and berating himself.</p><p>“Right, everyone let’s break for lunch.” Matthew said as he walked over to the defeated man sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Matthew sat next to him and waited for Taron to stop beating himself up.</p><p>“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Matthew asked. Taron shook his head.</p><p>“What the hell am I doing?” Taron questioned in reply.</p><p>“Berating yourself, getting frustrated, grunting. Take your pick.” Matthew answered. He knew that Taron was having a hard time with everything especially since Taron had lost Kate while he was filming the first Kingsman.</p><p>“I just can’t get anything right today.” Taron shouted, balling his fists until his hands turned white.</p><p>“It’s understandable Taron. You lost Kate filming the first one and then having to film this scene where Harry isn’t remembering anything, it’s like losing a loved one all over again and the same emotions are there.” Matthew explained. Taron nodded.</p><p>“It’s hard.” He admitted. Matthew pat his shoulder and began to stand.</p><p>“Why don’t you go call your son and regroup, then when you come back we can try again and then if you still find it hard, we’ll move on to filming the next scene.” Matthew suggested, making Taron smile genuinely for the first time that day.</p><p>Taron went back to his trailer and texted Olivia and asked if Mikey had gone down for his nap. When she texted back saying that Mikey was most certainly awake and currently watching cartoons on tv, Taron quickly typed a reply. Olivia agreed to facetime and got Mikey ready to do so.</p><p>“I miss you daddy.” Mikey said as Taron’s face appeared on the screen.</p><p>“I miss you too mate, so much.” Olivia could see the hurt and emotion in Taron’s eyes and felt bad for having to be there with Mikey while they had their father and son time.</p><p>“When are you tuming home?” Mikey asked. Taron sighed and hung his head.</p><p>“I’ll give you two a minute.” Olivia said as she excused herself and walked over to where Mikey’s yogurt container sat on the table. It was a few minutes until Mikey called for Olivia to come back and join them.</p><p>They all talked for a little bit longer before Taron had to go and get back to work. He wanted to continue talking but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get anything done if he didn’t go now and get his head about himself.</p><p>“Alright Taron.” He said as he looked over his script. He started saying his lines, once again grunting in annoyance at the fact that it felt inauthentic. Taron pushed his script away and grabbed his laptop, hoping to find inspiration in the videos he had saved on the device. Playing the first video, Taron found himself in tears wishing for Kate. </p><p>Kate was still pregnant with Mikey and was making him kick so that Taron could see his son’s strong movements. Kate’s laugh was music to Taron’s ears, her smile made his heart soar with overwhelming love and the sound of her voice made him relax the way it would when he was stressed. </p><p>“I remember that like it was yesterday. He was an active one.” Kate said as she appeared beside Taron, sat next him and watched as they continued to annoy an unborn Mikey on the screen.</p><p>“I really wish you were here.” He replied, shutting the laptop and closing his eyes to try stop his tears.</p><p>Taron watched as many videos as he could before a knock on the door brought him back to reality. Miraculously though, he felt so much better. He was determined and ready to finally get this scene filmed and filmed to the best of his ability.</p><p>The Welshman took a deep breath as he stood in place ready to deliver his lines. What the man didn’t expect was to see his late wife standing behind Colin. It was like she knew he needed help. She smiled at him and gave him a nod, letting him know that everything filming wise was going to be ok.</p><p>*Scene*</p><p>Walking into Harry’s room, the last thing Eggsy expected was to see Harry packing.</p><p>“Harry. What’s going on?” He asked, standing by the door. Kate continued to stand behind Colin, hoping that her presence would give Taron the confidence that he needed. Taron tried to keep his eyes on Colin as the older man delivered his lines.</p><p>“I was just packing. Look at all these lovely toiletries Merlin very kindly gave me as a leaving present.” Harry spoke as he looked through his bag for the aftershave.</p><p>“Here, try this aftershave.” Harry said, holding out the bottle. Eggsy looked at Harry with heartbreak beginning to show in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, Harry. I’m wearing it.” He answered, motioning to himself. “Listen. You can’t just give up.” He continued.</p><p>“Give up? No, on the contrary, I’m about to achieve my dream. Researching rare butterflies alongside some of the finest minds in entomology.” Harry replied softly with a small smile barely tugging at his lips. That was Taron’s que to look at the various drawings on the walls. He examined them as tears grew in his eyes.</p><p>He looked back at Colin and all he saw was Kate as everyone else in the room seemed to melt away. His eyes locked with hers and he knew that it was time to officially say goodbye and move on for not only his sake but for Mikey’s.</p><p>“You know, you may as well have me stuck up on this wall. ‘Cause you’re never going to find a butterfly more interesting than me.” Taron said and Kate giggled.</p><p>“Sorry?” Harry asked with confusion as he leaned over his bag, before standing up straight. Eggsy kept his eyes on Harry.</p><p>“When you and I first met, I was just like a maggot.” He spoke, walking in front of Harry.</p><p>“Maggots turn into flies. Perhaps you mean larva.” Harry replied, making Eggsy’s smile fade.</p><p>“Larva, yeah, ok. Whatever. The point is, everyone wanted to squash me. But not you. You helped me to become a caterpillar. And now I’ve got wings.” Taron explained before his smile once again fell when he saw Kate wink at him. Colin saw his sadness and not only that but everyone in the crew could feel the raw emotion.</p><p>“I’m flying higher than I ever dreamed and that is all thanks to you.” Taron finished. Kate nodded and walked closer to Colin.</p><p>“It’s time to move on now baby.” Kate said softly. Taron breathed out silently and waited for Colin to speak.</p><p>“I hate to seem rude, but I need to finish packing and get some sleep.” Harry responded. Eggsy sighed.</p><p>“Harry, you can’t just walk away. Kingsman needs you. The whole world needs you.” He explained desperately. Kate knew that those lines were for her but she needed her boys to move on and create new memories. She wanted Taron to find someone to make him as happy as he made her. </p><p>“It’s time Taron.” Kate said. Taron’s heart shattered. He knew this day had to come eventually but he wasn’t ready, at least he didn’t think he was, even if he needed to move on for his son’s sake.</p><p>“I need you.” Eggsy spoke as his bottom lip quivered slightly. Of course Taron poured his true emotions into his line and he meant it. He needed Kate. Kate smiled one last time and waited for Colin to say his last line. </p><p>“Eggy, whoever the Harry was that you knew, he’s gone, I’m afraid.” Harry concluded, holding out his hand for Eggsy to shake.</p><p>Taron looked at Colin’s hand and knew that that was his que but no matter how much his hand wanted to move, his brain wouldn’t let him because he knew that once the scene was finished, it was time for him and Kate to say goodbye so that life could move on.</p><p>“It’s ok baby, everything will be ok. Trust yourself and know that I’m so proud of you.” Kate encouraged. Taron nodded his head and took Colin’s hand.</p><p>“Goodbye.” Harry said with finality. Eggsy walked back toward the door and watched as Harry zipped up his bags.</p><p>Taron knocked on the door and when the person on the other side opened it, he took one last glance at Kate with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you baby.” She said. The door closed and Matthew called cut.</p><p>=</p><p>Taron went home after everything and felt emotionally and mentally drained. Olivia offered to stay longer and take care of Mikey while Taron took time for himself to do whatever he needed. </p><p>“Michael, dinner is ready.” Olivia said, pulling the boy’s attention away from his sleeping father. Mikey ran over to the table.</p><p>“Fanks.” Mikey said when Olivia handed him a plate. The woman smiled and together they ate their dinner.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Olivia said just as a few seconds of silence set in. Mikey all of a sudden piped up.</p><p>“For daddy.” He said as he passed Olivia a simple black necklace string that he found on the bottom of his toy chest.</p><p>“What is it?” She asked, wanting to hear what Mikey thought it was.</p><p>“String.” Mikey replied a matter-of-factly. Olivia chuckled.</p><p>“Shall we wrap it tomorrow and you can give it to him on his birthday?” She questioned. Mikey nodded and they continued to eat in silence.</p><p>After dinner was said and done, Olivia got Mikey ready and settled in bed for the night. Once she was sure the little boy was asleep, she went to check on Taron and make sure that he was ok. </p><p>Walking out to the lounge room, she didn’t see Taron on the sofa so she decided to leave the house for the night and leave Taron to rest.</p><p>Taron laid in his own bed and mourned the final loss of his wife. He didn’t think his cries were that loud but when Mikey creeped into his father’s room, Taron knew he had woken his son.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Mikey said as he rested his small hand on Taron’s reddened and tear stained cheek. Taron cuddled into the little boy and held him close, knowing that he was the last connection to his wife.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Taron said through his sobs.</p><p>“Love oo too.” Mikey replied.</p><p>Both father and son falling into the deepest sleeps they’ve had in a very long time.</p><p>=</p><p>A couple days later, Taron was doing better but he was really looking forward to hugging his mam and getting to talk with her. He just felt like he needed a good mama hug.</p><p>“Mikey they’re almost here.” Taron called as he stepped out to wait for them. They had all agreed to come spend time with Taron and Mikey for Taron’s birthday. Of course Mikey was only looking forward to seeing Jasmine as he was beginning to really miss her. Facetimes with her were just not cutting it anymore. Mikey ran as fast as he could to join his father outside before they all arrived.</p><p>“Are you excited?” Taron asked with amusement at the fact that his son was bouncing in his spot. Mikey nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.” He replied with a bright and beaming smile.</p><p>“Did you miss your wife?” Taron teased. Mikey looked up at him and giggled. Taron picked Mikey up and they watched in eagerness as cars whizzed past.</p><p>“Daddy, down please.” Mikey said as he wriggled in his father’s grasp. Taron set him down and Mikey started running around, too excited to know how to handle himself. </p><p>Soon enough, Tina, Guy and the girls pulled up and got out. Taron made a beeline for his mam, immediately throwing his arms around her. He had called her and told her what had happened and she knew that he’d need this when she arrived. She was more than happy to dote on her hurting son.</p><p>“I missed you.” Guy said as he picked up his grandson. Mikey cuddled into him happily.</p><p>“I hope it’s ok but Kate’s parents wanted to come. I told them that you wouldn’t mind.” Tina explained as she saw Jennifer get out of the car.</p><p>“It’s more than ok.” Taron answered, breaking their hug so that he could greet his in-laws. Jennifer embraced him tight while Dave clapped him on the shoulder. Mikey grew tired of not having his father’s attention so he went up to him and pulled at Taron’s pant leg.</p><p>“Daddy.” Mikey whispered, suddenly feeling very shy. Taron looked down at his son and picked him up. Mikey hid his face in his father’s neck as Jennifer stepped toward them.</p><p>“Mikey, this is your grandma and grandpa.” Taron introduced but Mikey wasn’t having it. Taron chuckled, as did Jennifer and Dave.</p><p>“We’re your mam’s parents. It’s nice to meet you Michael.” Jennifer said softly, seeing so much of her daughter in the little boy.</p><p>“Can you say hi?” Taron asked and Mikey moved his face so that he could peek at the people in front of him.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll eventually warm up Taron.” Dave said. Taron nodded.</p><p>“He’s beautiful. She’d be very proud.” Jennifer said before they made their way over to where Tina and Guy stood talking with their daughters.</p><p>Mikey was about to hide his face again when he spotted Nicola’s car. He perked up and wriggled once more in Taron’s grasp. Taron quickly put him down but had to hold him back until the car shut off.</p><p>“Jasmine.” Mikey said, trying to free himself. </p><p>“Just wait until Nicola gets Jasmine out of the car, then you can go over and say hi.” Taron instructed. Mikey grew impatient and dashed to the vehicle. Taron followed his son and tried to hold him back again but that was no use.</p><p>As soon as Nicola’s hand was on the handle and opening the door, Mikey had ducked under her arm and climbed into the car, throwing himself on his friend.</p><p>“Michael.” Taron said sternly.</p><p>“It’s ok. Jasmine hasn’t shut up about this.” Nicola whispered, making Taron smirk. Mikey attempted to unbuckle Jasmine from her car seat but couldn’t.</p><p>“Help.” He and Jasmine said in unison. Nicola undid the buckle and lifted the kids out of the car before locking it and going to the boot to get their bags and Taron’s gifts.</p><p>“Thanks for agreeing to this. I know that Mikey’s been really excited about this as well.” Taron said as he took Nicola’s bag.</p><p>Jennifer watched the scene and smiled to herself. It was clear that the two adults had a special connection and she was glad for it. She just hoped that she and Dave would still be able to know their grandson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my beauties, with this chapter and the last, I wanted them to be based on Taron’s birthday. This is the last birthday part as the next chapter will centered around Christmas.</p><p>I hope that you enjoy this but before I end this note, I want to say a massive thank you to HitmeonmyTspot for taking the time to help me out with this story and with this chapter. I really appreciate the help so much.</p><p>Now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night as everyone sat around the dinner table, Nicola sat in her spot and went through what she was going to say when Taron opened her gift. Although she appeared to be listening, Jennifer and Tina knew that she wasn't.</p><p>"So Nicola, tell us about yourself." Jennifer said, wanting to find out more about this woman. Nicola shrugged.</p><p>"There's not much to tell really." Nicola replied, not wanting to ruin the night with her past.</p><p>"Oh there must be something. You have a beautiful daughter, you must have a husband." Jennifer pried. Dave sighed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Pay no mind to her Nicola. She did the same thing to Taron when he and Kate started dating." Dave said as he pointed to her. Nicola smiled and chuckled slightly.</p><p>"I don't mind at all, I just don't like explaining my past." Nicola responded truthfully. Taron looked at his mam so that she'd get the hint to change the subject and thankfully she did.</p><p>"How has filming been?" Tina asked.</p><p>"It's been alright. Mikey's nanny has been a massive help and you love her right?" Taron asked, looking at his son.</p><p>"She's nice." Mikey agreed with his mouth full of his cut up meatballs. Taron chuckled when he realized that the boy had sauce around his mouth, indicating that he was very much enjoying his party food.</p><p>"I'm glad that she's nice." Nicola replied before Jennifer turned her attention to Nicola.</p><p>"Boyfriend then?" Jennifer tried again. Nicola sighed.</p><p>"Long story short, Jasmine is my sister, not my daughter. I've not had a boyfriend in a few years, never been married and I work. Nothing much more than that." Nicola answered, trying to keep everything on a need to know basis for not only her sake but for Jasmine's as it still makes Jasmine cry herself to sleep some nights.</p><p>"Oh you poor dears but bless you for looking after your sister." Jennifer said.</p><p>The rest of dinner was full of laughter and stories of Taron when he was little. Mikey enjoyed listening to what his father used to do when he was Mikey's age.</p><p>=</p><p>"This is for you." Jasmine said, handing Taron a card that she and Nicola had picked out for him.</p><p>"Thank you." Taron replied, giving her a small wink. Jasmine skipped back to her sister and cuddled into her.</p><p>"Good job Jassy." Nicola whispered into her sister's ear. Taron took his time to read what was written and by the end of it, he found himself smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Jasmine asked.</p><p>"I love it." Taron replied. Nicola and Jasmine smiled at him. Taron placed it down in front of him before reaching for the gift that Nicola had found for him.</p><p>"No wait, open that last." Nicola told him nervously. He gave her an unsure look but moved on to the other gifts and because there weren't too many gifts, it didn't take long for Taron to open them and when he came to Mikey's gift, Mikey climbed onto Taron's lap so that he could help open it.</p><p>"What is it?" Taron asked when he finally got to the item. Mikey looked at him with excitement.</p><p>"String." He replied cheerfully as he played with the hair on Taron's arm.</p><p>"Well, thank you. It's beautiful." Taron said, kissing his son's cheek. Mikey leaned back into him and giggled.</p><p>"Mikey, why don't you come sit here with me so that your father can open the last present." Tina suggested. The little boy shimmied himself off Taron's lap and ran to his grandmother before climbing onto her lap.</p><p>"Now can I open this?" Taron teased Nicola. She nodded and watched with more anticipation than anyone else in the room. When the items had been revealed, Taron's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Why did you give me this?" He asked with more shock than he had intended. Nicola's heart dropped, she knew that she'd step on someone's toes and that was the last thing she wanted. By the look on her face, Taron realized that he'd made it sound as though he wasn't grateful and like he didn't like it.</p><p>"I haven't told anyone this but I love genealogy and while I was working on mine, it gave me an idea. I saw that your family name was connected to the Coliseum and because of that, it was easy to find this. If you look at the list of names, your great great great grandfather's is the third one listed." Nicola explained as she gave a little shrug.</p><p>"I'm shit at buying presents for guys so if you don't like it though, that's ok. Your mam might." Nicola concluded. Taron continued to take everything in and focused on the frame in his hands. Never having had anyone take this much time and effort for him, he didn't know quite what to do, say or think.</p><p>"Taron, are you ok?" Guy asked, seeing the cogs turning in his son's head. Taron nodded and sent a smile to Nicola.</p><p>"Give her a hug Taron." Jennifer said, making her husband and everyone else roll their eyes for the millionth time that night. Despite rolling his eyes though, Taron stood up and walked over to Nicola and wrapped her in a hug for perhaps a little longer than was appropriate for friends. Neither of them wanting the hug to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Christmas themed chapter. I hope that you enjoy this.</p><p>Once again, I want to take a moment to thank HitmeonmyTspot for her help with this.</p><p>***All Links for the outfits, gifts and other items will be at the end of this chapter***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Christmas music playing in the background and the smell of freshly made hot chocolate in the air, Nicola gracefully moved around the kitchen making Jasmine a special almost (December 23rd) Christmas breakfast. It was something that she had always wanted to enjoy with someone else and now that she had Jasmine, she vowed to herself that she was going to make this the best Christmas Jasmine would ever have and spoil her sister rotten.</p><p>Nicola had always felt guilty for celebrating Christmas when she knew full well Jasmine wasn’t getting to celebrate it as her mother didn’t believe in anything happy. This year however, was going to be the best for the both of them.  </p><p>When breakfast was ready, Nicola bounded up the staircase excitedly and walked into her sister’s room to wake her up.</p><p>“Good morning sleepy head.” Nicola said before kissing the little girl’s cheek. Jasmine slightly stirred before stretching and opening her eyes, squinting at the bright light coming from the curtains.</p><p>“I made a special breakfast.” Nicola said. Jasmine climbed down from the top bunk and put her slippers and jacket on before reaching for her sister who gladly picked her up and carried her downstairs.</p><p>Jasmine gasped when she saw the food on the table waiting for them. Reindeer pancakes, Christmas themed fruit on sticks and of course hot chocolate in snowman mugs.</p><p>“What do you think?” Nicola asked. Jasmine beamed.</p><p>“I’m hungry.” Jasmine replied, making Nicola chuckle.</p><p>“I should hope so. Let’s eat and then we can set up the Christmas tree.” Nicola said as she set Jasmine down helped her get settled at the table.</p><p>They ate their food and talked about what they’d do for the rest of the day. Jasmine had suggested going Christmas light hunting as it was something she had heard at school and wanted to do. Nicola agreed and she even said that she’d buy Jasmine a treat while they went hunting.</p><p>Hours later at Tina and Guy’s house, Mikey and Taron were visiting before they headed out to hunt for Christmas lights so that Mikey could draw the picture he insisted on making after seeing the lights. </p><p>“Can you read dis?” Mikey asked as he walked up to Guy. Guy looked at the book Mikey was holding and smiled. It was the same book he would read to Taron when he was little. ‘Under the Mistletoe’ by Lizzie Lawson and Robert Ellice Mack was definitely a story he hadn’t read in a long time but one he was happy to read now.</p><p>Taron and Tina stopped what they were doing in the kitchen to come and join the story. Taron smiled as Guy continued to read. The images of Guy reading the book when he was small entered his mind, painting a bright smile on his lips.</p><p>Tina took a sneaky picture of her boys all on the sofa listening to every word that was on the page. It really warmed her heart to see this happening once again.</p><p>“Daddy, you read me dis please?” Mikey asked after Guy announced that he was done reading.</p><p>“Sure.” He replied. Mikey climbed off of Guy’s lap and onto Taron’s, leaning back and patting Taron’s arms while Taron looked for another story to read.</p><p>“Under the Mistletoe; what happened there? Under the mistletoe, this happened there, in the dark passage, close by the stair, under the mistletoe, this little pair were.” Taron began. Mikey pointed to the image on the page.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asked with curiosity.</p><p>“That’s mistletoe.” Taron replied. Mikey looked up at Taron.</p><p>“Why?” He asked. Taron smiled.</p><p>“Mistletoe is something that people put up at Christmas.” Taron explained but Mikey was still confused.</p><p>“Ok, keep reading.” Mikey said whilst thinking of how he could acquire some.</p><p>“But under the mistletoe, what happened there? Under the mistletoe, this little pair, met with each other; what happened there, under the mistletoe? That’s their affair there.” Taron finished. Mikey yawned and sighed.</p><p>“Tired?” Mikey nodded and Taron lifted Mikey’s hands to his lips and kissed them gently.</p><p>“Let’s go home and have a nap so that we can enjoy tonight.” Taron suggested but Mikey didn’t hear it because he had already fallen asleep. Taron smiled, put the book to the side before cradling Mikey in his arms so that he could stand up. He walked into the kitchen with a heavily sleeping boy. </p><p>“Such a sweet boy. Must be exhausted from all of the excitement.” Tina said when she saw her son.</p><p>“I’m gonna head home and put him to bed but thank you for lunch. I really appreciate it.” Taron responded quietly. Tina smiled and helped them to the car. She got Mikey buckled in while Taron ran back to grab their jackets.</p><p>“I love you so much, sweet angel.” Tina whispered, placing a feather light kiss to Mikey’s forehead.</p><p>=</p><p>Jasmine skipped along while holding Nicola’s hand. They looked in shop windows and of course walked up and down the streets looking at the beautiful Christmas displays that people had taken the time to put up. Everything was absolute magic for Jasmine and she was really enjoying herself.</p><p>“Lina, I see Mikey.” Jasmine squealed with glee. Nicola followed Jasmine’s finger and saw Taron and Mikey stopped in front of someone’s house. They looked like they were deep in conversation and Nicola didn’t want to interrupt them.</p><p>“Why don’t we just let them be.” Nicola suggested as she and Jasmine crossed the street to go back to the car. </p><p>“But I just want to say hi.” Jasmine replied, letting go of Nicola’s hand and making a run for it. Thankfully though, Nicola caught Jasmine’s arm and picked her up.</p><p>“Don’t do that again. Had I not seen you, you could have been hit by a car.” Nicola lectured.</p><p>“Sorry.” Jasmine replied, feeling bad.</p><p>Hearing the commotion, Taron looked around and saw what looked like Nicola lecturing her sister. He pulled out his phone and sent the woman a text. Nicola looked up from her phone and looked to where she knew the Egerton men stood. Taron waved before Mikey looked over and wriggled from his father’s grasp.</p><p>“See, Mikey wants to say hi.” Jasmine sassed. Nicola picked her sister up and walked across the road again. </p><p>“Put me down.” Jasmine said when Nicola didn’t immediately set her down. Taron chuckled as did Nicola. Jasmine threw her arms around Mikey and they hugged, giggling shyly.</p><p>“Now that you’ve said hello, let’s leave Mikey and his dad to enjoy the lights.” Nicola said, making the kids faces fall sadly.</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Jasmine replied, giving her sister her best sad puppy eyes.</p><p>“Jasmine, you’ll see them tomorrow. You can manage a few hours away from Mikey.” Nicola answered. Jasmine and Mikey hugged each other again but this time it was in protest at being separated.</p><p>“You don’t have to go yet, I mean, have you had your dinner?” Taron asked, not really wanting Nicola to leave with Jasmine either.</p><p>“We have actually.” Nicola replied. Taron’s face fell as well and it was clear where Mikey got his sad eyes from.</p><p>“The three of you need to cheer up, we will see each other for Christmas tomorrow.” Nicola said as she tried to stay strong in her reply. Taron nodded, he knew that the woman was right and he got a smile on his face again and took Nicola’s side.</p><p>“She’s right. Mikey, say goodbye to Jasmine.” Taron instructed. Mikey reluctantly let go of the little girl and took hold of Taron’s hand.</p><p>“Bye Mikey.” Jasmine said as Nicola picked her back up.</p><p>“Bye.” Mikey replied as he waved goodbye, making sure to blow her a kiss as they got further away. Taron looked down at his son, shook his head and chuckled at him.</p><p>“Come on Romeo, let’s go.” Taron said as he too picked up his little one and continued walking in the direction he was before Jasmine and Nicola came over to say hi.</p><p>=</p><p>The next day, Jasmine was up really early and jumping on Nicola’s bed to wake her up this time. She was really excited to not only see what Santa got her for Christmas but to also see Mikey. </p><p>“Can you stop jumping on my bed?” Nicola grumbled. Jasmine giggled and ignored her sister’s request.</p><p>“If you won’t stop, no hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies before we have to get ready and go.” Nicola replied. Jasmine immediately stopped and plopped down on the bed.</p><p>“I want that.” She stated. Nicola chuckled and sat up, grabbing Jasmine and attacking her with kisses. Jasmine squealed and laughed loudly. She wriggled and writhed and hearing her laughter was music to Nicola’s ears. There was nothing more special to her than that.</p><p>Once Nicola and Jasmine had made their breakfast and hot chocolates, they settled down in front of the tv to binge watch Christmas movies before they left for Tina’s later that night.</p><p>=</p><p>Over at Tina and Guy’s Mikey was helping his grandmother in the kitchen while Taron did some last minute Christmas shopping.</p><p>“Can I have dis?” Mikey asked as he held the carrot top in his small fist. Tina looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>“What for?” Tina questioned, wanting to know why he’d want something like that.</p><p>“Aprise.” He simply replied. Tina smiled and went on with preparing the carrots for dinner.</p><p>A few minutes later, Tina realized that the house was a little too quiet. She had assumed that Guy had taken the kids out but that idea was short lived when she heard a swinging sound effected and a grunt coming from her grandson. She put the knife she was holding down and went to see what was going on.</p><p>“Michael, what on earth are you doing?” She asked with surprise in her tone. Mikey was on his tippy toes trying to stick the carrot tops to the wall with one of Rosie’s toy hammers that of course had a swing sound effect.</p><p>“Daddy said I’m apposed to.” Mikey said, straining to reach the spot he’d chosen. Tina chuckled.</p><p>“Those are carrot tops Michael, I don’t think your daddy meant for you to put that up.” She explained and Mikey looked at her with confusion.</p><p>“No.” He said, feeling so sure that he was right. Tina figured that rather than arguing with him, she’d simply humor him and help him put the tops up. </p><p>When he was happy with where his carrot tops were hanging, he wrapped his arms around Tina’s neck and hugged her.</p><p>“Fanks.” He said. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Tina replied before she took Mikey back into the kitchen and got him set up at the counter to colour while she finished the food preparations.</p><p>Looking at the time and seeing that they were a little bit behind schedule, Nicola called up to Jasmine.</p><p>“Jasmine, we’re going to be late.” She said. </p><p>“I can’t find my card for Mikey.” Jasmine shouted back. Nicola rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Jasmine I told you that it’s down here.” Nicola answered. Jasmine giggled to herself and speedily met her sister at the door.</p><p>Both women got into the car and they made it to Tina and Guy’s in the nick of time. Nicola helped her sister out of the car and when they had everything that they needed, they walked to the front door. Jasmine knocked and looked up at her sister.</p><p>“You look like a princess.” The little girl said, making Nicola smile.</p><p>“I may look like a princess but you are the real beauty, not me.” Nicola replied. Jasmine took hold of Nicola’s arm and hugged it.</p><p>“Love oo.” She said. Nicola looked down at her and winked.</p><p>“I love you too.” She responded just before Tina opened the door. Of course Mikey being excited, pushed past her and nearly knocked Jasmine over with the force of his arms around her.</p><p>“Michael, be careful. Let them come inside.” Tina warned. Nicola and Jasmine walked in and their jaws dropped at how beautiful everything looked. It was the first time that either of them had seen something this decorated. </p><p>The warmly lit fireplace crackled and popped while the Christmas tree in the corner of the room shone with incandescent beauty. Gifts of various sizes sat under the tree, decorations of Christmases past had been placed around the house and the smell of a home cooked meal wafted through the house, enveloping it’s inhabitants in the magic of Christmas. </p><p>“Let me take your coats and then we can go through.” Tina said as she hung up the coats.</p><p>“Tum on.” Mikey said as he and Jasmine ran into the kitchen.</p><p>“Jasmine, don’t run.” Nicola said, not wanting her sister to accidently knock anything over because most of the decor looked as though they had been handmade.</p><p>“It’s fine honey, they’re just excited.” Tina replied, leading Nicola to the kitchen where Taron, Dave, Jennifer and Guy were standing to keep and eye on the kids that were playing race cars on the ground.</p><p>“My, Nicola. You look stunning.” Jennifer said when she saw the young woman. Taron looked over and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. </p><p>The red plaid dress hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was up on one side with simple yet pretty twists, allowing the rest of her curls to flow freely. Her eyes were dusted in a beautiful yet subtle gold shimmer and don’t get him started on how her lips looked. Every inch of her made his stomach flip and erupt in flutters.</p><p>“Earth to Taron.” Tina said, waving her hand in front of his face. Taron looked at his mum sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry, what were you saying?” He asked after clearing his throat.</p><p>“I said that tea’s on and then Mikey asked if you could sit next to him and Jasmine.” Tina explained with amusement. Taron nodded and walked out of the kitchen and to where the kids were already sitting down.</p><p>“Hi daddy.” Mikey greeted.</p><p>“Hi bud.” Taron replied as he sat down. </p><p>Soon enough, everyone gathered at the table and started visiting with each other. Though it was obvious to both Jennifer and Tina that Taron was conflicted and having an inner battle within himself. Jennifer made a mental note to talk to Taron when they had a minute to themselves.</p><p>=</p><p>“Fanks, I love dem.” Mikey said, giving Nicola a hug in thanks for his Christmas present. Taron picked up the little Mickey Mouse trainers and examined them with a small smile on his lips. He knew that they were a little on the pricey side because when he was shopping for Mikey, who’d get his gifts from him later, he saw the price.</p><p>“You’re welcome Mikey.” Nicola said as they broke the hug. Taron placed the shoes down and handed Jasmine a present.</p><p>Jasmine looked at him with shock. She didn’t think she’d get a gift especially since she had never had a Christmas before. She looked as though she wanted to cry.</p><p>“Open it.” Mikey said as he looked up from the toy he and his aunts were playing with. </p><p>“Oi you, don’t be bossy.” Taron warned, giving his son a stern look. Mikey giggled and waited for his friend to open her gift. Jasmine took her time unwrapping everything and by the time everything was revealed, Jasmine burst into tears.</p><p>“Oh honey, don’t you like it?” Jennifer asked, feeling concerned for the little girl. Jasmine rubbed her eyes and moved over to her sister who embraced her tightly, letting her know that it was ok. Tina immediately got up and filled a cup with water and grabbed a couple tissues for Jasmine.</p><p>“Here you go.” She said as she handed the items over. Tina knew what it was like to have everyone staring at you while you cried. </p><p>“Thank you so much Tina.” Nicola said quietly. </p><p>After a few minutes, Jasmine looked up and wiped at her eyes.</p><p>“You ok bug?” Nicola asked softly. Jasmine nodded and took the cup from her sister. </p><p>When she felt better, Jasmine went back to looking at her gift before looking up at Taron. He smiled at her, making her smile back at him.</p><p>“I love it.” Jasmine said.</p><p>It didn’t take long until the kids had had enough and ran off to go and play with the other toys and that gave Jennifer the chance to ask Nicola if Jasmine was ok. Nicola assured the woman that everything was ok.</p><p>=</p><p>The rest of the night went swimmingly. The kids all squealed and jumped up and down when they got a gift they’d wanted and of course the adults watched on with happiness and snapped as many pictures as they could.</p><p>When it came time for the night to end, Mikey unknowingly stood under the carrot tops that he and Tina hung up in the doorway earlier that afternoon. </p><p>“Well would you look at that, you two are under the Mistletoe.” Nicola teased her sister and her friend. She also knew that they were standing under the end of a vegetable.</p><p>Mikey and Jasmine looked up and then looked at Nicola, wanting to know what that meant.</p><p>“Mikey, you know that you have to kiss her.” Taron said, catching onto what the woman beside him was trying to do.</p><p>“Ewwwwwwww.” The kids hollered, pulling their best disgusted expressions. Taron and Nicola laughed.</p><p>“Why don’t you show them what to do.” Guy teased, not thinking that the younger adults would take his word for it.</p><p>“Take note Mikey, you’ll have to do this when you are old like your father.” Guy continued to tease.</p><p>Nicola and Taron moved to stand under it and even though Taron knew it wasn’t the real deal, his heart rate picked up and he felt himself growing nervous.</p><p>“First you take her hands in yours like this.” Taron started, taking hold of Nicola’s hands. “Then you lean in and kiss her like this.” Taron finished, leaning in to kiss Nicola but stopped just before going further for fear of ruining things. Though, he really really wanted to kiss her and wanted to kick himself for not following through with the kiss.</p><p>===<br/>***Outfits.</p><p>Taron: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7f/b5/55/7fb555641d1ab65ba0b28a7c3969c111--house-party-a-house.jpg</p><p>Nicola: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/55/5e/cc555ea333c43a783e64295c7e6bad2c.jpg</p><p>Mikey: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ba/62/53/ba6253c3360b23e23609c203e105652c.jpg</p><p>Jasmine: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Un16hhbpUUA81gvgm5tKnX1rBZotPIapYtoXlW2UQOPgFhbIflx65WnFz00drMYFUlenkA=s85</p><p>***Breakfast For Jasmine and Nicola.</p><p>Pancakes: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/67/89/bb6789e040ef5e6cbdf539ae8d053bde.jpg</p><p>Fruit On Sticks: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/c3/db/abc3dbb019bd55e3d2b00304ab5dfb72.jpg</p><p>***Christmas Book.</p><p>Under The Mistletoe: https://books.google.com/books/content?id=7AELygEACAAJ&amp;printsec=frontcover&amp;img=1&amp;zoom=5</p><p>***Mikey's Hammer.</p><p>Hammer: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61PVfF4kq-L._AC_SX522_.jpg</p><p>***Mistletoe.</p><p>Carrot Top: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ1Jj_fgIEfrSX4gViwm2rbAA0gfDg-9-HXqQ&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p>***Hair and Makeup.</p><p>Nicola's Hair and Makeup Look: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/fb/78/defb7865438952b1423f5c9f5aa080a3.jpg</p><p>***Gifts.</p><p>Mikey's Shoes: https://d3d71ba2asa5oz.cloudfront.net/12001015/images/152545-7t__1.jpg</p><p>Jasmine's Tea Party Set: https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2019-12/18/18/asset/e3dfce476f8a/sub-buzz-179-1576692328-7.jpg?resize=625:558</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***WARNINGS:<br/>Mentions of attempted parental altercations, mentions of alcohol, mentions of child trauma, mentions of physical abuse, Mentions of child abuse, Mentions of police interventions. </p><p>If you happen to notice anything else in this chapter that you would deem as triggering, please let me know so that I can go back and edit this warning so that other people will be made aware of any and all possible triggers.***</p><p>~To find the images used in this chapter, you can find all the associated links at the end of this chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life for Nicola had always been difficult and the best thing she could have done for herself was to move out and make a life for herself. When she learned that her mother was expecting a baby, she was excited for a sibling but she knew that there was a chance that the baby could have the same upbringing as she had. She knew that if that happened, she would take on the role of caregiver.</p><p>Flashing forward 4 years, Jasmine was under Nicola's care and although it had its challenges, Nicola absolutely loved having her sister under the same roof. She was able to make life fun for her sister and give her safety. Nicola had recently made it a point to teach her sister what to do in the event that one or both of Jasmine's parents showed up unannounced. She knew that Jasmine would probably freeze up as the little girl was still young and it was common for anyone to freeze in scary and traumatic situations. She just wanted her sister to be prepared in case anything ever happened.</p><p>Today had started out like any other. Nicola got her sister up and ready for school, however when she went to start her car, it wouldn't work. Nicola groaned to herself and Jasmine giggled from her carseat in the back.</p><p>"It's not funny. I have errands to run today." Nicola said.</p><p>"Walking is good." Jasmine replied a matter-of-factly. Nicola rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Alright then, let's walk." She responded, getting out of the car and moved to the back where Jasmine was already trying to get herself unbuckled.</p><p>After coming home from walking her sister to school, Nicola flopped down on the sofa with a loud sigh, Nicola closed her eyes trying to think of what to do about her car. She knew that she needed the car but with needing the money for paying the bills and other payments today, she decided that because today was friday and she had a few days off, she would wait to get her car fixed on Monday when more money came in.</p><p>She got up off the furniture and went to make herself a coffee so that she could lock herself in her office for a little bit before doing some of the house work.</p><p>=</p><p>A few hours later at the nursery school, Mikey and Jasmine were playing racing cars whilst making the fast sounds rather loudly. The loud sounds drew Ivy's attention to the pair.</p><p>"Can I play too?" Ivy asked as she shyly walked over to Jasmine and Mikey. Mikey looked at the other little girl and handed her his toy. He knew his father would want him to share, even if Ivy was mean and bit him.</p><p>The three of them played for a while longer and thoroughly enjoyed playing with their racing cars.</p><p>"It's time to pack up now. It's almost home time." Miss Jameson told the kids as Mrs. Graves was getting the other children to put their toys away. The three children packed everything up and ran toward their school bags, putting their belongings inside.</p><p>Once all the little ones had all their treasure in their bags, Mrs. Graves told the kids to join her on the carpet just like they always did on a Friday afternoon before their parents came to collect them. The reason did this is because she gave out four little awards for the kids that had the best smile, was the most organized, best listener and the best role model for the week.</p><p>Mikey was always the most excited for this time of day because he loved seeing which one of his friends achieved during the week.</p><p>"This week was really hard to choose just one of you for each award because you were all so good." Mrs. Graves started. The kids all listened intently and excitedly.</p><p>"For the best smile this week, the award goes to Rhys." Miss Jameson read out as she always did.</p><p>"The next award is most organized and that goes to Jasmine." The teacher read out. Mikey and their other friends clapped loudly for the little girl who beamed proudly before hopping back to her place between Mikey and another little boy, Carwyn.</p><p>"The best listener this week goes to Ivy." Mrs. Graves said. Ivy, who never got awards was very proud of herself and she felt like a proper grown up. She giggled and happily accepted the certificate and sat back down.</p><p>"Before I give out the last award, I want to thank each of you for being so well behaved this week and I'm so proud of you all." Mrs. Graves said as she started wrapping up for the afternoon. The last award went to a sweet little girl that was in Mikey and Jasmine's friend group as well, Isla.</p><p>While the teacher was handing out the last of everything, the phone in the nursery room let out a shrill ring.</p><p>"This is Megan." Miss Jameson said, answering.</p><p>"I've just had two very angry parents in my office who insisted on coming to collect their daughter." The head of the nursery school explained. Miss Jameson sighed.</p><p>"Which child do they belong to?" She asked.</p><p>=</p><p>"Tina I need a huge favor. My car wouldn't start this morning and I had planned to get it fixed on Monday when more money came in but right now, I urgently need to get to the school. Can you or Guy come and get me?" Nicola asked, trying to keep her calm.</p><p>"I'm sorry hon. I'm waiting for the girls at their school and Guy is at work." Tina answered, making Nicola let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Let me ring Taron. I know that he's on his way to get Mikey now." Tina continued. Nicola nodded and smiled slightly.</p><p>"Thank you so much Tina. Tell him that I'm outside waiting." Nicola said. Tina agreed and hung up.</p><p>Nicola didn't have to wait long until Taron pulled up. She got into his car and they hastily made their way to the school.</p><p>"Mam said it was urgent?" He asked carefully, not really wanting to pry but wanting to know if everything was ok. Nicola simply gave him a sideways glance. That glance told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>The entire way there, Nicola went between picking at her freshly painted nails and chewing her nails. Her leg bounced up and down now and then as well.</p><p>"COME ON!" Taron shouted, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. Nicola looked at him and smirked. She knew he was feeling her stress and she felt bad for that. Nicola always tried to be positive and be strong for those around her but when it came to things as serious as this, she found that very difficult.</p><p>"How far do you think we are from the school?" Nicola asked, trying to look around the other vehicles.</p><p>"Within running distance." Taron replied seriously.</p><p>"You're nuts." Nicola joked. Taron felt his heart rate pick up even more and he could feel the familiar feeling of those pesky butterflies deep within his belly. Even a silly comment made him weak at the knees and he knew that he'd have to ask her out soon if he wanted any chance with her.</p><p>Eventually they got to the school and when Nicola got there, she saw her sister in tears and her mother and Jasmine's father yelling at the teachers. Thankfully most of the other children had been picked up by this point and those kids that were still there were playing in a different area, being supervised by another teacher.</p><p>"You go get Mikey, I've got this." Nicola said as they went their separate ways.</p><p>"Jasmine." Nicola called. The terrified little girl ran toward her sister and threw her arms around her legs. Nicola picked Jasmine up and held her close.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Nicola's mother scoffed. Nicola took a deep breath.</p><p>"She's not yours. We are taking her home." Jasmine's father added.</p><p>"This is not an appropriate time or place to be doing this. I'd appreciate it if we could talk elsewhere about this." Nicola spoke as clearly, firmly and calmly as she could. The looks that she was receiving were making her want to back down but she knew that for her sister's sake, she couldn't do that right now.</p><p>Thankfully the police had been called before Taron and Nicola had gotten to the school. Nicola knew that there would be issues and she wanted to be sure that if need be, she would have the proper back up.</p><p>"Let's go." Jasmine and Nicola's mother said as she took hold of Jasmine's arm to try and yank her away. Nicola was stuck as her mother had a tight grip on Jasmine, Jasmine had a tight grip on her whilst screaming and crying. It was at that point that the police showed up.</p><p>"I think that's enough." One of the officers said as the other older officer removed the older woman's hand from Jasmine. Jasmine's father stepped forward and Taron glared at him from his spot now next to Nicola, making him stop immediately.</p><p>"She is my child and I will fight this." Jasmine's father replied, taking hold of his wife's arm and began to walk away with the officers escorting them. Jasmine curled into her sister and was beginning to hyperventilate.</p><p>Sticking with Jasmine's calming mechanism, Nicola rubbed her back soothingly and Jasmine's small fingers found her sister's hair.</p><p>=</p><p>When they got back to Taron's car, Nicola had a hard time getting Jasmine to let go so that she could buckle her sister into the car seat.</p><p>"Jasmine, honey you have to let me go for a second so I can put you in your seat." Nicola said as the little girl grabbed onto anything she could so that she wouldn't be pulled away from her sister.</p><p>"Want my toy?" Mikey asked, holding out his bear that he left in the back when Taron had dropped him off at school. Nicola smiled at the boy as did Taron.</p><p>"Thank you for the offer Mikey." Nicola said for her sister who was now crying again. Mikey reached further and Nicola handed the bear to her sister. Jasmine knew that it was only a tactic to make her let go and she wasn't going to fall for it.</p><p>Taron could tell that this was getting hard for Nicola and that if Jasmine didn't start cooperating, Nicola was going to lose it.</p><p>"Why don't you sit in the back with the kids. Then you and Jasmine can join us for dinner, if you'd like." Taron suggested, making Nicola smile tiredly.</p><p>"Can you let go of me long enough for both of us to sit in the back?" Nicola asked and she was pleased to Jasmine warming to the idea of having her sister close by.</p><p>Once everyone was settled, Taron drove toward his and Mikey's place. Jasmine stared out her window, Nicola and Mikey played eye spy and Taron had turned some music on in the hopes that it would calm Jasmine even more and let her know that she was safe. Every now and then, Nicola locked eyes with Taron and smiled gratefully at him.</p><p>"What should we have for dinner?" Taron asked his three passengers. Mikey pretended to stroke his invisible beard in thought and Jasmine continued her game of silence whilst staring out the window.</p><p>"Fish legs!" Mikey shouted excitedly, making Jasmine flinch. Nicola took hold of her hand and gave the back of her hand a little kiss.</p><p>"Fish fingers Mikey, not fish legs." Taron corrected him as he pulled into the driveway. He got out and went straight to let Mikey free.</p><p>"I knew dat." Mikey giggled as Taron helped him out. Jasmine rubbed her eyes and sniffled.</p><p>"Here. Take as long as you need." Taron whispered as he handed the car keys over to Nicola.</p><p>=</p><p>"Are they done yet?" Mikey asked as Taron brought a mattress down from the guest room upstairs.</p><p>"Instead of asking so many questions, why don't you come and help me set this up before they come inside." Taron said as he placed the bed down.</p><p>Mikey and Taron ran back upstairs and got every cozy thing they could find and quickly set everything up.</p><p>"Did we miss anything fun?" Nicola asked as she walked through the door with Jasmine in her arms. Pickles decided that this was a good time to go over and sniff at Nicola's feet.</p><p>"Pickles." Jasmine muttered as she looked down at the ground while her head rested in the crook of Nicola's neck.</p><p>"Why don't you and Pickles go and help Mikey pick out a movie." Taron suggested, looking at Nicola to make sure that that was ok. When Nicola smiled, he knew that he hadn't overstepped.</p><p>"Ok." The little one replied. Nicola put her down and helped her out of her coat and boots.</p><p>"Thank you for this, I really appreciate it. We both do." Nicola said as she watched Taron hang everything up.</p><p>"You are both welcome to stay the weekend if you'd like." Taron told her.</p><p>"I don't want to impose." She answered. Taron shook his head.</p><p>"It's not imposing if I'm offering. I saw how much this has affected the both of you. They don't know where I live and I'm happy for this to be your safe place if you need it." Taron responded. Nicola chuckled.</p><p>"You say that now." She mumbled.</p><p>"I think we could all use something strong to drink. Mikey usually has apple juice, what about Jasmine?" Tron questioned.</p><p>"The same, thank you." Nicola replied.</p><p>=</p><p>The night seemed to be going well until Jasmine started feeling scared and Mikey being Mikey, wrapped his arms around his friend the best that he could as they were laying down and gave Jasmine the biggest hug he could muster. Of course both kids fell asleep hugging but neither adult had the heart to pull them apart, so they just left them.</p><p>Taron and Nicola weren't tired yet so they decided to put in another movie. Taron didn't last that long though. He fell asleep not even halfway through the movie, hugging her arm. Nicola had no idea what to do as the silence set in. She stared at the ceiling replaying the day's events in her head and that's when her emotions got the better of her.</p><p>She tried to get up as carefully as she could, not wanting to wake anyone or draw attention to herself. Nicola walked into the kitchen and got herself some water in the hopes that it would calm her. She could feel herself slipping into the claws of a panic attack but she wasn't going to let that happen now.</p><p>Nicola took a few deep breaths and sipped the water, imagining the liquid washing away all the negative thoughts and feelings from her body and mind.</p><p>"You ok?" Taron questioned softly, standing in the doorway. She couldn't face him because she knew that if she did, she'd most definitely cry or worse, panic. Instead, Nicola shrugged.</p><p>"Did you see the kids?" Nicola asked, trying to change the subject. Taron could tell that she was upset.</p><p>"I did. You do know that it's ok to not be strong." Tron answered and as soon as those words left his mouth, Nicola burst into tears. She was seething. Why could nothing in her life be normal. Why did everything have to be so complicated.</p><p>Taron didn't really know what to do, he didn't know if she was going to get cross with him or if she needed a hug but something told him that she was not the damsel in distress type and that she needed to just cry in peace. He started walking out of the room when she opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"I just want her to grow up without any heartache and then this happens. Things like this affect Jasmine a lot deeper than they do for me. It kills me to see her terrified like this." Nicola vented.</p><p>"Why don't you just stay for the weekend, that way you know that they can't find you and that there is no way for them to hurt either of you again." Taron said carefully.</p><p>"I don't want to drag you or your son into our mess anymore than I already have. I'm bad luck Taron, all I do is hurt people." Nicola finished.</p><p>"First of all, you may have bad luck but you are not bad luck. Second of all, you aren't dragging me or Mikey into anything. We want to help." Taron answered, making Nicola scoff.</p><p>"Maybe we should just move to a remote island in the hopes that no one will find us." Nicola said.</p><p>"Now that's just silly. Look, I know that moving makes sense now but think of what it will do to Mikey and Jasmine. What about us?" Taron asked.</p><p>"There is no us Taron." Nicola answered truthfully. Taron's heart sank a little bit.</p><p>"I want there to be an us and if you move, I don't want to regret not making a go of it." Taron chanced. Nicola was surprised.</p><p>"After everything today, you still want to be around me?" She all but squeaked. Taron nodded.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I don't think you have a hurtful bone in your body." He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Nicola's ear and slowly leaned in. Nicola followed his movements, feeling her heart rate pick up. They could feel each other's warm breaths on their lips. They could feel the electricity between them. Nicola's hands rested on Taron's chest as her eyes fluttered shut and just as their lips were mere centimeters apart, Mikey called for Nicola.</p><p>She quickly pulled away from the man and went to where his son and her sister were laying down. Taron really wanted to kick himself for not at least gently grazing her lips with his own. He just wanted to feel her lips on his and as it was looking, that was never going to happen. Not as long as there was any distraction.</p><p>=</p><p>The next morning, Taron and Nicola took the kids to Nicola and Jasmine's so that they could have things for the weekend and then they went back to Taron and Mikey's for more apple juice and fish legs.</p><p>===</p><p>***Sleeping Positions.</p><p>Mikey and Jasmine: https://d113wk4ga3f0l0.cloudfront.net/c?o=eJw1jUkOwyAMRe_COiKQsfQyiICTEKAgBkVV1buXTl7YetL3-w-UfIkSuIE7uiLSDj1lbJwubUfoTOZuqnvoWEs-w7OIgh9C-oUvoLgsSlnAR9hQ8zctRRrIVSa9w1Zve07ZS4O1ExskXIL1QiUcoldFZu1v9fXbvo7r2rOKp1Z5R9eRdg3a4a34QQYXrMhQw2c90YloQBGKni8gwEEp&amp;s=2096fbee6680103e1fd09e73f57400f13ff5f68c</p><p>Taron and Nicola: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/43/c1/7f/43c17f5dfe430fec9dae7cc47cf4fc5e--hot-actors-kingsman.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to say a huge thank you to both HitmeonmyTspot and CillDaraCailin for helping me with this chapter. I’d still be staring at a blank screen if it weren’t for the two of you.</p><p>please note that this chapter does insinuate smut at the end.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts on this, enjoy!</p><p>P.S: Sorry for grammatical errors and for me over explaining things. It’s just how I roll.</p><p>~All image links associated with this chapter will be listed at the end of this chapter.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aberystwyth had returned to its 'safe place' status for Jasmine and thankfully she was comfortable enough to sleep in her own room in her and Nicola's house. She'd even started laughing again. Even though nothing more was happening with Jasmine's parents, Nicola still made the choice to look for another house with more space. Somewhere that Nicola and Jasmine could pretend they were far away and of course somewhere that had a garden for Jasmine to play in without having to fear that her parents would see her. Both girls were excited for the new adventure.</p><p>In a midst of all of this, Taron and Nicola had made the decision to date. They wanted to keep it quiet and between them in case it didn't work out. That being said though, they were having fun and enjoying to be closer together.</p><p>On Saturday morning, Taron dropped his son off at his mum's house while he, Guy and the girls went shopping for Tina's Valentine's day presents.</p><p>"Who is dat?" Mikey asked, pointing to a picture. Tina looked over and smiled.</p><p>"That's your daddy when he was a baby." Tina answered. Mikey moved to sit on his legs, got closer to the table, cooed and poked the picture.</p><p>"A nana!" Mikey cheered, making his grandmother laugh loudly.</p><p>"You're right. Bananas were his favourite." Tina said, remembering the fact that Taron refused to look at the camera. She shook her head and chuckled.</p><p>It may have taken a few more minutes but eventually Mikey found another picture with just him. He handed it to Tina and she added it to the photo frame and secured all the pictures in place.</p><p>"What do you think?" Tina asked. Mikey examined everything and gave a satisfied nod.</p><p>"I think we've earned ourselves some ice-cream." Tina announced. Mikey's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he bounced excitedly in his chair.</p><p>=</p><p>"So Taron, see anything you like?" Guy asked. Taron looked at him with confusion.</p><p>"For..." He responded. Guy smirked at him.</p><p>"Your mam." Guy answered as he pat the younger man on the shoulder knowingly.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Mikey and I have been busy making it." Taron replied coolly.</p><p>Soon enough they all finished up their gift shopping before returning home to a chocolate ice-cream covered little boy who was currently running around the house on a sugar high and a very exhausted yet giggly Tina.</p><p>=</p><p>After visiting for a few more minutes, Taron decided that it was time to head home and leave his family to enjoy the rest of their day.</p><p>"Did you manage to finish your daddy's present?" Guy asked his grandson. Mikey nodded as Taron helped his son with his coat.</p><p>"It's wrapped and ready for you to take home." Tina said.</p><p>"Thanks for helping him with it mam." Taron replied, giving her a bear hug.</p><p>"We had a lot of fun." Tina answered with a smile.</p><p>Taron and Mikey left and when they got home, they watched a couple movies and had dinner. Mikey was reluctant to go to bed that night but Taron knew that the boy was tired, he could see it in his eyes.</p><p>"Love oo daddy." Mikey yawned as Taron tucked him into bed.</p><p>"I love you too." Taron replied softly, kissing Mikey's cheek and booping his nose. Mikey's eyes closed and before Taron even left the room, Mikey was fast asleep. Taron watched him for a couple seconds and smiled in adoration for the little one sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.</p><p>The father walked downstairs and went to his office to finish reading a script he'd been given. Though, half way through, Taron gave up and dialed Nicola's number.</p><p>Nicola was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher when Taron's name flashed across her lock screen and she smiled like a teenager in love.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Egerton." She teased. Taron chuckled and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"How are you?" Taron asked.</p><p>"I'm ok. How are you?" Nicola answered.</p><p>"Tired. It's been a long day." He replied. Nicola nodded and listened to his breathing.</p><p>"You sure you're just tired?" Nicola asked, sensing that there may be more to why he was calling. Taron nodded and took his glasses off.</p><p>"Wanna have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Taron asked, getting right to the point. Nicola's smile faltered.</p><p>"I'd love to but no." She shot down. Taron's heart sank a little bit.</p><p>"Why not?" He wondered.</p><p>"Jasmine's staying the night at a friend's house and I wanted a night in." She replied.</p><p>"Is that the only reason?" He asked, getting defensive.</p><p>"Seriously Taron." Nicola answered.</p><p>"Yes." He snapped. Nicola rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Go to bed Taron." She replied before hanging up on him. She honestly thought that of all people, he would understand needing a night to yourself but obviously she was wrong.</p><p>Nicola went to bed that night feeling miffed that he would even insinuate that she was being secretive, which to be honest, she was but the secret wasn't that she was messing around behind his back. It was a personal one. One that Jasmine didn't even know.</p><p>=</p><p>The next evening, Mikey had been dropped off at Tina and Guy's after Taron had told them that he was going out with the guys. The pair happily accepted to keep Mikey for the night.</p><p>"You, be good." Taron warned. Mikey had already had a couple tantrums earlier in the day and the last thing Taron wanted was for his mum and step father to deal with the little boy's attitude.</p><p>"Yes daddy." Mikey nodded. Taron crouched down and enveloped his son in a hug.</p><p>"I love you buddy." The father said.</p><p>"Love oo daddy." Mikey replied as Taron kissed his forehead. Taron drove off and Mikey ran to play with his aunts.</p><p>=</p><p>Sometime later, Taron had left his friends flirting with the women in the pub. Being in a relationship, he didn't feel the need to hang around anymore.</p><p>He walked along the promenade, enjoying the salty sea air and the shrill cry of the seagulls that circled the rocky shore. This is what he loved the most about Aberystwyth besides the people. It gave him a sense of family and freedom to be himself. Taron closed his eyes for a moment's peace but he was soon interrupted.</p><p>"Mind if I join you?" Nicola asked as she stood beside him. Taron's eyes opened and he smirked at her.</p><p>"So much for wanting a night in." Taron said somewhat jokingly as he locked eyes with her. She shrugged and gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Too quiet." She replied simply. Taron nodded in understanding.</p><p>"You were actually alone?" He asked. Nicola sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"I'm not that type of person Taron." She defended. Taron knew that he was being ridiculous but having been cheated on before, he couldn't help it.</p><p>"Since you're here now, shall we have that dinner?" Taron inquired, feeling his stomach growl.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Nicola asked in reply.</p><p>"Let's just walk until we find somewhere." He said.</p><p>"Lead the way." Nicola replied. Arriving at the 'Royal Pier Arcade' shortly after, Nicola giggled eagerly.</p><p>"Have you ever been here before?" Taron asked. Nicola shook her head.</p><p>"I grew up in London and only moved here just before the custody battle happened with my so-called mother." Nicola answered.</p><p>"You're in for a treat then." He replied, making her chuckle.</p><p>"I take it you've been here." Nicola spoke.</p><p>"Yeah but since having Mikey, it's been a while." He responded.</p><p>"It's crazy how much everything changes after having a little one around." Nicola agreed. The pair continued talking while they ate their meals and drank a little bit.</p><p>=</p><p>"Can we go over there?" Nicola asked excitedly. Taron took hold of her hand and led her over to where she wanted to go. Nicola internally squealed and felt her heart rate pick up. His hand felt so good in hers and the warmth it gave her was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.</p><p>After Nicola lost the game and walked away without a prize, Taron dragged her over to the claw machine. He happened to be a master at these things and hoped that if he won something for her, it would cheer her up and wipe the disappointment from her eyes.</p><p>"Prepare to be amazed." Taron winked. Nicola laughed and watched as he concentrated as if his life depended on it. When he lost the first time, she smirked.</p><p>"You're right, that was amazing." She said. Taron rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>"Shut up woman." He teased, concentrating again. This time Taron managed to actually claim the prize. Nicola threw her arms around him and gave him a congratulatory hug.</p><p>"I knew you could do it." Nicola told him. Taron smiled and handed her the plush toy. She looked at him as if he'd grown three extra heads.</p><p>"Take it." Taron encouraged. In all her life, no one had ever done anything like this for her, even if it was just from a silly machine. She took the prize from him and held it close.</p><p>Once the couple had had enough, they departed and walked in the direction of Taron's place. Nicola remained quiet until they reached the castle grounds.</p><p>"What's with the silent treatment?" Taron asked as he stopped walking. Nicola looked at him as though she'd just been pulled back to reality.</p><p>"Just thinking." She replied. Taron leaned against the wall of an arch way, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"No one has ever given me anything before, not even on my birthday." She admitted and Taron's jaw hit the ground.</p><p>"That's just sad." Taron replied. Nicola shrugged.</p><p>"It's not a big deal when you're used to it." Nicola said.</p><p>"I'll have to remember to get you something for your birthday then." Taron responded, making Nicola chuckle.</p><p>"You already did." Nicola told him, holding up the dog. In that moment, Taron felt like such a dick.</p><p>"That's why you originally said no to tonight." He said sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah." She answered. Taron walked toward her and took hold of her hand again.</p><p>"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." He said softly. Nicola smiled.</p><p>"You didn't know." She replied. They started walking again before Taron's phone rang. He excused himself and walked off.</p><p>Nicola looked around and took in just how majestic everything looked. When she was little, she dreamed of castles like this and she imagined being rescued by the handsome prince. His castle being far away from all the bad things, allowing them to live happily ever after. As she grew up though, Nicola realized that things like that weren't real. Her world was full of heartbreak and she had made peace with that.</p><p>Standing at a distance, Taron looked over at the woman waiting for him. Her hair was tied up and rested over her shoulder. Her brown eyes caught the light of the setting sun, making them appear angelic. He could feel the butterflies return. His hands started getting clammy and his heart skipped a few beats. Nicola had never looked more desirable. He quickly ended the call and strided over to her with a confidence he wouldn't otherwise have.</p><p>Hearing him get closer, Nicola turned around and was met with Taron placing his hands on either side of her face, kissing her with everything he had.</p><p>Both of them feeling the fizzing electricity coursing through their veins with a vengeance. Taron prayed that Nicola couldn't feel his heart thumping furiously fast or feel the fact that he felt himself going weak in the knees.</p><p>"Fuck." Nicola mumbled against his lips. Taron moved to rest his forehead against hers.</p><p>"I don't think I can wait anymore." Taron admitted, leading Nicola to a secluded area within the castle walls.<br/>===</p><p>***Valentine's Day Gift For Taron.</p><p>Supposed Picture Of Baby Taron: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/9d/51/729d516cf6ee7df27909fe65f5411bdc.jpg</p><p>Photo Frame For Collage: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a5/99/24/a5992468069aa4a9aa7b209fe62696c8.jpg</p><p>***Date Night.</p><p>Plush Toy For Nicola: https://www.instagram.com/p/CEL1yNrp_HD/</p><p>Nicola's Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2763733</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things start to take a turn in this chapter. Let me know in the comments if you saw this coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, both adults woke up intertwined in the sheets of Taron's bed. Nicola smiled at him as her cheeks tinted pink. Taron simply leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet but tender kiss. Nicola's fingers gently combed through Taron's hair as his fingers caressed her cheek.</p><p>"What time is it?" Nicola asked, after parting from the kiss. Taron turned his head toward the alarm clock and was shocked to see that it was almost 11:30 in the morning.</p><p>"11:30." He said simply. Nicola's eyes snapped open and she lept out of his bed and scrambled to get herself dressed.</p><p>"Not staying for food then." Taron said, forgetting about the fact that they both had children who needed to be picked up.</p><p>"Jasmine and Mikey." Nicola replied. Taron too leapt out of bed and scrambled to get himself dressed. Both of them acting like headless chickens running about the room frantically.</p><p>Once they were sure that they had everything, they dashed out of the house. Forgetting that Tina had told Taron that she would take Mikey to school and Isla's mum had said that she would walk the little girls to school like she did with Isla every weekday morning.</p><p>"What now?" Taron asked, stopping at a red light.</p><p>"We could go to mine and have breakfast." She said suggestively as she mentally undressed Taron. Taron looked over at her and blushed.</p><p>"I like the sound of that." He replied.</p><p>Taron and Nicola spent the better part of the next two hours tangled in the sheets, enjoying some kid free time.</p><p>=</p><p>"How was the Arcade last night?" Guy asked. Taron gave him a funny look and both Tina and Guy scoffed.</p><p>"Karlie saw you last night with a woman that fit the description of Nicola." Tina answered. Taron shrugged.</p><p>"I bumped into Nicola last night, so what." Taron dismissed.</p><p>"The mark on your neck says you did more than bump into her." Guy pointed out. Taron jumped up and ran to the bathroom, unknowingly giving himself away. Guy laughed knowing that there was no visible mark. He just wanted to see what his step son would do.</p><p>"That was mean." Tina chided her husband but her smile gave it away.</p><p>"I didn't think he could move that fast." Guy admitted, chuckling.</p><p>"Remember that one year we made a treasure hunt for him and had the Lord Of The Rings D.I.Y figurine kit at the end. He was sure faster then." Tina said.</p><p>"Very true. He was very excited." Guy replied just as Taron rejoined them.</p><p>"There is no bloody mark." Taron grumbled in annoyance.</p><p>"At least we know that Guy owes me money." Tina said as she held her hand out. Taron stared at them incredulously.</p><p>"You never gamble." Taron said to his mum. Tina simply winked at him.</p><p>"Just be careful Taron, you have Mikey to think about as well." Tina warned, not wanting anything bad to happen to her boys.</p><p>"I know mam." Taron said, getting up to give her a hug before getting Mikey ready to go home.</p><p>=</p><p>Valentine's day rolled around and things between Nicola and Taron were going ok but every time that they were in the same room with others around them, it was nothing less than awkward.</p><p>Today Taron had agreed that he would look after his sisters for the night while Tina and Guy went out on a date for their Valentine's day. When the girls found out that they were going to have a sleepover with Mikey, they were beyond thrilled. They loved the fact that Taron would always make a special breakfast for them. It was the best.</p><p>"Can I go play?" Jasmine asked after Taron had taken their coats. Nicola nodded and chuckled when the other three children whisked Jasmine away.</p><p>"Thanks for inviting us over." Nicola whispered, stealing a quick sneaky kiss from her boyfriend.</p><p>"You're welcome." He replied simply.</p><p>A couple hours went by and the two adults and the kids were setting the table for their special order in dinner, due to the fact that Taron almost burnt the kitchen to a crisp, thinking that a fire would be a great touch to such a romantic day.</p><p>"What is that?" Rosie asked, pointing to a healing graze on the back of Nicola's legs. Taron turned his head and his eyes landed on her legs.</p><p>Seeing that those grazes were still there made him feel proud but there was another problem, not a big one but a slight one. Taron couldn't get the image of Nicola's legs wrapped around him out of his head. The sound of her breathless moans filled and the look of her blissed out expression filled his mind constantly. Thinking about it now made him have to leave the room to clear his mind and regroup.</p><p>When he came back, Nicola had the kids at the table all set and ready to eat. The food had been delivered and the kids, except Mikey, were all waiting patiently.</p><p>"Daddy, hurry." Mikey dragged out when he saw his father. Taron nodded.</p><p>"I'm coming." He said, making Nicola shift slightly in her chair as a few memories flooded her mind.</p><p>Soon enough they all found themselves devouring their food. Taron most of all was inhaling his food. Everyone watched him in shock.</p><p>"What?" He asked around a mouthful of food. Nicola whacked his arm in warning, making the kids laugh.</p><p>"Manners. Finish eating before you talk." Nicola chided.</p><p>"Yeah daddy." Mikey said, earning himself the warning brow raise from Taron. Mikey giggled and went back to eating his potato wedges.</p><p>Dinner moved rather quickly after that but the kids were back to giggling their heads off when Mikey made a big deal out of Taron having sauce on his nose. According to the little boy, his father looked like Father Christmas from his story book. The girls laughed at that.</p><p>"Did I get it?" Taron asked. The kids shook their heads.</p><p>"Nicola, you do it." Rosie said after seeing her brother miss the spot again. Nicola inwardly freaked out, not knowing if she should be doing that or not. Taron saw the panic in her eyes and smiled.</p><p>"I won't bite." He teased. Nicola looked at him and gave him a slight glare. She pickled up her napkin and took hold of his face mainly to calm herself. She wiped the substance from his face and fought the urge to kiss his sinfully seductive lips.</p><p>"See, not so bad." Taron said softly, feeling the same need to kiss his girl. Thankfully though, the kids were no longer paying attention to them.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm full." Mikey said as he stuck his belly out and rubbed it for emphasis. Taron pulled his attention to his son and smiled. Nicola had already gotten up to get a wash rag so that she could clean the kids up before they went to play. Once the kids had been deemed clean, they were excused and ran off to play.</p><p>"Kiss me woman." Taron said quietly, pulling Nicola into him as they stood in the unseen corner of the kitchen.</p><p>Nicola didn't need to be told twice. She placed her lips on his and savored the fall of his full and warm lips. Her tongue slightly tangling with his before pulling away before they were caught playing tonsil hockey.</p><p>"If I'm being honest, I've wanted to do that since you walked into the house tonight." Taron admitted. Nicola wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips.</p><p>"Me too." Nicola replied.</p><p>=</p><p>The next morning, Taron took his sisters and Mikey to school before heading home to start preparing himself for his next movie venture. This time, he had told Mikey but he was yet to tell Nicola as he didn't want to upset her since things were going nicely between them.</p><p>"What brings you here?" Nicola asked, opening her front door. She was happy to see him but the look on his face told her to be on guard.</p><p>"Can we talk?" Taron asked. Nicola let him in and walked to the lounge room, sitting down and preparing herself for what he was about to do. She painted a smile on her face and waited for him to speak.</p><p>"I have another movie to film and for it, I have to leave." He said, getting straight to the point.</p><p>"That's all you wanted to tell me?" She asked as her brow furrowed with slight confusion.</p><p>"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be gone for a while." He stated. Nicola's smile faltered.</p><p>"I see. I mean I'm happy for you but why are you telling me now when you could have told me earlier." She said somewhat coldly. Taron looked at her incredulously.</p><p>"Because I knew that you'd start something like this and I wanted to avoid that." He replied just as coldly. Nicola scoffed.</p><p>"Really Taron. That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." She snapped, getting up from the sofa.</p><p>"You know it's the truth." He replied. Throwing her arms in the air, Nicola huffed an incredulous laugh</p><p>"I've just told you that I'm happy for you." She argued.</p><p>"You don't really mean that though, do you."He spat.</p><p>"Taron, I know that you love your job and I know that you are passionate about it because it makes you happy. The only thing I'm mad at is you not being honest with me about this. You know that I would support you no matter what Taron." Nicola said. Taron just stood there with his back up. He knew that she was right.</p><p>"What's the real reason you didn't tell me?" Nicola said after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. Taron remained quiet and unmoving.</p><p>"Is this your way of pushing me out because if it is, you've won." Nicola said with defeat.</p><p>"That's not what I wanted. I just didn't know how to tell you without this being the outcome." He admitted. Nicola shook her head.</p><p>"Would you have kept this from me if I was pregnant?" Nicola questioned, testing the waters.</p><p>"Fucking hell yes, could you imagine." He replied. Nicola's heart sank but didn't let her face show the emotion.</p><p>"Get out Taron. We're done." Nicola shouted. She felt betrayed and used. How could he treat her like this, especially since she thought their relationship meant something to him. Clearly though, he was just in it to get himself off. As soon as Taron slammed the front door behind him, Nicola flopped onto the sofa and cried. She thought back to that morning.</p><p>She stood in her bathroom staring at a positive pregnancy test after realizing that her period was late, her nose was unusually stuffed up and constantly running, she had little to no appetite and yet was craving things that she had never heard of before. Seeing the word 'pregnant' sent her into a panic. She wasn't ready for a baby and she knew that Taron didn't want any more kids as they had talked about it and where they saw themselves in the future. To say that Nicola was fearful was a massive understatement.</p><p>Taron being so dismissive didn't surprise her but at the same time, she didn't think he'd say that. She expected him to be happy and maybe a little upset. Not act like she wasn't important. She was honest with him and he couldn't find the decency to show her the same respect. She'd show him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is on the shorter side because this is leading up to some drama but before that said drama, I wanted just add a filler in. I really hope that you like this.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the next few weeks, Nicola concentrated on moving to the new house. Tina and Guy had been more than helpful by looking after Jasmine while she ran around town doing errands and trying to get the house organized so that the transition for Jasmine would be a lot easier. Eventually the time came for Nicola and Jasmine to move in and thankfully Jasmine transitioned really well. Tina being the sweetest human known to man, picked Jasmine up from school on Friday afternoon and took her home as well as groceries she had bought for Nicola and freshly made freezer meals for them for a couple weeks.</p><p>"Thank you so much for everything Tina. You have no idea how easy you've made this move for me." Nicola said as she and the older woman stood in the kitchen putting things away.</p><p>"No need to thank me, we are happy to help and Jasmine is such a good kid." Tina replied, waving her hand. Nicola smiled and felt the happiest she had in a few weeks.</p><p>You see, things between Nicola and Taron were pretty much over. He had been trying to get her to talk to him but after he sent her a text telling her that her reaction was a stupid one, she decided that she had had enough. In her eyes, he was calling her stupid and that was the last thing she needed right now.</p><p>"No Mikey, not there." Jasmine said. She and Mikey were decorating for the new playroom that Nicola said she could have.</p><p>"Why?" Mikey asked as his slightly chubby hands came up beside his face in a shrug.</p><p>"That's where the baby goes." Jasmine answered a matter-of-factly. Mikey decided that he wasn't happy with the answer, thus ensued a little argument. Tina and Nicola rolled their eyes and walked over to where the little monkeys were.</p><p>"What's with the fighting?" Nicola asked, leaning on the door frame.</p><p>"I want the baby here like yours." Jasmine said, making Nicola's breath hitch in her throat. She could only hope that Tina hadn't heard Jasmine's answer.</p><p>"I don't." Mikey added, trying to snatch the calendar away from the little girl.</p><p>"No!" Jasmine screeched.</p><p>"Everybody stop right now." Tina said. Even Nicola stopped and looked at her.</p><p>"Michael, you have to remember that you are the guest here. Jasmine, why do you want the sad face there?" Tina asked. Mikey crossed his arms and frowned at Tina in a typical toddler tantrum.</p><p>"Nacause Lina let me put one on hers." Jasmine answered.</p><p>"That seems fair." Tina replied. Mikey grunted in response.</p><p>"That's enough out of you young man. Let Jasmine put the sad face there if she wants." Tina warned the little boy.</p><p>"But she said that we have to have a baby then." Mikey grumbled, taking Tina back.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked.</p><p>"Lina told me that the baby goes there nacause she is late." Jasmine explained. Nicola mentally facepalmed herself.</p><p>"I see. Well, why don't you two come into the kitchen for a snack and once you have calmed down, you can go back to playing." Tina suggested. Mikey and Jasmine jumped up and ran to the kitchen, racing each other and giggling as they went.</p><p>Tina and Nicola got them set up with crackers and hummus. Mikey and Jasmine quickly got over their little tiff and came up with another idea for the calendar but that didn't stop Tina from wanting to talk to Nicola about Jasmine's answers earlier.</p><p>"All done!" Both kids cheered when their plates were cleared. Nicola took the dishes to the sink while Tina wiped their hands. Once deemed ok, the little ones ran back to where they were previously playing in.</p><p>"So, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Tina asked, stepping into the kitchen. Nicola shrugged.</p><p>"Not that I can think of." Nicola answered.</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything right?" Tina told her gently. Nicola smiled and nodded. She wanted to tell her but she was so scared of what Tina would think of her and then there was the fact that Nicola still didn't know what to do about the baby. She was still toying with the idea of getting rid of the baby.</p><p>"I won't force you to tell me anything but please keep in mind that I am here for you whenever you want to talk." Tina said as she pulled Nicola into a hug. Nicola returned the hug and tried not to cry. This is all she ever wanted and it's something that she was so scared of losing.</p><p>=</p><p>A few days later while she was out doing food shopping, Nicola ran into the woman from Halloween.</p><p>"Well, well, well." She snarked. Nicola simply gave her a small smile, already feeling nauseous. The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I can see why Taron likes you. You're just like him." She continued. At this, Nicola stopped in her tracks and looked at the woman.</p><p>"I'm nothing like him." Nicola replied coldly. The woman's face dropped when she recognized the hidden pain in Nicola's eyes. It was the same hurt that she once knew. A pain that only Taron could cause.</p><p>"He did it to you too." The woman said somewhat nicer.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Nicola asked.</p><p>"Didn't tell you he was leaving until the last minute." The woman said. Nicola tried not to look shocked.</p><p>"Brenna." The woman introduced, holding out her hand for Nicola to shake.</p><p>"Nicola." Nicola said, accepting the handshake.</p><p>"You up the duff too?" Brenna asked. The lack of Nicola's reaction gave her away.</p><p>"I was when he did the same thing to me. I ended up losing mine and then he met and married Kate." Brenna explained, unknowingly shattering Nicola's heart and making her stomach churn even more.</p><p>"If you ever need someone to talk to, I promise I'm not always a bitch." Brenna said, handing Nicola a business card. Nicola took it and before she looked up again, Brenna was gone.</p><p>"Prick." Nicola muttered to herself as she thought of the man that had hurt her so deeply.</p><p>Nicola finished her shopping promptly and went straight home to unpack everything before she had to collect Jasmine from nursery.</p><p>=</p><p>For the rest of the day, Nicola thought about everything Brenna had said to her and she was beginning to wonder if Taron would truly do something that horrible to a person. When she first met Taron, she would have definitely believed it but now that she had gotten to know him, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to believe it. However, just after tucking her sister in for the night, Nicola's phone buzzed with a notification from twitter. She ignored at first but then when the device kept buzzing, she had no choice but to look and what she saw absolutely shattered her beyond repair. Pictures of Taron with a leggy brunette on his arm, both of them clearly drunk and clearly lusting after each other were everywhere. At that moment, Nicola wanted to hear everything that Brenna had to say.</p><p>"I take it that you saw the pictures." Brenna said after listening to Nicola's tangent on what she really thought of Taron.</p><p>"Who the fuck does he think he is, the queen of Sheba?" Nicola seethed, trying to calm herself down but the more she thought about him fucking another woman, the more angry she got.</p><p>"It's just who he is. If you want to know more, why don't you join me for lunch tomorrow." Brenna said. Nicola nodded.</p><p>"Brilliant." Nicola answered simply, really wanting stories of who this man really was and what he'd done in the past. She wanted the full truth and something told her that Brenna was just the person to befriend.</p><p>Both Nicola and Brenna hung up and Nicola went to bed that night feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from her. Everything that had happened between her and Taron only solidified the fact that he was truly a piece of shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Things are now heating up for sure.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~All the links for the images associated with this chapter can be found at the end of this.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had gone by since the article blew up online and Taron had found himself in a steady routine of filming during the day and wine-ing and dining his new Croatian supermodel arm candy, Natascha De Silva. While she was beautiful and the sex was great, Taron constantly found himself comparing Natascha to Nicola. Both women were strong and beautiful but with Nicola, there was something about her that always made Taron feel at ease and like he could be himself. Natascha on the other hand, made Taron feel like he had to keep up an image that wasn't him and at times, he felt like he had to walk on eggshells.</p><p>"Taron love, you sound knackered." Tina noted as she and Mikey called him one afternoon. Taron nodded as a loud yawn escaped his mouth.</p><p>"Um, daddy?" Mikey asked as Taron finished his yawn.</p><p>"Yes mate?" Taron questioned in reply.</p><p>"I love oo." Mikey whispered, making Taron smile.</p><p>"I love you too. Are you being good for grandma?" Taron asked as his phone buzzed with a text from Natascha. He pulled the phone away for a split second and rolled his eyes when he saw her name.</p><p>"Yeah and daddy, I miss oo." Mikey answered. Taron smiled even wider.</p><p>"I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you." Taron said genuinely before his phone went off again with another needy message from Natascha.</p><p>"Why don't we talk about you coming home later. You're obviously needed." Tina said with a warm tone. Taron agreed but Tina could hear the reluctance in his voice.</p><p>"Mikey, why don't you go see if grandpa needs help setting the table." She said, wanting to talk to Taron alone for a few minutes. She could tell that something was off with him. Mikey did as he was told but not before he said his temporary goodbyes.</p><p>"Right, what's with the forlorn tone of voice?" Tina asked. Taron's head drooped.</p><p>"I'm just exhausted mam." He replied, even though he knew his mother could tell that he was lying through his teeth. The unsatisfied hum of Tina's voice proved his thoughts correct.</p><p>"You work too hard sometimes Taron." Tina told him. Taron playfully scoffed.</p><p>"When you come home, bring this woman with you. We'd love to meet her." Tina said, really wanting to see what her son saw in this woman because judging by the pictures Nicola had shown her, this woman was very materialistic among other things.</p><p>"I'm not sure that's a good idea mam." Taron answered, feeling unsure of the idea.</p><p>"Why not? Don't you think Mikey deserves to know her if you two are dating." Tina said.</p><p>"I'll think about it." Taron replied. Tina nodded but still didn't feel happy with that.</p><p>"Mikey should always come first Taron. He is your son and he loves you. He deserves to get to know her if you plan on spending the rest of your life with her." Tina explained, even if the words about marriage coming from her mouth tasted like vinegar.</p><p>"I know mam." Taron said before being summoned again.</p><p>"Let me go and get Mikey before you go, he'll be gutted if you hang up without saying goodbye." Tina said, calling for her grandson. Mikey of course came running to her and shouted down the phone that he missed his father and loved him very much.</p><p>After the phone call ended, Taron got up and went to answer the door to his hotel room.</p><p>"Why did you not answer?" Natascha whined.</p><p>"I was on a call." He answered flatly. Natascha walked over to the sofa and slumped down dramatically.</p><p>"Was it about you leaving?" She asked, not even looking at him. Taron nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He chugged it before answering her.</p><p>"Why don't you come with me. You can meet my family." Taron said, hoping to have an excited answer from her, rather than the sarcastic ones she always gave him.</p><p>"Do I have to?" Natascha practically scoffed. Taron looked at her and his heart sank a little. Nicola would never react like that. In fact he could recall that Nicola was happy to meet his parents, even if it was when they either dropped off or picked Mikey up from nursery.</p><p>"I'd like you too." Taron replied with slight defeat. Natascha rolled her eyes before painting on the most sarcastic smile known to man.</p><p>"Of course I will. Just for you." She said, getting up to plant her lips on Taron's.</p><p>=</p><p>A few days had passed once again before Taron and Natascha were on a plane headed for Aberystwyth. Of course there were stops in between, which Natascha felt like she had to complain at every time.</p><p>"Are you excited?" Tina asked as she waited with Mikey and an unimpressed Pickles at Taron and Mikey's house. Mikey was non stop bouncing in his spot awaiting Taron's arrival.</p><p>"Yeah." Mikey giggled, now pressing his hands to the long window beside the front door. Tina was about to say something when a text from Nicola came through with a screenshot of the Instagram post attached.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tina had to stifle a laugh. She knew what Nicola meant and she honestly felt the same way but at the same time, all Natascha was doing was posing for a picture that her son took. Tina knew the real reason it pissed Nicola off so much. She was just glad that Nicola was home with morning sickness, even if Nicola kept denying that she was pregnant. A mother always knows.</p><p>"I see him!" Mikey shouted as he jumped up and down. Tina put her phone back in her pocket and helped Mikey unlock and open the front door.</p><p>From the car, Taron could see his son jumping up and down with the brightest smile on his face. Taron was glad that Natascha wanted to stay in London with some friends for a few nights because it gave him a chance to catch up on some time with Mikey and then get ready for her arrival at a leisure pace.</p><p>As Taron walked around to the boot to grab his bags, Mikey ran toward him. Taron dropped his bags to pick his son up and hold him as close as he could. He really missed having his son love on him.</p><p>"Mikey, let him get inside." Tina said with a chuckle at how excited Mikey was.</p><p>"It's alright mam. I needed this." Taron told her before attacking his son with kisses. Mikey squealed and giggled as Taron's facial hair tickled him.</p><p>"I've made lunch. Come on." Tina said, taking Taron's bags for him so that he could carry Mikey inside. Once they were behind the closed door, Taron set Mikey down to remove his jacket and hat.</p><p>"Um, daddy?" Mikey asked, feeling a little concerned at the lack of hair on Taron's head. Taron could tell by the tone of Mikey's voice that he wasn't quite sure how to feel.</p><p>"Why is it gone?" Mikey asked sweetly. Taron crouched down in front of him and took his hands in his large ones. Taron smiled.</p><p>"You know when I ask you to wear a hat and you don't?" Taron asked and Mikey nodded.</p><p>"Well, I didn't wear a hat when I was supposed to and the wind blew it off." Taron teased, playfully poking Mikey's belly. Mikey giggled and ran to Tina to tell her.</p><p>"The wind stoled daddy's hair." Mikey explained as Tina finished dishing up the food.</p><p>=</p><p>The next couple days were the best for the father and son. They spent their time playing games, watching movies and going to the beach. Mikey loved every minute with Taron but of course, all good things always came to an end.</p><p>Mikey, his cowboy clad feet and his woody doll, laid tummy down on Taron's bed as he picked out a hat for his date with Natascha who decided to finally make an appearance in Aberystwyth. Mikey kicked his legs as he giggled at the faces Taron was making at him through the mirror.</p><p>"What about this one?" Taron asked as he tipped his hat dramatically. Mikey's features screwed up and he shook his head.</p><p>"Not dat one." Mikey replied. Taron nodded.</p><p>"You're absolutely right. I reckon it'll look better on you." Taron said, placing the item on Mikey's head. With the hat being way too big for Mikey's small head, it fell forward and covered his eyes. Both Taron and Mikey laughed loudly at how it looked. Taron removed the hat and placed it next to Mikey.</p><p>"Right, how about this one?" Taron asked, putting on the last one he had. Mikey nodded excitedly.</p><p>"Pretty." Mikey complimented and Taron chuckled.</p><p>"Now that we have that sorted, how about some lunch and then a nap for you." Taron said, helping his son off of his bed.</p><p>=</p><p>Later that evening, Taron got himself ready while Tina and Mikey were downstairs packing treats for Mikey's stayover at her place for the night. Guy had offered to pick Natascha up but Taron had told him that he had arranged for a taxi to get her.</p><p>"Mikey, why don't you go and play while I take this to the car." Tina said. Mikey ran off to his toys but when he knew Tina was out of the house, he toddled over to where Taron was shaving.</p><p>"Daddy!" Mikey shouted as he banged his hands on Taron's closed bedroom door. Taron smiled to himself and put his razor down to go and open the door. He was just glad that he was showered already and in a pair of sweatpants.</p><p>When Mikey's eyes landed on him, his small hands covered his mouth as he attempted to hide his giggles.</p><p>"You think this is funny?" Taron asked, pointing to his face. Mikey nodded.</p><p>"You look funny." Mikey said as he brought his hands down. Taron knew that he didn't have much time to finish getting ready so he led his son through to his bathroom and sat Mikey on the counter.</p><p>"What is dat?" Mikey asked as he watched Taron carefully glided the razor through the shaving cream.</p><p>"It's shaving cream." Taron said slowly as he concentrated on his task. Mikey was beyond confused. This didn't go unnoticed by the older Egerton.</p><p>"Do you remember when I drew on your tummy because you wanted hair just like me?" Taron questioned. Mikey nodded and played with the mole on Taron's arm.</p><p>"It's just like that. Big boys put this on and cut the hair on their face." Taron explained. Mikey was still confused.</p><p>"I'm giving my face a haircut." Taron explained more simply. Mikey nodded and continued to watch Taron shave.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tina had come back in from putting Mikey's bag in the car when she heard her son explain what shaving was. She smiled to herself and decided to let the father and son have their bonding time. She knew it would mean the world to Taron.</p><p>Once Taron was done, he wiped off his face and took Mikey's hand in his and let his son feel his face.</p><p>"See, all gone." Taron said. Mikey smiled and rubbed Taron's face a little rougher. Taron kissed his son's forehead.</p><p>"Right, now I need to see." Taron said, taking his glasses off. Normally Taron wouldn't wear glasses to shave because he'd have his contacts in already but because his eyes were sore, he wanted to prolong the contact wearing for a little longer.</p><p>Taron got the contacts ready and just as he went to put the first one in his eye, Mikey freaked out.</p><p>"No." The little boy said as he held Taron's arm.</p><p>"It's ok. Daddy needs them to see." Taron explained but Mikey wasn't so sure.</p><p>"Owie?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope, not at all." Taron reassured him.</p><p>"They are magic bubbles that help me see." Taron continued. Mikey giggled.</p><p>"Bubbles." He said. Calling them bubbles seemed to ease Mikey's worries and he had no problem with watching Taron put them in his eyes.</p><p>=</p><p>"I missed you." Natascha said as she got out of the car. Taron smiled and went to kiss her. Natascha returned the kiss but it felt different to Taron than normal. He just chalked it up to her being nervous and unsure of how she would be received.</p><p>"Mam, Mikey, this is Natascha. Natascha, this is my mam Tina and my son Mikey." Taron introduced. The Croatian model forced a smile on to her face and coldly shook Tina's hand.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Tina said, taking Taron by surprised. He hadn't said that much about Natascha at all. He wondered if his mother had googled his girlfriend.</p><p>After shaking Tina's hand, Natascha bent down, moved close to Mikey and pinched his cheek. Mikey didn't like it one bit.</p><p>"You're so cute." Natascha said. Tina could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word and immediately picked up her grandson once Natascha reglued herself to Taron's hip.</p><p>"Be good for grandma. We'll see you tomorrow." Taron said, quickly kissing his son's cheek. Tina and Mikey watched the couple leave. Mikey laid his head on Tina's shoulder.</p><p>"She stinks." Mikey blurted out, making Tina laugh.</p><p>"You my boy are definitely a cute one." Tina replied but Mikey quickly covered his cheeks.</p><p>"No cheeks." He said. Tina kissed his forehead and got him buckled into her car, taking him home to Guy, Rosie and Mari.</p><p>===</p><p>***Getting Ready.</p><p>How Mikey Is Laying On His Father's Bed: https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/t/het-vrouwelijke-jonge-geitje-slingert-haar-benen-71212791.jpg</p><p>The Hat That Taron Wears: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/oD8CIm_ODqaozcSDkbzp4EFQflrczZYDUBR9Bvmb8hxV011R2q8L47mpAFB8GSAf55O-MLfEVH9evibKQ8SGmUL91MirNfVy3PMmdiuDDz6gtyBdmkYPlBSpBkMjtuZALRwd9GuhiB4YaRT1sJUhjKazgl1utQNYxj5dIxbgSExh7ScfbMuRkg0FUGBqRrqRt5Xw4YpsxBChbXnCu6Y</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter most likely sucks because I’ve been working on it all day and have probably missed a lot of grammatical errors and it maybe a tad dragged out.</p><p>I do hope that you like this but yeah, sorry if it sucks.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~All image links associated with this chapter can be found at the end.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning with the sheets sitting sinfully low on his waist, Taron slowly sat up and looked around his room. Clothes were strewn around in various places and when he turned to look at the woman next to him, she was on full display. Taron groaned as his eyes caught the time on the alarm clock as well. He knew that his mother was bringing Mikey home early as she was taking his sisters out for the day. Taron carefully got out of bed and went on a search for his boxers. He managed to find them on top of his cupboard.</p><p>"Good morning handsome." Natascha mumbled, stretching. To keep the peace, Taron walked over to her and kissed her. He really wished that it was Nicola in his bed again but he knew his chances with her had fizzled.</p><p>"Mam's dropping Mikey off soon." Taron said, unknowingly making Natascha's blood boil.</p><p>"But I need you." She pouted, running her fingers down his still bare chest. Taron stopped her.</p><p>"You should get dressed." He said, hoping that she'd get the message. She didn't. Natascha smirked and ran her hand down his chest again, this time stopping at Taron's lap. He jumped up and moved from the bed.</p><p>"Enough. Seriously, get dressed. Now." He said, grabbing his shirt and hurrying downstairs to put some well needed distance between him and the woman laying stark naked in his bed.</p><p>Natascha was beyond pissed off now. If Taron thought that this was the end of their little hiccup, he was sorely mistaken. If anything, she was going to up the ante.</p><p>=</p><p>Taron was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking his coffee when Mikey knocked on the door. The father knew it was his son because he could hear Mikey talking. He chuckled to himself and greeted his mother and his son. They talked for a few minutes before Mikey begged Taron to watch his little cartoons.</p><p>"Now that he's settled, do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Tina asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Taron -who was buttering a piece of toast for Mikey- put the knife down and hung his head.</p><p>"I feel stuck." Taron admitted. Tina nodded. She could tell that he was unhappy the moment she met Natascha. It was obvious as the nose on your face that Taron was still so in love with the woman carrying his baby.</p><p>"Why are you with her?" Tina asked, point blank. Taron shrugged.</p><p>"I just want someone for Mikey. He's getting older and needs a mother." He answered. Tina had to stifle a scoff.</p><p>"Taron, it's good that you want to put him first but I think in this case, you are making a terrible mistake. Natascha doesn't match either of you." Tina explained.</p><p>"I need a break." Taron said, ignoring what his mother had just told him.</p><p>"Why don't you and Mikey come to the park with us today." Tina suggested. Taron gave her a small smile but shook his head.</p><p>"Nicola will be there." She teased. At the mention of her name. Taron's heart skipped a beat and the flutters erupted in his body. Tina chuckled at the slight flush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Honestly, I would love to see her." Taron said with an almost relieved tone.</p><p>The adults talked some more before Tina left to go home and get Rosie and Mari ready for the park. Taron had offered to make a picnic lunch for all of them and Tina gratefully accepted.</p><p>Taron got to work on getting things ready for the outing he, Mikey and Natascha would be embarking on. He could only pray that Natascha would show her true colours and Tina would be able to see why he was so stuck.</p><p>It may have taken a while but when she was ready to show her awful face, Natascha put on the skimpiest lingerie she could find and a see through robe. She felt like she was on top of the world and it was time to show Taron who was boss.</p><p>Natascha walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Taron had his back to the door as he was getting food ready. She walked up to him and kissed the crook of his neck. Taron shrugged her off and continued on with his task. Natascha scoffed and walked to where Mikey was now watching the Minions movie that happened to be playing on tv. She stood there for a few seconds before sitting on the sofa, picking up the remote so that she could change the channel.</p><p>"Daddy, where did it go?" Mikey called, not realizing that Natscha had been the cause of his missing movie. Natascha rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Where did what go?" Taron asked as he walked to where his son was.</p><p>"Movie." Mikey replied sadly. Taron stopped in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend sitting on the sofa holding the remote and wearing the most inappropriate lingerie, with a see through robe on top. At this point, words were failing him. Taron locked eyes with the woman and held his hand out for the remote. She handed it to him and watched as he fixed the tv for his son.</p><p>Taron then turned and went out of earshot of Mikey. Natascha of course followed.</p><p>"I told you to get dressed." Taron said lowly. Natascha smirked.</p><p>"I am dressed." She answered sassily.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you again." He warned, his eyes darkening just slightly. Natascha leaned forward and kissed him before taking her leave to get dressed for the day.</p><p>When she was done, she went back to join Taron and Mikey downstairs. Of course by this point, Mikey's movie had finished and Taron had gotten himself and Mikey ready to go.</p><p>"Good morning." Natascha greeted Mikey fakely. He immediately held his cheeks and hid his face in Taron's legs. There was no way he was talking to her.</p><p>"Car is packed, let's go get your shoes on." Taron said, picking Mikey up.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Natascha asked, her tone hinting at her disapproval.</p><p>"We're seeing grandma." Mikey snarked, earning himself a look from his father.</p><p>"Do we have to? We just saw her." Natascha complained. Taron frowned.</p><p>"Yes we do." Taron answered.</p><p>The drive to the castle grounds was a nightmare for Taron because Natascha kept attempting to rub his crotch. Not only that but she kept changing the music in the car and that made Mikey cranky. He couldn't wait to see his mum and Nicola for some proper adult company.</p><p>"Natascha, it's nice to see you again." Tina said, taking note of what the Croatian was wearing. An extremely short spaghetti strap dress. Highly inappropriate for small eyes. Natascha gave her a fake smile and sat down to bury her face in her phone.</p><p>"Hi Lina." Mikey said, wrapping his arms around her legs in a hug. Nicola chuckled and ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Hello Mikey. How are you?" She asked.</p><p>"Good." He answered with a smile that mirrored his father. SHe could only hope that the baby would inherit Taron's gorgeous smile as she hated her own.</p><p>"I'm glad." She said. Mikey then ran off to play with Jasmine and his aunties on the play equipment.</p><p>"It's good to see you Nicola." taron said, feeling completely at ease seeing her.</p><p>"You too." She replied, following Mikey.</p><p>Taron decided that he wanted to go with them so he followed her and sat with her on the bench in a surprising comfortable silence as they watched the children laugh, chase each other and play together. It warmed their hearts and made them realize that maybe they had been stupid to end things.</p><p>"Nice earring." Nicola said, watching as Mikey went down a slide.</p><p>"Thanks." Taron replied. Nicola gave him a sideways glance. He did look good, she had to admit that.</p><p>"You look happy." Nicola told him but Taron leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs. That pose right there, told her everything she needed to know. Natascha really was vile.</p><p>They talked for a little longer before Nicola's stomach growled.</p><p>"Lunch time." Taron announced. The kids got excited and ran ahead of them. Taron wanted so badly to hold Nicola's hand but he refrained for fear that she would slap him. They made it to the table a couple seconds later and joined the others in eating.</p><p>"Fanks daddy." Mikey said, hugging Taron for making lunch. Natascha thought she was going to get a hug as well and both Tina and Nicola had to stifle a laugh when Mikey climbed into Taron's lap after ending the hug. Natascha glared daggers at the women.</p><p>"You look sick." Jasmine stated, seeing the look Natascha was giving her sister.</p><p>"I'm fine." She snapped. Taron looked at his girlfriend in warning. The one thing that he hated more than anything was people treating his family like dirt.</p><p>"I think we should go golfing." Tina said, breaking up the tension.</p><p>"Can I be on Mikey's team?" Jasmine asked, making Tina chuckle.</p><p>"Absolutely." Tina said, humoring the little girl. After they were done eating, they packed up and made their way to the putt putt area.</p><p>=</p><p>Everyone was having a great time except for Malibu Barbie who denied wanting to golf because she was afraid that she'd break a nail and didn't want to play a nerds game.</p><p>"Fine, you watch and we'll play." Nicola sassed. Natascha scoffed and stood off to the side with a sour look on her face.</p><p>Taron had tried and failed a couple times at getting the golf ball through the mini windmill. Nicola laughed so hard at his efforts and the faces that accompanied them.</p><p>"You're not very good daddy." Mikey stated a matter-of-factly.</p><p>Natascha heard this and decided that she would show off a little bit.</p><p>"Let me show you how this is done." Natscha spoke up, making sure to stick her ass out. Tina rolled her eyes, Taron sighed, Nicola wanted to gag and the kids were thankfully oblivious as they poked at various stones with their golf clubs.</p><p>"See baby, just like that." Natascha said, rubbing his arm. Nicola decided that she wanted a shot at this. She lined up and whacked the shit out of the ball, sending it flying in Natascha's direction. The woman lept as best she could in her strappy heels. Taron tried so hard not to laugh at how ridiculous Natascha looked.</p><p>"Nobody move." Nicola instructed, making Taron and Tina stop as they watched Nicola search the ground and then look at Natascha's fingers. She then looked back up with a devious smirk on her face. She brought her hands together and clapped dramatically.</p><p>"No broken nails, I'm impressed." Nicola said. Natascha's blood boiled. Nicola locked eyes with the woman and gave her the best sassy smile she could muster. Natascha knew that Nicola did that as a warning. Before she could respond, her phone rang. She rushed off to answer it.</p><p>"I shouldn't encourage that but that was the best thing I have ever seen. You go girl." Tina whispered. She held her hand up and hi-fived Nicola. Taron saw this and smirked.</p><p>"Why don't you try again while she's gone." Nicola suggested, having a feeling that the other woman made Taron nervous. Taron nodded, lined up and gently hit the ball and jumped excitedly when it finally rolled into the hole in the ground. He ecstatically hugged Nicola, taking her by surprise.</p><p>Natascha saw this and when Taron had slightly moved from her, she stormed toward them. She roughly nudged Nicola to the side and grotesquely shoved her tongue in Taron's mouth in a territorial kiss. Taron stood there frozen in place. His arms remained by his side and his eyes stayed open, wanting the kiss to end.</p><p>Tina had her hands steadying Nicola. It was at that moment Nicola knew that Tina was on to her. She knew that Tina knew she was indeed pregnant.</p><p>"Grandma, I need a wee." Mikey announced. Taron took that as his chance to shove Natascha off of him and rush his son to the toilets. Natascha turned to look at the rest of the women.</p><p>"You can back off now." She warned, walking off to find Taron.</p><p>===</p><p>***Natascha's Attire.</p><p>Morning Lingerie: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/35/f2/cb/35f2cbcf46c5d0f633a216b0823be240--lace-kimono-lais-ribeiro.jpg </p><p>***Picnic Outfits.</p><p>Mikey and Jasmine: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/UxU1yozEQWz8QCjzXG8HFbWajOiWHt_0bLWPgjlUSbpOjyWnVonXlnAgpzpt4Hf6KB_4OQ=s85</p><p>Natascha's Inappropriate Picnic Attire: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/M-juZxO2CX9ulOqnKa4N0IACwva9uKZluSrT90CFD0cMLVEHWkdwf_FO6RVSjXFw95V6gw=s85</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a few weeks, Nicola had cut off communication with Taron because she knew that Natascha meant business when she said to back off. It was for the best because Nicola's health had plummeted and the morning (all day) sickness had really set in. Tina had even offered to take Jasmine when Nicola didn't have the energy to chase after a four year old.</p><p>Brenna had also been a great help. She would come over with ready made meals, come over to clean Nicola's house and do other various things that Nicola needed help with. Along with that, Brenna was Nicola's source for all things Taron. She had made Brenna promise that she would tell her when Taron was back in Aberystwyth. True to her word, Brenna let her know when Taron was back. Even though he had been gone for awhile and was still with that god awful woman, Nicola grew more and more excited to tell him about the baby.</p><p>Granted she should have told him sooner but with his flippancy when she brought up possibly being pregnant, she knew he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Now knowing that he was back however, gave her the confidence to finally grow a pair and tell him.</p><p>Nicola had been very grateful to Tina for the stern talking to she gave her. Without it, Taron wouldn't have the two ultrasound pictures she was giving to him. Nicola couldn't help but wonder why on earth she had skipped the ultrasounds. Yes, she still didn't want to believe that she was pregnant but getting to see the baby squirm happily in her belly gave her a level of excitement she never thought she'd have. She was getting there but wasn't quite ready to fully accept everything just yet.</p><p>Nicola got out of bed, thankful that her extreme sickness seemed to finally be wearing off a little bit.</p><p>"Ok, I need to tell Taron today so please don't make me feel ill." Nicola said as she examined her growing belly in the mirror.</p><p>Feeling a tiny flutter deep within her belly, she took that as her body telling her that everything was going to be ok. Either that or it was a swift kick from the baby to tell her to hurry up and just tell their daddy already.</p><p>Taking a calming breath, Nicola gathered everything she needed and headed to the car.</p><p>Although the drive to his house from hers usually didn't take that long, she felt like this particular journey took forever.</p><p>The whole way there, she went over the note she wrote to Taron in the D.I.Y pregnancy journal she had put together for when she saw him next.</p><p>Taron,</p><p>I didn't want you to miss anything so I made this for you.</p><p>-Nicola.</p><p>Could she have been nicer about it? Sure she could have but she honestly didn't care.</p><p>When she finally arrived, she groaned to herself. She really didn't want to tell him but she knew that she had to, especially after seeing how Natascha was with him the last time they had seen each other. I mean after all, she did want the baby to have a father, the father she never had.</p><p>Blowing out a puff of air, Nicola got out of the car and made her way up the front path.</p><p>"What?" The woman on the other side of the door asked rudely as she answered the door.</p><p>Nicola took note of the shirt this woman was wearing. It was the shirt Nicola had given Taron when they dated.</p><p>"I'm looking for Taron. Is he here?" Nicola asked, hugging the journal to her chest tightly.</p><p>Natascha judgingly looked Nicola up and down before slamming the door in her face.</p><p>Nicola scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to give up and knocked again but this time, there was no answer.</p><p>"That's fine, it's not like I have anything to tell him." Nicola sarcastically shouted at the door, marching back to her car.</p><p>Upon hearing her voice, Mikey ran from the kitchen to the front door.</p><p>"Don't run Michael." Taron warned from his spot at the hob. Mikey slowed down a little bit but still hurried to catch the woman he heard</p><p>"Was dat Lina?" Mikey excitedly asked Natascha. The woman bent down to his level, smirked and took the last juice box Taron had just given him out of his hand. Mikey looked as though he wanted to cry.</p><p>"No." She replied simply, taking a drink. Natascha walked into the room Taron was in and saw the angry look in his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She asked with pseudo concern.</p><p>"First of all, I bought those for my son and second of all, why did you just lie to him?" Taron asked.</p><p>"Oh come on, he can share and what does it matter? She's a bitch. You are both better off with me." Natascha said. Taron had never been so disgusted in his life.</p><p>=</p><p>One week later, Nicola was staring at her 18th week of pregnancy. Unfortunately this meant that even more symptoms had flared up along with the all day sickness. It was pure torture for her and she couldn't see an end to it. It was so bad that for the days that she couldn't move from her bed, she had Jasmine stay with Tina.</p><p>Although Tina had been a huge help to her, it would have been nice to have a certain someone's help. Though as he still had no idea about the baby, she could kiss that idea goodbye.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Taron called as he raced upstairs to grab his forgotten wallet. Natascha groaned.</p><p>Mikey put his shoes on and when he realized they had laces, he looked up at the woman in front of him. He was scared to ask her for help because he knew that she'd yell at him just like she had when Taron wasn't around. She always told him that he was stupid and that he was a waste of space. Of course not knowing how to respond, he would always agree with her.</p><p>"Stop staring at me." Natascha snapped.</p><p>"Help please?" Mikey asked timidly. Natascha scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You're an idiot. Tie them yourself." She answered. This time though, Taron was standing on the stairs when Natascha replied. He wanted to listen a little longer to make sure he was really hearing what he was hearing.</p><p>"I need help." Mikey answered, close to tears. Taron almost ran to him but Natascha opened her mouth.</p><p>"No wonder your mother killed herself." Natascha replied. That was the last straw. Mikey burst into tears. It wasn't his fault that his mother had been in an accident that took her too soon. Taron was beyond angry. If he thought he was angry last week after the woman had taken Mikey's juice box, he was mistaken. The father rushed to his son's side, picked him up and held him close.</p><p>Natascha stormed off and left the father and heartbroken boy alone. If Taron though they were going on their date now, he was wrong.</p><p>Not long after that, Tina arrived to pick Mikey up but the scene she was witnessing completely broke her heart into a million pieces.</p><p>"What's happened?" She asked gently. Mikey reached for her and she took him and held as close as Taron had been.</p><p>"Please take him. I'll explain later." Taron said as he raced up the stairs to Natascha. He was going to end this once and for all.</p><p>"Come on sweet boy, let's tie your shoes and we can meet grandpa and the girls at the park." Mikey nodded and let Tina fuss over him.</p><p>=</p><p>"Are you four ready to head home?" Tina asked as the kids came running toward her.</p><p>The woman and her husband had taken the kids to a park close by so that they could run off some steam before Jasmine and Mikey had to go home.</p><p>"I want to sleep over." Mikey whined, knowing that more than likely Natascha would still be at the house.</p><p>She was mean and yelled at him when Taron wasn't around and made him feel like Taron hated him as well.</p><p>"How about this, you and Jasmine can sleep over on Friday night after school." Tina suggested.</p><p>Mikey hung his head and trudged over to the car with Jasmine trailing behind.</p><p>The drive home was silent apart from the music coming from the radio.</p><p>Tina felt bad and knew that Natascha didn't like her grandson, she had seen it and had stepped in when the brunette took it upon herself to 'discipline' Mikey for not coming to the dinner table quick enough when they came over for a family dinner one night.</p><p>When they pulled up to the house, Tina saw Taron's vehicle and knew that he was most likely inside talking with Guy who had decided to walk home earlier.</p><p>"Let's go play." Rosie said as they entered the house.</p><p>"Make sure that you clean your mess up after." Tina called, walking past the stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>"How are you mam?" Taron asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.</p><p>Tina looked at her son and saw the redness around his eyes. She knew that he'd been crying.</p><p>"What's happened?" She asked.</p><p>"I ended things and it didn't go too well." Taron admitted. Tina notes the forming bruise on her son's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry son but I'm glad that it's over. I didn't like her. No one did." Tina replied, wrapping her son in her arms. Taron leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Hi." Jasmine greeted cherrily as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Taron and Tina broke apart and looked at the girl warmly.</p><p>"Hello Jasmine." Taron responded.</p><p>"Mikey wants to know if he can sleep over tonight." She asked sweetly, slightly rocking on her feet.</p><p>"Did he send you down to ask?" Taron asked.</p><p>"No." She said with a cheeky glint in her eye.</p><p>"Are you sure the little monkey didn't put you up to this?" Tina questioned, seeing her grandson hiding behind the kitchen door.</p><p>"I'm sure." She answered.</p><p>"Michael, we can see you." Tina announced.</p><p>Mikey shuffled behind the door a bit more until he was sure that he was hidden even more.</p><p>Taron chuckled and went over to his son.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Taron whispered as he peaked around the door.</p><p>Mikey looked up at him and grinned.</p><p>"I don't want to go home." Mikey replied. Taron didn't blame him, he didn't either</p><p>"How about we go pick up some pizza, grab your sleep stuff and you can stay the night." Taron whispered again.</p><p>Mikey nodded vigorously.</p><p>"But, only if it's ok with your nan." Taron continued.</p><p>Mikey peaked around the door and Taron's legs to look at Tina who had a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Daddy said it was ok." Mikey said.</p><p>Tina nodded and looked at Jasmine.</p><p>"Shall I ring your sister and ask if you can stay the night as well?" Tina questioned.</p><p>"Yes please." Jasmine shouted excitedly.</p><p>"I'll call her if you want to get the ready made meals together." Guy offered, knowing that his wife had made freezer meals for Nicola to have when she was able to eat.</p><p>"Ready made meals?" Taron asked as he and Mikey entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Things have been really rough for her health wise and I thought since she can hardly get out of bed with the morning sickness, I'd make her some meals so that she can eat when she's able." Tina explained, not realizing that Taron still had no idea about the baby.</p><p>Hearing the words morning sickness made his heart stop. It had to be some kind of joke as Nicola would have told him, surely.</p><p>"I know she'll appreciate that." Taron replied, playing along.</p><p>"I just remember how bad it was for me with Mari and how bad Kate was with Mikey. Poor Nicola shouldn't have to suffer the way we did." Tina answered.</p><p>"I still feel bad for Kate having it so bad." Taron said truthfully.</p><p>"Right, she said she'd really appreciate us taking Jasmine for the night if we are sure that it's ok." Guy said as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Of course it's ok. Taron can leave the kids here, go and get their things and drop off the dinners to Nicola." Tina replied.</p><p>Taron nodded and left soon after.</p><p>=</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Nicola asked when she saw Taron at her front door.</p><p>"So it's true then. You are pregnant." He said with an accusatory tone.</p><p>"I don't have the energy to fight right now Taron. Whatever it is you are here for, I don't want to hear it." Nicola said weakly.</p><p>"Mam made these for you and asked me to drop them off as well as collect Jasmine's overnight bag." He replied, walking into the house without Nicola telling him that he could.</p><p>He went to the kitchen while Nicola followed behind, holding her belly protectively.</p><p>Nicola rolled her eyes but instantly regretted it when she felt her stomach turn. She took a couple deep breaths and that seemed to help but only microscopically.</p><p>"Thought you could keep the baby from me did you?" Taron questioned with a raised voice.</p><p>"No, I tr-ied to te-" Nicola started before having to take a couple more deep breaths. This time though, the breaths didn't help. She quickly turned to the sink and proceeded to empty her stomach with the little contents it held. As much as he didn't want to, he attempted to help but she shrugged him off the best she could with her current situation. When she was done, Taron turned the tap on and washed everything away, even though she had basically told him to fuck off.</p><p>"You can leave now." Nicola said hoarsely as she leaned on the counter taking a few calming breaths..</p><p>"Not until you tell me why you thought it was ok not to tell me that you were pregnant." Taron answered.</p><p>"Taron, can we please not do this now. I don't feel well." Nicola asked, feeling herself needing to lay down</p><p>"No, I want to know why you kept this from me." Taron scoffed.</p><p>"I tried twice, Taron. The first time I tried was when you said and I quote 'fucking hell yes, could you imagine'. The second time I tried was last week. I went to your house but the girl you've been seeing answered the door and refused to let me talk to you. I didn't have and still don't have the energy to chase after you anymore." Nicola explained.</p><p>"You could've called." He snapped.</p><p>"I wanted to but I was scared that you'd have this reaction or that you'd see my name on your phone and not answer the call but in saying that, I made this for you." Nicola said as she threw the journal that she'd made at him.</p><p>"Why do you think I'd want this now?" He asked.</p><p>"Do what you want Taron, I don't care. Jasmine's bag is at the front door all ready to go. Please leave now." She replied, waddling tiredly to the sofa.</p><p>Taron rolled his eyes, grabbed Jasmine's bag and left in a huff.</p><p>=</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Tina huffed when Taron walked into the kitchen</p><p>"She's Pregnant Mam!" Taron shouted exasperatedly.</p><p>"You knew that already Taron, you must have, I mean you certainly gave me the impression that you did" She replied. Taron stood there seething. His nostrils flared and his eyes grew two shades darker.</p><p>"So, you knew" He shouted angrily.</p><p>"Keep your voice down. Yes I did" She warned him, not appreciating the attitude he was feeding her.</p><p>"And didn't bother to tell me?" He responded. Tina looked up at him and gave him her full attention.</p><p>"You gave the impression that you knew, so why would I tell you if I thought you already knew?" She spoke, trying to remain calm as taron's rage grew tenfold.</p><p>"Well obviously not" He cried as he threw his arms in the air.</p><p>"Taron, I know it's a lot to take in, but please don't do anything rash. I really like her and I know Mikey adores her. Do not push her away please." She urged, feeling a little desperate.</p><p>"That's not your decision. She lied to me, kept my baby from me." He seethed.</p><p>"Ask yourself this Taron, why do you think she did that? She is not stupid. She knew you would find out eventually, she's not spiteful either. Nicola must've had some good reason. What do you think that is? When you find that out then you should go from there. My feeling is that you have some apologies to give yourself. You slept with her Taron and both of you failed to take responsibility and use the proper precautions. Anyway you need her and Michael needs her too, now more than ever, I would hate to see you throw away something over a lack of communication." She sighed.</p><p>"Like I said Mam, this is up to me. It's my business and if it comes to it I will fight for custody" Taron said firmly, his face now pure red.</p><p>"Taron, sometimes I wonder if I made a massive mistake with you. How can you even say things like that. Imagine if your father had said that about me? You have no idea how that young woman is feeling. She is looking at having and raising a child alone and the way you have been behaving recently, I can see a lot of reasons why she might not think you have it in you to be what that baby needs. Maybe the attitude you've been feeding people is exactly why she didn't tell you. She's scared Taron." Tina ranted with disgust at the way Taron was being so dismissive.</p><p>Taron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms whilst scowling at the ground.</p><p>"Taron, I love you. But I am extremely disappointed in you right now, I can't bear to look at you. You need to leave." She sighed.</p><p>"Leave?" He said shocked</p><p>"Yes. I can't believe any son of mine, would behave like this, would talk like this and treat women the way you have been treating them. This is not how I raised you and until you talk to Nicola properly and with respect whilst understanding how your own behaviour has contributed to this, I can't be around you. I'm going upstairs and I don't want you here when I return" Tina said as she walked out of the room.</p><p>Taron grabbed his coat and stormed out.</p><p>=</p><p>That night as Taron laid in bed, he thought back to how frail and fragile Nicola looked when he saw her. She looked broken and knowing that he was essentially the cause of that cut him deeply.</p><p>He grunted angrily and threw the covers from his body; storming to the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee and read the journal Nicola threw at him hours before.</p><p>"Alright pickles, here goes." Taron said as the cat sauntered into the living room, joining his annoyed owner on the sofa.</p><p>Taron opened the book and was met with the note Nicola wrote. His heart dropped. He didn't really didn't think that Nicola would do this, especially how he treated her.</p><p>Taron flipped to the next page and saw a black and white image nicely placed above a little message.</p><p>Hi daddy,</p><p>I can't wait to meet you!</p><p>The baby was nothing but a small blob in the middle of the image but it still made his eyes water. Taron took a long drink of his coffee while pickles made himself comfortable against Taron's thigh. Composing himself, Taron flipped through more pages until he came to the most recent page.</p><p>Hi daddy,</p><p>Are you proud of me?</p><p>In that moment, Taron knew that he had royally fucked up.</p><p>His eyes scanned the ultrasound picture from the front of the book and he felt nothing but pride.</p><p>How could he be such a prick?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for your continued support.</p><p>I really hope that you enjoy this and if it’s repetitive, I am sorry. I have worked on this the whole day and my eyes are starting to play tricks on me and my brain is a tad fried as well.</p><p>I will see you all soon!</p><p>P.S: if the beginning of this seems depressing, it’s because it’s meant to. I was listening to the solo version of don’t let the sun go down on me from Rocketman while writing this.</p><p>~All the associated image links will be listed at the end of this chapter.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in his darkened hotel room with a glass of whiskey on the rocks in hand, Taron looked through various videos and images on his phone. Some were of Mikey, some were of his family and some were of just him and Nicola when they were together. He could see the sparkle in her eyes as they looked at each other, dancing under the stars. The kids having slept over at his mum's. He remembered the sound of Nicola's laughter as he kept taking her picture. He also recalled the love he felt for her and the overwhelming sense of comfort he had being in her presence. He really missed how happy life was but now, everything was damaged and he knew that he only had himself to blame.</p><p>Taron wanted so badly to believe that this baby was his but thanks to his mother giving him the cold shoulder, he had turned to his biological father David (A/N: not to be mistaken for Kate's father Dave. There are two Davids.) for advice. His father had told him that Nicola probably wanted her fifteen minutes of fame and Taron was dumb enough to believe that Nicola would do that to him, even if he knew deep down that she would never do something as demented as that. He was beyond lost at this point and didn't know where to turn.</p><p>Taron -who had taken the baby journal with him- turned to the recent ultrasound picture of the baby and ran his fingers over it. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself with two kids. Teaching the baby to walk, talk and sing. Reading to Mikey and the baby etc. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. His father had to be right, Nicola was a liar.</p><p>Being so wrapped up in his thoughts, Taron didn't hear the initial knocks on his hotel room door.</p><p>"Taron, I know you're in there." Richard said from the other side. Taron glanced at it and debated whether or not he wanted to see anyone. He decided to let his friend in.</p><p>"You left in a hurry. Is everything alright?" The Scotsman asked. Taron didn't say anything and let his head hang low. He handed Richard the ultrasound picture and sighed.</p><p>"She's pregnant." Taron said simply. Richard was slightly confused.</p><p>"Who is?" He asked. Taron looked at him and the expression on Taron's face told him all he needed to know.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Richard questioned.</p><p>"Can we not talk about this." Taron said, skirting the issue and grabbing his wallet before finishing his glass. Richard looked between the Welshman and the baby picture. Richard could tell that his friend was having a violent war within himself and didn't know how to escape it. He dropped the subject and made sure to keep an eye on Taron to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid while they were out.</p><p>=</p><p>For the duration of the night, Taron flirted with anything in sight. He had downed so much alcohol, more than Richard had ever seen anyway. This wasn't Taron and even Elton -who was on set earlier that day- knew that something wasn't right.</p><p>"Is Taron alright?" Dex asked with concern for his colleague and friend. Richard shook his head.</p><p>Richard knew full well that Taron would be angry with him for telling everyone his business. Richard also knew that if he wanted Taron to heal, at least Dex had a right to know.</p><p>"For right now, all you need to know is that he's going to keep screwing up his life if we don't get him back to his room while he's still conscious." Richard said. Dex nodded. The men stood up and made their way over to where Taron was attempting and failing at flirting with a bar stool.</p><p>"She won't talk." Taron whined, spotting Richard and Dexter. Dex wanted to laugh but given the circumstances, he decided against it.</p><p>"That's a stool, mate." Richard replied. Taron's eyes drooped sadly.</p><p>"Oh." He answered softly. Richard and Dex got Taron back to his room and settled him into his bed. Taron was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>On the way out of the room, Dexter's eyes landed on the abandoned ultrasound picture laying on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Richard.</p><p>"Is this part of the reason he's so drunk?" He asked. Richard nodded.</p><p>"Before he dated Natascha, there was another woman. They were together very briefly but during that time, she got pregnant. Taron here, doesn't think the baby is his." Richard explained.</p><p>"Is that all?" The older man asked. Richard shook his head as he led Dex out of the room. He spent the next hour or so telling Dex all he knew of Taron's problems.</p><p>With all of this information, Dexter knew that because Taron was a stubborn hot head at times, the best person he could open up to was Elton John himself. Dex figured that because Elton had been through a lot in his life, he could understand Taron a little better than anyone else could.</p><p>=</p><p>The next morning, Taron woke up with bright sunlight shining in his eyes. He couldn't recall the night before but he really hoped that he didn't make an ass of himself. He turned over slightly and felt the familiar after effects of a hefty hangover. He leapt out of his bed and bolted for the bathroom.</p><p>Once he was finished emptying his stomach, he leaned against the bathroom wall and cried. He hated himself for being this stupid. All he wanted to do was forget everything but as Nicola's face entered his mind, he wanted nothing more than to fix everything.</p><p>"Good morning." Elton said when he saw his friend walk out of the bathroom in a right state. Messy hair, red puffy eyes and a sheen of sweat covering his body. He could also smell the alcohol from where he was sitting. Taron turned to face him and finally let his guard down. He crumpled to the ground in front Elton in anguished sobs.</p><p>Elton went over to him and wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to have a good cry.</p><p>"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Elton asked once Taron had calmed down just a little. Taron took that chance and poured his heart out. He even told Elton things that he didn't think were bothering him. Elton just sat there and listened. The more he did though, the more he wanted to fix things for Taron but if he had learned anything in his lifetime, it was that it was up to the person in pain to fix their own problems. The most important thing was that Elton remained a support for Taron during this time.</p><p>=</p><p>Once more, Nicola was left on her own to feel like shit and like she was just a waste of space. Of course she knew that it wasn't true but after seeing how her mother had been treated by various men and then being at the receiving end of Taron's rath, how could she not feel like a wasted space. All she could do now was hope and pray that Taron would come to his senses and see everything from her perspective.</p><p>Trying to avoid anymore heartache, Nicola pulled Jasmine from nursery school and officially cut off all communication from Taron and his family. She figured that by doing this, life would be better and Jasmine would blossom. Oh how wrong she was. Jasmine missed her friends so much, her attitude went through the roof and the tantrums grew tenfold. Nicola could only do her best.</p><p>This particular morning, Jasmine had taken to incessantly begging Nicola to let her see Mikey but Nicola being a stubborn hot head herself, either ignored her pleas or repeatedly told her no.</p><p>"JASMINE." Nicola warned, shouting louder than she ever had. Jasmine flinched before bursting into tears and ran to her room. Nicola took a deep breath, rubbed her increasingly sore back and walked to her own room to lay down.</p><p>While having time to herself, Jasmine decided that she was going to write a letter to Father Christmas in the hopes that he would put Nicola on the naughty list for being mean.</p><p>=</p><p>Meanwhile in Cardiff, young Michael sat in the den watching a movie with his Nain Jennifer. Jennifer and Dave had agreed to take their grandson while Taron finished filming Rocketman. Taron had figured that since Tina was giving him the silent treatment, it would be best for everybody if he got Kate's parents to look after his son.</p><p>"Am I bad?" Mikey asked out of the blue. Jennifer looked at him with question.</p><p>"Where on earth do you get an idea like that from?" She asked.</p><p>"Lina and Jasmine." Mikey answered sadly. Jennifer held the boy close, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"Oh Cariad. You are not bad." Jennifer told him but he didn't believe her.</p><p>"Lina hates daddy too." Mikey admitted. Jennifer sighed.</p><p>"Mikey my boy, would you like to write them a letter?" The grandmother asked. Mikey's face lit up and he excitedly slid off the sofa and ran to the kitchen counter where he had seen Jennifer write letters a few days ago. Of course he couldn't climb the stools so he had to wait for his Nain's help.</p><p>Jennifer and Mikey wrote out a special note and then when Jennifer went to prepare dinner, Mikey worked on an extra special picture. Under the pictures, Jennifer helped him write who everyone was.</p><p>"All done!" Mikey cheered when he was satisfied with everything. Jennifer looked at it and smiled. He really hoped that his friends would like his picture.</p><p>=</p><p>Two weeks later, Nicola -who was now 20 weeks along in her pregnancy- and Jasmine were running errands when they ran into Tina at Tesco. Jasmine was so excited to see her but Nicola did her best to avoid and ignore the woman. As always, Jasmine had run toward Tina to bombard her with questions. Nicola listened to what the two were talking about and she had to admit that when she heard Mikey was staying with his other grandparents, she was surprised. Nicola knew how much Taron valued his mother's help so for Tina to say that Mikey was elsewhere made her wonder if something had happened between mother and son.</p><p>"Hello Nicola." Tina said, walking up to the expectant mother with Jasmine walking beside her. Nicola gave Tina a smile.</p><p>"How are you?" Tina asked as an almost plea for the woman to talk. Nicola tried to bite her tongue, hence the shrug she gave Tina. A shrug would have to suffice because after weeks of only having Jasmine to talk to, Nicola was ready to burst and tell of her deepest secrets. She didn't want to though.</p><p>"Use your words." Jasmine said, using her sister's words against her. Nicola frowned at Jasmine.</p><p>"The baby makes her mean." Jasmine told Tina a matter-of-factly. Tina chuckled.</p><p>"I see. Well, give this to your sister." Tina replied, handing Jasmine an envelope.</p><p>"If it's from your son, I don't want it." Nicola snapped. She could kick herself for speaking up. Tina looked taken back.</p><p>"It's not from him. It's from Mikey." Tina answered slowly. Nicola breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Is Mikey sad too?" Jasmine asked. She really missed him and wanted nothing more than to see him. She had even told her wishing stone that as well.</p><p>"He is very sad." Tina said, looking to Nicola.</p><p>"Me too." Jasmine said.</p><p>"Let's go. Tina has to get home." Nicola said hurriedly as she ushered her sister away. Tina watched the two walk away. She really wanted to ring her son's neck.</p><p>Tina only hoped that her grandson's letter would make both Taron and Nicola grow up and realize that they were hurting everyone with their rash decisions.</p><p>=</p><p>As soon as everything had been put in their rightful places, Nicola and Jasmine sat outside enjoying a snack of fish shaped oranges.</p><p>"Do you want this?" Nicola asked, feeling her stomach starting to turn. Jasmine happily took Nicola's leftovers and ate them right up.</p><p>"You can go play now if you want." Nicola told the little girl beside her. Jasmine shook her head.</p><p>"No fun by myself." She answered, trying to guilt Nicola. It kind of worked.</p><p>"Go get the letter from Mikey." Nicola instructed. Jasmine ran off quicker than the speed of light and returned with a massive smile on her face. She handed the item to her sister and climbed into Nicola's lap, being mindful of the growing bump.</p><p>"You two really do miss each other don't you?" Nicola asked. She could just see Mikey's sad puppy eyes as he tried to understand why things were changing.</p><p>"My heart is broken." Jasmine told her. Nicola gave her a small smile and hugged her. Hearing those words absolutely destroyed Nicola. She hated disappointing people. In the midst of her feelings toward Taron, Nicola had forgotten that she wasn't the only one suffering. By pulling Jasmine out of school and keeping her from everything she loved and everyone she knew, she was ultimately damaging her sister and that was something that she vowed never to do. She wanted her sister to have the best chance at life but this wasn't it.</p><p>As it finally hit her, she felt the slightest twinge in her belly. It was different to the twinges she had felt before. This time it felt more of a comforting feeling, like it was her soul telling her that she had to trust that everything was going to sort itself out in time. Nicola smiled genuinely for the first time in a very long time before placing a kiss on top of Jasmine's head.</p><p>"I think we should go and surprise Mikey." She said, making Jasmine squeal in delight.</p><p>"When?" Jasmine asked. Nicola winked.</p><p>"You leave that with me." She replied, knowing that she'd have to break her silence and ring Tina. Today was not the day for it. It would have to wait until Nicola had grown enough courage.</p><p>===</p><p>***Letter ~Please note, I wrote this and drew this with my left hand before taking a photo and uploading for this chapter on Tumblr.</p><p>Mikey's Correspondence: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/YnU2TWv4PqLI0DY2nRAhxWwESk24eCX73zM5SKkiz5-WQ6FNQYxequeRlAJC0UvEIsZASg=s85</p><p>***Food.</p><p>Jasmine's Snack: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/41/78/8141782cfb9552b5a8bdf5e0d7cfae83.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is on the shorter side for the simple fact that I really just wanted to show how the children are reacting to everything now. I feel like in these situations, people often forget that children see, hear and feel everything that adults do. So that’s why I wrote the chapter the way I did.</p><p>Also too, the picture above (Will be the first link in the list of photos used at the end of this chapter) was taken on the day that I refer to in this chapter. I was looking for an event to add into the story at some point and the dates for this real event happened to perfectly align with the timeline of Nicola’s pregnancy. Which is one of the reasons I decided to go with it.</p><p>If you have any questions regarding things in this chapter or about the story in general, please feel free to leave me a comment down below.</p><p>That being said, I hope that you enjoy this little filler type chapter. I’ll see you all for the next part.</p><p>P.S: Thank you to HitmeonmyTspot for all of your help with this chapter.</p><p>***All image links associated with this chapter will be listed at the end of this chapter.***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 15th 2018 was the most exciting day for Mikey. He knew his daddy's job made him special but this was next level and he was beyond stoked. He had gotten to fly to New York with his Nain and Taid as Taron and a few other celebrities had been invited to attend the 'The ABB FIA Formula E Qatar Airways New York City E-Prix'. Taron had called his former in-laws and asked them if they wanted to join him. They agreed and were excited to go on this big adventure.</p><p>Before leaving the hotel, Jennifer had made sure to pack snacks and other essentials that Mikey would need for their outing in the backpack she had used for a carry on bag. She had also made sure to pack everyone's best clothes, figuring that because there would be photographers around, It would be smart.</p><p>"Look!" Mikey hollered as he pointed out all of the cool cars he saw. Dave Chuckled at the boy's excitement while Jennifer led them to where she knew Taron would be. She just didn't think that he would be with a woman.</p><p>"I'm hungry. Why don't we go and find our seats instead." Jennifer said, trying to give Taron some space but it was too late. Mikey's eyes landed on Taron and he started jumping up and down excitedly.</p><p>"Do you see your dad?" Dave asked through a chuckle. Mikey nodded.</p><p>"And Lina." Mikey cheered, feeling happy that she was here too. Dave let go of Mikey's hand and let him run towards his father.</p><p>"That's not Nicola is it?" Dave asked his wife as they both watched in disappointment when they saw Mikey stop in his tracks. Mikey had really thought that Nicola had come to visit too but when he got closer, he saw that it wasn't her, it was someone else. He was even more heartbroken when he saw Taron kiss the strange woman the way he saw Natascha kiss his dad. It was gross and Mikey no longer wanted to be here. He wanted to go home.</p><p>The little boy ran back to his grandparents and Taron -who had broken the kiss- saw his son run away and it hurt him. He tried to call after his son but Mikey didn't want him anymore.</p><p>Taron and the mysterious woman excused themselves from the photographers to walk over to where his family was.</p><p>"I'm glad you could come." Taron said, earning himself a sad smile from Jennifer.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting us." Dave said, shaking Taron's hand and then the woman's.</p><p>"Kirsty, this is Dave and Jennifer." Taron introduced. Kirsty's face lit up and she beamed.</p><p>"I've heard alot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." She said genuinely. Mikey heard this but still stayed hiding behind his nain's legs.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you." Dave continued, wanting the woman to know that they weren't going to bite, no matter how disappointed they were in Taron.</p><p>"Did Mikey not come today?" Kirsty asked. She was most thrilled to meet the little boy she had heard so much about. Taron was proud of his boy and had shown Kirsty pictures of Mikey after she showed him pictures of her children over dinner the night before.</p><p>"I don't like you." Mikey said from behind Jennifer's legs. Kirsty smiled and crouched down so that she was eye to eye with the four year old.</p><p>"Hi Mikey. I've heard a lot about you." She told him gently. Mikey grunted.</p><p>"Go away." He retorted. He was not happy that he was tricked into thinking that his Lina was there when in fact, she wasn't.</p><p>"Michael." Taron warned, not impressed with his son's attitude.</p><p>"It's alright Taron." Kirsty assured him as she stood up and took hold of his hand.</p><p>Kirsty was a single mum of three and was an up and comer. She had recently been signed to the same agency as Taron and as a result, her people and Taron's people decided that it would be best for her to get publicity by 'dating' Taron. That's what the flirting, kissing and hand holding was about.</p><p>"I'm going to walk around and give you all a chance to catch up." Kirsty said. Jennifer and Dave smiled and watched the woman walk off.</p><p>"She seems nice Taron." Jennifer said somewhat slyly. Taron nodded.</p><p>"She is very nice. I see big things happening for her." He said, making Jennifer blush and Dave clear his throat.</p><p>"By big things, you mean?" Dave asked, not really knowing if he truly wanted an answer to that. Taron rolled his eyes at his own words.</p><p>"She recently signed with the same agency I'm with and our people thought it would be good if she got some publicity while we were here today." Taron explained.</p><p>"Is that it? I mean, that kiss looked pretty real." Jennifer probed. Taron's face paled.</p><p>"You saw that?" He asked.</p><p>"Word to the wise, next time make sure there are no children around." Jennifer replied, making Taron's heart sink. He looked at his son -who was now hiding his face in Dave's neck after being picked up- and bit his lower lip.</p><p>"I didn't think." He said softly.</p><p>=</p><p>Back in Aber, Nicola was in the kitchen warming dinner and talking to Brenna, while Jasmine finished up a homeschool art project at the dining table. The one mistake Nicola made was that she had left the door open to the kitchen. Jasmine heard her sister talking about how she "wanted to move Jasmine to make room for the new baby." Normally this wouldn't bother the little girl but for a reason unknown to her, those words cut her deep.</p><p>Jasmine decided that she wasn't going to say anything during dinner which made Nicola annoyed.</p><p>After Jasmine's bath that night, Nicola laid on the sofa with her eyes closed and Jasmine watched the movie she had picked out. Nicola had given in and planted her sister in front of the tv. Half way through the movie though, Jasmine took to drawing on the notepad that sat on the coffee table.</p><p>"Good job." Jasmine whispered to herself when she finally figured out how to draw a heart. She had decided to draw her sister a picture in the hopes that it would make Nicola smile again like she used to. The little girl kept on drawing until Nicola let out a soft snore. It was clear that she was on her own and had free reign to do whatever she wanted. Jasmine smiled to herself and walked up to her sister armed with the pen she had been drawing with.</p><p>Having drifted into a comfortable sleep, Nicola was suddenly jolted awake when she felt something poke her.</p><p>"Knock it off." Nicola snapped, slapping the pen to the ground and making Jasmine jump as her bottom lip started trembling. Nicola furrowed her brow when Jasmine started sobbing uncontrollably. This wasn't like Jasmine at all as she would normally stick her tongue out or mimic Nicola but never cry.</p><p>"So-r-r-r-ry." Jasmine stuttered while hyperventilating. Nicola quickly took the child into her arms and cuddled her close. Jasmine tried to calm herself but the tears just kept coming and it was beginning to give her a headache and make her body heave with the threat of being sick.</p><p>Jasmine's fingers wavered as she played with Nicola's hair. Nicola breathed with her sister, helping her to relax.</p><p>"Take another deep breath." Nicola instructed gently. Jasmine did as she was told and before she knew it, she was calmer.</p><p>"Why don't we make some tea and talk." Nicola offered. Jasmine nodded and let her body go limp against her sister.</p><p>=</p><p>The afternoon at the track with Taron and Mikey seemed to be going horribly wrong. Mikey refused to look at his father and clung very tightly to his Nain and Taid. Both Jennifer and Dave felt bad for Taron but on another level, the man had put his son through so much in such a short period of time which essentially was driving a wedge between father and son.</p><p>"Hand this to Kirsty please." Jennifer said to her grandson. Mikey frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.</p><p>"No." He replied shortly. Jennifer rolled her eyes and passed a sandwich to Taron so that he could pass it on.</p><p>"Thank you." Kirsty answered, grateful for their kindness.</p><p>"You are not welcome." Mikey snapped. All the adults -except Kirsty- looked at the little boy.</p><p>"Michael, stop being so disrespectful." Taron warned. He had no idea why his son was being this way. All he wanted was to have a nice visit but it was obvious that that was now a pipe dream.</p><p>"I want Lina, not her." He retorted, angry that his father wasn't listening to him anymore. Taron knew that Mikey adored Nicola but still he chose to keep them apart, making Mikey feel ignored.</p><p>"Come on my boy, let's go for a walk." Dave said as he led the four year old away.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." Taron apologized. Kirsty shrugged and gave him a small smile.</p><p>"I do." Jennifer said, side eyeing Taron. It was then that Kirsty's phone conveniently rang. She excused herself and Jennifer lightly slapped the back of Taron's head to try and knock sense into him.</p><p>"What the fuck was that for?" He whined, rubbing dramatically at his head.</p><p>"You and Nicola really need to sort your shit out. You invite us out here and fail to mention that you will be with another woman. In Mikey's mind, this is another person he'll have to get used to." Jennifer told him. Taron scoffed.</p><p>"Didn't have to hit me." He grumbled.</p><p>"Taron, he thought you were with Nicola." Jennifer huffed while raising her voice. Taron didn't say anything. What could he say to that? He knew that Jennifer was right but if Nicola was going to keep him at an arm's length, he was going to do the same to her. It was only fair.</p><p>===</p><p>***Cover Photo.</p><p>Taron At The Track: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/ee/8e/4d/ee8e4d28ea44bbbe579c6ec382aec5ac.jpg</p><p>***Race Track Attire.</p><p>Mikey's Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2846570</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, if you have any questions regarding this story in general or just about the chapter, please feel free to comment below and I will do my best to answer.</p><p>Thank you all for your continued support.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It may have taken a couple days to settle Jasmine and reassure her that nothing was going to split them up, but in the end, Nicola got through to her sister and the little girl was slowly returning to her usual sassy self. Jasmine was so happy when Nicola explained to her that she wanted to give Jasmine the guest room so that the new baby could have the room next to her.  </p><p>The little girl had started compiling a list -in the form of drawings- of things she wanted to put in the baby’s room and of course, this was going to be a surprise for Nicola. She was thinking that the room could be full of spaceships and planets but then plans changed to everything rainbow, which then changed to all things bugs. Finally the little girl came to a halt. She was stumped.</p><p>Jasmine decided that it was time to approach Nicola and tell her scraped ideas, just in case Nicola did in fact love them.</p><p>“I love all of your ideas except one.” Nicola said as she finished loading the dishwasher. Jasmine frowned and looked over her drawings.</p><p>“What one?” Jasmine asked. Nicola chuckled.</p><p>“No bugs.” Nicola answered, making Jasmine pout.</p><p>“But I like bugs.” Jasmine countered.</p><p>“I know you do and when the baby is older, you two can play with bugs but not right now.” Nicola explained. Jasmine shrugged and walked off to the dining table where she had her ‘office’ set up.</p><p>Nicola continued to move around the kitchen while thinking about themes for the nursery. She wanted something gender neutral since she wasn’t finding out what the baby was until it was born.</p><p>“JUNGLE!” Jasmine shouted, scaring the daylights out of Nicola.</p><p>“Jas, you can’t do that.” Nicola said, holding her bump. Jasmine smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Jungle.” Jasmine said. Nicola thought about it and the more that she did, the more she could see the room all decorated in pretty foliage and wood accents. It was perfect.</p><p>“Now that I can get on board with.” Nicola told her. Jasmine beamed, happy that she could help with something as important as this. It made her feel like a proper grown up.</p><p>=</p><p>The next day, both sisters were up bright and early. They had made up a list of things to get for both the nursery and Jasmine’s new room. They had even surfed Pinterest for ideas on things they could make themselves.</p><p>“Can I drive?” Jasmine asked from her car seat. </p><p>“If you can make yourself grow a few feet, I’ll think about it.” Nicola responded. Jasmine closed her eyes tight and concentrated really hard. Nicola glanced at Jasmine through the rear view mirror, trying not to bust a gut laughing at the four year old’s expression.</p><p>“Did it work?” Nicola asked when she saw Jasmine’s eyes ping open.</p><p>“I farted.” Jasmine replied with a straight face. Nicola cringed.</p><p>“I’m never giving you orange juice before a car ride again.” The woman said, fanning the rancid smell away from her nose before opening her window. </p><p>Although Nicola’s nausea was wearing off now that she was getting closer to the end of the second trimester, certain things still made her queasy and the smell in the car was one that had set her tummy on edge. So much so, Nicola had to pull over a couple times to either take a few breaths or to gag. Jasmine felt bad and wanted to help her sister but she knew better than to unbuckle herself while she was in the car unless the car was completely stopped. </p><p>By the time they got to the first stop, Nicola was absolutely drained and felt like she needed backup. She handed her phone to Jasmine and told her to call Brenna. Jasmine wasn’t keen on Brenna as she had heard Nicola and Brenna talking about Taron one afternoon. What they were saying about him was mean in her eyes and because of this, Jasmine no longer liked Brenna.</p><p>The little girl ignored her sister’s request to ring Brenna and called the one person she could really trust.</p><p>“Hang tight sweetheart, I’ll be right there.” Tina said, grabbing her bag and keys.</p><p>“Ok.” Jasmine said before hanging up the phone. She handed the phone back to Nicola and they waited.</p><p>Soon enough, Tina pulled up and parked. It was just in time too when Nicola got sick again. She hurried over and helped Nicola. The expectant mother could tell by the gentle touch that it wasn’t Brenna helping her, it was the grandmother to be.</p><p>“Is Jasmine with Brenna?” Nicola asked when she was sure she was done and feeling better.</p><p>“I’m here.” Jasmine said, standing behind Tina for protection. Nicola looked at the child and groaned.</p><p>“I said to ring Brenna.” Nicola said.</p><p>“I don’t like her.” Jasmine answered. Tina furrowed her brow at the name. It was familiar to her and she made a mental note to ask Nicola about it later.</p><p>“Are you ok to carry on?” Tina asked. Nicola shrugged and sipped from her water bottle.</p><p>“When you are ready, we are going to go in and shop for this baby.” Tina said, making Jasmine excited to see her ideas come to life.</p><p>When Nicola was indeed ready, they all walked into Barnardo’s shop. Jasmine immediately took off toward the toys, looking for anything she could put in the baby’s room. Nicola on the other hand, went straight to the baby stuff.</p><p>“I have no idea where to start.” Nicola admitted to Tina. Tina smiled.</p><p>“I know two things that you can cross off your list.” Tina replied, watching as Nicola ran her fingers over a cot. </p><p>Nicola looked at the woman with surprise.</p><p>“A cot and change table.” Tina answered simply. Nicola raised her brow.</p><p>“Both belonged to Taron when he was a baby and then went to Mikey when he was born. I want you to have them.” Tina answered. Nicola was touched that Tina wanted to pass the items down to her baby but accepting it felt odd. Like she didn’t have a right to give the baby something that belonged to their father.</p><p>“Tina I-” Nicola started before Tina put a hand up to stop her.</p><p>“I want my grandbaby to have them. I don’t care what my son says or does, I am this baby’s grandmother and as the grandmother, I get to spoil my grandchildren.” Tina explained. Nicola huffed a chuckle.</p><p>“Can I think about it?” Nicola asked. </p><p>“Absolutely.” Tina replied, wrapping an arm around Nicola’s shoulers in a side hug. </p><p>=</p><p>An hour or two later, the women found themselves sitting at Nicola’s craving, McDonalds. Tina insisted on buying lunch, making Nicola really grateful. Naturally after eating, Jasmine had asked if she could have ice-cream. Tina indulged the child and went up with her to order the cold treat. Once the ice-cream had been bought, Jasmine and Tina made their way back to the table. Nicola was oblivious to this as she was staring into space. </p><p>She watched a young family a couple tables down. The two older children and the father had their backs to Nicola so she couldn’t see their faces. Even though she couldn’t see their faces he could tell that they had a close bond. The father helped the kids get the food sorted while the mother -who had a toddler on her lap and was about as pregnant Nicola- got the drinks sorted. They laughed and joked with each other. They looked so happy.</p><p>Nicola had no idea how long she was staring at them for but when the man turned to help -what she assumed was- his wife, her heart stopped. It was Taron. That’s when it dawned on her, she was picturing the one thing she had always dreamed about. A family with the man she loved with the very depths of her soul. The only problem was that Taron didn’t love her and that was obvious with his public whoring around.</p><p>Tina saw the look on Nicola’s face and the tears in her eyes. She knew that look and it broke her heart. In this situation, words weren’t needed. Tina placed her hand on Nicola’s and at the very same time, as plain as the nose on your face, the baby moved. Both gentle touches reminding Nicola that she had people relying on her to be strong.</p><p>=</p><p>Back in New York, things between Mikey and Taron weren’t good. The little boy was either giving his father angry glares or ignoring him altogether. Jennifer and Dave tried to encourage the boy to talk but at this point it was doing no good. It was frustrating them, angering Mikey and hurting Taron. Poor Kirsty just wanted Mikey to like her. Taron tried to explain to his son that Kirsty was just a friend but Mikey still wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Mikey, say goodnight to your father please.” Jennifer said after getting Mikey ready for bed. Mikey just stood there silently.</p><p>“Have a good sleep my boy, I love you.” Taron said, very close to tears. He just wanted his son to talk to him and to hug him. To tell him that he loved him, to give him kisses. He missed all of that and he didn’t know if he would ever get that back.</p><p>“Hate you.” Mikey mumbled, walking to his bed. Taron had to swallow the lump in his throat. Jennifer wasn’t surprised but she certainly didn’t expect Mikey to say something so hurtful to his father.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him.” She told Taron. Taron nodded and muttered a quiet goodnight before disappearing to his room. All he wanted to do was cry. </p><p>Once in his room, Taron saw his agent sitting at the table.</p><p>“Well done Taron, it worked. People are really intrigued with who Kirsty is.” Lindy said, pushing a magazine toward him. Taron scoffed and walked away. Lindy knew something was up.</p><p>“I thought you’d be happy.” She told him. Taron shrugged.</p><p>“Do I look like I’m in the mood to be happy?” He huffed. Lindy rolled her eyes, knowing that the diva had returned. She walked to the door with taron following her.</p><p>“Read it or don’t but drop the attitude.” Lindy said, walking out. Taron took a deep calming breath and opened the magazine Lindy left. The pictures of him and Kirsty were a little too convincing for his liking. He felt gross looking at them and just wanted to burn it. He hated that it had driven a wedge between his son and him. </p><p>As he was about to throw it though, one picture caught his attention, more specifically, the background. In it he and Kirsty were in a lip lock but in the corner, he could see the sadness on Mikey’s face. Taron looked at the other pictures and saw Mikey again. He saw the progression of anguish appear and it killed him inside. He had no idea that Mikey had seen the kiss but by Mikey’s face, it told him that Jennifer was right and his son really did think that Nicola was there.</p><p>Taron slid down the front door, hid his face in his hands and let his tears fall. He couldn’t help it. He had let his son down and he didn’t see how there was a way to come back from this.</p><p>=</p><p>Jennifer walked to where her husband was tucking Mikey in and sat on the other side of Mikey. Dave kissed Mikey’s cheek and walked out of the room, leaving his wife to talk to their grandson.</p><p>“What you said to your father wasn’t very nice.” Jennifer lectured. Mikey grunted and turned over so that his back was to her.</p><p>“Michael, your father loves you very much.” Jennifer continued as she started rubbing his back comfortingly.</p><p>“Want nan.” Mikey answered, now hurting Jennifer’s feelings. She nodded and kissed his head and walked out of the room.</p><p>“I think we should leave tomorrow and have Mikey stay with Tina.” Jennifer said to her husband.</p><p>“What’s going on now?” Dave asked, putting his book down.  Jennifer sat on their bed and sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think Mikey’s very happy being here. He just told me that he wants Tina.” Jennifer told him. Dave gave her a sad smile.</p><p>“He’s only little, he’s still learning that words hurt sometimes.” Dave replied. </p><p>“You’re right. I’m going to go back and talk to him.” Jennifer said, taking a deep breath. Dave was right, Mikey still had a lot of learning to do and needed to be guided now and then. </p><p>Jennifer opened Mikey’s bedroom door and sat next him on the bed.</p><p>“I know that you’re sad Mikey but when you said that you wanted your nan, that hurt my heart.” Jennifer said as gently as she could. Mikey turned over and looked at her.</p><p>“You know that I love you just as much as nan.” Jennifer told him. Mikey blinked at her before he moved to hug her. Jennifer welcomed the hug and held the boy close.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mikey whispered, making Jennifer smile.</p><p>“Thank you Mikey.” She said. Dave -who had been standing in the doorway- smiled as he watched on.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you two made up.” He told them. Mikey turned his head so that he could look at his Taid without breaking the hug he was really enjoying. Eventually though Mikey broke the hug when his arms felt tired.</p><p>“I think I know someone else who could use a cuddle.” Dave spoke up. Mikey looked at him.</p><p>“Who?” The little boy asked.</p><p>“Your daddy.” Dave replied and Mikey shook his head. He did not want to see Taron.</p><p>“Everyone needs cuddles when they’re sad.” Jennifer said, hoping that Mikey would give in. He didn’t.</p><p>“I bet daddy gives you cuddles when you’re sad, doesn’t he?” She said. Mikey bit his bottom lip and avoided her gaze.</p><p>“Come on buddy, Nain and I will come with you.” Dave offered. Mikey sighed and surrendered to the idea. He knew he wasn’t going to win this one as his grandparents were right, everyone needed a good cuddle when they’re sad.</p><p>=</p><p>Dave, Jennifer and a pajama clad Mikey walked to Taron’s room. Mikey was still reluctant but he didn’t want his daddy going to bed sad.</p><p>When they finally got to the room, Mikey stopped.</p><p>“Is he mad at me?” Mikey asked, looking up at Dave. </p><p>“He’s really sad because you hurt his feelings.” Dave responded but Mikey didn’t say anything. Jennifer knocked but initially, there was no answer. It wasn’t that Taron was ignoring it, he was just trying to quickly wipe his eyes and nose before answering the door.</p><p>“Is daddy home?” Mikey asked. Jennifer and Dave looked at each other. </p><p>“Maybe if you tried knocking, it might help.” Jennifer encouraged. Mikey swallowed his tears and looked at the door.</p><p>“Daddy.” Mikey said as he banged on the door. Taron could hear his son’s pleas and took a deep breath to calm himself. It may have taken a few minutes but the door eventually opened.</p><p>“Your son has something he’d like to say.” Dave said, encouraging Mikey to speak. Mikey looked at his father and blinked.</p><p>“You’re mean.” Mikey said flatly. </p><p>Taron’s eyes looked at the ground. He knew he hadn’t been acting like the father of the year but to hear his son tell him that he was mean and that he hated him was a kick in the gut. One he really didn’t need right now.</p><p>“I see. Is that all?” Taron asked, his voice cracking.</p><p>“Michael.” Dave warned, making Mikey frown. The grandfather was disappointed. Taron looked at Dave and Dave could tell that Taron was ready to burst into tears. </p><p>“We’re here to say sorry to daddy and give him a cuddle.” Jennifer said to the little boy. Mikey’s features softened and he looked at Taron. He saw that he had made his father sad. A cuddle was definitely needed.</p><p>“Up.” Mikey said, wanting to be in Taron’s arms. Taron lifted his son and held him close. </p><p>“Sorry daddy.” Mikey whispered. Taron smiled and kissed Mikey’s cheek. He enjoyed the feel of his son’s arms around his neck. It was a feeling that he had missed but now that he had it back, he was thankful.</p><p>“Don’t shut him out Taron. He needs you.” Dave said.  </p><p>Taron knew what his father-in-law meant and knew that Dave was right. Mikey did need him and the way he had been acting was not teaching Mikey good things. He wanted his son to know that his father was always there for him and had his best interest at heart. This right here, was a good place to start.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.” Taron said, referring to everything he had put his son through.</p><p>Dave and Jennifer made their leave, wanting to give the men some space. They knew they needed each other and were pleased that they seemed to have fixed things between the father and son. Taron noticed the absence and went inside with Mikey tightly in his arms. </p><p>He walked over to the bed and laid his son down, tucking him in and kissing him again. Mikey’s eyes closed immediately. </p><p>Taron went to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed. He was glad that he and his boy were on the mend. It meant the world to him and he made a mental note to thank Dave and Jennifer in the morning at breakfast.</p><p>Taking a further step to better everything, Taron rang Lindy and told her what happened.</p><p>“So, what do you want me to do?” Lindy asked. She was proud of him for finally recognizing that Mikey was more important than everything Taron was worrying himself with.</p><p>“After Rocketman, don’t book me for anything else.” He said. Lindy smiled and nodded. Sensing there was more, she waited for him to continue.</p><p>“I need a nanny. Mikey stays with me for the rest of filming.” Taron told his agent, looking over his shoulder at his sleeping son.</p><p>“Done and done.” Lindy said. </p><p>“Good.” Taron responded. This was going to be the best time and he couldn’t wait to show his son off and he knew that Mikey would lap up all the attention. This would be just what the doctor ordered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is super late here but I wanted to finish this chapter and get it up. I hope that you like this and I hope that it’s still pretty true to how Nicola’s character would act.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~All associated images will have their links listed at the end of this chapter.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the bath playing with his bath toys, Mikey let his father wash his hair. Taron was getting his son ready for another day on set and Mikey was still so thrilled at getting to see the big sets and all the equipment that was used to create a film.</p><p>"Daddy look." Mikey said as he made his toy soldier dive under the bubbles . Taron chuckled, giving his son a soapy mohawk.</p><p>"You better let him back up before he drowns." Taron told Mikey. Mikey smiled up at him and made Taron's heart melt. There was nothing sweeter to him than his son's sweet smile and bright eyes. He was definitely the epitome of adorable, except when he was mad and grumpy. Ok well maybe he was adorable then as well. Pouty bottom lip and all.</p><p>"Daddy, will uncle be there?" Mikey asked as Taron began rinsing out the shampoo. Taron nodded.</p><p>"Has to be there but from what I hear, he needs all the Mikey cuddles he can get." Taron explained. Mikey would have replied but a little bit of the soapy water entered his mouth and he had to make a big deal out of it tasting yucky. Taron had to agree with him but the dramatics of it were a little over the top.</p><p>"All done buddy." The father said, wiping the hair from Mikey's eyes.</p><p>"Fanks daddy." Mikey said, standing up. Taron wrapped the boy in his hooded Nemo towel and walked him to the bedroom where Taron had previously laid out Mikey's outfit for the day. The weather today was beyond sweltering so the best choice for clothing were a vest top and shorts.</p><p>When Mikey was all ready, Taron and Mikey made their way down to where the car was waiting for them.</p><p>"Good morning Taron, Mikey." The driver greeted as Taron and Mikey got into the car.</p><p>"Morning." Taron replied, getting himself and Mikey settled before the car took off in the direction of set.</p><p>The ride to set was quiet. Mikey played with a toy and Taron scrolled through his phone. He was excited for the shoot today but most of all, he was excited for the fact that they were almost done with their shoot. He was getting tired and really found himself in need of a break.</p><p>"Are we dere yet?" Mikey asked with exasperation. The drive wasn't long but for Mikey, the drive seemed like a million trillion years.</p><p>"Almost, young man." The driver replied. Mikey leaned back and sighed with annoyance. Taron looked at the boy beside him. Mikey had his legs outstretched and crossed over while his hat sat backwards on his head.</p><p>"You're cute." Taron commented, hoping that his son would look at him so that he could take a quick picture to send to his mum. Tina would get a laugh out of how Mikey appeared.</p><p>"Daddy." Mikey whined. Taron laughed, getting the exact reaction he wanted. He really did love his son and his little antics. Taron quickly sent the picture off to what he thought was his mother.</p><p>Soon enough Taron and Mikey arrived on set but had to hurry to get to makeup so that Taron could get right into filming. Mikey of course got his special little chair next to his father while Lizzie and the other artists worked on his father.</p><p>"Where are my cuddles?" Richard whined as he soon joined the group in the makeup trailer. Mikey scrambled to get off his chair and ran over to his uncle. Richard chuckled and picked the boy up.</p><p>"Good morning TJ." Richard greeted, making Taron's nose wrinkle in dislike.</p><p>"TJ?" He asked. Richard nodded and turned so that Taron could see his son's face in the large mirror in front of them.</p><p>"Look at this little angel face. He looks just like his daddy." Richard cooed, gently squishing Mikey's cheeks. Mikey giggled and tried to move his face away. Taron smiled and turned his attention back to Lizzie who was also smiling.</p><p>"What's that mean?" Mikey asked. Richard made a silly face.</p><p>"Why, it means Taron jr." He explained. Mikey pulled the same face as Taron had.</p><p>"But I'm Mikey, not daddy." Mikey said a matter-of-factly. Richard nodded in agreement, kissed the boy's cheek and let his nephew down and sat him on the small sofa that took up the corner of the trailer.</p><p>=</p><p>A few hours had now gone by and Mikey had well and truly been with his on set nanny. This one's name was Samantha and she was nice. She always brought Mikey something fun to do during the day, whether it was a colouring book or a board game that she could use to help him with his counting. Mikey loved it all.</p><p>On this day though, Samantha had taken him by the makeup trailer as per Gina's request. Gina had seen the interest on the young boy's face as his father was transformed into Elton. The funniest thing to Mikey was seeing his father get the wig on for the queen Elizabeth costume. Gina had come up with a fun idea and it would involve a little patience from the four year old boy.</p><p>"Hi Gina." Mikey tried. The woman's name was still a little tricky for him to say but it warmed her heart to hear him try and pronounce her name. He was the cutest little boy after all and if she was honest, quite the little charmer as well.</p><p>"Good afternoon Mikey, you ready for your surprise?" Gina asked. The little boy nodded enthusiastically. Gina smiled at him and lifted him onto the chair she had set up for him. She knew she only had a small window for this before people would come in for touch ups or costume changes and whatnot. She quickly got to work applying everything she had quickly run out to get.</p><p>Mikey was more patient than she thought and she felt proud of him. The little boy sat still as she combed and gelled his hair back and applied the little wig she'd bought. Soon enough, Mikey was sporting a small version of the Queen Elizabeth costume Taron had been sporting before he had come in for a makeup change.</p><p>"Ok Mikey, what do you think?" She asked. Yes the process was an easier one compared to the process that morning but she knew that it would mean the world to Mikey.</p><p>"I look like daddy." He giggled. Gina and Samantha smiled brightly. Before anyone could say anything else, Samantha got a text from Taron. He told her to bring Mikey to where they were filming. Samantha replied and then made her leave with Elton jr.</p><p>It took a few minutes but the pair soon spotted Taron who had been changed into his orange neoprene costume. Mikey was entransed to say the least. There were so many people and the cameras were so much bigger than he had ever seen.</p><p>"There you ar- Mikey?" Taron said, walking up to them. He looked down at his son and chuckled.</p><p>"Hi daddy." The boy said. Taron picked Mikey up, forgetting that because it was hot and the costume had been worn a few times without being washed, he was a little ripe.</p><p>"I see one of the makeup ladies got her hands on you again." He said. Mikey nodded and went to hug his dad. Big mistake.</p><p>"Yucky." Mikey said loudly, holding his nose. Taron rolled his eyes and set his son down. He took Mikey over to where Zachary and Elijah were standing with Elton.</p><p>"Nice work Taron." Elton complimented when Taron got closer. Taron smiled and gave Elton a nod before Elton turned to talk to someone in the crew.</p><p>"Daddy?" Mikey asked. Taron looked down at him.</p><p>"Yeah mate?" He asked in return.</p><p>"What's dat?" Mikey questioned as he pointed at the small red swarovski crystal.</p><p>"It's a special decoration that helps me look like Elton John." Taron answered. Mikey looked at him with confusion.</p><p>"Who is dat?" Mikey asked, his voice raising a little.</p><p>"Our dad." Zachary replied, walking the small distance to the father and son. Mikey was still confused, how was he supposed to know who that person was. All he knew was that his daddy was working like he always did.</p><p>Hearing the word 'dad', Elton rejoined in the conversation.</p><p>"Hello young man, who might you be?" Elton asked. Mikey looked up at him and moved closer to Taron.</p><p>"Go on." Taron encouraged. Mikey shook his head and went to hug Taron's leg.</p><p>"This is my son Mikey." Taron introduced, placing a comforting hand on Mikey's back.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you." Elton said. Mikey shyly looked at Elton, making the older man smile. He could see a lot of himself in the four year old and it wasn't because Mikey was wearing a smaller pair of his black framed glasses and had slicked back hair. It was his sweet nature and shy side.</p><p>Elton talked to Taron until Mikey found the courage to pipe up and speak.</p><p>"You're old." Mikey said, shocking his father.</p><p>"Michael, that's rude." Taron said. Elton didn't seem to mind as he chuckled at the comment.</p><p>"It's quite alright Taron." Elton assured the Welshman. Taron shook his head though.</p><p>"He knows better than that." He said, looking at his son who was now intently staring at Elton with his brows furrowed.</p><p>"He's young, he'll learn." Elton told Taron. Elton then turned his attention to Mikey.</p><p>"You're right, I am old." Elton said.</p><p>"Why?" Mikey asked and Elton smiled. He admired Mikey's innocence. He explained to Mikey that life just does that to you when you work so hard. Mikey eventually shrugged it off when it was time for Elton and his boys to leave for the day.</p><p>Taron had to return to filming but not before Mikey turned to look at him with a sudden curiosity. The same curious look Mikey would get when he couldn't figure out what something was and just had to ask.</p><p>"Why is it orange?" He asked, making Taron cock his head to the side with a slight confusion.</p><p>"Why is what orange?" Taron answered. Mikey pulled Taron's arm so he had to bend down to Mikey's level. Mikey cupped his free hand around his mouth like he was getting ready to tell Taron a secret.</p><p>"Your willy." He said, not so quietly. Taron went bright red. Of all the things Mikey noticed today, it had to be that Elton was old and that Taron's willy was orange. His son definitely knew how to embarrass someone, even if he didn't mean to do it.</p><p>"That's enough. I think you'd better go with Samantha. We'll be done filming soon and then it's home time." Taron explained. Mikey pouted. He didn't want to leave his father, he wanted to stay and watch.</p><p>"Wanna stay." Mikey whined. Taron sighed and looked to Dex who was now within earshot of the whiny boy.</p><p>"We're almost done Taron, he can stay." Dex called to him. Taron looked to his son who was now pulling his best puppy eyes.</p><p>"No more questions." Taron told him and Mikey nodded. This was going to be fun.</p><p>Taron had to make a mental note to ensure that Mikey would be a bit more careful about his questions and statements.</p><p>=</p><p>Back in Aber, Nicola sat at the dining table with Tina who had helped load the cot and change table into the back of Nicola's car. Nicola was happy for the company as Jasmine had been a real handful that morning, constantly under Nicola's feet. Having Rosie and Mari there for Jasmine to play with was a nice treat for Jasmine as she still hadn't been re-enrolled in school yet and wasn't seeing other children around her age.</p><p>"I'm glad that you decided on taking everything." Tina told the woman, handing her a cup of tea. Nicola smiled.</p><p>"Me too." Nicola replied.</p><p>"So, how are you feeling?" Tina asked. Nicola shrugged and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>"Good I guess. The sickness has come back but thankfully it's not as bad." Nicola told her truthfully. Tina nodded, she knew the feeling all too well and it was something that she did not miss. She loved being pregnant but the intense symptoms were not fun.</p><p>"How's Jasmine fairing with all of this?" Tina asked, watching as the girls played with the toys they'd pulled out. Nicola sighed.</p><p>"I'm debating about putting her back in school. I've loved having her home but it's time. She needs her friends." Nicola answered. Tina reached over and placed her hand on Nicola's, giving her a warm smile.</p><p>"I know it's been rough on you but you have been doing a good job." Tina complimented. Nicola shook her head.</p><p>"I don't feel like I have been." She said. Tina decided to leave it and move to a different topic.</p><p>"I have something for you." Tina said, getting up to get the gift she had put together. Nicola watched with curiosity.</p><p>"Here." Tina said when she returned. Nicola started opening it but before she could finish, Jasmine and the other girls joined the adults.</p><p>"Can I open it?" Jasmine asked. Nicola nodded and they opened the gift together.</p><p>"What is it?" Jasmine asked when they got to the item. Nicola knew exactly what it was and started tearing up.</p><p>It was a beautiful four place photo frame. Inside one space was a picture of a baby Taron and in another spot was a picture of baby Mikey. The last two spaces were blank but the sentiment was there.</p><p>"I thought the baby could have it to see what their family looked like as babies." Tina said through a slight chuckle. Nicola smiled gratefully and wiped at her eyes.</p><p>"Oh sweetie, here." Tina said, handing Nicola a tissue. She took it and got herself together.</p><p>"Thank you for this Tina, it means a lot." Nicola said.</p><p>"You're welcome." She replied.</p><p>At this point, the girls grew bored so they went back to playing with their toys.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I think this was meant for you but Taron sent me a picture of Mikey this morning." Nicola said, pulling out her phone and handing it to Tina to see. The grandmother laughed. The pose was totally Mikey yet she could really see a very young Taron in him as well.</p><p>Tina wanted to say something else but her phone rang, it was Taron. She quickly excused herself and went to talk.</p><p>While she waited, Nicola examined the photo frame and the picture of Taron. He was definitely a cute baby. She could only pray that their baby would turn out as cute and would take on his looks rather than hers. Yes, she was still hurt at Taron's actions but that didn't mean she didn't find him attractive.</p><p>Nicola cleared her throat and sent the picture of Mikey to Tina.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me take that." Tina said as she came back into the room.</p><p>"No need to thank me. He's your son." Nicola said, making Tina smile.</p><p>"Want to see something funny?" Tina asked, sensing that Nicola needed a good laugh. She hoped that this picture of Mikey would cheer Nicola up.</p><p>"Sure." Nicola replied. Of course the girls heard this and rushed over to Tina to see as well. They all had a good chuckle at the serious look on Mikey's face.</p><p>"He looks like a girl." Jasmine pointed out. Rosie giggled, she remembered seeing a picture of her brother when he dressed up a woman from his favorite book for book week when he was younger. Tina knew exactly what her daughter was talking about.</p><p>"He's copying Taron." Rosie told Jasmine. Jasmine shrugged and went back to playing again.</p><p>"Can we show Lina pictures mam?" Rosie asked. Nicola tried to hide a smile at the little girl's enthusiasm. Even if she didn't want to see Taron's face, she could disappoint the girl.</p><p>"If it's alright with your mam, I'd love to see them." Nicola spoke up, surprising Tina. She didn't think that Nicola would be interested in the slightest.</p><p>"Why don't you two help Nicola and Jasmine to the lounge room and I'll be right back." Tina suggested while she wandered off to get her favorite albums.</p><p>By the time that Tina came back, Jasmine, Rosie and Mari had practically drowned Nicola in cushions trying to make her comfortable. Tina stifled a laugh.</p><p>"Can you breathe?" Tina asked. Nicola chuckled and nodded.</p><p>"Why don't we move some of these so your mam can sit down and we can see the photos." Nicola suggested, knowing what Tina meant. The girls quickly made room for Tina and they got into looking at pictures.</p><p>Pictures of Taron as a newborn and as a toddler were skipped over as Rosie wanted to get to what she really wanted to see.</p><p>"See." Rosie shouted when she found what she was looking for. Nicola smiled. Mikey sure did look like Taron. The trip down memory lane was going well until the girls had begun to grow tired of looking. Tina on the other hand kept flipping through.</p><p>"Who's that?" Jasmine asked before turning her attention to what Rosie and Mari were doing. Tina rolled her eyes. She still didn't see the point in why Taron had insisted on wearing the hat she saw as silly.</p><p>"That's Taron." Tina replied, even though Jasmine was no longer listening. Nicola perked up and let her eyes scan the picture. She felt her heart skip a beat or two and the flutters in her belly. Damn, he was hot.</p><p>Tina took note of the lovestruck look on Nicola's face and smirked, knowing what she was thinking.</p><p>"That's what your daughter could look like." Tina teased, knowing full well that Taron looked a little feminen in the photo. Nicola blushed and bit her lower lip.</p><p>"Whatever this baby is, I want them to have his looks." Nicola admitted.</p><p>"My girl, you will be beating potential partners away with a stick." Tina said, remembering all the interest Taron had on him.</p><p>"We'll see." Nicola answered.</p><p>A few minutes later, all albums had been put away in their places and the toys had been put away as Jasmine and Nicola were getting ready to head home. Before they left though, Tina wanted to ask Nicola if she had any bump pictures. Tina had been working on another gift for Nicola for when the baby was born and one of the last things she needed was a bump picture.</p><p>Nicola shook her head.</p><p>"I haven't taken any. I just can't bring myself to do it.' She answered truthfully. She was still struggling to accept the fact that she was pregnant and things like this never entered her mind.</p><p>"Try and take one. It will be something you can treasure when this baby grows up." Tina said. Nicola looked unsure.</p><p>"I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Taron but I'm glad I have them now." Tina said, really not wanting Nicola to feel regret in the future.</p><p>"Try and take at least one. I promise that you'll be so glad that you did." Tina said, walking Nicola and her sister to the car.</p><p>"I'll try." Nicola promised.</p><p>Tina stood and waved goodbye as Nicola drove down the road. She really hoped that Nicola would take her advice and do this for not only herself but the baby if they were to ask what Nicola looked like when she was pregnant with them.</p><p>===</p><p>***Rocket Man Set.</p><p>Mikey's Attire: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2853580</p><p>***Photo Reminiscing.</p><p>Taron's Teen Photo: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/0d/69/4c/0d694c6b8be08bd098fbe2546e41e45d.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another filler for this story. Promise the chapters will get longer after this.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October had finally rolled around and Nicola was so thrilled for it. It meant that she was so close to the finish line of her pregnancy. The sickness had returned to as strong as it was in the beginning, although some days it felt even worse. Jasmine had been re-enrolled in school and was over the moon to be back with her friend and getting to play in the sand pit.</p><p>Together, Jasmine and Nicola completed the nursery and were so in love with how it turned out. Everything was how Nicola had dreamed and now all they needed was the baby. Unfortunately, Nicola knew deep down that this baby wasn't coming early. That thought made her feel deflated, To keep the excitement though, Nicola had gone through things that Jasmine would be able to do when the baby arrived like, closing the curtains at nap time, helping with nappy changes. Jasmine wasn't excited about the nappy changes but by Nicola calling the chores 'auntie duties', Jasmine was a little more enthusiastic about it all.</p><p>Mikey and Taron were now staying in London as filming had completed and were loving it. They even got a special gift to remember their time on set together.</p><p>You see, Taron had taken Mikey with him into the recording studio one day and while they were there, Taron showed Mikey the ropes of how everything worked. Mikey was enamoured by it all and had asked his father if they could sing a song together. Of course Taron agreed as he thought that everyone had gone off for a break. Turns out that there was someone that had stayed behind and recorded the father and son singing their little duet of 'the manx lullaby'. It was the song that Kate used to sing to Mikey when she was pregnant and it became his little goodnight song. He loved the way Taron's voice sounded when he would sing it. It made him feel so safe.</p><p>Taron was shocked that someone had actually recorded them but found it really sweet all the same. Mikey was ecstatic when he found out that he got to hear what he sounded like when he sang. It would go on to become a beloved treasure of the Egerton family for generations to come, or so Taron hoped.</p><p>"Daddy?" Mikey asked as he coloured. Taron looked up from his laptop and smiled at the boy.</p><p>"What is it Mikey?" Taron questioned in reply.</p><p>"I want to call nan." He answered.</p><p>"That's a great idea." Taron said. He had been thinking of talking to his mum about his upcoming birthday as it was only days away now. Taron had come up with the idea of inviting Jasmine to go to New York with them as a surprise for her and for Mikey but wasn't sure if he should, which is why he wanted his mum's opinion.</p><p>The father and son facetimed Tina and waited for her to answer.</p><p>"My beautiful boys. I miss you." She said, seeing their smiling faces.</p><p>"Miss you." Mikey answered, making Taron nod in agreement. They talked for a little while before Mikey got tired of talking and walked back to his drawing. Taron took that opportunity to go to the next room and talk to his mum about his birthday plans.</p><p>Tina was proud of her son for wanting to do this for Mikey and for Jasmine. She knew it was going to be a good thing in the long run as it would show Jasmine that she could trust him but it would also show Nicola that he is willing to put aside their differences for the sake of the kids' happiness and friendship.</p><p>She made sure to stress to him to tell Nicola that he was going to do this. She had a right to know. Taron agreed and by the time their call had ended, he knew exactly what he wanted to say in his note to Nicola and in his special little invite video he was going to make for Jasmine.</p><p>He could only hope that Nicola would be ok with this and let Jasmine go halfway around the world with him and his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is very late as I upload this now so please excuse the mistakes in this. If you spot anything in this chapter that you think is out of character for the storyline please be sure to let me know so that I can go back and fix it.</p><p>Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This is the very beginning of some things that we’ve all been waiting for.</p><p>Talk to you all soon!</p><p>P.S: Thank you to HitmeonmyTspot for all of her incredible help on this chapter and for the chapters to come. I am so grateful to have an amazing friend like you.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her due date only days away, Nicola was growing more and more uncomfortable. The baby was more active than she had anticipated but she was thankful that she had made the decision to re-enroll her sister in school. This allowed Nicola to get some things done around the house and try and relax as much as she could as the Braxton Hicks contractions seemed to hit her as soon as she laid down in bed for the night. It annoyed her beyond words could say.</p><p>While she was making lunch one afternoon, her phone buzzed with an email notification. Nicola had been on maternity leave for a couple weeks now so her getting an email was a little odd. She picked up her phone and saw Taron's name. Her heart rate picked up and a gross nervous sensation coursed through her veins. Taking a deep breath though, Nicola opened it and was met with a curt but civil message from him with a video attached.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>Nicola felt relieved that it wasn't anything to do with the baby but at the same time there was a part of her that felt a little put off with how direct he was being. The fact that he was thinking about the kids was sweet but where was the directness for everyone being happy when it came to the baby?</p><p>Nicola sighed and decided to just carry on with making lunch while washing the last few baby clothes she had yet to wash. Once all of the clothes were washed and folded, Nicola brought them into the dining room and placed them on the table so that she could start packing the baby's hospital bag when Jasmine was home.</p><p>Tina had been kind enough to offer her services in picking Jasmine up and taking her to and from school so that Nicola wouldn't have to squeeze behind a steering wheel. Nicola was grateful and Jasmine was happy to see Tina each day as she, Tina, Rosie and Mari got to talk about different things.</p><p>It wasn't that Jasmine couldn't do that with Nicola but it was just nice to have other people to talk to when her sister was being mean and constantly complained about the baby being mean.</p><p>By the time that Jasmine was home and having a snack, Nicola had been working on the baby's hospital bag when the email and video from Taron popped into her head.</p><p>"More juice please." Jasmine panted, after having guzzled her banana pineapple juice. Nicola stopped folding and went to grab what was left of the juice that Nicola had really bought for herself because she had been craving the liquid combination. She was surprised that Jasmine loved the juice after stating that it smelled like her feet. Nicola had to stifle a laugh at that but now she knew that her sister would happily have this juice again if she bought it.</p><p>"When you're finished. I have something to show you." Nicola told her sister as she poured Jasmine more juice. Upon hearing this, Jasmine stuffed the rest of her grapes in her mouth and quickly finished.</p><p>"Can I see now?" Jasmine asked when her mouth was empty. Nicola chuckled at her eagerness and pulled up the email. As soon as the video started playing, Jasmine squealed. She was so excited to see Taron's face.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>The video was short, sweet and made the little girl very excited. She so badly wanted to go but Nicola on the other hand was very nervous of letting Jasmine travel halfway around the world without her.</p><p>"Can I go?" Jasmine asked. Nicola nervously bit her lower lip.</p><p>"I'll think about it." Nicola replied, having half a mind to say a big fat no to the idea. Jasmine hung her head, she knew that by going to see Taron, it meant that she'd get to see Mikey as well. She sauntered up to her room. Nicola stood there feeling bad but knew that her decision to think on it was the right one. She didn't want to hurt Jasmine's feelings but this was a big trip and one that she didn't think Jasmine could handle.</p><p>Doing the only thing she could think of, she called Brenna and told her what had happened. Brenna had reassured Nicola that Jasmine wouldn't be alone on this trip and that other people would be around as well. Nicola knew her friend was right.</p><p>"You really think it's the right thing to do?" Nicola asked, simply confirming what Brenna was saying.</p><p>"If anything, it will show him that you are willing to put your differences aside for the kids' happiness as well. Plus, you'll be the bigger person for letting her go when you are this pregnant." Brenna explained. Nicola chuckled, she liked the idea of showing Taron that she could be just as strong as he was.</p><p>"Get ready New York, hurricane Jasmine is coming your way." Nicola joked.</p><p>=</p><p>November 5th had arrived, meaning that Nicola was officially overdue as there was no sign of the baby making their appearance anytime soon. There was however, an increase in what she assumed were braxton hicks contractions that insisted on keeping the mother-to-be up at night. Nicola was beyond exhausted and at this point, she was glad that Jasmine would be going to New York so that she could rest up and relax.</p><p>"Thank you so much for letting her come with us. I know this will mean a lot to Mikey." Tina said as she helped Nicola put Jasmine's luggage into the back of Eve's van.</p><p>Eve had very kindly offered to drive everyone to the train station so that Nicola didn't have to get behind the steering wheel as originally offered. Nicola was grateful for Eve wanting to do that, especially since she felt like a walking zombie when she woke up that morning.</p><p>"Please give him a big cuddle from me. I miss that kid." Nicola admitted, making Tina smile.</p><p>"I will." Tina answered. Nicola thanked her and called Jasmine over.</p><p>"Can you pick me up?" Jasmine asked, wanting a big cuddle. This was the first time she would be going somewhere new without her sister and she was feeling nervous.</p><p>"You have a great time ok. I love you." Nicola whispered into Jasmine's hair. The little girl nodded but stayed quiet. Nicola knew that she was either crying or was on the brink of tears.</p><p>"Ring me if you need to. I'll be right here." Nicola told her, letting her sister down. Jasmine looked up at her and tried to paint a brave smile on her face.</p><p>"Love you." Jasmine said. Nicola smiled and tucked a strand of Jasmine's hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Remember what I told you about your manners and listening to the adults." Nicola said, leading Jasmine to the back where Rosie and Mari sat.</p><p>"I amember." Jasmine replied.</p><p>"Good girl." Nicola responded. She got her sister buckled in and kissed her one last time.</p><p>"Bye baby." Jasmine said, patting Nicola's overstretched belly. Tina and Nicola chuckled as the baby responded with a movement that made her belly look like it was doing the wave.</p><p>Nicola shut the van door, bid her goodbyes to Tina and watched as the vehicle disappeared down the road.</p><p>"Just you and me kid." Nicola said, rubbing her belly to calm the braxton hicks contractions that had picked up.</p><p>=</p><p>At 5:34pm, the train from Aberystwyth had arrived in London and the Egerton boys waited patiently for their guests to disembark the transport. Mikey was beyond excited to finally see his family after so long and couldn't stand still. Taron resorted to lifting the boy up and resting him on his hip so that Mikey could see everything a little more clearly.</p><p>Taron scanned each person that walked by them to make sure that he hadn't missed his family. It was clear he hadn't when Mikey all of a sudden started squirming to be let down. As soon as Taron let him down, Mikey took off like a racehorse towards the finish line. The little boy had spotted Jasmine.</p><p>"Jasmine!" Mikey shouted as he ran toward her. Jasmine though wasn't as excited.</p><p>The little girl had taken to sticking to Tina's side like glue since they had left Aber. Tina could tell that Jasmine was missing her sister and she made a mental note to let her call Nicola when they got back to Taron and Mikey's.</p><p>Soon enough, Mikey reached his friend and tackled her in a hug, making her giggle. She did miss Mikey and she was happy to see him but the one thing she really wanted right now was to see Nicola. Being so far away from her sister felt strange and to know that Nicola wasn't with her, made her more homesick than she thought it would.</p><p>"Hi Mikey." Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug he was giving her.</p><p>Taron walked toward his family with a huge smile on his face. He knew that Mikey would love the fact that Jasmine would be with them but one thing he didn't think of was the sad glint Jasmine had in her eye.</p><p>"Hi mam." Taron said, giving her a hug before taking her bag. Tina smiled.</p><p>"I'm hungry." Came Mari's voice as she, Guy and Rosie approached the others. Taron and Tina chuckled.</p><p>"Let's get you all settled in and then we can order in." Taron replied, making his little sister beam brightly. Guy smiled as well. He was really looking forward to a shower, clean clothes and a hot meal.</p><p>Taron led his family to the car and helped to get the kids buckled into their seats before heading home for the rest of the day.</p><p>=</p><p>Once everyone had settled in, unpacked and showered as per Tina's request, Taron set about ordering food while Mikey and the girls all picked a movie to watch after dinner.</p><p>"Food is on it's way." Taron told his mum as she walked into the kitchen. She nodded and sat down to nurse the cup of tea Taron had waiting for her.</p><p>"Sounds perfect. I know after the trip over made us all hungry." Tina commented. Taron smiled and continued to move around the kitchen until Jasmine toddled in and sat next to Tina.</p><p>"Would you like some juice Jasmine?" Taron asked, already pulling down a cup for her.</p><p>"No thanks." She replied.</p><p>"What would you like?" He asked, now leaning on the counter in front of him. Jasmine thought about it for a second before responding.</p><p>"Nofing." She answered.</p><p>"If you change your mind, just let me know." He told her and she nodded.</p><p>"Why don't you get the others to come in here so you can wash up for dinner." Tina said.</p><p>"Ok." Jasmine replied, hopping down and walking back to the lounge room.</p><p>It wasn't long before the family was sitting down to fish and chips. Jasmine was happily munching on her food and didn't seem to notice when Mikey stole one of her chips. Rosie and Mari giggled as did the adults. All in all, dinner went really well and seemed to go by faster than anyone had expected it to. They all enjoyed the food and the stories of what had taken place over the last few weeks.</p><p>When it came time for bed, well that was a different story. The kids refused to be separated from each other so Guy told them that he'd read them all a bedtime story. Byt the end of the story, Rosie and Mari were both in really deep sleeps but Jasmine and Mikey were still wide awake.</p><p>Tina took her time tucking them into bed, giving them each a big cuddle and kiss on the forehead. Jasmine and Mikey bid the woman goodnight and watched as she exited the room and shut the door, leaving Mikey's night light to semi illuminate his room.</p><p>=</p><p>Back in Aberystwyth, Nicola was still wide awake and groaning in frustration as Taron's spawn kicked, punched and squirmed around in her belly. Not to mention the braxton hicks contractions that had started up again. Nicola was beyond pissed at this point and vowed that starting the next day, she was going to do everything in her power to evacuate this baby once and for all. She needed sleep and none of the gymnastics routine was helping.</p><p>Pretty soon Nicola was in tears with exhaustion and she did the only thing she knew would help calm the baby. She picked up her phone and found a video of Taron singing. He had sent it to her while they were together just to make her smile. She loved the sound of his voice and had discovered at around 24 weeks that the baby loved the sound of his voice as well. It helped to calm them down enough for Nicola to rest or get the sleep she so desperately craved.</p><p>Sure enough as soon as she pressed play, the baby's movements calmed down and all was better, well kind of. There was still the exception of the contractions and it didn't seem like anything could stop those.</p><p>=</p><p>Most of London was well and truly in bed sound asleep except for Jasmine who was still wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Nicola and the more she tried to make herself fall asleep, the more useless it became. Mikey being the sweet little boy he was, stayed awake along with her so that she wouldn't feel alone.</p><p>"Are you sleepy yet?" Mikey asked, just as a yawn escaped his lips. Jasmine looked over at him.</p><p>"No." She replied, tucking the teddy -Mikey had gotten out of bed to give her- under her arm with a pout on her face.</p><p>"Daddy can help." Mikey said matter-of-factly, kicking his covers off and grabbing his gun flashlight Taron had bought him for when they played spies.</p><p>"Tum on." Mikey said, standing beside Jasmine's bed. She got out of bed and followed Mikey to Taron's room.</p><p>When Mikey opened the bedroom door, Jasmine whimpered. She wasn't a fan of pure darkness but neither was Mikey, hence the gun light. Mikey turned his light on, put his bed buddy under his arm and with his free hand, took hold of Jasmine's hand. It was his way of telling her that it was going to be ok.</p><p>"I'm scared." She whispered as they tiptoed through the silent hallway.</p><p>"This is daddy's room." Mikey replied. He slowly pushed open the door and they walked in.</p><p>Taron -who had been in a deep sleep- stirred when the bright beam of light shone in his face. He groaned when he heard little whimpers. He knew it was his son and inwardly cursed himself for buying the flashlight.</p><p>"Go back to bed Mikey." Taron mumbled.</p><p>"But Jasmine isn't sleepy." Mikey replied. Taron opened his eyes and realized that his son wasn't alone. Jasmine stood behind him, peaking over his shoulder. Too tired to do anything, Taron helped Mikey and Jasmine into a king sized bed and half heartedly tucked them in.</p><p>"Love oo daddy." Mikey said, closing his eyes and instantly falling into a peaceful sleep. Jasmine on the other hand didn't know what to do, so she opted for petting the teddy bear she still cuddled close to her. The soft sensation of the bear's fur under her fingers soon lulled the little girl into a restful sleep.</p><p>=</p><p>You'd think that with the playing of the music, Nicola would fall asleep but no of course not. Her mind had to be whirling right now with the sight of the newest picture to surface of Taron as Elton John. Nicola felt her heart rate pick up and the heat rise in her cheeks. The man was in a gold bomber jacket, had wings on his boots and looked as though he was sitting on a plane with nothing below his waist.</p><p>Nicola was brought back to the many times she and Taron were together intimately. She remembered just how strong his body was and just how safe she felt to be under him. There was nothing she wanted more in that moment than to experience those feelings again.</p><p>"Don't do it Nic." She spoke to herself as her finger hovered over the 'send text' button. Going against her better judgement, she sent her rather flirty message to the man currently taking up her thoughts.</p><p>=</p><p>In the time that Jasmine had been asleep, she had managed to grasp onto the closest thing she could for safety. Taron's shirt. One hand held onto the side of the shirt and with the other hand, she had poked her index finger through the small tag on the hem of his shirt. It was her way of making sure that the man wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>Taron had been lying on his back for a while thinking about things when he felt the need to turn over and try to get more sleep. That however failed when he felt the tug on his shirt. He looked down to see that Jasmine was holding onto him. It made him feel like another person other than his son depended on him to make them feel safe and comforted. He smiled and made himself as comfortable as he could on his back, even if he knew his back would hate for it.</p><p>A few minutes of thinking of how things would be if Nicola was laying beside him with the kids snuggled between him, his phone lit up with an alert. He carefully reached over and was surprised to see that Nicola had texted.</p><p>He unlocked the phone and was met with a rather flirty text. The heat in his cheeks rose and he was sure that his face was bright red.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>Taron read that message a few times before sending a reply.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>Realizing what the hell he was doing made him scoff at himself. What the hell was he replying to her for. She wanted nothing to do with him and made that pretty clear the last time they spoke. Though the question remained, did he really want to spend the rest of his life wondering what could've happened between them.</p><p>Taron scoffed once more before turning his phone upside down and proceeding to fall into what could only be described as an awful sleep.</p><p>The next morning came and Tina was the first one up, so naturally, she started making breakfast. Soon enough, everyone was up and gathered around the table for pancakes, fruit, bacon and eggs.</p><p>===</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Egerton finally arrives and Taron, along with his family, attend Frozen on Broadway for his 29th birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for this chapter, it will go back and forth between New York as Taron, along with his family, got to Frozen on Broadway for his 29th birthday; and of course Aberystwyth where Nicola goes into labor an gives birth to the child that she and Taron created together.</p><p>Please keep in mind that this has been edited but it is about 11:30 at night here, so I may have missed some things while trying to edit properly.</p><p>I hope that you enjoy this.</p><p>If you have any questions in regards to this chapter or the story as a whole, please feel free to comment below and I will do my best to get back to you promptly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuning out the movie she and Brenna were watching, Nicola scrolled through her Instagram making herself feel upset. Everything in her feed these days consisted of women bragging about how amazing their labors were and how incredible their partners were in supporting them and blah blah blah. Nicola wished that Taron was sitting next to her on the sofa and not Brenna. She really wanted Taron to experience everything she saw on her socials. Feeling the baby kick for the first time, go out on craving runs, rub her back, hold her when she couldn’t sleep. </p><p>Absentmindedly, Nicola rubbed over her bump and got a reaction from the baby. The feeling made her heart happy and she was glad that she made the choice to raise this baby on her own. She had been doing it with Jasmine, what was one more.</p><p>Throwing her phone on the cushion next to her, Nicola grumbled to herself as she got up for the millionth time. Her stomach had been feeling quite unsettled, especially after she had eaten that bloody combo of Tuna with the juice, mint choc chip ice-cream with chocolate sauce, peanut butter and welsh cookies piled into a large bowl. This had to be the weirdest thing she had craved but shit, it really hit the spot. </p><p>By the time Nicola got back, Brenna was flipping through the movies on netflix. Nicola smiled at her and walked into the kitchen to boil some water. She was praying that some of her peppermint tea would ease the pain in her belly.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Brenna asked after hearing a very loud sigh come from the other room.</p><p>“No.” Nicola called back. Brenna got up and went to see if she could help.</p><p>Nicola told her everything that was on her mind while Brenna made the tea and got Nicola settled on the sofa. She even covered Nicola in the throw blanket that usually sat on the reclining chair.</p><p>It was going to be a long night but that just made her glad that she could be there to help in any way that she could.</p><p>=</p><p>Continuing with the sore stomach, Nicola barely got any sleep as she was up and down. It seemed as though the baby had dropped even lower as well and the pressure from that was uncomfortable and the Braxton Hicks contractions were on a whole new level of torture. Nicola was just not winning.</p><p>“Fuck saaaake!” Nicola grunted, ripping her covers off of her to move to the bathroom. At this point, she was beyond tempted to pitch a tent and camp in the bathroom so that she would have to move that far.</p><p> </p><p>When she was done, she washed her hands and waddled back to her room. She grabbed her water bottle and took a big drink from it. Thankfully she could feel her body ease up a bit and she felt relief.  Nicola climbed into her bed and fell against her pillows, falling asleep faster than you could blink.</p><p>=</p><p>Now having been in New York for at least a day or two, everyone very quickly got into the routine of relaxing and enjoying their time away. Taron had even managed to sneak out during Mikey’s quiet time and buy his son and Jasmine a little something to go along with the showing of Frozen on Broadway. It may have been his birthday but with the fact that his sisters already had their Elsa and Anna dolls, he wanted Jasmine and Mikey to feel included, hence the gifts.</p><p>“Right, before we leave, I have something for you.” Taron said, looking at Mikey. He handed over a small gift bag and the little boy immediately ripped into it. This gave Taron the time to hand Jasmine’s gift to her.</p><p>Jasmine took it from him but looked at him in disbelief. Why would he get her anything? No one besides Nicola had bought her anything and truth be told, she really didn’t know what to do with the bag in front of her.</p><p>“Just open it.” Mari said, earning a warning glance from not only her parents but from Taron as well.</p><p>“This is Jasmine’s gift, not yours missy.” Taron said. Mari smiled sheepishly and turned her attention back to Jasmine who now began cautiously peering into the bag.</p><p>“OLAF!” Mikey hollered as he took his toy out and held it close to his chest. Tina and Taron chuckled.</p><p>“Fanks daddy.” Mikey said.</p><p>“You’re welcome buddy.” He replied.</p><p>“What’s yours?” Mikey asked his friend. Jasmine took the toy out and almost burst into tears. This was the best thing she had ever been given.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jasmine said quietly, looking at Taron.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, shall we go?” He asked as he led everyone out and to the car waiting for them.</p><p>=<br/>Going across the sea to Aberystwyth, Nicola was beyond angry at herself. She couldn’t believe that she had actually pissed herself. Yes she was pregnant but she should have felt the urge to use the bathroom surely. She begrudgingly got out of bed and took a shower. </p><p>A few minutes later and downstairs, Brenna got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing, she moved around the kitchen; making food for herself and Nicola.</p><p>“The fuck.” Nicola hollered. Brenna stopped what she was doing and racede up the stairs to see what Nicola was shouting at.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked, breathing heavily. Nicola grimaced and pointed to her mattress. </p><p>“The hell is that?” Nicola questioned. Brenna stepped closer to the bed and examined the sizable snot wad in the middle of the wet patch.</p><p>“I think that’s your mucus plug.” Brenna answered and Nicola looked at her with confusion.</p><p>“My what?” She asked, not catching the hint.</p><p>“Babes, I think your water broke.” Brenna replied. Nicola’s face paled and she sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p>“Are you leaking at all?” Brenna asked, walking around Nicola’s room to gather what they needed for the hospital. </p><p>“I don’t think so. Why is it happening now and not when Tina’s here.” Nicola asked, somewhat spacing out. This was all new to her and now knowing that her water may have broken scared the living shit out of her. She knew that Brenna wasn’t going to leave her alone during this but all she wanted was Tina. Tina was her only link with Taron and she felt like she needed that one link.</p><p>Brenna reached over and grabbed Nicola’s pillow. Nicola turned to look at her with question evident in her eye.</p><p>“You wanted your pillow right?” Brenna asked. Nicola nodded and watched as Brenna walked toward the bedroom door. </p><p>“Let’s go have a baby.” Brenna said through a smirk. Nicola gave her a small smile back. She slowly stood up and they made their way to the car and to the hospital.</p><p>=</p><p>Back in New York, Taron and his family were almost to the venue when Tina’s phone buzzed. She stopped and pulled it out, seeing a text from Nicola. </p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>The woman’s heart fluttered and a wide bright smile grew on her lips. Her grandbaby was coming and that made her night. She quickly typed out a reply and caught up with everyone.</p><p>“Who was that?” Taron asked. Before she could really reply however, they had to take their seats.</p><p>“I’ll tell you during the intermission.” She said to him. Although he wanted to know, he knew his mother was right. It had to wait for now. He moved on to getting his son and Jasmine settled in their seats before pulling out his phone to turn it off.</p><p>“How much longer?” Rosie asked, wanting the show to start.</p><p>“Any second now.” Taron replied with an excited tone. Tina looked over at her son and saw that he was practically bouncing in his seat. She giggled to herself. </p><p>Soon enough the lights dimmed and it began.</p><p>=</p><p>The Bronglais maternity ward was surprisingly quiet but Nicola was thankful for that. The pain of the contractions had really set in and it was all she could do to not scream her head off. Though by this point, she had come to the conclusion that her contraction stopped and started to the same tune as ‘the grand old duke of York’. She sang this in her head. It seemed to help just a little bit.</p><p>“That one fucking hurt.” Nicola whined, very close to tears. Brenna gave her friend a sympathetic smile and went on rubbing Nicola’s feet.</p><p>“Do you want me to get someone to check you?” Brenna asked. Nicola was about to reply when another contraction tore through her, causing her to let out a very loud and in human sounding moan. Brenna stopped rubbing the woman’s feet and took hold of Nicola’s hand instead. Nicola took it gratefully and held on tightly.</p><p>During this particular contraction, the midwife walked into the room and checked the monitors to make sure all was well. When she was satisfied, she stood to the side and waited for the contraction to die down.</p><p>“Let’s check and see how far you’ve got to go.” She said, getting ready to perform the task. Nicola grimaced and sucked in a breath but let out a sigh of relief when the midwife deemed her close to pushing.</p><p>“You’re at and 8, which means that you don’t have very long to go now.” The woman explained.</p><p>“How much longer?” Nicola asked. </p><p>“At most, I’d say in the next few hours.” Nicola groaned at that. She wanted the midwife to say that it would be sooner.</p><p>“Thank you.” Brenna answered. </p><p>“Just press the button if you need anything. You are doing well. You should be proud.” The midwife said to Nicola, boosting her confidence in herself and giving her more willpower. Nicola let a genuine smile grace her lips at those words.</p><p>“Any guesses for when the baby is born?” Brenna questioned, looking at her watch.</p><p>“In the next 60 minutes.” Nicola joked, making Brenna chuckle. Little did the women know that the baby would indeed enter the world within the next 60 or so minutes and it was going to hurt...a lot.</p><p>=</p><p>The Paramount building was now bustling as people milled around for the intermission. Guy had offered to take the kids for a little walk while Tina talked to her son. </p><p>“I hope he doesn’t buy anything.” Taron said as he pulled his phone out. Tina stopped him and looked into his eyes.</p><p>“You’re freaking me out. Did someone die?” He questioned. Tina rolled her eyes but proceeded anyway.</p><p>“No one is dead but the text was from Aberystwyth.” She started. Taron waited for her to continue.</p><p>“It was from Nicola. She’s in labor.” Tina said, making Taron’s stomach do a flip. He looked at her.</p><p>“Is that it.” He asked as though he didn’t care. Tina started to grow annoyed with his attitude toward this. She thought that enough time had passed, allowing Taron to act more his with the situation but apparently she was wrong.</p><p>“Taron-” She began incredulously just as Guy returned with the kids. Taron stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to the restroom.” He said before disappearing. Tina sighed and leaned back into her seat.</p><p>“What’s happened?” Guy asked.</p><p>“Nicola texted me earlier and told me that she was in labor. I just told Taron and it would seem like he doesn’t care.” She told him. Guy nodded.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll come around.” He replied simply, praying that he was right. Tina wanted to talk some more but stopped herself to make sure that the kids were settled back in and ready for the next part.</p><p>“Hi daddy.” Mikey said when Taron rejoined his family and sat back down. He painted on the facade of happiness.</p><p>“Hi bud. Are you two enjoying Frozen?” He asked his son and Jasmine. They both smiled back at him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mikey answered.</p><p>“It’s fun.” Jasmine agreed. </p><p>“That’s good.” Taron replied just as the lights dimmed once more and Frozen started back up. </p><p>As Elsa and Anna moved about the stage gracefully, Jasmine turned to Mikey and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Can I keep Sven?” She wondered. Taron smiled to himself as he heard her question and the answer his son gave her.</p><p>She hugged Sven closer and turned her attention back to the stage; and to the actors that were performing the last scenes of the show.</p><p>=</p><p>Back at the hospital, Nicola was almost at the end of her pregnancy journey. The baby was crowning and boy was it the worst pain Nicola had ever experienced in her life. She honestly wouldn’t wish this pain on her worst enemy.</p><p>“You’re doing so well Nic.” Brenna encouraged as the doctor instructed Nicola to give him the best push she could. She did and fuck, they don’t call it the ring of fire for nothing. Nicola screamed out as the baby’s head stretched her vagina like it had never been stretched before.</p><p>Giving a grunt, Nicola stopped pushing and flopped back onto her pillow. </p><p>“Take a couple breaths.” The midwife instructed as Brenna gave Nicola a sip of water. </p><p>The doctor helped the baby’s head turn to the correct position and then instructed Nicola to give him some smaller pushes. She was grateful for the small pushes because it didn’t hurt as much. In fact, it was a piece of cake compared to pushing out what felt like the biggest shit of her life.</p><p>Soon enough everyone started getting everything ready for the baby to be pulled out. The midwife pulled Nicola’s hospital gown down so that the baby could be placed straight onto her chest. Brenna looked down at her friend and felt nothing but happiness. Even though she never got to raise her baby, she felt blessed to be able to be here when her friend welcomed her baby.</p><p>“Ok mum, give me one last push.” The doctor said. All of a sudden, it was like things were in slow motion. The baby was born screaming at the top of their lungs as the cord was cut and the baby was placed on Nicola’s bare chest.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Nicola gasped as she looked down at the baby she and Taron had created all those months ago.</p><p>“Good job Nic, you did it.” Brenna said through tears in her eyes. Nicola looked up at her friend and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you for being here.” She responded, looking back down at the baby that was now looking up at her.</p><p>“Hello baby bear.” Nicola said. The baby blinked slowly and started fussing again. The doctor watched the new mum interact with her baby through the corner of his eye as he cleaned Nicola up and gave her the necessary after care that was required.</p><p>=</p><p>Back in New York, Frozen had just finished and because he was who he was, Taron was allowed to go backstage with his family. They all got to meet the cast and take pictures with them. Once they were done, they went out the lobby where they made sure they had their belongings. This was the exact moment that Tina’s phone buzzed. She quickly pulled it out of her purse and as she read the words of the text, the most happiest tears grew in her eyes.</p><p>&lt;&gt;<br/>(Photo attachment here)</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Guy asked with concern, taking the tears as a bad thing.</p><p>“It would appear that someone is now an auntie.” Tina answered as she smiled at Jasmine. The little girl was happy but now that the bay was here, that meant she was all alone. Taron could sense her unease, so he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. The gesture making her feel a little bit better about the situation.</p><p>“Is there a picture?” Rosie asked. Tina nodded but warned her daughter that the baby hadn’t yet had a bath. Rosie didn’t care, she just wanted to see the baby. Both Rosie and Mari looked at the picture while Tine locked eyes with her son.</p><p>Taron knew that by the look she was giving him, the baby was definitely his. He really didn’t want to accept it because if he did, he’d also have to own up to the fact that he had been a complete jackass and he simply wasn’t ready to do that.</p><p>“Come look.” Rosie said to Jasmine. Jasmine looked but still held Taron’s hand, not wanting to let him go because that would mean that she really was alone and had no one anymore.</p><p>“Do I have to change nappies?” She asked, remembering her auntie duties that Nicola had given her for when the baby arrived. </p><p>“Ew.” Mikey spoke, making the adults chuckle.</p><p>“I’m sure Nicola will help you with that my darling.” Guy told her. Jasmine nodded and dropped the subject.</p><p>“Taron look.” Mari said, knowing that her brother hadn’t seen the baby yet. Taron couldn’t resist his sister’s request and began to lean in to have a looke. He stopped himself though because he didn’t want to be hit with the extra hard truth.</p><p>“I’m good. Thank you though.” He replied. </p><p>“Can we go now?” Mikey asked as a yawn escaped his lips. Everyone else agreed to leave and went outside where the car was waiting for them.</p><p>=</p><p>“Have you thought of what you’d like to name her?” Brenna asked as she watched Nicola burp the baby. Nicola shook her head.</p><p>“I told Jasmine that if the baby was a girl, she could name her.” Nicola answered. Brenna smiled at that. </p><p>“I know she’d love that.” She responded. </p><p>“For now, she’s my perfect nameless baby girl.” Nicola said as the baby let out an almighty burp for her size. Both women laughed.</p><p>“Are you giving her your last name?”  Brenna asked. </p><p>“I think I’ve had enough of hearing my last name to be honest. Besides, something tells me that whatever name Jasmine chooses, it’s going to flow better with Egerton than it will with Ryan.” Nicola explained.</p><p>“Baby girl Egerton does have a nice ring to it.” Brenna agreed. Nicola smiled slightly and looked at her daughter.</p><p>“Welcome to this crazy fucked up world my darling. You’re going to love it.” The mother joked, making both her and Brenna laugh. It wasn’t long after their conversation that both women agreed to settle down for the night, knowing that the baby would most likely be awake again in just a few short hours.</p><p>=</p><p>New York at this time of night only seemed to be getting busier by the minute but that didn’t stop Taron from tucking Mikey and Jasmine into their beds.</p><p>“Happy birthday daddy.” Mikey mumbled as his eyes began to close on their own accord. Taron smiled.</p><p>“I love you.” Taron whispered, running his fingers through Mikey’s hair. Mikey mumbled incoherently as he snuggled further into his bed. Taron ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair prior to kissing his forehead. Taron stood up and proceeded in tucking Jasmine and Sven into their bed.</p><p>“Did you have a good time tonight?” Taron asked, wanting to make sure that was ok.</p><p>“Yeah.Thank you for my Sven.” She replied, holding her free arm out for a hug. She refused to let her reindeer go. He was the best thing she had ever been given and she’d be silly not to give him all the love he deserved.</p><p>“You’re most welcome sweetheart.” He replied, happily accepting the hug. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have a good sleep ok.” He said, breaking the hug. The little girl nodded and closed her eyes. Taron walked to the door and paused to look at the sleeping children. They had been through so much together already and they hadn’t been friends that long. He thought back to his last birthday and how excited they were to see each other. He chuckled at the memory of Mikey climbing into the back of Nicola’s car, determined to help Jasmine out of her car seat. It was crazy how fast time whizzed by and how in that time, life could change so much.He shut the kids’ bedroom door and walked toward his room to get ready for bed. </p><p>After crawling into his bed Taron grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. His thumb hovered over Nicola’s name. He decided against ringing her and resolved to scroll through the pictures he had taken while they were out tonight.</p><p>Taron came across one picture he had taken of his family just after Frozen had finished. Rosie and Mari smiled at the camera brightly as did Guy and Tina. He had wanted to get Mikey and Jasmine in the picture as well but knowing he would later post that picture to Instagram, he decided against it as he wanted to keep Jasmine’s identity private for her protection. Ok maybe it was because he knew Nicola would kill him for posting pictures of her sister online but he liked to think he was doing it more for Jasmine and her right to privacy.</p><p>He went to bed a few hours after going through his pictures and fell into a dreamless sleep until Mikey woke him the next morning by catapulting himself on top of his father with a happy giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may be long and have too much talking in it but honestly, this is the best I can do. I did try to write this chapter the way I had pictured it in my head.</p><p>Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this and I hope that it's true to the character of every person in this story and true to the plot of this story as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day or two at home with a newborn is always a little challenging but for Nicola, she was blown away with all the love and kindness that was being showered upon her and her daughter. That was another thing that Nicola found strange. She had a daughter. There was now someone else that would rely on her for comfort, food and love. For a chance at life in a world that Nicola knew to be cruel and cold. </p><p>By the time that she and the baby were left alone without any help, Nicola had the hang of breastfeeding, changing nappies and having her sleep broken up because of a hungry tummy or a full nappy. However, she was not prepared for the constant screaming that the baby was currently doing.</p><p>“Please stop. I don’t know what you want.” Nicola begged, feeling beyond stuck. Brenna had work the next morning and she didn’t want to take anymore advantage of the woman’s time. </p><p>The baby’s cry only got louder as the seconds ticked by, making Nicola reach for her phone. Her thumb hovered over the play button for a video of Taron singing. It was the same video Nicola would play when the baby kept her up at night by doing all sorts of gymnastics and karate moves while she was pregnant. It always settled the baby girl down. Almost like she was destined to be a daddy’s girl.</p><p>As soon as Taron’s voice melodically floated through the speakers, the baby seemed to start settling a little bit. It wasn’t much but it was better. It allowed Nicola enough time to get herself situated and ready to feed the baby.</p><p>“Is that seriously all you wanted? Food and daddy’s song.” Nicola said as the little girl began to suckle. It wasn’t long before the baby was sleeping peacefully again. Nicola was happy for this but as soon as she moved from the rocking chair, the baby was wide awake again and screaming her little head off. At this point Nicola gave up. She was at a loss for what to do. She had already changed the baby’s nappy, fed her and had her dressed in cooler clothes as it was pretty warm out. </p><p>Nicola glanced at the clock on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Tina and the kids would be arriving soon. She was excited to hear all about their trip to New York but most of all, she was excited to have another adult around again; not that she wasn’t grateful for Brenna’s help but it had been a couple days since she’d had 24/7 help.</p><p>“Come on pretty girl. Settle please.” Nicola spoke softly, still waiting for the baby to burp. A few seconds after her mother’s words, the baby let out a burp and soiled her nappy again.</p><p>“Just in time for your family to meet you.” Nicola chuckled. Unfortunately a knock sounded at the door before she had the chance to make the baby presentable.</p><p>Nicola opened the door and as soon as she saw her sister, Jasmine threw her arms around Nicola’s legs. She was at the point now where she never wanted to see Mikey again after he broke her heart.</p><p>“Bad time?” Tina asked as the baby fussed. Nicola shook her head.</p><p>“Nappy.” Nicola replied simply as she gently pat the baby’s back and let everyone inside.</p><p>“There are snacks on the table and juice in the fridge. I’ll be back in a second.” Nicola said, hurring off. In the meantime Tina got the kids settled, making sure to keep Mikey away from Jasmine who still had the look of heartbreak in her eyes. </p><p>“All clean. Now we can ta- Jas, are you ok?” Nicola said, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. Jasmine shook her head and ran toward her room.</p><p>“Am I missing something?” Nicola asked, feeling a tad confused. Tina gave the woman a sad smile and slightly shook her head. Nicola knew that Tina would fill her in later and that now was not the right time. </p><p>=</p><p>The visit went well and the baby was well received by the Egertons. Tina and the girls were so excited to know that the baby was a girl because that meant they had another girl to play dress up with. The only person that had yet to meet the baby was Jasmine and with her running off to her room, something told Nicola that the baby needed to be asleep first so that she could give her sister all the cuddles she needed.</p><p>“Jasmine, can I come in?” Nicola asked, knocking on her bedroom door. When no answer came, Nicola knew that she was either upset and didn’t want to talk or she was sleeping. She opened the door and saw her sister curled up on her bed holding Sven close. Nicola could also see the dried tears on Jasmine’s cheeks and this broke her heart. Something had definitely happened and now more than ever, she wanted to get to the bottom of this.Nicola tucked Jasmine in and went downstairs to eat and relax before the baby woke up and needed her mum.</p><p>Once Nicola had her food and was back in her bed and comfortingly snuggled under her covers, she picked up her phone and dialled Tina’s number.</p><p>“Tell me what happened.” Nicola said when she heard Tina on the other end. Tina took a deep breath and explained everything.</p><p>*Flashback*</p><p> </p><p>Terminal 8 held quite a few people waiting for their flight to London. This of course was a perfect time for the kids to start acting up. Tina and Guy had to take their girls to the side and give them a talking to while Mikey insisted on sprawling his body over his father; rubbing it in Jasmine’s  face that Taron was his dad and not hers.</p><p>“I love you daddy.” He said, locking eyes with his friend. Jasmine looked down at her colouring book and continued to give the spaceship a grey coating.</p><p>The day before they had to leave, Taron had organized a trip to the museum and at the end of the excursion, each of the kids got to pick out one thing to take home with them. Jasmine picked out her colouring book while Mikey had picked a slinky, Mari had chosen an Einstein bobble head and Rosie picked out a really cool keychain that had her name on it. </p><p>“I love you too mate.” Taron said, taking a long sip of his coffee. He then turned his attention to the page that Jasmine was working on.</p><p>“That looks really good.” Taron complimented. Jasmine looked up and smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>“Thank you.” She replied before looking back down.</p><p>Soon enough it was time for all the passengers to start boarding the plane. Taron helped his parents gather all the kids up and they all thanked their lucky stars when it was announced that all passengers with kids could board first. It would give them time to get everyone settled before the long flight home.</p><p>About half an hour into the flight, Jasmine fell asleep. Mikey had grown annoyed with this because now he didn’t have anyone to play with since his aunts and grandparents were in another part of the plane. Their seats being in another row or two away from Taron, Mikey and Jasmine.</p><p>“Need a wee.” Mikey piped up, looking at Taron. Taron looked over at Jasmine and sighed. He quickly grabbed his phone to send his mum a whatsapp message. She texted back immediately, telling him that she’d be right there. When Tina reached their row, she sat down in Mikey’s seat and made sure that Jasmine was ok. </p><p>Just before spotting Taron walking back, Jasmine stirred and woke up.</p><p>“Are we home?” Jasmine asked, sleep thick in her voice.</p><p>“Not yet darling but I think they’re coming around with food soon.” Tina responded warmly. Jasmine nodded and yawned.</p><p>“Hello sleepy head.” Taron teased, making Jasmine smile. Mikey frowned at her though and the little girl turned her attention to Tina.<br/>“Need the restroom?” Tina asked. Jasmine nodded and Tina helped the girl to the bathroom. While the ladies were gone, Taron got his son set up with his Olaf and a pen and a notebook so that Mikey could draw or whatever he wanted.</p><p>Things between the kids seemed fine but two hours later, Mikey was picking at Jasmine who was trying to colour. He kept pushing her book and at one point, he even took her purple pencil so that he could colour in the flower he had just drawn.</p><p>“Hey, that’s mine.” Jasmine whined, grabbing onto his wrist so that she could take the pencil from him.</p><p>“Share.” Mikey mikey said as he tried to move from her grasp. Jasmine only tightened her grip, making Mikey flail his legs and kick the seat in front of him. At this Taron stepped in. He’d hoped that they’d sort themselves out like they normally did but when Mikey kicked the seat, he knew it wasn’t going to solve itself.</p><p>“You two really need to knock it off.” He started.</p><p>“He started it.” Jasmine said, finally ripping the pencil out of Mikey’s hand. This did not sit well with the little boy and as he went to take the pencil again, Taron gave him a warning glare.</p><p>“Michael, that’s more than enough. If you want to use something, you ask.” Taron lectured. Mikey frowned and crossed his arms, adding to the pouted expression he wore on his face. </p><p>=</p><p>Another couple hours passed and thankfully the plane was going to be landing soon but with landing came a lot of inner ear pain and if landing in New York was anything to go by, Taron knew that both Mikey and Jasmine were going to need to have a distraction as they both suffered the first time. Doing the one thing he could think of, he got the kids moved around and placed himself in the middle so that both kids could hold his hand if they needed to.</p><p>The thought of Jasmine clinging onto his father again, Mikey became really nasty and snapped at Jasmine when she tried to hold Taron’s hand.</p><p>“Stop.” Mikey said. Jasmine pulled her hand away as though she had been burnt and hugged Sven close while Taron looked at him with disapproval.</p><p>“Excuse me, I have two hands. She is allowed to hold my hand.” Taron told him but Mikey didn’t like that at all</p><p>“You’re my daddy.” Mikey snapped. Taron sighed, attempting to keep his cool but nothing could prepare him for what his son was about to say and neither was Jasmine.</p><p> </p><p>“Just acause she doesn’t have a daddy-” Mikey started with a bullying tone to his voice and a mean glint in his eye.</p><p>“Michael Kade.” Taron exclaimed with shock. How could his son be so cruel? Jasmine hid her face in Sven and did her damnedest to hold back her tears, determined to not let her friend see that he had shattered her heart.</p><p>“That was beyond cruel. You don’t say things like that.” Taron lectured. He was so unbelievably disgusted with the words that had just come from Mikey’s mouth.</p><p>“It’s true.” Mikey replied. The air around the trio was thick with despair and disappointment but nothing more was said as the plane began to descend.</p><p>*End of flashback*</p><p>“Thank you for telling me Tina. I appreciate it.” Nicola spoke. She was beyond gobsmacked that Mikey would say such a thing. She thought that everything would be ok while they were gone but it was now apparent to her why Jasmine was so upset when she came home.</p><p>Nicola soon hung up with Tina and in good time too as the baby started crying. </p><p>“Hello sweet girl.” Nicola cooed as she reached into the bassinet and picked the baby up. The new mother quickly got the baby fed and changed before going through the process of burping.</p><p>“Lina?” Jasmine asked through the other side of the bedroom door. Nicola smiled.</p><p>“Come in.” Nicola answered. Jasmine walked in and climbed into the bed armed with her own blanket, her favorite book and Sven under her arm.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Nicola asked after the baby burped. Jasmine shrugged and leaned on her sister’s arm. Nicola pressed a kiss to Jasmine’s head.</p><p>“I missed you.” Jasmine admitted. Nicola laid the baby on the bed so that she could swaddle her.</p><p>“I missed you too. I’m glad you're home, so that I can do this.” Nicola answered, giving Jasmine a big squishy hug. The type of hug that she knew Jasmine loved when she was upset and feeling down. Jasmine held onto her and closed her eyes. She was happy to be back home. The hug lasted until Jasmine let go and looked at the baby. Both of them staring at each other.</p><p>“What do you think, would you like to hold her?” Nicola asked. Jasmine slowly looked away from the baby.<br/>“Yes please.” Jasmine replied with a bright smile. A genuine one at that. Nicola smiled back and helped Jasmine put the nursing pillow around Jasmine so that the baby could lay on top of it.</p><p>Once the baby was in her lap, Jasmine sat there and examined every inch of her niece’s face. She was definitely really cute and Jasmine couldn’t wait to teach her how to climb trees and do all of her favorite things.</p><p>“Can you read now?” Jasmine asked, not even looking up. Nicola chuckled and picked up the book that read ‘Luna the night butterfly’.</p><p>=</p><p>When Ncola was done with the book, she looked over at Jasmine who was now playing with the baby’s tiny fingers. Knowing that she was so engrossed with looking at her niece, Nicola took out her phone and took a picture of both her girls. Her heart filling with a love so indescribable. A love that she never thought she’d get to experience.</p><p>“Luna.” Jasmine said, breaking the silence. Nicola’s brows furrowed in slight confusion.</p><p>“Want me to read Luna again?” Nicola questioned. Jasmine shook her head and giggled. The sound filling Nicola’s ears with happiness. It was nice to hear Jasmine giggling and seeing her smile made her feel like Jasmine was going to be ok.</p><p>“You said I get to call the baby my name.” Jasmine explained. Nicola nodded.</p><p>“I did say that. Why Luna though?” Nicola inquired and Jasmine pointed to the baby.</p><p>“Butterfly.” She said, referring to the angel kiss on the infant’s forehead.</p><p>“You really like that name?” Nicola asked, making sure that Jasmine was certain.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jasmine replied.</p><p>“Good because I love it too.” Nicola admitted. </p><p>For the rest of the night, Jasmine and Nicola talked about anything and everything and stopped when the baby needed tending to. Jasmine taking the role of aunt better than Nicola could’ve imagined. This baby had definitely come at the most perfect time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This mentions Breastfeeding so if this makes you uncomfortable, please for go this chapter. If you are fine with the mention of Breastfeeding, then I hope that you enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Please keep in mind that this chapter will be quite chatty but that's how I wanted it.</p><p>If you spot any mistakes in this or see anything that you think is out of character for anyone in this story or you see something that doesn't fit this story line, please let me know so that I can fix it as soon as possible.</p><p>With that being said, let's get into the story.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun began to rise the next day, Luna decided that it was the perfect time to wake her mother up. Normally Nicola would groan and refuse to get up but now knowing that she had new responsibilities, she quickly got into the routine of feeding and changing Luna. </p><p>Just before Nicola had the chance to put the baby back down, her alarm went off; sending the baby into another fussy fit. Nicola turned her phone off and made her way downstairs to make herself and Jasmine some breakfast.</p><p>“Hi.” Jasmine greeted as she walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“Did you have a good sleep?” Nicola asked. Jasmine simply shrugged and sat down next to the baby swing. Nicola smiled and went back to buttering the toast.</p><p>“I know that you just got back but would you like to go to school today or would you rather stay home?” Nicola wondered, wanting Jasmine to know that she didn’t have to feel pressured to go to school if she still felt jetlagged. </p><p>“School please.” Jasmine replied as a hug smile graced her face. The little girl really wanted to see her friends and now that she was in year 1 with a new teacher, she was most excited to tell her teacher about her trip. Minus Mikey’s words of course.</p><p>“I’ll help you get ready after breakfast.” Nicola told her sister who was playing with Luna’s tiny fingers whilst cooing at her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jasmine answered.</p><p>When breakfast was finished and the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, Nicola got Jasmine ready for school but knowing that she was advised not to drive until she was about one week postpartum, Nicola called on Tina to take Jasmine to school. Jasmine didn’t like the idea of seeing Mikey so she fought Nicola on it. It was quickly nipped in the butt when Nicola gave Jasmine the choice of having either Tina or Brenna take her to school. Jasmine of course went with Tina taking her to school.</p><p>=</p><p>After the school run was done, Tina returned to Nicola’s house with some more freezer meals and groceries. She remembered being told by her doctor that driving right after birth wasn’t recommended until you were at least one week postpartum. Nicola was so happy for the items and welcomed Tina warmly.</p><p>“It must feel pretty strange.” Tina said as Nicola fed Luna. Nicola looked up and shrugged, momentarily annoying Luna.</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said no.” Nicola replied. Tina nodded, she knew how it felt.<br/>“Anyway, Jasmine and I came up with a name last night.” Nicola said, hoping that the switch in subject would work. Luckily it did.</p><p>“Tell me.” Tina said with excitement. Nicola chuckled and switched the baby to the other breast hoping that Luna would have something more to eat.</p><p>“We’ve decided to call her Luna.” Nicola told her proudly. Tina cooed at the reveal. It was the most perfect name and really suited the little girl.</p><p>“That’s stunning.” She complimented. Nicola smiled and moved the baby into a burping position.</p><p>“I think so too. Jasmine saw the butterfly shaped angel kiss on her forehead and decided it fit with her favorite book.” Nicola explained.</p><p>“Little Luna.” Tina said, the name melting her heart.</p><p>“Taron would love it.” Tina continued. Nicola’s heart sank at the mention of him. It was just another reminder that he wasn’t there and had missed so much of everything.</p><p>“Does, he know? About the baby I mean.” Nicola asked slowly and softly. </p><p>“He does but hasn’t seen any pictures.” Tina admitted. Before Nicola could say anything, Luna let out a massive burp and made her mother chuckle. It was like the little girl knew that the atmosphere needed some comedy.</p><p>“I’m surprised she let that out.” Nicola said. It had been a few days since Luna had been born and still Nicola was waiting for her milk to come in. She had been reassured that it was normal for things to take their time but something deep within Nicola told her that day six of no milk was way too long.</p><p>“I’m not, she ate for a while. She’s a champ” Tina replied. It was honestly no surprise to her that Luna ate for as long as she did because Taron was the same when he was a newborn. </p><p>“Honestly, I’m in pain. Nothing has come in yet and I feel like I’ve tried everything I can think of.” Nicola told Tina.</p><p>“It’s normal honey. Don’t stress too much about it. Try having a cup of tea to relax yourself and then see how that goes. If nothing happens, tell your doctor about it.” Tina spoke. Nicola felt reluctant towards this advice but decided that because Tina had kids, she knew what she was talking about.</p><p>“Thank you.” Nicola answered.</p><p>They continued to talk about all things postpartum for a little while longer before they moved onto the subject of baby names and how Taron, Rosie and Mari got their names. Tina told Nicola what names she had picked out for her kids had they been the opposite gender and when Nicola heard the name Tina had picked out for Taron if he was a girl, something in her clicked. It was perfect.</p><p>“Where did you come up with Arianwen?” Nicola asked. Tina got really excited.</p><p>“When I was born, my grandmother had handmade this beautiful cloth doll out of material that reminded her of things she had in the house she grew up in. Anyway, for the longest time this doll didn’t have a name but as I got older and started sleeping over at her house, she would tell me these wonderful stories of a little girl named Arianwen.” Tina began. Nicola listened intently as the woman in front of her shared a most treasured memory.</p><p>“She would always tell me that whenever I got scared or felt like I needed a friend, all I needed to do was make a wish on the doll she made me and Arianwen would hear me and make all my wishes come true.” Tina said.</p><p>“But how does Taron come into this?” Nicola asked.</p><p>“Around the time I married Taron’s father, things for me got really hectic and I was beginning to really question why I even got married. I got to a point where I wanted to give up but then I remembered what my grandmother had told me and although I felt a little silly, I closed my eyes and made a wish for a new hope in life. Soon after that, I fell pregnant with Taron.” Tina finished.</p><p>“And after that you wanted to name him Arianwen?” Nicola questioned. Tina smiled and nodded.</p><p>“He was my gift and it felt fitting to name him that if he was a girl.” Tina answered. </p><p>“I really wish he was here to see her.” Nicola admitted, looking at her sleeping daughter.</p><p>“She really looks like him.” Tina said.</p><p>“Now you know what Taron would look like as a girl.” Nicola joked. Tina chuckled in agreement.</p><p>“Arianwen would be better suited to her.” Tina spoke.</p><p>“I can’t take that from you.” Nicola attempted to decline.</p><p>Tina and Nicola continued to bicker for a little longer until Tina announced that it was time for her to leave. Nicola walked the woman to the door and bid Tina goodbye and thanked her once more for everything she was doing to help them.</p><p>=<br/>Two days later, Luna had hit the one week milestone and it was bittersweet for Nicola. She felt like the baby had grown so much in the time that she had been here but in other ways, she felt Like Luna hadn’t grown at all. Hitting the one week milestone also meant Nicola was now able to get behind the wheel of her car and run errands and take Jasmine to school herself. Jasmine was really happy for this as she and Mikey were still giving each other the silent treatment.</p><p>“Can I show Luna for show and tell?” Jasmine asked as Nicola pulled into the school parking lot. </p><p>“When is show and tell day?” Nicola asked.</p><p>“Today.” Jasmine replied. Nicola raised her brow.</p><p>“Not today sweetheart. Maybe another day, is that ok?” Nicola suggested. Jasmine gave her sister a sad puppy face.</p><p>“Please.” Jasmine mumbled. Cola felt her heart strings being pulled but with so much happening today, Nicola knew that it wouldn’t work.</p><p>“No Jas.” Nicola said. She got her sister and daughter out of the car and went toward Jasmine’s classroom. Jasmine walked ahead of Nicola and got her bag unpacked and ready for the day. </p><p>“Good morning Jasmine.” Mrs. Lewis greeted the little girl. Jasmine gave her a sad smile and walked into the classroom and toward her friends.</p><p>“Rough morning?” Mrs. Lewis asked, looking at Nicola.</p><p>“She wants to show off the baby and I told her that today wasn’t a good day for it.” Nicola explained. The other woman nodded in understanding.</p><p>“She’s very proud of that little one. She’s often talking about her.” The teacher said. Nicola smiled in reply.</p><p>“She is quite taken with her for sure. When is the next show and tell day?” Nicola wondered.</p><p>“Monday at 2:30pm. Shall I put you in for then?” The teacher replied warmly. Nicola nodded.</p><p>“Thank you.” Nicola said before bidding Jasmine and her teacher goodbye and leaving for the doctor’s appointment.</p><p>The traffic on the way to the office was crazy. It seemed like everyone and their dog was out and wanting to wreak havoc on the rest of the vehicle drivers needing to get places. It was also difficult to find a parking space and Nicola was afraid that she would miss the appointment. In the end though, it worked ok and she made her way into the building.</p><p>Once in the waiting room, Luna was fussy and as much as she tried, Nicola just couldn’t get Luna to latch on. It frustrated her to no end but thankfully her name was called and she was guided to a room where the doctor would join her momentarily.</p><p>“How are we doing?” The doctor asked as she walked into the room. </p><p>“Luna’s doing very well but with the lack of important sustenance, the little lady has been fussy and is starting to refuse her meals.” Nicola all but grumbled. The doctor hummed in thought.</p><p>“I know that you’ve probably heard this before but it is normal for things to take some time before they kick in. However, if you are feeling concerned, we can give you some formula as a filler after she feeds.” The doctor told the new mother. Nicola let out a relieved breath and relaxed her frustrated posture.</p><p>“I have tried all I could think of to help everything but nothing works so yes, I would appreciate the formula. Thank you.” She responded gratefully. The doctor answered any and all questions Nicola had and then moved onto how Luna was doing. </p><p>“Well she has lost weight but that’s to be expected. Height wise, she is growing as she should. Luna is doing well, you should be proud of yourself. You’re doing well.” The doctor complimented.</p><p>“You have no idea how nice it is to hear that.” Nicola said, feeling appreciated. </p><p>The doctor finished everything up and gave Nicola the formula recommendation. Nicola was so happy to have a medical view on what was happening and she was even happier to know that Luna would be getting what she needed.</p><p>=</p><p>Back at the school yard, Jasmine was colouring with Isla and Ivy when Mikey and two of his friends walked over to them. Isla and Ivy started talking to the other boys which left Mikey and Jasmine studying the eraser shavings on the desks..</p><p>“See my sticker?” Mikey spoke as he held his arm out to show her his owl sticker, hoping to get his friend talking to him. Jasmine glanced at it but said nothing.</p><p>“You’re not her friend anymore.” Ivy said, turning attention to Mikey. The little boy frowned at her.</p><p>“Yes I am.” Mikey replied, making Ivy shake her head. Jasmine had told her that Mikey was mean and of course Ivy took that to mean that Mikey wasn’t Jasmine’s friend anymore.</p><p>“No, go away.” Ivy said. </p><p>“Stop. I am her friend.” He said through a frown. Isla and the two other boys joined in on the argument, telling Mikey that he was mean and by the time the home bell rang, Mikey was on the brink of tears. First his father is mad at him and now Jasmine didn’t want to be his friend anymore. Once the teacher dismissed them, Mikey quickly left the room, grabbed his bag and ran to where Tina was waiting for him. He hid his face against her, hoping to block out all the words but it didn’t work.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Tina asked when she heard Mikey burst into tears. Mikey didn’t say anything though as the cries wracked his body.</p><p>“Hey, is everything ok?” Nicola inquired when she walked over to the pair.</p><p>“I have no idea. He ran to me and started crying.” Tina answered. Nicola laid a comforting hand on Mikey’s shoulder but it did nothing to help. Just then Jasmine came walking over.</p><p>“Mikey?” Jasmine asked. Mikey only hugged Tina tighter and it was a move that Nicola noticed as well.</p><p>“Jasmine, what did you do.” Nicola spoke. Jasmine hung her head.</p><p>“I told Ivy that Mikey was mean and then she told him that I wasn’t his friend anymore.” Jasmine explained. Nicola was disappointed in Jasmine.</p><p>“That wasn’t very nice. You didn’t like it when Mikey hurt your feelings, so why didn’t you stop Ivy?” Nicola questioned with annoyance. Jasmine shrugged.</p><p>“Was anyone else with you and Ivy?” Tina asked. </p><p>“Isla, Colin and Owen.” Jasmine answered. Nicola was surprised to know that Isla was involved with this. Isla was normally a sweet girl and was a great friend to Mikey and Jasmine.</p><p>“Did you say anything to Mikey?” Nicola questioned. </p><p>“No. He asked if I wanted to see his sticker.” Jasmine told her sister truthfully.</p><p>“Jasmine, when something like this happens, you need to stand up for your friends. What you did wasn’t nice. I’d like you to say sorry to Mikey.” Nicola said. Jasmine knew that Nicola was right. She should have stood up for Mikey.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mikey.” She muttered. Mikey peeked at her and sniffled. </p><p>“Sorry too.” He spoke. Jasmine smiled and so did Mikey.</p><p>Tina and Nicola looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Situations like this would only get worse when the kids were older.</p><p>Mari and Rosie joined the adults soon after and they all made their way to the vehicles with Mikey and jasmine leading the pack just as they previously would.</p><p>“I hate that this caused them to make up but I’m glad they are talking again.” Tina said as she and Nicola got the kids into their cars.</p><p>“Me too.” Nicola agreed. She was beyond happy that Jasmine was communicating with her friend again as she knew that what had happened really did hurt her deeply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up my peeps. I was going to have this up tomorrow but since it's written now and this is more of a filler Chapter, here it is.</p><p>I hope that you you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays were made for sleep ins, pancake breakfasts and movie marathons. Saturdays were always Jasmine’s favorite for all of these reasons but this Saturday was the first full day with Luna outside of having to go to school. To help her sister, Jasmine attempted to make pancakes on own but that only resulted in the fire alarm going off, a pan having to be thrown out, both Jasmine and Luna being in tears from the noise and a very flustered Nicola. It was a straight up mess.</p><p>“What were you thinking. You could have hurt yourself or set the house on fire.” Nicola said once everything was under control.</p><p>“I wanted to make you breakfast for a surprise.” Jasmine said through her tears. Nicola’s heart melted at that but she needed Jasmine to know that what she did was beyond dangerous.</p><p>“It was a nice thought but next time you want to make breakfast, you need to tell me and we can make it together. I can always act surprised.” Nicola explained. Jasmine nodded and moved to hug her sister.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jasmine mumbled. Nicola sighed and ran a hand through Jasmine’s hair comfortingly. </p><p>“It’s alright but don’t do it again.” Nicola replied, soon feeling Jasmine nod.</p><p>Nicola then helped Jasmine make the surprise breakfast. Of course Luna had wet herself and needed to be changed. Jasmine’s aunty duties were about to begin.</p><p>“Help!” Jasmine said, having no clue how to wipe the baby down. </p><p>“Shall I do it and you can watch for next time.” Nicola offered. Jasmine handed the wipe to Nicola and she continued the changing process. </p><p>=</p><p>A few hours later, Nicola decided to take the girls on a nice evening walk after they had spent the day watching movies and talking. Nicola settled both girls into the car and drove toward the beach.</p><p>“Lina, look.” Jasmine said as she showed Nicola the shell she had spotted. Nicola chuckled. Jasmine loved the beach and collecting the occasional shell she saw. Each one holding a special memory for the little girl.</p><p>“If you hold the shell to your ear, you can hear the ocean.” Nicola explained. Jasmine was quick to listen and grinned when she realized that Nicola was right.</p><p>“I can hear Ariel.” Jasmine giggled and Nicola nodded. </p><p>“Pretty cool right?” Nicola replied. Jasmine agreed and continued collecting her treasures.</p><p>=</p><p>Declaring that she was hungry and wanted to go home, Jasmine led her sister back up the beach and to where the car was parked. </p><p>“What do you want for dinner?” Nicola asked. Jasmine thought for a minute before deciding on the Sunday roast Tina had made for them as a freezer meal. Nicola agreed that that sounded perfect.</p><p>“When we go inside, go and put your treasures in the kitchen before you wash up. We can  wash them after Luna goes to bed.” Nicola told Jasmine as she pulled into the driveway.</p><p>Just as she was told, Jasmine put her pebbles and shells near the kitchen sink before running off to wash her hands. Meanwhile Nicola sat down to try and nurse Luna. As per usual though, Luna practically got nothing and grew very fussy.</p><p>“Formula it is then.” Nicola huffed as she got up from her seat on the sofa. </p><p>=</p><p>Once the girls were in bed for the night, Nicola jumped into the shower, dressed herself in clean pj’s and snuggled under her covers before drifting into a peaceful sleep. It was peaceful until Luna woke up for another feed and Nappy change.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Monday morning quickly arrived and that meant that Jasmine finally got to show Luna off. On Sunday, Nicola and Jasmine sat down and worked on what JAsmine would talk about for her show and tell presentation.</p><p>“I’ll see you at 2:30. I love you.” Nicola said as she stood in front of Jasmine’s classroom. Jasmine hummed in agreement and went to unpack her bag.</p><p>=</p><p>While Jasmine was at school and Luna was napping, Nicola felt the need to give the house a well earned deep clean, starting with Jasmine’s pigsty room. </p><p>It was about 11:45 when Nicola took a break to eat and cuddle with the baby. By the time the house was sparkling and dinner was in the fridge thawing, it was time to dress Luna in the outfit Jasmine had picked out for her the night before.</p><p>“Aunty was right, you look so cute.” Nicola cooed as she put a bow headband on Luna’s head. Luna looked at her mother and blinked slowly. Nicola picked her up and gently kissed her tiny soft cheek.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Nicola said as she placed the baby in her carseat that she had brought in from the car earlier. </p><p>Thankfully the drive to the school went by speedily because Luna started fussing again. Nicola knew that babies were supposed to fuss but the amount of fussing that Luna was doing was really starting to worry her.</p><p>=</p><p>“Alright everyone, settle down please.” Mrs. Lewis called as she saw that it was time for show and tell. The whole class went silent, giving the teacher a chance to instruct the children to gather on the carpet.</p><p>“Today Jasmine, Rhys and Ioan have something special to share with us. Which of you would like to go first?” Mrs. Lewis asked. Ioan was the first to raise his hand followed by Rhys which meant that they got to go first and Jasmine went last. This didn’t bother her though because that meant that she got to answer more questions at the end.</p><p>Soon enough the boys finished and Jasmine was told to collect her sister. The little skipped to where her sister was waiting and burping Luna.</p><p>“Hi.” Jasmine greeted with such enthusiasm. Nicola looked up at her with a smile.</p><p>“Hello chick. Are you ready?” Nicola asked, giving Luna her soother in the hopes that Luna would fall asleep.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jasmine answered and led her sister to her classroom.</p><p>Nicola sat down in the chair that Mrs. Lewis had set out for her and listened to her sister explain everything she liked about the baby.</p><p>“Any questions?” Jasmine asked when she was done talking. Nicola was really proud of how far her sister had come in the time that she had been granted custody of her. This was a big step for Jasmine and the fact that she wanted to share Luna with everyone meant a lot to Nicola.</p><p>Colin was the first of many kids to raise their hands, dying to ask questions about the new baby. Jasmine pointed to him.</p><p>“Why is she so small?” He asked genuinely. The poor boy was an only child and didn’t have any cousins. He really had no idea. Jasmine looked at Nicola for help.</p><p>“She is little because she is one week old.” Jasmine told him after Nicola had whispered the answer to her.</p><p>A few more questions were asked before Mrs. Lewis wrapped everything up and dismissed the children for the day. </p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Nicola asked as she helped Jasmine pack her bag up.</p><p>“It was fun. I coloured Luna a picture.” Jasmine responded. </p><p>“That was really sweet of you. We’ll have to put it in her room.” Nicola said, examining the artwork that had been handed to her.</p><p>“What’s on your wrist?” Nicola asked when she noticed the blue and green scribbles. Jasmine giggled. </p><p>“Mikey coloured a bracelet on me.” She replied.</p><p>“I see. Why did he do that?” Nicola asked. </p><p>“He’s my friend.” Jasmine answered in a duh tone. Nicola rolled her eyes and ushered the girl toward the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for.</p><p>This is a chatty chapter and although I'm not so keen on it. I hope that you all enjoy it nonetheless.</p><p>**DISCLAIMER**<br/>I am not a medical professional and the information in this chapter are from my research through medical websites and through other peoples stories that I have read online/ heard from real experiences on YouTube/friends of mine.</p><p>I also don't have kids nor have I ever been pregnant/given birth.</p><p>Please don't come for me as I am warning you now that I have done my best to keep everything as real as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the back of an ambulance on the way to hospital was not something Nicola thought she’d ever have to do. Especially not with the child she never thought she’d have. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, one of which is how she could have prevented this from happening.</p><p>~Flashback: From the moment Luna was born, up to her two week check up.~</p><p>A couple hours after she was born, Luna seemed to latch onto her mother with no problem at all. The little one was a nursing champ. However, Nicola’s colostrum was beginning to slow down which worried the new mother a little; even though she was reassured that it was normal and a sign that her milk would soon be ‘coming in’. This did nothing to ease Nicola’s mind.</p><p>By day three, plans were made for Luna to have supplemented feedings since the colostrum was seriously slowing down and there were no signs of the milk.</p><p>“I’m just going to place this tube here and when she latches, the end of it will be in her mouth; and she’ll have her meal.” The lactation consultant explained. Nicola nodded despite not really understanding. Nicola  was heartbroken and felt that she was letting Luna down. </p><p>Just as the consultant explained, Luna latched on and ate happily.</p><p>Flashing forward a few days, Nicola’s milk still hadn’t come in and she had opted to go with milk donations for Luna, so that her daughter could get the proper nutrients she required. Formula was another option that Nicola could have gone for but she’d rather that be used as a last result.</p><p>Sure enough, Luna began to grow fussy and tired of the donations which left Nicola feeling annoyed. Thankfully Luna’s one week check up had arrived because Luna had gone nucular that morning and wouldn’t nurse. Nicola had to give her a soother in the hopes that it would calm her down until the appointment.</p><p>During the check up, formula was given as the last resort, just as Nicola had wanted. Now the new mother could only hope and pray that Luna would take to the formula better than she did with the other stuff.</p><p>What a joke that turned out to be. Luna had to be the pickiest baby that Nicola had ever known. Neither supplement plan seemed to work and what really made Nicola aware of this fact was that Luna was yellow in colour. She knew that it wasn’t normal.</p><p>Nicola didn’t have to wait too long for Luna’s two week check up as it had arrived as quickly as the waves reached the shore.</p><p>Nicola pulled into the parking lot of the doctor’s office and got a very sleepy luna out of the car and settled into her pram.</p><p>“Good morning, How can I help you?” The admin lady greeted. Nicola smiled.</p><p>“Morning. I have an appointment with Dr. Hugh for 9am.” Nicola replied. The woman looked to her computer and started typing away.</p><p>“Who is the appointment for?” The woman asked, still looking down. </p><p>“Luna Egerton.” Nicola answered. This happened to be the exact moment that Taron’s friend Jack walked behind the desk to fetch a clipboard with his next patient’s information on it.</p><p>The last thing that Jack expected to hear was someone using Taron’s last name but since his head was down, he just assumed it had to be one of Taron’s cousins. When Jack looked up however, he was stunned to see Nicola standing behind a pram. Granted he didn’t really know Nicola well enough but just by looking at her, she didn’t seem like the type to go around using Taron’s last name for no reason. Jack simply shook his head and went back to his office to breathe and gather his thoughts before his next appointment.</p><p>Nicola sat in the waiting room and thank god she didn’t have to wait long because Luna got increasingly fussy just before their name was called.</p><p>“How is my favorite patient today?” Doctor Hugh asked as he walked into the room and put a pair of gloves on. Nicola sighed rather loudly. The doctor chuckled at this and sat down.</p><p>“She’s started to really refuse the formula and because of that, I noticed Luna was a little yellow this morning.” Nicola told him. At her words, the doctor had Nicola place Luna on the exam table. </p><p>Dr. Hugh was thorough with the exam and when he was finished, He uttered the very words that made Nicola sick to her stomach. “We need to transport her to the hospital.”</p><p>~End Flashback: Back to Nicola being with Luna in the ambulance and hospital.~</p><p>=</p><p>“What even are you on about Jack?” Taron as he and Tina stood waiting for their train back to Aber from where they had been in London for Taron’s Robin Hood premier. Taron wanting only one thing now that filming and promotions were over, to cuddle and love on his little boy.</p><p>“Nicola was in the G.P just now and she had a child with her. She said the child’s last name was Egerton.” Jack explained slower than he did when Taron answered his call.</p><p> </p><p>Taron’s heart stopped for a second when he thought that Jack was talking about Mikey. He knew though that if Jack was talking about Mikey he would have who the child was and Taron certainly hadn’t left Mikey in Nicola’s care which could only mean one thing, Jack was babbling about the baby.</p><p>“And?” Taron asked, not understanding why his friend was acting ridiculous. Jack was taken back by Taron’s dismissive tone but decided to let it go until he saw Taron in person again. </p><p>“Mate, an ambulance came to transfer them to the Bronglais.” Jack said carefully, not knowing how his friend was going to react. </p><p>“T, you still with me?” Jack asked when there was nothing but silence on the other line. </p><p>Taron’s heart jumped a little. He couldn’t imagine what Nicola was going through and how she was feeling. Hell, he couldn’t imagine how he would react if Mikey was in hospital and he had no clue what was really going on. Without wanting to, Taron felt the urge to protect the baby.</p><p>“I’m on my way back now.” Taron said before hanging up and leaving Jack speechless. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Tina questioned, seeing the concern etched on her son’s face. </p><p>“That was Jack. Apparently Nicola and the baby were at the G.P and taken to the hospital.” Taron explained. Tina could hear the ‘papa bear wanting to protect his baby’ in the tone of his voice. She wrapped her arms around him in reassurance.</p><p>“The train should be here any minute.” Tina told him.</p><p>=</p><p>It had been a couple hours at this point and seeing Luna under a phototherapy lamp broke Nicola’s heart into a billion tiny pieces. It certainly didn’t help to know that Jasmine would have to stay with someone else while was here with Luna. Nicola didn’t know who to turn to for help as Tina was in London with Taron which meant the Guy was alone with Mikey and the girls. She couldn’t put that burden upon Guy’s shoulders, it wouldn’t be fair.</p><p>Nicola was so deep in her thoughts on what to do that she missed the sound of the doctor entering the room.</p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>Taron had walked into the hospital building fully expecting to have someone ask who he was and ask what he wanted or for himself to ask where he could find Nicola but neither of those scenarios happened. Taron spotted a sign on the outside of one of the rooms that read ‘Baby Egerton.’ Jack was right, Nicola had in fact given the baby his surname.  It made his heart involuntarily swell at the thought. </p><p>He was about to walk into the room when one of his other friends, Cari stopped him. She was one of the baby nurses that would be looking after Luna while she was here.</p><p>“I thought you were in London.” She said through a smirk.</p><p>“Mam and I decided to come home today.” He replied.</p><p>“Jack rang. Said some woman was claiming to have had your love child. Thought he was joking at first but then the baby was brought in. You have some strong ass genes.” She teased. </p><p>Taron simply nodded, giving Cari the indication that he was bricking it. She laid her hand on his arm and smiled at him.</p><p>“You can go in but just be quiet.” She said before walking off to continue her rounds.</p><p>Taron stepped into the room and stopped when he heard voices. He saw the doctor explaining things to Nicola and wanted to keep listening but the only words that he could process at that moment were baby and high bilirubin levels. </p><p>His eyes moved to Nicola and with one look, anyone would be able to see the worry and stress etched on to her face. Taron could tell that she was trying to be strong and level headed. At that moment, Nicola glanced at him and he swore he could see relief flash in her eyes.</p><p>He tried his best to listen but turned his attention to the tiny baby in the phototherapy bed. He really wanted to pick the baby up and hold it but knew he couldn’t, especially not with how he acted toward Nicola the entire pregnancy.</p><p>“Baby will need to be here for at least a couple days and if anything changes, you will be the first to know.” The doctor said, finishing the conversation. Nicola gave him a tight lipped smile.</p><p>“Thank you doctor.” She replied as the man turned to leave the room but not before he gave Taron the once over.</p><p>“Hello.” Nicola spoke curtly, though trying to keep her emotions at bay. Taron couldn’t believe that she was actually talking to him and not yelling.</p><p> </p><p>Although Taron walked closer to her, he didn’t say anything  to Nicola and she was glad for it because she knew that if he said anything, she would burst into tears and that was the last thing she wanted. Of course though, Luna had other plans and wanted to make herself known to the other person she sensed was in the room. She let out a grunt that made both of her parents hurry to her.</p><p>Nicola moved to run her thumb across Luna’s cheek while Taron placed his hand On Luna’s belly.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok, little one.” Taron all but whispered. This killed Nicola and she finally let her tears flow. How could he say it was going to be alright when neither of them knew that.  Taron immediately wrapped his free arm around her shoulders before pulling her into him fully. This action only made her hiss slightly and back away as though she had been burned.</p><p>“I’m only trying to comfort you.” He said shortly. </p><p>“I know that dummy but it hurts.” She replied as clearly as she could through her tears.</p><p>“Oh gee, thanks.” He retorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand.” She said, drying her tears and turning back to Luna. She felt guilty enough as it was.</p><p>“What wouldn’t I understand? That you don’t want me touching you or that you don’t want me here?” He snapped, throwing his arms up. Nicola looked at him.</p><p>“These things don’t fucking work.” Nicola snapped, gesturing to her boobs. “I’m the fucking reason that this baby is in here.” She continued.</p><p>Taron didn’t need to know anything more. He knew what she was referring to and now knowing what she meant by ‘you wouldn’t understand’, he felt like an even bigger prick.</p><p>“Nic, this isn’t your fault.” Taron tried but she wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Don’t call me that. I have been through hell and back and you left me to do it on my own. As far I’m concerned, you should consider yourself lucky that I haven’t you out of this room.” She shot almost venomously. </p><p>“I’m here now.” He replied. Nicola glared daggers at him and before she had a chance to speak, her phone rang. </p><p>“I’ll deal with you when I get back. For now, keep an eye on her.” Nicola warned, walking out of the room. Hearing that he had a daughter sent his heart soaring as high as it did the day Mikey was born. <br/>=</p><p>“Now that you’re back, would you mind looking after Jasmine for me while I’m in here with Luna?” Nicola asked. She had filled Tina in on what was going on. Tina offered every bit of advice as she could and tried her best to reassure Nicola that everything was going to be ok.</p><p>“We would love to have her.” Tina replied. Nicola let out a breath of relief and smiled brightly. </p><p>“You have no idea how much better I feel hearing you say that.” Nicola told her. Tina chuckled.</p><p>“We will watch her as long as you need. I know the girls will be so excited.” Tina responded.</p><p>“Oh that reminds me, Jasmine’s going to need her overnight bag. The spare key is now under the metal cat sculpture.” Nicola rushed out.</p><p>“Don’t worry about anything. I’ve got it under control darling.” She said, easing Nicola’s mind even more.</p><p>“Thank you so much Tina. You have no idea just how grateful I am for taking Jasmine and for you sending Taron down here. Although it’s a little awkward, it’s nice to have his support finally.” Nicola said. Tina furrowed her brow.</p><p>“You’re welcome but honey, I didn’t send Taron down there. In fact I thought he was at home napping like he said he would be.” She explained. </p><p>“You mean he came here on his own?” Nicola asked, feeling confused.</p><p>“Well, Jack rang him to say that he’d seen you and Luna leave the doctor’s this morning so maybe that scared some sense into him.” Tina said, feeling her heart grow with pride.</p><p>“Can I ring you later?” Nicola asked. She was slightly shocked at Taron coming down on his own accord.</p><p>“I’ll get Jasmine to ring once we’re home.” Tina said. Both women bid their goodbyes and Nicola made her way back to where Luna and Taron were.</p><p>=</p><p>Taron sat in a chair beside the bed Luna was in and gently ran his thumb over her tiny fist as she held onto his finger while he hummed softly to her. Nicola stood in the room silently watching the scene in front of her. She hadn’t a clue what to say.</p><p>“It’s rude to stare.” Taron spoke softly, finally having settled his daughter down. He looked up at Nicola to see her staring only at him.<br/>“What?” He asked. </p><p>“You came here on your own.” She said to him. Taron looked at her like he was waiting for an explanation. When one didn’t come, he spoke up.</p><p>“Look, I know I have been an absolute ass and don’t deserve a second chance but I meant what I said when I said that I was here now.” Taron said. Nicola sat in the chair she had been in before the doctor came in to explain the process of phototherapy.</p><p>“Thank you for being here now but as for the second chance, I don’t think I can go that far just yet. You really hurt me Taron.” She answered.</p><p>“At least think about it?” He asked, hoping that she would agree. She did and they spent the next little bit of time together before Taron had to leave to pick Mikey up from school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty chatty as well but I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p><p>***DISCLAIMER***<br/>I am not a medical professional nor have I given birth before/don't have any kids. Anything medical in this chapter comes from what I've read online or has come from stories that people have told me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With no idea what to do with herself, Nicola sat in the bed the hospital provided for her and attempted to watch random videos on youtube to pass the time. Half an hour into her dive in the rabbit whole, Luna decided that she wanted mummy cuddles. She grizzled and released unhappy whimpers to draw Nicola’s attention. Nicola put her phone down and moved over to her daughter.</p><p>“Hello my darling girl, did you have a good nap?” Nicola asked, resting a hand on Luna’s belly, hoping that the gentle touch would calm the baby down. It didn’t help in the slightest as Luna jutted her bottom lip out and balled her fists trying to show Nicola that she was hungry. Nicola saw this and got the hint; so just as she was told, she pressed the button to alert a nurse that Luna was ready for her dinner. It didn’t take long for someone to come to the room with everything that was needed for a feed, cuddle and/or nappy change. The nurse got Nicola all set up and when she was satisfied, she passed the two week old to her mother.</p><p>Although it was a little difficult to get Luna to eat at first, the baby ended up finishing her formula. Once she was done and winded, the nurse allowed Nicola to hold Luna for a few minutes before she had to complete more of her phototherapy.</p><p>“How is she doing?” Nicola asked as she ever so gently gave the now sleeping baby a head scratch.</p><p>“She’ll need a blood test in the morning but from what I saw when I walked in here, she’s a strong little one and doing well.” Nurse Jones replied warmly before turning to the machine to get it set up for Luna again. She made what looked like a little nest that would help Luna feel more secure.</p><p>“Can I not just hold her for the rest of the night?” Nicola asked, half teasing. The nurse gave the mother a small smile.</p><p>“Afraid not.” She answered. Nicola nodded and carefully stood so that she wouldn’t wake Luna up before walking over to Luna’s bed where the nurse put Luna’s eye covers back on. Nicola then laid the newborn down and gave her goodnight kiss.</p><p>“If you need anything else, just buzz and I’ll come and help.” The nurse told Nicola.</p><p>“Thank you.” Nicola responded.</p><p>Once the nurse left, Nicola climbed into the bed that the hospital had provided for her and attempted to get some sleep after such an emotionally draining day. At around 2am however, Nicola had decided that she was annoyed of trying to sleep; so she got up and went to check on Luna.</p><p>She saw that the newborn was comfortable and looked as though she was sunning herself on some sort of tropical island. She chuckled to herself and grabbed her phone to take a photo and post it to instagram.</p><p>=</p><p>The next morning after breakfast, Mikey and the girls ran off to play while Tina and Guy tidied up the dishes and put away the leftover pancakes.</p><p>“Thank you for making such a wonderful breakfast, my love.” Guy said, kissing Tina’s cheek. She smiled and stopped what she was doing to wrap her arms around him in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Yuck, can you please refrain from that when I’m in the room.” Taron complained when he walked into the kitchen and saw his parents kissing. Both Tina and Guy laughed at his response and went back to cleaning up. Taron honestly didn’t mind seeing them be affectionate toward each other. He was glad that his mum was still so happy and in love after all these years and wasn’t afraid to show it.</p><p>“Have you come to collect your boy?” Tina asked. Taron nodded.</p><p>“I told Mikey that I’d take him to see Peter Rabbit today.” Taron said. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Rosie could be heard shouting at her sister for not using the ‘pretend scissors’. The adults all stopped what they were doing and went to see what all the fuss was about.</p><p>“Mam is not going to be happy.” Rosie told her younger sister, who was still holding the scissors. Mari did feel bad but knowing that hair grew back, kind of shrugged it off.</p><p>“It will grow back Rosie.” Mari told Rosie confidently. Rosie shook her head already knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough, Tina began to freak out when she saw a good chunk of Jasmine’s hair laying on the ground.</p><p>“What have you done.” Tina all but gasped. She had no idea what she was going to tell Nicola. Nicola trusted Tina to care for Jasmine and then this happens, clearly indicating that she wasn’t keeping an eye on the kids as she should have done.</p><p>“It will grow back mam.” Mari said, just as she had told Rosie. Rosie and Mikey looked at each other with uncertainty.</p><p>“I don’t fink so.” Mikey said as he looked at the hair on the ground and up at his grandmother. Tina took a deep breath trying to calm herself.</p><p>“Mari’s right mam, it’ll grow back.” Taron said, siding with Mari. </p><p>“I like it.” Jasmine piped up, making Tina crack a smile and chuckle.</p><p>“Well I’m glad but we are going to have to tell your sister and cut the rest of it.” Tina replied. Jasmine smiled. She was secretly really happy because she got to have short hair just like Nicola.</p><p>“Can I tell her?” Jasmine asked with excitement. At this point, everyone was trying not to show how funny they found this situation.</p><p>“Come on then.” Tina said, escorting everyone out of the room and downstairs to the lounge room. Jasmine sat next to Tina on the sofa while waiting for Nicola to accept the request for a facetime call.</p><p>“Like my hair?” Jasmine asked her sister when Nicola’s face appeared on the screen. Nicola couldn’t help but burst into laughter when she saw how much hair was gone. </p><p>“Who cut it?” Nicola questioned.</p><p>“Mari.” Jasmine answered. Nicola shook her head and tried not to laugh again. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed. She loved how long Jasmine’s hair was.</p><p>“Promise me that the next time you want a haircut, I get to cut it.” Nicola told her sister. Jasmine nodded in agreement. Jasmine and Nicola continued to talk until Luna demanded another feed.</p><p>“Now that that’s done, I guess we better go and get your hair fixed.” Tina said as she stood up and walked to get her coat on.</p><p>“Mam, I’ll take her. In fact, why don’t I take the kids out whilst you and Guy have some time to yourself.” Taron offered. Tina smiled gratefully at him and agreed.</p><p>“Thank you my boy.” Guy said before bidding his son goodbye.</p><p>=</p><p>After hanging up with Jasmine, Nicola was able to feed Luna for the first time since she had had her blood test to make sure that her levels were going down. Nicola would have to wait a little longer for the results but she had full confidence that Luna was a fighter and would be able to go home very soon.</p><p>Before too long there was a knock at the door. Nicola half expected it to be the doctor with the results but she was happy to see Tina and Guy’s smiling faces instead. </p><p>“What are you two doing here?” Nicola asked, returning their smiles.</p><p>“We thought we’d come and see how our grandbaby was doing.” Tina replied while Guy walked over to Luna.</p><p>“Oh Nicola, she’s beautiful.” Guy said, this being the first time Guy had seen the baby in person. Nicola smiled at the man.</p><p>“You should see her without the eye covers on.” She responded with a chuckle.</p><p>“She looks a little bit like Rosie did when she was first born.” Guy said. Tina smiled as she had noticed that too when she first saw the baby.</p><p>“So, have they told you anything?” Tina asked, really wanting to know.</p><p>“I’m just waiting for the doctor to come back with her blood test results. If her levels are good, she may get to go home tomorrow but if they are still unsure about her levels, she’ll need to stay here until her levels go down.” Nicola explained. </p><p>“We have our fingers crossed that she will get better. I know we all want our baby cuddles.” Guy spoke. </p><p>“I can’t thank you both enough for your support. It’s really meant a lot to me.” Nicola said. The three of them talked for a while longer before Tina and Guy headed home for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>A few minutes after Guy and Tina left,  the doctor finally came in with what Nicola was dying to know. It turned out that Luna was improving but not as much as they would like so it was advised that Luna stay an extra night to make sure that she was on the mend.</p><p>Nicola was left feeling a little deflated as she was just wanting to go home and be in her own bed but knowing that her daughter’s health came first, she wasn’t going to be too fussed about her own bed.</p><p>“Thank you doctor.” Nicola said as she watched him walk out. She slumped on her bed and texted Tina to let her know what was going on.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>=</p><p>By 9:30pm, Nicola was exhausted and lounging in her bed while flipping through the tv channels absentmindedly when another knock came at the door. The nurses had just checked on Luna so she was unsure of who was wanting into the room.</p><p>“Come in.” Nicola said cautiously.. </p><p>“Hi.” Taron said, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Nicola furrowed her brows in question as to his motives.</p><p>“Why are you here?” She asked shortly.</p><p>“I can leave.” He huffed in reply.</p><p>“Visiting hours are over so how did you get in here?” Nicola asked. </p><p>“I am her father.” Taron responded. Nicola’s eyebrows shot up challengingly. </p><p>“Oh really because last time I checked, you weren’t acting very fatherly.” Nicola shot back. Taron had a flash of hurt in his eyes but knew that she was right.</p><p>“I didn’t come here to fight so if that’s all you want to do, I’m leaving.” Taron said after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>“Ok, bye.” She told him, turning her attention back to the tv. Luna had sensed the tension and piped up with a loud grunt. Nicola looked at Luna and saw that her face was slightly red, indicating that she was in fact pooping. Nicola pressed the button and told the nurse that Luna needed a change.</p><p>“Get in the bathroom and shut up.” Nicola said, pushing Taron into the small room before quickly shutting the door. He had to admit that her actions surprised him. </p><p>Taron could hear the exchange between Cari and Nicola and smirked to himself as it was Cari that had let him in to see the baby in the first place. He could also hear Nicola go quiet when Cari asked where Taron had gone. He took that chance to exit the room Nicola shoved him into.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” Taron teased, standing beside his friend. Nicola glared at him which made him laugh. Luna was very unimpressed by the lack of nappy changing going on; so much so, she let out the loudest cry she could.</p><p>“Let’s get you changed.” Cari said, walking over to the infant. </p><p>“I really hate you.” Nicola said, continuing to glare at him. Taron simply shrugged and went over to Luna. Nicola watched on while her blood boiled.</p><p>“Now that she’s all better, I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you.” Cari said to Taron before she turned to Nicola.</p><p>“If ugly here starts to annoy you or you need any help, just buzz and I’ll come and rescue you.” Cari said. Nicola nodded and sat back on her bed.</p><p>“Thank you Nurse.” Nicola muttered. Cari smiled and left.</p><p>“Now that she’s gone, want to tell me why you are here?” Nicola asked somewhat coldly. Taron sighed.</p><p>“Why do we always have to fight?” Taron asked, genuinely curious. Nicola softened at this but continued to hold her ground.</p><p>“Because you make me feel like I have to.” Nicola answered truthfully. Taron was about to reply when a sudden and pain filled scream echoed through the hallway. He looked terrified but Nicola wasn’t. Since they were in the maternity ward and she had gone through the pain of labor not too long ago, she could tell it was a woman giving birth.</p><p>“You should be used to it given that you have Mikey. Then again, if you hadn’t walked out on us, you wouldn’t look so petrified right now.” She said with an amused look on her face. Taron looked at her with an unreadable expression. Maybe it was hurt, maybe it was something different altogether. She couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Last time I heard a scream filled with that much pain, I had to tell my mother-in-law that Kate had passed away” Taron admitted, sitting down next to Luna. Nicola knew she had put her foot in her mouth and she felt bad. She wanted to apologize but Taron spoke up, so she left it alone.</p><p>“I saw your Instagram post and the text you sent mam.” Taron said, breaking the silence. </p><p>“Is that why you’re here?” Nicola asked and Taron nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Luna.</p><p>“You sounded as though you could use company.” He replied. Nicola wanted to reply but the shrill cry that replaced the pained scream made her go quiet.</p><p>“I think Luna’s hungry.” Taron chuckled as the little girl started turning her head from side to side while smacking her lips together in a fish like motion. She could smell the milk that had finally come in for her mother. </p><p>“Fucken batshitting hell.” Nicola groaned when she realized that she had forgotten to put the nursing pads back into the nappy bag after washing it. ‘Typical.’ she thought to herself as she tried to keep the tears of embarrassment at bay.</p><p>“Here.” Taron said, handing her his button up shirt. He had turned in his chair after hearing Nicola’s comment to see her now damp shirt. He could tell by the look on her face that she was probably as mortified as he was embarrassed. She took the shirt gratefully and made quick work of changing while Taron went in search of Cari.</p><p>Taron soon came back with Cari and a lactation specialist. Cari got Luna sorted while the specialist helped Nicola get herself sorted. When Nicola gave the ok, Cari came over with Luna and placed her in Nicola’s arms. The specialist made sure Luna was latched properly which made Taron clear his throat as he tried to look anywhere but Nicola.</p><p>“There you go, you got it.” Cari praised when she saw the concern on Nicola’s face. </p><p>“Yeah?” She asked but instead of looking at the other two women, she was looking at Taron. He may have had his eyes on the poster behind her but smiled at her nonetheless.</p><p>“Yeah.” He answered. Even if his tone was awkward, Nicola seemed to feel more content with his reply.</p><p>“You’re such a pen-ôl (Butthead).” Cari said, looking at the 29 year old man. Taron frowned at her.</p><p>“Am not.” He countered. </p><p>“You’ve seen boobs before Taron.” Cari stated. Taron shook his head defiantly.</p><p>“This is different.” He told her. Cari looked at him with a look that said ‘really.’</p><p>“How so?” She challenged. Nicola was surprised that Luna was eating with all the bickering Taron and nurse Jones were doing. She saw how they got on and she wondered if there was anything more going on between them.</p><p>Once Luna was done with her meal, Nicola was able to wind her and she managed to get a really big burp out of Luna’s tiny body. The sound making everyone laugh. Nicola was delighted with how well breastfeeding had gone and felt even better about Luna getting to go home soon now that her daughter was getting the proper nutrients she needed from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter Thirty Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the end of this chapter for the notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in her own bed was something that Nicola would never take for granted again. Now don’t get her wrong, she was so glad that Luna was able to get the treatment she needed to get better but the uncomfortable hospital beds just about drove her up the proverbial wall. Luna seemed to have settled down a fair amount since Nicola’s body had kicked into gear but if there was one thing that Nicola wanted to get rid of, it was the pain of things growing, baby feeding etc.</p><p>“Jasmine, do you have your lunch?” Nicola called up to the little girl. Jasmine came down stairs with the brightest smile on her face. She had made the baby and Nicola a card each while they were at the hospital but with the excitement of coming home, Jasmine had forgotten to give it to Luna.</p><p>“Here.” Jasmine said proudly as she handed Nicola the unevenly folded paper cards. Nicola took them with her free hand and attempted to hug Jasmine.</p><p>“I think we a few minutes before Taron comes to collect you for school, shall we go and have read of these?” Nicola asked, making Jasmine nod enthusiastically. Jasmine was the first to sit herself on the sofa while Nicola placed Luna in her rocker and sat down beside Jasmine on the sofa.</p><p>“Look Luna, this one’s for you.” Nicola said, holding up the card for the infant to see. Jasmine giggled.</p><p>“Her eyes are closed.” She replied. Nicola turned her eyes to Jasmine in mock shock.</p><p>“They are?” Nicola asked. Jasmine nodded.</p><p>“Well now, that’s just rude.” Nicola teased, throwing her hands up playfully. Jasmine laughed and moved over to Luna.</p><p>“You can read it to her.” Jasmine suggested.</p><p>“Good thinking my girl.” Nicola replied, opening the card. Her heart melted at the little note Jasmine had written out.</p><p>“Get better baby Luna.” Nicola read out. She closed the card and opened her arms for Jasmine to run into so to speak. Jasmine took that chance to really hug her sister. Both Nicola and Jasmine enjoyed the cuddle so much, they jumped when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Read yours.” Jasmine said as she followed Nicola to the door.</p><p>“How about I put our cards on the fridge and then when you come home, I’ll read it with you.” Nicola offered. Jasmine liked the sound of that and ran off to grab her school bag.</p><p>“She’ll just be a minute. Why don’t you come in.” Nicola said, allowing Taron and a very bouncy Mikey into the house out of the cold. Jasmine came back speedily and was ready to go.</p><p>“Can I see Luna?” Mikey asked. Nicola chuckled at his enthusiasm.</p><p>“You’ll be late Michael.” Taron said but Mikey was long gone, as was Jasmine.</p><p>“A few seconds won’t hurt.” Nicola told him. Taron smiled.</p><p>“Suppose not. How are you?” Taron questioned. Nicola shrugged.</p><p>“Sore and tired but that’s to be expected.” She replied just as the kids came back giggling their heads off.</p><p>“Luna farted.” Mikey said through his giggles. </p><p>“I best get her nappy changed then.” Nicola spoke. Taron nodded and helped Jasmine get the rest of her things together before they left.</p><p>=</p><p>The traffic was moving pretty well that morning and Taron was able to get the kids to school with time to spare. This got the children excited because that meant that they had time to [play for a little bit before the bell rang.</p><p>“You two have a good day.” Taron said when they came back out of the room to say goodbye.</p><p>“We will.” Jasmine replied. Mikey nodded in agreement and hugged his father.</p><p>“I’ll see you this afternoon.” Taron told both Jasmine and Mikey. Both of them nodded and ran off once more to play with their friends before the day started.</p><p>Taron walked back to his car and jumped onto google to see if he could find any remedies that could possibly help Nicola. He tried to remember what kind of things Kate used when she was breastfeeding Mikey but he’d be damned if he could remember anything about that.Scratching his forehead, Taron turned his phone off and made his way to Tesco in the hopes that something there would jog his memory. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was at a set of traffic lights, that he had an ah-ha moment. He could remember his mum telling Kate that cabbage was great for tenderness during feeding. He kept a hold on that thought and as soon as he arrived at his destination and got himself a trolly, he made a beeline for the cabbage.</p><p>“B, that’s a lot of cabbage.” He mumbled to himself as he shook his head and slightly shrugged. Taron just put every kind of cabbage he could see in the trolley. This included the canned cabbage he found while he was looking at other food items that he required.</p><p>When the man had completed his mission, he packed up the back of his car and made his way back over to Nicola’s to drop everything off to her.</p><p>=</p><p>By the time that Taron had pulled into her driveway, Luna was just starting to wake up for her feed. Nicola had barely sat down to get herself situated when a knock echoed through the house. Nicola groaned and got up. She gave Luna a soother to keep her satisfied until she could get rid of whoever was at the door.</p><p>“What the hell is all this?” Nicola asked when she opened the door to see Taron standing there with plastic bags in his hands.</p><p>“In first, answer later.” Taron replied, clearly in discomfort as some bag handles were cutting into his hands from their weight. Nicola took a bag or two from him and led him into the kitchen. </p><p>Nicola attempted to place the bags on the counter but inwardly cringed when she felt a tiny trickle. Taron noticed the flush of pink on her cheeks and the look of awkwardness on her face.</p><p>“You alright?” He asked with concern. Nicola closed her eyes, sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Watch her please, I’ll be right back.” Nicola answered, hurrying off to the safety of the bathroom. Taron shook his head and took all the food out of the bags so that Nicola could just place the items where they belonged later.</p><p>He was almost done when Luna grew agitated and started whimpering. He barely had enough time to place the eggs on the counter when Luna went from her softer whimpers to ear-splittingly loud. </p><p>As soon as Taron reached her, he gently picked Luna up and cradled her in his arms but the position did nothing to calm her; and if it was even possible, Luna screamed even louder. Knowing that she was most likely hungry, Taron bent his little finger and placed his knuckle to the baby’s lips. This seemed to do the trick as Luna started sucking vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>“There we go.” Taron said as he looked down at his daughter. He could feel his heart melt at the sight of her just as it had when he saw her for the first time, though seeing her without the small eye covers gave him a better view of her face and boy did she resemble him. There was no longer a doubt in his mind that this baby was his. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Luna to figure out that there was no milk coming out of whatever she was sucking on which made her start to cry again.</p><p>“Give me a minute please Luna.” Nicola hollered from the upstairs bathroom. She had barely sat down when Luna started crying and of course that made her leak right through her top, so now she was having to quickly change and make herself presentable again before rushing back down to her child.</p><p>Taron softly chuckled at Nicola's response and laid Luna in his other arm before he began rocking Luna in the hopes that it would settle her just a little bit. The rocking didn’t work but as soon as Taron stepped up to the lounge room window, Luna’s crying dissipated somewhat.</p><p>When Nicola had finished up, she made her way downstairs. She was glad that the crying stopped but she had wondered how Taron had defused the situation. Her question was answered when she peered around the corner to see Taron standing at the window with Luna in his arms. </p><p>She could hear him asking Luna questions in a voice she hadn’t heard before but filled her heart with love. </p><p>“Shall we go and check on mam?” Taron asked the baby one last time. Luna simply blinked slowly at him and that’s when Nicola made her presence known.</p><p>“Can I start calling you the baby whisperer?” Nicola teased, taking Luna from Taron. Taron rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“She just wanted to see the bird.” He replied. Nicola smirked and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“I’m going to unpack the rest of the groceries if you need me.” Taron said, making his leave. Nicola smiled and got herself and Luna ready for a feed.</p><p>=</p><p>“Right, she’s down now.” Nicola said, walking into the kitchen to find Taron boiling the kettle. She looked at him waiting for an explanation as to why he had bought her groceries for the next few weeks.</p><p>Taron got the hint and began to speak.<br/>“I figured you may need some food, so I went shopping.” He answered. She raised her brow in amusement.</p><p>“You bought me cabbage?” She questioned, almost gagging at the thought of having to eat them.</p><p>“After telling me earlier that you were hurting, I remembered mam telling Kate that cabbage was a good remedy. I couldn’t remember what kind of cabbage to get though, so I got all of them.” He explained. Nicola felt a smile grow on her lips. She wanted to thank him but she knew her words would probably fail her so she did the next best thing.</p><p>She cautiously moved toward him and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. The small gesture making both their stomachs flip with anticipation. </p><p>“Thank you.” Nicola spoke in a hushed tone. </p><p>The warmth of her breath against his cheek made Taron want to grab her and kiss her but he knew that he had to fight it. He didn’t want to jeopardize any chance of being with her again and he feared that if he pounced on her, he’d definitely lose her. Nicola’s mind on the hand whirled with the same what-ifs as Taron’s. She really wanted to kiss him but she didn’t know if she’d scare him off and after what he had done for her today, she’d hate for Luna to lose out on a father.</p><p>Glancing up into Taron’s eyes, Nicola was unsure of what she’d see; but when she saw that his eyes mirrored the same desire she felt within the very depths of her soul, she tenderly caressed his cheek and moved her hand until it was resting at the nape of his neck. Taron’s eyes slipped shut at the feel of her skin against his. He had desperately missed how perfectly her body fit against his, how her heartbeat seemed to magically sync to his own. He missed the sound of her laughter, the way she spoke his name so melodically, the way her perfume would send his mind into frenzy as though it was the drug he always craved but most of all, he missed the way her lips would meet his in a symphony of butterflies elegantly dancing around for only them to feel. </p><p>As their faces drew closer together, Nicola could feel Taron’s shallow and shaky breath on her lips. This made her heart rate spike as the familiar sparks of arousal surged through her veins like nothing she had known before. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. No, she needed to feel his lips on hers.</p><p>“Please.” Nicola mumbled as her lips grazed Taron’s. Taron didn’t need to be told twice but when he went to close the gap, Nicola’s body slowly moved back; as though her brain wanted to test Taron to see how far he would go for her.</p><p>Taron allowed his hands to reach up to Nicola’s face and to the sides of her neck where he returned the tender touch Nicola had given him previously. His thumbs gently ran over her cheeks as he finally brought his lips to hers, kissing her delicately.</p><p>=</p><p>Meanwhile at school, Jasmine and Mikey sat in the classroom after Mikey had gotten hit in the face with a soccer ball during lunchtime recess. Normally Mikey would keep playing but this particular hit to the face caused the little boy to lose his first tooth. It was something that he didn’t expect which made him cry.</p><p>“It’s ok Mikey.” Jasmine told him, trying her best to comfort him. Mikey shook his head.</p><p>“It’s gone.” He cried. Jasmine gave him a hug in the hopes that it would help but when it didn’t, an idea popped into her head.</p><p>Jasmine gathered all of her strength in her index finger before hooking it behind one of her bottom teeth, ripping the little sucker clean out. She didn’t care that there was blood as all she cared about was the fact that Mikey had now stopped crying.</p><p>Ivy and Isla saw Jasmine’s actions and went to find their teacher.</p><p>“Well now, you two better come with me.” Mrs. Lewis said as she followed Ivy and Isla to where the toothless twins were. </p><p>Once they reached the classroom, Mrs. Lewis had the children sit down while she filled out an accident report out for Mikey and made sure that Jasmine’s bleeding stopped.</p><p>“It’s not bleeding.” Jasmine announced as she showed her teacher the bloody tissue. Mrs. Lewis tried not to gag or cringe.</p><p>“Good to hear. Go throw that out and get yourself ready for class. Mikey, you can go with her.” The teacher said. The friends nodded and walked out of the room as though nothing happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~The teeth situation with Jasmine yanking her tooth out is something I actually did when her age and for some reason it didn't really phase me.</p><p>~The teeth situation with Mikey is something that happened to a friend of mine when he was hit the face with a basketball during lunch time play at school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit goes down in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am fully aware that this chapter may in fact suck but let me just say this, I don't care. I have been working this the whole day and my eyes hurt, as does my head.</p><p>I hope that you do enjoy this.</p><p>***Disclaimer***<br/>This does contain a fight scene nearer the end that may seem out of character for the people in this story and if you don't like it, well you've reached the end of the chapter anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep did not come easy for Taron. His brain refused to shut off as it continuously replayed the kiss he and Nicola shared just hours previous. His lips still tingled as the feel of her lips lingered on his own. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. To help ease his mind and his heart rate, Taron got out of bed and stood under the spray of a cold shower.</p><p>When he was dressed and felt calmer, Taron dicked into his son’s room to play tooth fairy. Unfortunately for him, Mikey was still awake.</p><p>“What’s got you awake?” Taron asked. </p><p>“My face hurts.” Mikey said. Taron sat beside his son and softly ran his fingers through Mikey’s blonde locks.</p><p>“I think we could both use some tea.” The father suggested. As much as his little face hurt, Mikey let a big smile grow on his lips.</p><p>Taron picked up his son and carried Mikey downstairs where he sat him at the counter while he got medicine, boiled the water and prepared their cups.</p><p>“Yucky.” Mikey grimaced as he swallowed the children’s pain medicine Taron had just given him. </p><p>“You’ll feel better soon.” Taron chuckled, twisting the cap on the bottle before giving Mikey a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Fanks daddy.” Mikey said once the taste had worn off a little bit.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Taron replied as he now poured the water and made sure that Mikey’s tea was drinkable.</p><p>As Taron sat down next to Mikey, he knew it was time to tell his son the truth. </p><p>“Mikey, can I be honest with you?” Taron asked. Mikey slurped on his drink and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” Mikey asked innocently. Taron shook his head.</p><p>“No my boy. It’s about Luna.” He replied. </p><p>“Ok.” Mikey responded, hinting at Taron to continue.</p><p>“You know how Jasmine asked Nicola who Luna’s daddy was?” Taron began.</p><p>“Yeah. She doesn’t have one.” Mikey answered. Taron chewed on his lower lip nervously. He wasn’t sure how Mikey was going to react but he was about to find out.<br/>“Well, that wasn’t true. Luna does have a daddy.” Taron said. Mikey perked up and looked at Taron with happiness in his eyes. He was glad to know that Luna didn’t just have one parent like him as it got lonely sometimes.</p><p>“Is he nice?” Mikey asked with enthusiasm, genuinely curious. Taron took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m Luna’s daddy.” Taron admitted, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. </p><p>“Ok.” Mikey replied. This took Taron by surprise. He was expecting Mikey to have questions or at least be a little more phased by the news.</p><p>“Can I go to bed now?” Mikey asked. Taron downed the last of his now lukewarm tea before tucking Mikey back into bed.</p><p>The next day, Taron woke up, got his bags packed and made breakfast for Mikey so that just as they planned, Taron could drop Mikey off with his mum. He had an event he had to attend in London. He wasn’t going to be gone long but it was important that he go to this event as it was to do with promoting Rocketman.</p><p>“You call me when you get there.” Tina told her son as she and Mikey stood outside,  waving him off.</p><p>“I will. I love you both.” Taron called from his car.</p><p>“Bye daddy.” Mikey said as he jumped up and down. Taron chuckled to himself as he pulled out of the driveway and drove up the road a little bit before pulling over and texting Nicola. Taron wanted to say goodbye to Luna as well but didn’t want to just drop by unannounced.</p><p>=</p><p>“So, you’re leaving?” Nicola asked from her place on the sofa. Taron was so concentrated on gently stroking Luna’s tiny palm as she slept in her rocker that he didn’t hear Nicola. It was as though the whole melted away and it was just them. He realized in that moment just how truly beautiful his little girl was. In that moment, he realized that all he needed was right in Aber. His son, his daughter, Jasmine and the woman he desperately wanted to marry; Nicola.</p><p>“T?” Nicola asked, seeing how transfixed he was. It took him a few minutes but he eventually looked at Nicola.</p><p>“When I get back, can we talk?” He asked, knowing within himself that he needed to be around for Luna.</p><p>“I think that might be a good idea.” She replied with a smile.<br/>Taron and Nicola spoke for a little while longer before he announced that it was time for him to go. Nicola picked Luna up and walked Taron to his car.</p><p>“Drive safe.” Nicola said, really not knowing what to say. Taron turned to her and smiled at her.</p><p>“I will. And you, you look after your mam for me.” Taron told Luna who simply stuck her tongue out at him and smacked her lips in response. Taron chuckled and kissed Luna’s slightly chubby cheek.</p><p>“I love you.” He said to the baby but Nicola knew the sentiment was really meant for her.</p><p>Nicola watched as he got in his car and drove away. She was left alone with the baby once again. What else was new.</p><p>=</p><p>The next night in London, Taron was all spiffed up and was chatting to Dexter Fletcher and Richard Madden over some loud music that was to supposedly make the atmosphere seem more party-like. Yeah right. It was giving Taron a headache and he was about to make his excuses to leave when Dexter spoke up.</p><p>“So, how’s the love life?” Dexter asked, knowing how low Taron had been while they had been filming their movie. Taron took a deep breath and sighed. What was he supposed to say? That he was doing so much better and was having the time of his life? </p><p>“Still not that great to be honest.” Taron tried but a slight blush had crept onto his cheeks as his mind flashed to his and Nicola’s kiss once more. He inwardly groaned as he felt flutters in his belly. The kind that send shivers down your spine and make an involuntary smile grow upon your face.</p><p>“If it’s not that great, why are you blushing mate?” Richard teased, raising his brow suggestively. Taron rolled his eyes in a playful response.</p><p>“Alright, alright. There is this one girl that I really like.” Taron admitted, not giving anymore information to his friends.</p><p>“Oh come on Taron. Who is she and is she cute?” Dexter chuckled. Taron shrugged shyly.</p><p>“She’s the cutest.” Taron replied as he thought about Luna’s sweet little face. Richard and Dexter looked at each other before turning their attention to Taron.</p><p>“Who is she and how old is she?” Richard singsonged. Taron bit his lip nervously. </p><p>“Her name is Luna.” Taron answered. Richard made a face and it didn’t sit well with the new father.</p><p>“What’s with the face man?” Taron snapped, feeling protective over his daughter and her name.</p><p>“Chill out mate. It’s just an interesting name is all.” Richard defended. Dexter noted the tension in the air and asked Taron if he had a picture of his new love. Taron pulled out his phone and flipped to his favorite and most recent picture he had of his daughter.</p><p>“This is Luna.” Taron said confidently, handing his phone over to Dexter so that he and Richard could see. Both men automatically melted when they saw that baby’s face.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me she had the baby?” Richard asked, glancing at Taron.</p><p>“It took me a while to come to terms with it and admitting that I had another child would mean that I had to admit that I was wrong for so many things.” Taron explained. Both Richard and Dexter understood that and they were happy to see that Taron appeared to be coming around to the idea.</p><p>“How old is she?” Richard asked but before Taron could answer, Elton and David joined their little group and conversation.</p><p>“How old is who?” Elton asked, giving Taron a smirk.</p><p>“His daughter.” Dexter answered as he handed Taron’s phone over to David.</p><p>“Oh Taron, she’s gorgeous.” The Canadian gushed. Taron chuckled from relief. For some reason he thought that telling his friends about Luna would go horribly horribly wrong but no, it was going better than he could ever hope for.</p><p>The group of men talked about various different things but Taron’s mind remained on one thing, his beautiful children that he had been so kindly blessed with.</p><p>=</p><p>A day and a half later, Nicola had just stepped into the kitchen to make herself  a cup of tea while Jasmine and Mikey played with Luna when she unloaded the biggest poo she had ever done, scaring herself to the point of tears. Mikey and Jasmine burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Nicola didn’t have anytime to tell them to stop due to a knock at the door. She knew that it was Tina who came to collect Mikey from his play date with Jasmine.</p><p>“Come here darling. It’s ok.” Nicola said as she picked her daughter up, trying not to gag from the smell. <br/>“Kids are in the lounge. I have to change this one.” Nicola told Tina quickly. Tina simply smiled and held her hands out for Luna. Nicola looked at her.</p><p>“I’ll change her, you go and sit down.” Tina said warmly. Nicola handed Luna over and watched as Tina disappeared upstairs.</p><p>“Her name is on her bedroom door.” Nicola called up and received a muffled thank you in response.</p><p>Tina easily found the room and walked in. It was the first time that she had seen the nursery all decorated and it warmed her heart to see that Taron’s baby cot was being used for his daughter. It also warmed her heart to know that Luna was able to use Mikey’s change table as well. </p><p>The grandmother laid Luna down, wiped away her tears and undid the soiled baby grow.</p><p>“Goodness me, little miss. So much poo for such a tiny lady.” Tina commented. Luna whimpered in response as the cold wipe touched her bottom. Tina smiled at Luna but it did nothing to calm the infant so she tried the next best thing. She reached up on the shelf above them and grabbed a little bear she had spotted. She hoped that having something soft beside Luna would help.</p><p>When Tina had successfully changed Luna, she dressed the little girl in a new outfit and placed the bear back on the shelf where she had found him. </p><p>“What do we have here?” Tina asked Luna, looking at the beautiful art piece hanging to the right of the change table. Tina admired it’s intricate design and smiled when she realized that it held all of Luna’s birth information. This had to be the art piece Nicola had told her about. </p><p>Just as she had reached the end of what was written, Tina could feel the anger bubble up inside her. Nowhere did it mention that Taron was the father. It was as though Nicola was trying to erase him from Luna’s life and she wasn’t going to let that slide. Her son deserved to be mentioned.</p><p>Tina went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where she heard Jasmine asking if she could show Mikey her favorite toy which happened to be in her room. Nicola agreed and the kids rushed past Tina.</p><p>“Hope you found everything ok.” Nicola said when she saw Tina and Luna. Tina gave her a tight lipped smile and handed Luna back to her.</p><p>“What’s this about you erasing my son from Luna’s life?” Tina accused. Nicola looked at her with confusion.</p><p>“What are you on about?” Nicola asked, genuinely confused at this point. Nicola could sense that there was a storm brewing so for safety sake, she walked over to the rocker and placed Luna in it.</p><p>“Tell me, do you just want his money or is Luna really Taron’s child?” Tina snapped, even though it was as obvious as the nose on your face that Taron was indeed the father.</p><p>“Where the hell is this coming from?” Nicola snapped back. </p><p>“I saw the birth certificate and his name wasn’t even on it.” Tina said as she raised her brow. Nicola’s face dropped and she sighed. </p><p>“Let me see if I have this right. You pretend to like my son-” Tina started before Nicola interrupted.</p><p>“I didn’t pretend anything.” Nicola said through gritted teeth. Tina rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh please.” Tina muttered angrily. What she didn’t know was that her son was standing behind her with a displeased look on his face. </p><p>“I earned my place on that stupid piece of paper. You of all people should know what I’ve had to endure to bring that little girl into this world. I’m the one that had to deal with body changes. I’m the one that had to deal with the sickness. I’m the one that has to now wake up at night to comfort Luna, change her and feed her. I have to do this all on my own. I have sacrificed so much for both Luna and Jasmine without anyone to lean on when I needed to talk, cry and vent. He’s earned shit.” Nicola shouted as hot angry tears now fell from her eyes.</p><p>“She’s right.” Taron spoke up as he walked over to Nicola. </p><p>“This is ridicul-” Tina began before Taron held his had up to her to silence his mother.</p><p>“Enough. She’s right. I haven’t earned anything but what matters now is that I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” Taron spoke, aiming his words more toward Nicola. Taron took hold of Nicola’s hand to further prove his point. She was his forever.</p><p>“You knew about this?” Tina asked, looking at Taron now.</p><p>“Yes but that’s between Nicola and I.” Taron responded unwavering. Yes ok, that may have been a lie but that wasn’t any of his mother’s business. Tina shook her head.</p><p>“Are you taking your son because I’d like to leave.” Tina stated as she just wanted to get out of the house.</p><p>“STOP!” Came two shouts from the staircase. With all the fighting, the adults had forgotten about the little ears that were still around and hearing everything that was being said.</p><p>“We’re finished. It’s alright.” Taron said, looking pointedly at his mother. Tina scoffed and walked off in a huff but not before telling Nicola to fix her mess.</p><p>“Not that it’s a surprise anymore but I had one made with Taron’s name on it.” Nicola called back just as Tina forcefully shut the front door, causing everyone to jump and Luna to wake up. Nicola groaned in annoyance but it did show her that Luna could just about sleep through anything.</p><p>Once Tina left, Nicola stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She just wanted to be alone to process the fact that the woman she trusted had just betrayed her and cut her so deeply.</p><p>Taron looked at Mikey and Jasmine, offering them a smile.</p><p>“Why is she mad?” Mikey asked. Jasmine nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Sometimes grown ups get tired and when we do, we fight.” Taron answered as plainly as he could. Mikey and Jasmine shrugged and ran off to play with toys in the corner of the lounge room. </p><p>Taron went over to Luna, picked her up and walked over to the sofa so that he could lean back and place Luna on his chest. This was going to be a long evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will fill in a few holes that were definitely in the fight scene, such as Taron knowing about the birth certificate stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that it's been awhile since I've updated but I have been sick and taking my time to rest as much as possible. Since I am feeling better today, I figured that I'd post this now. </p><p>Please keep in mind that I wasn't well last night and that's when I wrote the first half of this. That being said, it may be riddled with mistakes... then again, the whole chapter may be riddled with mistakes. just excuse them please.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of naming ceremonies always seemed like fun to Nicola but the one thing she didn’t take into consideration was the planning. There was the planning of the food, venue, the guest list etc. And don’t get her started on who Luna’s godparents would be. Everything was beginning to stress Nicola out and she really had no one that she could turn to for help. </p><p>Currently Taron and Nicola were in an argument over who Luna’s godmother would be. Nicola wanted Brenna to be the godmother as she was there for her through pretty much everything but Taron -who had his reasons- refused to have Brenna as an option.</p><p>“Why can’t she be? She was there for me when I needed support.” Nicola all but shouted. Taron scoffed.</p><p>“I don’t want that woman near my daughter.” Taron retorted. Hearing this made Nicola’s blood boil.</p><p>“Since when is she simply your daughter?” Nicola seethed. Taron grunted in annoyance. He refused to do this again.</p><p>“We need to pick a proper godmother.” Taron stated.</p><p>“Well thank you captain obvious. That’s why I’m suggesting Brenna, but oh no.” Nicola said, throwing her pen to the ground. The action catching Luna’s attention, making her grizzle in protest.</p><p>“Give me one good reason why Brenna is unsuitable.” Nicola said.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Taron responded. Nicola was done. She stood up and walked over to where she had Luna’s burp rag resting; and threw it at Taron, hitting him in the face. </p><p>“I need an hour at least.” She said before walking out of his house. </p><p>Taron stood in his spot with shock etched on his features. </p><p>“I guess it’s just you and me, kid.” He said, looking at Luna. The little girl didn’t seem to like the idea of being away from her mother and started whimpering in response. Taron sighed and went over to Luna and picked her up to try and comfort her but it didn’t work. Luna only grew more fussy and began moving her tiny legs in defiance.</p><p>It took awhile but eventually after attempting to hold her, rock her and feed her a bottle, Taron managed to settle his daughter down. How you may ask? With his ‘killer’ dance moves and rich melodic singing voice. </p><p> </p><p>Taron had turned to his beautiful collection of vintage vinyl records and put on his favorite one, Sam Cooke. He turned to the catchiest song -it was one that Mikey loved as well- Another Saturday Night and began to gently sway to the music while accompanying Sam’s vocals with his own. Luna was hooked.</p><p>She had never seen anything so strange in her life. How on earth was this thing in front of her moving so weirdly? It was beyond her but she just had to watch. She was so intent on her father that she wasn’t blinking. Of course Taron kept on singing and dancing hoping to at least get a response from her but knowing that she was still a little young, it was a long shot.</p><p>After a few minutes of that, Taron picked Luna up and started gently swaying to the harmonious sound of Margaret Whiting’s time after time. The music lulled Luna into a quiet stupor as she rested her head against Taron’s chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Taron enjoyed the moment as well. Feeling the rise and fall of the little girl’s breaths as she stared off into the distance. It made him wonder what she was thinking about and furthermore, what Nicola could possibly be doing right now as they were supposed to be talking about the party they’d be having for their daughter.</p><p>=</p><p>Meanwhile, Nicola sat in the parking lot of McDonald’s munching on a greasy cheeseburger; making sure to chase that down with her large chocolate shake. She tried to think of any possible compromise that she and Taron could reach for this thing they were arguing about but she just couldn’t.</p><p>Nicola wanted someone strong to raise Luna in the event of her and Taron passing away and for her, that someone was Brenna. Then she thought of Mikey and where he would go. She had never asked Taron that before but she knew that she didn’t want them to be split up. She knew that the sibling bond was a strong one and she wasn’t going to be the one to break that up any time soon. So finally reaching the point of compromise she had been searching for, she finished her food and made her way back to Taron’s.</p><p>On the way back, the real reason for Taron not liking Brenna niggled at her. It was something she wanted to know but she also knew that now was probably not the right time so she made a mental note to talk to him about it at a later date. Another thing that was niggling at her was how Tina had treated her. Now, that really caught her off guard. She honestly thought that Tina of all people would understand the struggle she faced while she was pregnant. Nicola knew that Tina could be strong headed and opinionated at times but never did she think that she’d be on the receiving end of it.</p><p>As Nicola pulled up to Taron’s house once more, her phone buzzed with a notification. Nicola shut her car off and looked at her phone. She saw that it was from Instagram, alerting her that Taron had posted a video. She smiled to herself and opened the app. There to greet her was Taron’s beaming face as well as an unmistakable burp rag on his shoulder. She groaned to herself knowing that he had just given away that he was at least around a new baby. Nicola went through the comments after watching his awful dance moves and saw that a few people had already called him out for the material on his shoulder. Taron had claimed it was a tea towel but with the fact that it had a delicate pattern of bunnies all over it, it was hard to believe that anyone would fall for the tea towel excuse. Boy he was dumb.</p><p>Nicola rolled her eyes and turned her phone off so that she could make sure that Luna was still breathing.</p><p>When she walked into the house, the cutest scene greeted her and her heart melted. The burp rag no longer resided on his shoulder as he sat in front of Luna with the material hiding his face. He was playing peek-a-boo with her. His voice was gentle yet held enough expression to keep Luna’s attention. Nicola smiled to herself but that soon faded as Taron uttered the words she never thought she’d hear him say.</p><p>“Come on, give daddy a smile.” Taron encouraged, essentially making his and Nicola’s hearts skip a couple beats. It was so good to hear him say those words. Nicola had wondered if he had even referred to himself as Luna’s father but judging by the slight shock in his eyes, it was obvious that this was the first time and it made her glad that she was there to witness it. </p><p>“She’s too young to smile.” Nicola said, announcing her presence. Taron jumped and whipped around faster than he ever had.</p><p>“Fucking hell woman.” Taron gasped as he held his chest. His rash reaction gave Luna a reason to reveal her first smile to her parents. The biggest one she could muster. </p><p>Now it was Nicola’s turn to gasp.</p><p>“Oh my god, look.” Nicola said, pointing at the infant. Taron turned his attention to the baby. Both Nicola and Taron quickly pulled their phones out to try and snap a picture of the smile before Luna stopped. </p><p>=</p><p>While the parents were soaking up their daughter’s first smile, Richard had just stepped off the train and was waiting out the front of the station for a taxi. </p><p>Poor Richard had been thrusted into the news headlines due to the fact that he had been seen with actress Jenna Coleman. Of course the media had not been so nice with their words about that but then you had the news of Jenna’s unfaithfulness floating around as well. It was all becoming too much for Richard and he just needed to go to one of the places that he felt the safest… Taron’s.</p><p>A taxi was soon hailed and Richard was glad to be in the safety of the vehicle where he was able to close his eyes and breathe. </p><p>Once the transportation arrived at the address it was given, Richard gratefully paid the drive and collected his luggage before cautiously approaching the front door after seeing the strange car in front of Taron’s house. He wasn’t sure if he should have called first. </p><p>“Richard?” Taron said as he answered the door. He was a little stunned to see his friend. He stepped out and shut the door behind him as if to shield Nicola and the baby from possible seeing eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Taron asked. Richard looked at him and gave his friend a small smile.</p><p>“I thought I’d come and stay for awhile.” Richard replied, expecting Taron to know all that’s been going on. Taron just looked at Richard with question.</p><p>“Oh god, you’ve got company. I’m sorry. I just needed to get away.” Richard semi explained.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Taron asked, picking up on Richard’s panicked demeanor. The Scotsman shook his head.</p><p>“The media have been awful. Nothing is going well for me right now. They have been camping outside my house pretty much and my manager and I figured it would be smart for me to come here until things die down.” Richard rambled. Taron knew how the media could be and felt bad for Richard.</p><p>“Give me a minute.” Taron said after a second or two of silence. He went back inside to let Nicola know what was going on. Nicola was understanding and told Taron to let Richard in.</p><p>“I won’t be here long.” Richard assured Taron before Nicola walked around the corner with a sleeping Luna in her arms. Richard’s eyes went wide and he bit his lower lip nervously.</p><p>“Richard, this is Nicola.” Taron introduced. Nicola smiled warmly.</p><p>“I’d shake your hand but I have a sleeping baby.” She told him. Richard shook his head in understanding.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you.” Richard said, making Taron blush. Nicola smirked at the two men.</p><p>“All good things I hope.” She teased. </p><p>“You’re all he talks about.” Richard responded, feeling at ease with Nicola. Taron had been right, Nicola was a sweet person but he could also see a bit of a stubborn side to her.</p><p>“I’m going to use the bathroom, can you take her?” Nicola asked as she looked at Taron. He nodded and took the baby from her. Taron showed Richard in and told him to make himself comfortable while he made some tea. Taron had laid Luna down in her car seat so that he had the use of both hands.</p><p>“The picture you showed us just doesn’t do her justice, mate.” Richard complimented as Taron came around the corner with the hot liquid. Taron smiled and set the cups down.</p><p>“You think she’s cute like this, look at this.” He replied as he pulled his phone out. </p><p>Richard examined the photo and chuckled.</p><p>“She’s definitely an Egerton.” Richard commented but Taron shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, she’s got her mother’s beauty.” Taron replied. Richard huffed and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, you have it bad.” Richard said. Both he and Taron bantered some more until Nicola came back and joined in. Richard could tell that Taron and Nicola were perfect for each other. They may bicker here and there but who doesn’t. The chemistry was there and Luna was proof of that.</p><p>=</p><p>An hour or two later, Mikey and Jasmine had been picked up from school and to Mikey’s delight, Richard was sitting on the sofa. He didn’t care that Nicola was talking to him, he needed his uncle Richard hugs.</p><p>“I missed you.” Mikey cheered, throwing himself on the Scotsman. Richard chuckled and caught the boy.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Richard said, enjoying Mkey’s cuddles more than he cared to let on. It was good to have small arms around him again. Mikey’s hugs were magical and had the ability to cheer anyone up that was lucky to receive a hug.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Jasmine.” Jasmine said, breaking the ‘manly’ embrace. Richard smiled warmly at her.</p><p>“He’s my uncle.” Mikey told her, hopping down to check on his little sister.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Jasmine. I’m Richard.” Richard replied as he shook her hand. Jasmine furrowed her brow.</p><p>“That’s a long name.” She told him. Nicola chuckled.</p><p>“No longer than yours.” Richard said.</p><p>“Mine is long.” She agreed, looking at Nicola.</p><p>“I like your name, it reminds me of princess Jasmine.” Richard said, charming the pants off of the little girl in front of him. Taron looked at Richard and shook his head.</p><p>“I think we need pizza for dinner. You and Jas staying?” Taron asked. Nicola looked at her watch. </p><p>“I don’t know. We should probably go and let you have some time to catch up.” Nicola said. Taron nodded but Mikey and Jasmine whined.</p><p>“I like pizza.” Jasmine told her sister. </p><p>“We can pick up a pizza on the way home.” Nicola said.</p><p>=</p><p>Days later, Jasmine and Richard were best friends and Luna had been very unsure of Richard was warming to him. Mikey enjoyed having Richard around because he was able to get away with a lot of things he’d normally get in trouble for. Taron did eventually have to step up his game and stick to Mikey’s set consequences.</p><p>Nicola and Taron had finally reached a compromise on the godmother but knew it was going to be tough to even get the compromise to listen as Tina was still not talking to Nicola and refused to have anything to do with her. Through this,Taron was able to see where he got his stubbornness from and he didn’t like it. He wanted his mother to be nicer but that would have to come when Tina was ready, unfortunately.</p><p>“So, are you sure about this?” Nicola asked as she and Taron stood outside Eve’s house. Eve had told Tina that there was a family meeting and she wanted her and Guy there. Eve knew that Guy would be the voice of reason, or so she hoped.</p><p>“If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what will.” He replied. Eve opened the door and let the pair in. She made sure to keep them quiet so that they could sneak in and she could lock the door so that Tina couldn’t walk out. SHe even made sure to lock the back door.</p><p>When they walked into the kitchen, Tina’s back was to them and Nicola grabbed Taron’s hand. She felt like she needed extra support but what she didn’t need was the spark that flowed through them when their hand touched. Taron looked at her and offered her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Right, now that we’re all here, let’s sit shall we.” Eve said, taking her seat at the head of the table. Guy and Tina took their seats. It was too late to turn back now.</p><p>“Why are we he-” Tina started before laying eyes on Nicola.</p><p>“I’m not staying for this.” Tina said as she stood.</p><p>“SIT DOWN CHRISTINA!” Eve shouted, shocking everyone. Taron and Nicola continued to stand but Tina sat back down.</p><p>“Your behaviour has been despicable. You know much better than to treat anyone with such disdain.” Eve lectured her sister. Tina grumbled in protest.</p><p>“Enough. She’s right.” Guy told his wife, backing his sister-in-law.</p><p>“Please listen to her mam. You owe her that.” Taron begged. Tina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked at Nicola and saw the nerves in her eyes. It may have made her anger dissipate a little bit but not enough to back down.</p><p>“Fine.” She reluctantly agreed. All eyes suddenly turned to Nicola. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her heartbeat.</p><p>“Go on sweetie.” Eve encouraged. Nicola looked at the men in the room and saw them nod at her in encouragement as well. Nicola couldn’t believe that she’d reached another point in her life where she was having to defend herself again. That’s all she seemed to do with Taron since they first met and now she was having to do it with his mother. The world sure was an asshole.</p><p>Taron could see the struggle Nicola was having so he stepped in.</p><p>“The reason that we are here is because we had a question we wanted to ask you.” Taron started. Maybe it wasn’t the best opener as Guy grew excited.</p><p>“Are you getting married?” He asked. Taron and Nicola looked at each other with surprise.</p><p>“No. But we did want to know if Tina would be Luna’s godmother.” Nicola said, shooting the idea of marriage down. The quick response from Nicola hurt Taron more than he cared to admit but now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that so he shrugged it off.</p><p>Tina’s angry scowl faded and was replaced with the same surprise Taron and Nicola had just portrayed on their features.</p><p>“Really?” Tina asked.</p><p>“I don’t want Luna and Mikey to grow up without each other. I asked Taron who Mikey would go to if something happened to him and he told me that he’d go to you. There is no one I trust more than you.” Nicola answered, not letting on that she had wanted Brenna as the godmother.</p><p>“What do you say mam?” Taron asked as Tina stared at Nicola, wanting to see if she was telling a falsehood.</p><p>“I will, on one condition.” She replied.</p><p>“What’s that?” Taron questioned.</p><p>“His name gets put on the birth certificate.” Tina said seriously.</p><p>“Enough mam. Let’s just move on please.” Taron huffed. He was annoyed and he couldn’t imagine how Guy, Eve or Nicola felt. Tina held her hands up and stood up.</p><p>“We’ll put it behind us for now.” She said as she hugged her son. She didn’t hug Nicola though as she was still put off. Nicola just settled for a civil smile.</p><p>=<br/>A day or two later, Nicolahad Jasmine and Luna dressed in their best clothes as she and Taron stood together as Luna opted to rest in Taron’s arms.</p><p>“Friends and family of Luna. You have been invited to take part in a ceremony to welcome this child into the family unit and into the circle of their relatives and friends. The birth of a baby is a joyous occasion and in welcoming and naming a child, we celebrate one of life’s continuing miracles; the birth of a human being.” The officiant began. Nicola and Taron locked eyes and smiled at each other.</p><p>“The responsibility of a child’s life and happiness is not only the concern of her parents but also of this gathering and community. Just as you have been invited to share in the parents happiness and joy, so too are you being asked to share their responsibility as the more love this child receives, the more she will have to offer others. The more people in her world, the richer her world will be.” The officiant continued. Luna chose this moment to let out a whimper and Taron looked down at her to make sure she was ok. She was once Taron gave her a small kiss on her forehead.</p><p>The ceremony continued and reached the point of where the promises were made to the baby. Taron and Nicola of course their promises ready but then again, so did Mikey and Jasmine. The pair felt it was important to say something to Luna. Both of them had enjoyed coming up with their special promise.</p><p>“Can you read it?” Mikey asked, feeling a little shy. As did Jasmine. Nicola took the piece of paper from him and read.</p><p>“Luna, we promise to share our toys with you and teach you how to play ball. We promise to share our food too.” Nicola read, trying her hardest not to laugh at Jasmine and Mikey’s words. It was definitely the highlight of this event for sure.</p><p>The ceremony soon came to an end and both Taron and Nicola were presented with commemorative certificates to mark this occasion.<br/>===<br/>The link below is where I got the words and a little bit of the format for the naming ceremony. I'm giving full credit to the website below, so please don't come for me.</p><p>~General Format for a Naming Ceremony (tassiecelebrant.com.au)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter Thirty Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bridge are mended and truths are told!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hello everyone. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is a little on the sad side but I promise that it is good. Even if it is a bit lengthy as well.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the after party in full swing, Luna was getting passed around like a parcel at a birthday party. The little girl had finally called it quits when she was passed to Taron’s older sister. She grunted and started moving her tiny limbs in defiance.</p><p>“I think she’s had enough.” Hannah said with a chuckle as she handed Luna over to Nicola. Nicola smiled and went to a quiet corner so that she could feed Luna. She knew that Luna being discontent was because the infant was hungry and possibly over stimulated.</p><p>While she was off tending to Luna, Brenna arrived as promised. Even if Taron didn’t want her around anymore, Nicola felt like she needed to have a friend at the party since things were still so tense. </p><p>What is she doing here?” Tina asked her husband, cutting off his story. Guy sighed to himself. He was growing tired of Tina’s attitude.</p><p>“Don’t cause a scene. There has been enough of that.” Guy warned. Tina ignored him and shot the woman the deadliest glare she could muster.</p><p>Now, Brenna wasn’t the type to feel nervous but at this given time, she was positively shaken. She was taken right back to when she and Taron told Tina that they were going to have a baby.</p><p>“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here.” Tina snapped. Guy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for coming. It’s good to see you again.” Guy said, greeting Brenna warmly. Brenna gave Guy a small smile in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Is Taron around?” Brenna asked cautiously.</p><p>“I’m right here.” He replied shortly. Taron had been talking with Mikey, Jasmine and Richard when he spotted Brenna walking in. He was not at all happy. In fact, he was livid.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Brenna asked.</p><p>“Alright.” Taron very reluctantly agreed. They walked to the conservatory and sat down.</p><p>“Before you say anything, Nicola invited me.” Brenna told him. He nodded curtly and waited for her to continue.</p><p>“I know that things between us never got sorted out and I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry.” She started.</p><p>“Blaming me for everything are you?” Taron accused. Brenna shook her head.</p><p>“No. If anything, I blame myself.” She answered truthfully.</p><p>“I know that how I acted last Halloween was uncalled for but you have to understand that seeing you with Nicola really hurt. Hell, It hurt seeing you with Kate.” Brenna explained.</p><p>“Need I remind you that you cheated on me.” Taron snapped, as though Brenna had no right to admit that to him.  Brenna was taken back. She was never unfaithful to him. She was so in love with Taron and had dreams of one day marrying him and having a family together.</p><p>“I never cheated on you Taron. I thought you knew better than that.” Brenna defended. Taron scoffed and stood up. He wasn’t having it.</p><p>“I saw you.” He argued. Brenna was hurt by this.</p><p>“Where and with who?” She asked, really wanting to see what he was going to say. Taron shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>“I came home from RADA and saw you throwing yourself all over that Mitchel kid.” He shouted in admittance.</p><p>“At the gift shop?” Brenna exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>“Yes.” Taron replied.</p><p>“Was my back to you?” She questioned.</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Taron said.</p><p>“Everything. Taron I wasn’t cheating on you. I had gone to return the gift I had gotten for you because I didn’t need it anymore and the idea of keeping it hurt too much.” She explained. “Evan asked why I was returning it and I told him about the miscarriage. He hugged me because he could see that I needed it.” She finished. Taron still wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“Yeah, right. You weren’t answering my calls either.” He said.</p><p>“Because I didn’t know how to tell you. When we found out that I was pregnant, you were so excited and started making all these future plans. Telling you not only meant that I had to face reality but it meant that I had to rip your plans away from you and knowing that...killed me.” Brenna told him.</p><p>“My family encouraged me to go and tell you in person but when I got there, you were with Kate and practically on top of her locking lips.” Brenna said, biting her bottom lip to try and keep her tears at bay. </p><p>“So you see, you cheated on me. I didn’t cheat on you.” Brenna said. Taron’s heart broke for the woman in front of him. Had he really done what she said?</p><p>“Brenna I-” Taron started but she stopped him.</p><p>“My intention wasn’t to fight or bring up the past. I really just wanted to apologize and move on.” She responded. “Nicola told me about you not wanting me around Luna anymore and I knew that I had to clear the air.” Brenna concluded as she stood up and left Taron alone with his thoughts.</p><p>As Brenna walked out, Nicola walked toward her with a sad smile.</p><p>“You’re not leaving already.” Nicola somewhat begged. Brenna smiled and nodded.</p><p>“It’s time to move on and that means saying goodbye.” Brenna responded.</p><p>“Guy said that you and Taron were talking. What did he do?” Nicola asked, believing that Taron was the cause of this. </p><p>“He didn’t do anything. We just cleared the air like we should have done years ago.” Brenna replied. </p><p>Taron had left the conservatory and saw Nicola and Brenna by the door. He wasn’t sure that Nicola would forgive him if Brenna left so soon.</p><p>“Brenna, stay. Please.” Taron said, coming to stand beside Nicola. Brenna smiled but still declined.</p><p>“Your mam doesn’t want me here and I’ve already caused enough of a scene.” Brenna told them.</p><p>“If you’re sure. Please call me though and we can have coffee this week.” Nicola said. Brenna agreed. It would be nice to say goodbye to Nicola with no one else around.</p><p>“Taron, walk me out?” Brenna asked.</p><p>“Be right back.” He said softly to Nicola. Nicola nodded and said her final goodbye to her friend.</p><p>“I’m truly sorry Brenna, for everything.” He said as they now stood beside her car.</p><p>“It’s in the past now. Just promise me Taron that you’ll marry that woman and take care of your family.” Brenna said. Taron wrapped his arms around Brenna in a friendly hug.</p><p>“I will, I promise.” He replied softly. Brenna closed her eyes and said a silent goodbye to everything they had faced together. </p><p>“Good, cause I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.” She said, pulling away. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him remorsefully. Brenna then got into her car and left, happy that she and Taron could finally talk after all these heart wrenching years.</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p>A few days had passed since the party and Nicola found herself still waiting for the birth certificate art that she had ordered the day after Taron had sent her to bed to nap while he looked after the three kids and cooked dinner as well. Since then, his involvement in Luna’s life had increased and she was elated that Taron was stepping up like he said he would.</p><p>By this point, things with Richard and the media had somewhat come to a standstill. Richard was happy for that but sad as well as it meant that he was going to have to say goodbye and head home.</p><p>Taron drove Richard to the train station with Nicola and Luna tagging along as neither of them wanted Richard to board the train on his own.</p><p>“You two didn’t have to do this.” Richard told the pair. </p><p>“Just say thank you, Rich.” Taron replied, settling Luna in his arms.</p><p>“Thank you, Rich.” Richard teased, causing Taron to roll his eyes playfully.</p><p>“Smart ass.” Taron retorted. Richard simply smiled.</p><p>“Can I hold her?” Richard questioned. Both Taron and Nicola nodded and Taron handed his daughter over to her godfather.</p><p>“My wee lass. You look after your parents. I want a full report when I come back.” Richard told the baby, giving her a kiss. The feel of his facial hair against her skin made her screw her face up in protest as her tiny hands balled into fists. The adults chuckled as Richard passed her back to her father.</p><p>Nicola could see by the slight emotion in Taron’s eyes that the men needed a minute. She took Luna from Taron’s arms, grabbed his keys and headed back to his car to wait for him.</p><p>“I’m glad that I made the decision to visit. Our visits are always good but this one, it’s right up there with meeting Mikey when he was a newborn.” Richard told his friend.</p><p>“I’m glad that you got to meet them.” Taron replied with a smile. </p><p>“Take care of them Taron. She’s a good one Taron so don’t let her get away this time.” Richard said. This was the second person to tell him to get it together and this time he was going to bloody listen. Nicola was not getting away as easily as she did the last time. He was determined to marry her.</p><p>“I promise I’ll take care of them.” Taron responded just as the train pulled up. Richard boarded but stopped so that he could still see Taron. He waved one last time before finding his seat. </p><p>Taron watched as the train pulled away and vanished, hurtling toward the next stop. He was sad to see Richard leave but knowing that he had two beautiful girls waiting for him in the car, made him feel slightly better.</p><p>“He got off ok?” Nicola asked once Taron was inside the car.</p><p>“He did.” Taron confirmed before heading back to his place where Nicola’s car was waiting for her to meet up with Brenna for coffee.</p><p>=</p><p>Later that afternoon, Nicola had finally left Taron’s but not before she made him promise to call if he or Luna needed anything. Taron agreed and ushered a reluctant to leave Nicola to the front door.</p><p>When he was sure that Nicola was gone, Taron picked Luna up and placed her under the little jungle gym he had bought for her when she came for a visit. He loved to watch as she would stare at the toys in what he hoped was wonder but who knew with an almost one month old.</p><p>Taron must have been too caught up with watching his daughter because he didn’t seem to notice Guy let himself in. Guy wanted to come by and make sure that Taron was ok after what happened at the party.</p><p>“I’m alright.” Taron said as both he and Guy watched  Luna staring at herself in the little mirror Taron had attached to the wooden frame. </p><p>“You don’t seem alright.” Guy noted. Taron shrugged. What was he supposed to say?</p><p>“Finding out that I was the one that cheated after all these years took me by surprise and made me wonder if something like that has happened between Nicola and I, and I misread a situation.” Taron explained. Guy nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Well, maybe you need to talk to Nicola and tell her what happened. I mean, you did say that you didn’t want Brenna around and then didn’t explain why. Tell Nicola the truth.” Guy replied. Taron hummed. He wasn’t sure what to do really but he knew that Guy was right, he did owe Nicola an explanation at least.</p><p>“Maybe.” Taron thought out loud.</p><p>Like always, Luna wasn’t happy with the lack of attention on her and instead of fussing, she decided that it’d be better to soil her nappy, making sure that it was big enough for a blowout. The first one that Taron would have to change.</p><p>The father and grandfather instantly cringed, they knew what that sound meant after all. </p><p>Taron stood up from his spot on the sofa, got everything he needed out of the nappy bag and went over to Luna. Her blowout had soaked right through her baby grow and left an awful looking stain in its wake. Poor Guy had to excuse himself as he never did handle nappy changes very well, especially if they were on the messy side.</p><p>“Sweet lord, Luna.” Taron said, trying not to gag. There was so much of it and it was everywhere. </p><p>Although he had changed multiple nappies in his lifetime, Taron struggled with changing Luna. As soon as the cold wipe touched her bottom, the little girl started crying. This wasn’t a new thing as she cried with Nicola as well but what Taron didn’t expect was for Luna to start peeing on him. That was something he expected from Mikey when he was that age but not Luna.</p><p>Guy had witnessed the golden shower Taron had received on behalf of his daughter and laughed to himself. He had many of his children do the same thing to him and he knew that a bath was in order. He went inside and told Taron that he would go and grab the items he would need for Luna. Taron thanked him and turned back to his daughter in front of him.</p><p>“How ladylike of you.” Taron chuckled. He knew there was no point in trying to wipe her down anymore. He removed his shirt and took a somewhat clean Luna over to the kitchen so that he could bathe her. Taron was glad that he had just cleaned and disinfected the sink.</p><p>Guy came back with everything and helped Taron fill the sink with appropriately tempered water. </p><p>“Just shout if you need help.” Guy told his step son, patting his shoulder as he made his way to clean up the lounge room; even if he didn’t want to touch any of the mess, he knew Taron would appreciate it. </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>Sitting outside Starbucks, Nicola was trying to process the information that she was told. She had no clue that things ran so deep between Brenna and Taron. In a way she felt bad for Brenna but on the other hand, she felt jealous. Sure she and Taron had a baby but it seemed like Brenna and Taron had something so much deeper. </p><p>“What was it that you were going to give him?” Nicola asked </p><p>“It was a custom baby lovie. I had gotten Evan’s mother to make it according to the gender of the baby. It had the baby's name on it.” Brenna replied. Nicola’s heart went out to her. </p><p>“So, you knew the gender.” Nicola questioned. </p><p>“It was a girl. I also got a mug for him that had ‘Girl Dad’ on it. I was really excited to give him the gifts but then, you know.” Brenna said.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Nicola said, not knowing what else to say in the moment. Brenna shrugged as she swallowed her tears.</p><p>“It’s like I said to Taron, it’s in the past. All I want to do now is move on.” Brenna responded.</p><p>“Even if it means leaving all of this behind.” Nicola finished for her friend.</p><p>“Think about it like this, you accompany him around the world, you have a place to stay if you two find yourselves in America.” Brenna joked.</p><p>“Yeah, cause that will happen.” Nicola scoffed, taking a drink of her vanilla cream frappuccino. </p><p>“It bloody better. You two are like some couple carved from the fucking gods.” Brenna laughed. Nicola felt her confidence return just a little bit. Since having Luna, Nicola had been finding it difficult to fall in love with her new body. She just wasn’t seeing what other people saw.<br/>“I wouldn’t go that far. Besides, he’s been talking to this other woman for the past couple weeks. He thinks I’ve not noticed but I have.” Nicola admitted. Brenna reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Nicola’s.</p><p>“You may not see it but he’s smitten with you.” Brenna smirked. Nicola rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Sure he is.” Nicola replied. She wasn’t convinced. The women continued to talk for a few more minutes before Brenna announced that she should get going as she had a meeting with a potential tenant for her house.</p><p>“You take care of yourself and please let me know when you're all set up over there.” Nicola said as she gave Brenna a hug.</p><p>“You bet. You take care of that beautiful family of yours.” Brenna replied. Nicola smiled and nodded before breaking the embrace. Nicola stayed in her spot and waved Brenna off, watching as Brenna drove away. It was funny to her because she felt as though she was going through a break up. She suddenly felt more alone than she ever had in her life, in other words, back to square one.</p><p>Deciding that she just wanted to go home and spend time with Luna before Jasmine came home from school, Nicola got into her car and took the long way back to Taron’s, needing the extra time to gather her emotions.</p><p>=</p><p>“Oh my.” Taron spoke softly as Luna looked up at him and cooed. She was captivated by the sound of his voice and the more she cooed at him, the more Taron fell in love with his daughter. There was nothing better than the sound of a newborn cooing.</p><p>“Let’s get you dressed.” Taron said once Luna was dry. He dressed her in the terracotta button up baby grow Nicola had in the nappy bag. He even fished out an adorable grey headband and put that on. </p><p>Completely in the baby bubble, Taron hadn’t heard Nicola let herself in and plant herself in the doorway to where he was with the baby. Nicola hadn’t expected to see a shirtless Taron. Sure she had seen him with no shirt before but this was different. He was bathing Luna and had no shirt on. There was nothing more ovary melting to Nicola than this moment. </p><p>Nicola was studying the freckles and moles on his back when Taron turned around. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He was like a fucking piece of art. His muscular arms were flexed as he held a tiny body in them. His chest was stronger than she remembered and was covered in a smattering of dark hair. Then there was the line of fine dark hair traveling from his navel,  disappearing below the waistline of his sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. </p><p>The woman felt her mouth go dry the more that her eyes scanned his body. She had a sudden longing to be under him again. To feel his hands roam her body, to feel his lips kiss the sweet spot on her neck, to feel his tongue leave a trail of fire behind. Nicola cleared her throat and shook her head. She knew that it would never happen again, not when he saw how she looked now. Stretch marks and cellulite weren’t sexy. Neither were milk stained clothes, greasy hair, dark circles and anything else that came with having a newborn. He was nothing but a pipe dream and she needed to forget about ever having him being the ecstasy coursing through her veins.</p><p>“You with me?” Taron asked when the glazed over look in Nicola’s eyes vanished. </p><p>“What did you say?” Nicola asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“I asked if you had fun.” Taron said with a smirk. Nicola gave him a small smile in return. </p><p>“It was good but I should get her home.” Nicola told him.</p><p>“Oh, sure.” Taron replied with a hint of disappointment to his tone. He handed a clean Luna over to her mother.</p><p>“She had a blowout.” Taron said. Nicola chuckled.</p><p>“Thank you for keeping her alive Taron.” Nicola teased.</p><p>“Anytime. I mean it.” Taron responded as he helped Nicola gather everything and get Luna settled into the car.</p><p>Taron watched as Nicola drove away. He felt an emptiness. He so badly wanted them to stay but with how quickly she wanted to get away from him, it wasn’t a good idea to force it.</p><p>“She sure left in a hurry.” Guy said as he emerged from inside the house. Taron nodded.</p><p>“I’m gonna get cleaned up.” Taron replied, leaving Guy outside. </p><p>As Guy stood outside and looked down at the video he had captured of Taron and Nicola, it was clear that both of them were fighting off the feelings they had for each other. He knew that with the look in Nicola’s eyes, she needed someone to talk to. Someone like Tina. </p><p>Guy went inside and took care of the kitchen before sitting back down on the sofa, waiting for Taron to re-emerge from his room.</p><p>It may have taken a few minutes but soon enough Taron came down the stairs looking better.</p><p>“Come sit down. I think you and I need to talk.” Guy said, patting the spot next to him. </p><p>“Talk about what?” Taron asked, dodging the topic. Guy just gave him a look.</p><p>“Taron, come on son. You know very well what I’m talking about.” Guy replied. Taron knew that Guy was right. He sat down next to Guy and leaned back with a sigh.</p><p>“How did you know that mam was the right one?” Taron asked. Guy smiled brightly at the memory of their wedding.</p><p>“Are you saying that you think Nicola is the one you want to marry?” The stepfather questioned. Taron gave Guy a sideways glance, allowing the hesitation in his eyes to shine through.</p><p>“Let me ask you this. How did you know that Kate was the one?” Guy asked. Taron closed his eyes and thought about it. The image of a heartbroken Brenna then entered his mind and he took a deep breath.</p><p>“I had told Kate about a performance I had and she came all the way to London to support me. She even took me to dinner after. I knew that if she was willing to travel hours just for me, she was worth marrying.” Taron explained. Guy nodded.</p><p>“For me it was when I had to go in for surgery. I was absolutely terrified but she came with me and kept me company. I knew that if she was willing to be with me during one of  my lowest points, she was worth keeping by my side.” Guy admitted. Taron smiled. They both sat in silence until Taron spoke up again.</p><p>“I never thought that I’d get to a point of wanting to marry another woman. I always thought Kate was my person. We had so many plans together and now knowing that they’ll never come true, it really hurts.” Taron said. </p><p>“What were those plans?” Guy asked.</p><p>“Have more kids after Mikey, move, get a dog. The usual type of plans I guess.” Taron replied.</p><p>“Well, it may not have been with Kate but you do have another beautiful kid. There is no reason why you can’t move now and get a dog, even if you do have pickles.” Guy responded.</p><p>“Do you think Kate would approve of Nicola?” Taron inquired.</p><p>“Taron, I think Kate had you cross paths with Nicola because she knew that you needed someone just as strong as you, someone that needed to be loved and looked after. Someone that would love your son as her own. Someone selfless and someone who is willing to sacrifice so much for those that she loves. I also think that Kate hand picked Luna for both you and Nicola because she knew you both needed a kick in the ass.” Guy explained. Taron was touched by this and let a laugh escape his lips.<br/>“I remember when I was dating Natscha, mam had come over one morning to drop Mikey off. She had invited us out for a picnic with Nicola. It was a gorgeous day so after lunch, we went mini golfing. Natscha was being her vile self and Nicola sent a golf ball flying toward Natscha. I have never seen a woman appear so idiotic while jumping away from a ball.” Taron recalled, laughing at the image that came to his mind. Guy laughed as well when Taron’s smile started fading as tears grew in his eyes.</p><p>“I was so desperate to find my son a mother, that I was so blind to how abusive she was. It wasn’t until I overheard her telling Mikey that he was the reason Kate died that I knew she needed to go. I have fucked up my life so much and I’m beginning to wonder if Mikey will ever have a mother.” Taron cried. All Guy could do was grab his step son and hold him tightly while he let his emotions run over.</p><p>“You listen to me. You have not fucked your life up. Yes you’ve made some mistake but everyone does. What matters most is that we learn from them and move on. You and your son already have that special someone in your lives but she is still as scared as I know you are at loving someone again. This is life Taron. It’s scary, hectic and fucking awful but for the right people, it’s so worth it.” Guy explained. Taron let out a loud sob. He felt truly conflicted.</p><p>Guy held Taron for a while longer and let him cry everything out. He knew it was tough but he also knew that giving up was not the right thing to do. There was one thing left to do and that was show Taron the video he had captured when Nicola was literally drooling over him.</p><p>“You tell me that you two are not in love after you watch this.” Guy said as he pressed play and handed Taron his phone.</p><p>Taron felt his heart race when he saw the look on Nicola’s face. Yes she may have been ogling him but her face held nothing but adoration and attraction for him. Then he saw it, he saw the look on his face when he realized that Nicola ws checking him out. He had puffed his chest out a little more and stood up straighter. He could see the love stricken look in his eye.” He sighed. </p><p>“She told me herself, she won’t give me a second chance.” Taron said, handing Guy his phone back. </p><p>“You’ve been proving that you are here for Luna but it’s important to be there for Nicola as well. She has been through so many changes Taron and this has got to be a scary thing for her to be doing on her own. If you want my advice, make your intentions clear and make sure that you are there not just for Luna but for Nicola as well. Show her that you love her.” Guy said. WIth that, he got off the sofa and made his way to his car to go and collect Mikey from school so that Taron could think.</p><p>=</p><p>A few days later, Guy’s words were still playing on a loop in Taron’s head. If Taron was going to show Nicola that he wanted to love her for the rest of his life and wanted to be a proper family, he was going to have to show her. Taron put pencil to paper and designed something that he hoped would make Nicola feel special. That would make her feel desired.</p><p>When his plans had been drawn up, Taron took his plans to a local jewelers and had them make it. They had been happy to have the business and promised to have it produced by Christmas which was only two weeks away.</p><p>“Perfect. Thank you so much.” Taron said happily. He was excited and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Nicola’s face when she saw the one of a kind necklace he had made for her.</p><p>Christmas couldn’t come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>